


Die Aussteiger

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Modern Family (TV), M/M, Modern family - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: AU - Was geschieht, wenn zwei Finsterlinge wie Kylo Ren und General Hux in unserer netten Welt stranden? *** Ren und Hux, die sich gerade zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, unterliegen einer fatalen Fehleinschätzung, was Snokes Absicht betrifft. Dieses Fehlurteil wird ihr Leben grundlegend ändern. Was hat Anakin Skywalker mit allem zu tun? Und habt ihr euch schon mal gefragte, wer alles so neben der Familie Dunphy in einem netten Vorort in LA wohnt? *** Crossover mit Modern Family *** geschrieben aus Sicht von Kylux  ----P18-Slash! ---- eine etwas andere Kylux-Romanze ---- feat. Anakin Skywalker -----auch lesbar OHNE Vorkenntnisse !  ———
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

„Was denkst du?“, fragte Snoke, der neben ihm stand. Dabei überragte er ihn ein ganzes Stück.  
Armitage beobachtete Kylo Ren genau. Wie ein Raubtier hechtete Ren über den Parkour, machte atemberaubende Saltos; vor, zurück, und seitliche Rollen, schnitt mit seinem Lichtschwert Kreaturen die Köpfe ab, die er so bis dahin noch nie irgendwo gesehen hatte (seine Vermutung, dass Snoke sie erschaffen hatte, lag nah) und wirkte dabei, als wenn er einen Spaziergang machte. Er verspürte zumindest Respekt vor der nahezu perfekten Beherrschung seines Körpers.  
„Er sieht stark und kräftig aus“, antwortete er ausdruckslos.  
„Ich fragte nicht, was du siehst. Ich fragte, was du denkst!“ Snoke klang einen Hauch ungehalten. Er hielt kurz die Luft an, um sich zu beruhigen und antwortete leiser.  
„Ich denke, er ist ein gefährliches Monster.“ Dabei hatte er Kylo Ren noch nicht mal ohne seine Maske gesehen. Alles an dem er seine Aussage festmachte, war das, was er wahrnahm. Nicht dem, was er sah. Er sah eine wendige, kräftige, schnelle und gewiefte Marionette Snokes. Seine umfassende, sehr sensible Wahrnehmung allerdings, sprach von hochgradiger Gefahr, die von Kylo Ren ausging.  
„Fein. So soll es sein. Kylo Ren ist noch längst nicht fertig. Wir sind noch mitten in seiner Ausbildung. Aber eines Tages wird er eine mächtige Waffe sein. Seine Fähigkeit die Macht zu nutzen, sind enorm, auch wenn sie nie an die seines Großvaters heranreichen können. Sag ihm das nur nie. Das würde ihn nur entmutigen.“ Armitage musste schmunzeln, weil er sich spontan vorstellte, wie Ren anfing zu flennen. Wie würde sich das durch einen Stimmverzerrer wohl anhören? Bei seinen hämischen Gedanken begriff er es. Er hasste das da. Dieses unnatürliche Monster, was eher einem guten Blastergewehr als einem Menschen glich. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass seine Ablehnung daran lag, dass er den Mann nur mit Helm sah. Um genau zu sein, traf er ihn heute das erste Mal überhaupt. Bis dahin hatte er Snoke nur von Kylo Ren sprechen hören. Heute hatte es Snoke für den richtigen Zeitpunkt gehalten, um ihn diesen mysteriösen Ritter vorzustellen. Indem er ihn zusehen ließ, wie großartig und toll Kylo Ren war. Große Klasse, dachte Armitage angewidert. Vermutlich war jeder besser im Schwertkampf als er. Er hatte dafür andere Fähigkeiten und Skills. Und Snoke wusste das genau, sonst würde er nicht hier neben ihm stehen.  
Armitage wurde unruhig, weil er nicht recht verstand, was Snoke nun von ihm erwartete. Seine Begeisterung hatte er hoffentlich auf angemessene Weise kundgetan. Snoke könnte ihn jetzt gehen lassen, ehe er seinen Unmut doch noch laut äußerte.  
„Was …“ soll ich noch hier, wollte er eben mutig fragen, als Snoke lauter rief.

„Kylo Ren, komm zu uns!“ Ren verließ gehorsam den Parkour und kam zu ihnen herüber. Weder lief er beflissen schnell, noch provokant langsam. Seine Schritte waren groß und kraftvoll. Unwillkürlich erschauerte Hux und hatte einen beängstigenden Moment das Gefühl seine Kehle würde zusammengedrückt und er würde keine Luft bekommen. Das schreckliche Gefühl ließ nach, hinterließ kalten Schweiß und ein erschwertes Luftholen. Mühsam straffte er seinen Körper und blickte diesem Kylo Ren trotz Helm so stolz es ging entgegen.

„Kylo, lass mich dir General Hux vorstellen. Er ist der General der Finalizer und führt unsere Flotte an.“  
Kylo tat nichts. Ein rätselhaftes Geräusch drang durch seinen Helm, was sich wie ein „Hmmmm, ja“ anhörte. Spontan ärgerte sich Hux, dass Ren nicht mal seinen kindischen Helm abnahm. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als Snoke es schon übernahm.  
„Zeige ein wenig Respekt und nimm deine Maske ab!“, befahl er hart. Wieder erklang ein Grummeln. Ren steckte den Griff seines Lichtschwerts in den Gürtel und öffnete mit beiden Händen die Klappe am Mund. Noch während er den Helm abnahm, fühlte Armitage Hux, dass sich etwas Unglaubliches ereignete. Etwas, was er weder hatte vorhersehen können, noch in Worte fassen konnte. Im ersten Moment war er der Meinung, dass pure Angst durch ihn hindurch raste und sein Herz zum wilden Pochen antrieb. Für Sekunden holte er keine Luft und sah in das Gesicht, was unter dem Helm erschien. Kylo Ren war minimal größer als er selbst, wenn auch doppelt so kraftvoll.  
„General Hux“, sagte Ren. Es klang wie „Aus dem Weg, du Arschloch!“ Das nannte Snoke also Respekt? Armitage wusste wirklich nicht, was er von Rens Gesicht und dem Ausdruck darin halten sollte. Der ganze Kerl wirkte eigenartig unfertig. Seine Augen hatten ein warmes, helles Braun. Damit sah er ihn unablässig und verächtlich an. Eigentlich wirkte er viel zu ruhig und seltsam aus der Welt gefallen, dafür, dass er sich körperlich seit einer Stunde, in der er ihm zusah, anstrengte. Sein Atem ging nur minimal schneller, seine vollen Lippen waren geschlossen und seine Stimme war angenehm dunkel gewesen.  
Unberührt, musste Armitage denken und hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt woher dieser verrückte Gedanke kam. Um Ren nicht direkt provokant in die Augen zu starren, sah er auf seine dunklen Locken, die leicht feucht waren. Das Monster schwitzte also auch, beruhigend. Nicht lange betrachtete er seine Haare. Etwas zwang ihn den anderen Mann gleich wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Noch immer blickte ihn Ren seltsam abwesend an.  
„Kann … er mich hören?“, fragte Hux irritiert an Snokes Adresse, weil er nicht sicher war, ob Snoke nicht irgendwie seine manipulativen Finger im Spiel hatte.  
„Natürlich höre ich dich, Hux. Ich stehe vor dir!“, sagte Kylo Ren sofort bissig.  
„General Hux!“, korrigierte ihn Armitage scharf, doch Ren wiederholte es nicht. Er hasste ihn. Für seine Respektlosigkeit, sein arrogantes Gebaren, sein charismatisches Wesen und weil er wider Willen von ihm beeindruckt war.  
„Ihr werdet miteinander auskommen. Das heißt, ich will keine unnötigen Reibereien unter meinem Kommando. Verstanden?!“  
„Ja, Oberster Anführer“, entgegnete Armitage augenblicklich schneidig. Ren hingegen brummte nur eine Art Zustimmung. Noch immer lagen dessen dunkle Augen unablässig auf seinem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich nach einer stummen Herausforderung an, für einen Tanz mit dem Tod.  
„Wenn du Probleme hier unten hast, wende dich an die Finalizer und General Hux“, sagte Snoke zu Kylo Ren, der nur minimal den Kopf neigte, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hat.  
Rens Blick zu erwidern, war nicht so ohne. Armitage fühlte dabei, wie sein Blutdruck stieg und seine Halsschlagadern anschwollen. Angestrengt presste er die Kiefer zusammen und verengte die Augen. Jäh ging Rens Blick zu seinem Hals. Ein spöttisches Schmunzeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und machte ihn unendlich jünger und irgendwie strahlend schön. Ehe er genauer hinsehen konnte, wandte sich Ren ab, setzte sich wieder den Helm auf und ging zurück zu seinem Parkour.

„Deine Einschätzung war gut. Kylo Ren wird das gefährlichste Monster sein, was die Galaxien je gesehen haben. Reize ihn nicht, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist und kümmere dich um seine Anliegen. Ich bin eine Zeit lang nicht zu erreichen.“ Super, dachte Armitage besorgt. Jetzt musste er auch noch den Babysitter für einen Psychopathen spielen.  
„Was stimmt mit ihm nicht?“ Snoke blieb stehen und starrte ihn feindselig an.  
„Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung. Die letzte Angst, die er noch hat, werde ich ihm auch noch austreiben. Wie kommst du darauf, dass mit ihm was nicht stimmt?“ Das war eine gute Frage. Jetzt, wo Snoke nachfragte, hatte er darauf gar keine Antwort. Es war nur eine vage Eingebung gewesen.  
„Vielleicht … war es nur die Angst, die ich an Ren wahrgenommen habe“, versuchte er sich herauszureden und gleichzeitig besser da zustehen als Ren.  
„Damit kennst du dich gut aus, nicht wahr?“, fragte Snoke boshaft nach.  
„Ja“, gab er gehorsam eine Antwort.  
„Nun, bei dir lohnt sich eine Umschulung nicht mehr. Bei Ren ist da noch ganz viel Potenzial. Stecke ihn nur nicht mit deiner Winselei an, Hux!“  
„Nein, Oberster Anführer!“  
Dabei traute er sich nicht mal das Wort Arschloch zu denken, aus Angst, Snoke würde mal eben seine Gedanken sondieren. Bisher hatte er das nur einmal getan. Gleich nach dem Tod seines Vaters Brendol Hux, als Snoke sich auch seiner absoluten Loyalität vergewissern wollte. Es war furchtbar gewesen. Ihm wurde immer noch übel, wenn er daran dachte.  
Snoke brachte ihn zurück. Sie befanden sich im Rarlech-System auf einem winzigen Planeten namens Monkis. Die Welt bestand hauptsächlich aus scharfen Klippen, rauen Ozeanen und sehr viel Wald. Hier bildete Snoke seinen Schüler aus und Armitage und sein Sternenzerstörer waren hier in der Umlaufbahn stationiert. Für den Notfall. Immerhin durfte er auf der Finalizer sein und musste nicht da unten hausen wie Kylo Ren in seiner selbstgebauten Hütte. Fast könnte er ihm leid tun. Nur fast.  
Am Ende war er heilfroh wieder auf dem Zerstörer zu sein. Aber nichts mehr war wie zuvor. Armitage hatte etwas gesehen, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hatte: einen geheimen Wunsch, eine ungestillte Sehnsucht, kindische Bewunderung und auch rohen Neid. Sein männlicher Stolz fühlte sich allein durch Kylo Rens Existenz beleidigt. So langsam sickerte diese Erkenntnis durch seinen durchgefrorenen Verstand. Kylo Ren hatte ihn also wahrhaft beeindruckt. Umso mehr hasste er ihn dafür.  
Dass seine Gedanken ungerecht waren, war ihm bewusst. Allein es scherte ihn einen Dreck. Sein ganzes Leben lang wurde er selbst ungerecht behandelt. Warum sollte es anderen besser gehen?

„Willkommen zurück!“, hörte er Phasma hinter sich, als er über die Gänge des Zerstörers lief. Er tat so, als wenn er es nicht hörte. Ein Gespräch mit ihr würde vielleicht ein Wissen aufdecken, für das er noch längst nicht bereit war. Wer gab schon gern zu, dass es da jemanden gab, den man bewundern könnte?  
„Hux, lauf nicht weg von mir!“, rief sie erbarmungslos. Er seufzte und wartete, bis sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Zusammen liefen sie in die Offiziers-Kantine.  
„Wie war es?“, fragte sie neugierig nach.  
„Kylo Ren ist ein kaltblütiges Monster“, sagte er trocken. Das war die Essenz seiner gesamten Eindrücke.  
„Ach, erzähl doch keinen Scheiß, Hux“, sagte sie abfällig. Sie hatte ihnen zwei Heißgetränke geholt und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Armitage fühlte sich unwohl, obwohl nur noch zwei technische Offiziere anwesend waren. Die saßen weiter weg, unterhielten sich leise und versuchten unsichtbar zu sein.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was Snoke an dem Kerl findet. Militärische Übermacht ist das einzig Wahre. Wir beide wissen das. Ren ist nur ein Mann, der die Macht benutzen kann. Aber fünfhundert Sternenzerstörer sind weitaus mächtiger. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was Snoke mit diesem Typ will, der sein albernes Schwert schwingt.“  
„Er braucht ihn für die Feinarbeit, ist doch klar“, erwiderte Phasma und nickte nachdrücklich.  
„Beschreibe ihn mir, los!“, forderte sie, als er frustriert schwieg.  
„Das ist unnötig. Ich denke, wir werden ihn bald am Hals haben.“  
„Ich will es trotzdem schon mal wissen. Los, erzähl schon, Hux!“ Wieder seufzte er und begann Ren zu beschreiben.  
„Er ist eine rohe Kampfmaschine mit einem Lichtschwert.“  
„Du übertreibst, Hux.“  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich habe ihm zusehen dürfen und Snoke hat mich mit der Warnung entlassen, Ren nicht zu reizen. Das sagt doch alles.“  
„Wie sah er aus? Beschreibe ihn mir?“ Armitage hob erstaunt die Brauen. Hörte er da etwa einen Hauch Hoffnung heraus? Phasma hatte einen sehr speziellen Männergeschmack. Der Kerl musste ein Tier sein. Groß, stark wie ein Bär, brutal, nach Schweiß stinkend und laut fluchen müsste er auch können. Er musste saufen können, wie drei Männer zusammen und musste selbstverständlich ständig potent sein. Ein Grinsen huschte über seinen Mund.  
„Er wird dir gefallen, denke ich“, sagte er nur rätselhaft. Sie zog einen Schmollmund.  
„Außerdem ist er ein arroganter Dreckskerl, der mich die ganze Zeit provokant angestarrt hat. Ich glaube, wir hassen uns jetzt schon.“  
„Du hasst jeden, Armitage. Darauf kann man nun wirklich nichts geben.“  
„Dich hasse ich nicht.“  
„Das hat andere Gründe, die nur wir beide wissen. Sei vielleicht mal ein bisschen offener. Wer weiß, vielleicht passt er ja gut an Bord der Finalizer und du freundest dich mit Ren sogar an.“ Er lachte kalt.  
„Bestimmt nicht. Nie im Leben!“

Auf Monkis sprang Kylo wieder über Baumstämme, spaltete sie mit dem Schwert, oder machte einen Machtsprung, als ihm gleich mehrere Stämme vor die Füße gerollt kamen. Dieses Training hätte er noch stundenlang tun können, ohne, dass sich seine Kondition nennenswert verringern würde. Doch irgendwie hatte er die Lust verloren.  
Dieser rothaarige Idiot mit dem stolzen Getue eines Admirals hatte ihn verärgert. Ihm war immer klar, dass Snoke erwartete, dass er am Ende mit seiner Flotte reiste. Wie genau das sein würde, darüber hatte er nie wirklich nachgedacht. Alles was er wollte, war seinem brennenden Hass nachgeben. Snoke jedoch war noch längst nicht zufrieden mit ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Er spürte noch zu viel Angst, sagte er ihm immer wieder. Angst, die er diesem rothaarigen Scheißkerl Hux gleich mal direkt ansehen konnte. Selbst, als er versuchte es hinter seinem Hochmut zu verstecken. Seine Halsschlagadern waren angeschwollen, was ihm sagte, dass sein Blutdruck hoch war. Und das war so, wenn man Angst, Ärger oder Leidenschaft empfand. Hux und Leidenschaft war wie ein Jedi ohne Lichtschwert. Auf den ersten Blick undenkbar. Übrig blieb also Ärger und Furcht. Verärgert war Hux bestimmt auch. Jeder war immerzu in seinem Beisein verärgert, weil er sich nie an irgendwelche Regeln oder Verhaltensformen hielt und einfach machte, was er wollte. Dann konnte es nur Angst sein, die Hux so deutlich in den grünen Augen gestanden hatte, in die er ständig sehen musste, weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, schon mal einen Humanoiden mit so grünen Augen gesehen zu haben.  
Andererseits, vielleicht hatte er nur nie darauf geachtet. Warum er es nun ausgerechnet bei Hux tat, ärgerte ihn. Ärger war kein guter Mentor. Er wurde unaufmerksam, rutschte beim Balancieren auf dem Baumstamm ab und fiel. Er konnte sich zwar mithilfe der Macht abfangen (stürzte so nicht fünfzehn Meter in die Tiefe), schrammte sich an der Rinde des Stammes aber böse sein Kinn auf.  
„Verdammt!“, brüllte er laut. Niemand hörte ihm zu. Snoke war weg, hatte diesen dämlichen Hux mit seinem lächerlich militärischen Benehmen gleich wieder mitgenommen. Er war allein auf Monkis, könnte aber im Notfall die Finalizer anfunken. Wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Was selbstverständlich nicht der Fall sein würde.  
Wie absurd. Andererseits hatte Snoke, damit er im Training blieb, die Umgebung mit allerhand Monstern und Ungeheuern ausgestattet, die ihn zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit angreifen konnten. Irgendwie lustlos, verließ er den Parkour, um in seine selbstgebaute Hütte zu gehen, um sich das Blut vom Kinn zu wischen. Es wurde schon dunkel. Das Zwielicht, in dem er lief, erinnerte ihn an sein diffuses Gefühl, vorhin bei der Begegnung mit General Hux. Irgendwie hatte er ihn sich anders vorgestellt.  
Älter. Hässlicher. Abstoßender. Hassenswerter von Beginn an.  
Snoke war immer vage geblieben, wenn er ihm von der Flotte und Hux erzählt hatte und er hatte nie nachgefragt, weil es ihn nie interessiert hatte. Tatsächlich war Hux sehr hübsch gewesen. Hübsch und ansehnlich, in seinem unterwürfigen Gebaren Snoke gegenüber.  
Hatte er etwa Mitleid gehabt? Mitleid, was Snoke aus ihm entfernen wollte. Mitleid, was Snoke seinem Onkel Luke in seiner Ausbildung vorwarf? Aber warum sollte er mit einem General der wohl mächtigsten Sternenflotte der Galaxien Mitleid haben? Weil Snoke ihn benutzt? Vielleicht.  
Vielleicht war aber auch etwas in den grünen Augen gewesen, was sein Mitgefühl angesprochen hatte.  
Als er sich das Blut mit kaltem Wasser weggewischt hatte und merkte, dass er immer noch über Hux nachdachte, warf er verärgert die Wasserschüssel an die Hüttenwand. Fokus! Befahl er sich. So, wie es Snoke forderte. Nichts war wichtig. Nur das Ziel zählte. Nicht etwa seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse, wie Essen, und Schlafen. Nicht seine emotionalen Begierden nach Nähe oder gar der Wunsch eines Tages irgendjemanden zu sagen wie zerrissen, falsch, angsterfüllt und minderwertig er sich ständig fühlte.  
Nein, das durfte nicht zählen. Mit viel Kraft hielt er seine Gedanken zusammen und ließ sie höchstens nur zweimal zu Hux‘ Halsschlagadern schweifen. Und nur ein einziges Mal gestattete er sich die Frage, ob er das Pulsieren des Bluts unter seinen Lippen fühlen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Geplagt von seltsamen Träumen, erwachte Kylo mitten in der Nacht. Es war stockdunkel. Ohne sich zu bewegen, lauschte er. Er hörte die Wellen des weiter entfernten Meeres, das Rauschen der Bäume und die Nachtgeräusche von kleineren Tieren. Sein Herz schlug hart und schnell. Leise setzte er sich auf und fragte sich, was ihn geweckt hatte. Eines von Snokes Monstern? Da er seine Stiefel beim Schlafen besser anbehielt, ebenso wie Hose und Hemd, stand er nun auf. Seine linke Hand griff nach seinem Helm, die andere tastete nach dem Griff des Lichtschwerts in seinem Gürtel. Er setzte sich seine Maske auf, aktivierte das Schwert als Lichtquelle und verließ die Hütte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Die Hütte stand genau in einem Tal, zwischen Ozean und Wald. Das Holz für die Hütte hatte er vom Wald und genau dahin wandte er sich nun. Kylo lief langsam und ärgerte sich mal wieder über seine Maske. So gut sie schützte, so störend war sie, wenn er die feinsten Geräusche und Schwingungen wahrnehmen musste. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Und wenn er sich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann hatte es eine Erschütterung im Machtgefüge gegeben. Das gab es, wenn Snoke neue Gegner erschuf, bzw. sie von anderen Welten hierher holte, um sie in seinen Kampfring zu werfen. Im Normalfall kündigte er das aber an und eigentlich gab es schon genug davon. Erst heute Morgen hatten ihn etwa dreißig Raubkopfvögel angefallen, die groß wie Kälber waren und einen ein Meter langen scharfen Schnabel hatten, mit denen sie ihn unablässig attackierten.  
Tief im lichten Wald, bemerkte er einen Lichtschein. Soweit er Snoke verstanden hatte, war diese Welt nicht von intelligenten, nicht mal von halbintelligenten Spezies bewohnt. Deshalb hatte er ihn hierher gebracht, weil es eine Art weiße Welt war, die er mit eigenen Kreatur und Gefahren bevölkern konnte, um ihn zu trainieren. So war das Risiko seines eventuellen Ablebens besser kalkulierbar.  
Aufmerksam lief er auf den Lichtschein zu. Das Licht war bläulich und bewegte sich. Ein Lichtschwert, dachte er und fragte sich, ob er gerade eine von Snokes Halluzinationen unterlag. Er kam näher und sah einen jungen Mann, der auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm saß. Der Mann hatte in etwa sein Alter, hatte dunkelblonde Haare und ein sehr attraktives Gesicht mit einem energischen Kinn. Kylo Ren kannte ihn von alten Bildern. Das hier war sein Großvater Anakin Skywalker in jungen Jahren, vor seiner Verwandlung in Darth Vader. Ihm stockte der Atem, obwohl ihm klar war, dass das hier keinesfalls real sein konnte.

Wie es aussah, hatte auch Anakin sein Schwert als Lichtquelle genutzt, denn er sah nun hoch.  
„Du bist sehr leise, Ben. Respekt. Komm näher“, sprach er ihn an. Anakins Worte erlösten ihn von seiner Starre. Seine Stimme war angenehm dunkel, nicht aggressiv, aber auch nicht falsch höflich.   
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht echt bist“, brachte er stockend hervor.  
„Du weißt gar nichts. Setz dich zu mir!“, forderte der junge Mann. Obwohl sich Ben immer danach gesehnt hatte seinem Idol zu begegnen, war es nun anders als in seiner Vorstellung. Einmal, weil es nicht real sein konnte, zum Anderen, weil nichts an Anakin Skywalker etwas von dem späteren Cyborg Darth Vader hatte. Anakin wirkte freundlich, sonst erstmals nichts. Wachsam setzte er sich zu ihm. Sein Schwert ließ er aktiviert, selbst als Anakin seins deaktivierte, um vielleicht seine friedliche Absicht anzudeuten.   
„Würdest du den Helm abnehmen, Ben?“ Er sprach ihn als Ben an. Das verwirrte ihn, weil Snoke ihn nie als Ben ansprach. Aus vielen guten Gründen. Einer davon war, dass er nicht mehr Ben Solo war und nichts mehr mit seinem alten Leben als Ben Solo zu tun haben wollte und Snoke mehr oder weniger sogar darauf bestand, dass es so war. Mit einer Hand die Maske abzunehmen, war schwierig, aber es ging. Sein Lichtschwert würde er in so einem Augenblick sicher nicht aus der Hand legen. Endlich war der Helm ab und er bekam wieder besser Luft. Anakin musterte ihn wortlos.  
„Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter und deiner Großmutter“, sagte er leise und ein bisschen wehmütig.  
„Ich weiß, du bist nur Snokes Halluzination oder eines seiner Hologramme.“  
„Ich sagte doch, du weißt gar nichts.“ Anakins Stimme enthielt einen Hauch Ärger.  
„Was … soll das hier alles bedeuten?“, stieß Kylo schließlich doch ziemlich aufgebracht heraus. Sein Großvater sagte nicht gleich etwas. Er war noch immer wachsam, rechnete jederzeit mit einem Überraschungsangriff, obwohl Anakin nicht danach aussah.  
„Es bedeutet etwas. Es ist groß, mysteriös und gefährlich. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du bereit dafür bist, es zu hören, Ben.“  
„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein?“  
„Weil du nicht weißt, was du willst, deshalb.“  
„Ich weiß sehr genau, was ich will!“, erwiderte er unbesonnen und hitzköpfig wie er zuweilen war. Anakin lächelte herablassend.  
„Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor. Immer erst handeln und dann reden. Funktioniert oft, aber leider nicht immer. Andererseits … habe ich nicht viel Zeit. Wenn ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, würde ich dich um etwas bitten, was dich und dein Leben verändern könnte. Etwas, was dich voran bringen könnte, wenn du dich drauf einlässt.“ Fieberhaft ging Kylo in Gedanken zig Strategien durch, wie Snoke ihn diesmal testen, herausfordern und demütigen könnte. Zu einem echten Ergebnis kam er nicht.  
„Du kannst mir vertrauen.“ Eigentlich sprach er mit Snoke und nichts anderes konnte er ihm sagen.  
„Auf was kann ich vertrauen, Ben? Auf deinen Hass?“ Kylo legte den Kopf fragend schief und dachte unwillkürlich an Hux und das unerklärliche Mitgefühl was er für ihn hatte. Auf welche Antwort zielte Anakin ab? Seinen Hass, seinen Zorn oder etwas, was Luke präferieren würde? Mitgefühl etwa?   
„Siehst du, ich sagte doch, du weißt es nicht. Finde es raus und komme morgen Nacht wieder her.“  
„Sag mir wenigstens, um was es geht?“, forderte er, sah aber schon, wie sich ein milchig weißes Tor vor Anakin Skywalker auftat, durch dass er schritt, ohne ihm zu antworten. Sein Großvater wirkte nicht überrascht, sondern so, als wenn er damit gerechnet hätte. Dann saß er allein im Wald auf einem Baumstamm und fragte sich, was das hier gerade gewesen war. Ein Geist? Eine Erscheinung? Welche Absicht hatte Snoke ihm mit seinem unechten Großvater, dem jungen Geist von Darth Vader zu konfrontieren? Wollte er ihm seine Ziele oder sein Versagen präsentieren? Und warum war Anakin ihm als junger Mann erschienen. Soweit Ben wusste, war Anakin in diesen Zeiten noch ein Jedi-Ritter, auf der hellen Seite der Macht. Warum hatte er ihm nicht den furchterregenden Darth Vader geschickt, das wäre ja nun wirklich motivierender gewesen? Er verstand es nicht und hätte gern jemanden um Rat gefragt. Ob Hux etwas hierüber wusste? War er in Snokes dubiose „Trainingspläne“ etwa eingeweiht?  
Ganz durcheinander ging er zur Hütte zurück. Nein, er hatte absolut keine Idee, welchen Zweck die Begegnung haben sollte. Welches große Geheimnis wollte Anakin ihm mitteilen?  
Als er sich auf seine Pritsche legte, grübelte er weiter und schmiedete einen Plan.  
Dazu brauchte er Hux und eine unbedeutende Verletzung, die schlimmer aussah, als sie war.

Großer Gott!   
Es hatte keine vierundzwanzig Stunden gedauerte und die Galaxien kreisten um dieses Monster Kylo Ren. Eben war er von einem Offizier informiert worden, dass Ren wohl medizinische Hilfe von der Finalizer bräuchte. Missmutig stellte Armitage ein Team zusammen. Seine Gedanken blieben an Phasma hängen. Sollte er ihr den Gefallen tun, sie mit nach Monkis zu nehmen, damit sie ihre Neugier stillen konnte? Ja, irgendwie schuldete er es ihr. Er gab ihr Bescheid, auch, dass sie ein kleines Team für alle Fälle mit zur Oberfläche nehmen sollte.   
Zwar trug sie volle Rüstung und ihren Helm, als sie im Shuttle nebeneinander saßen, doch Armitage merkte ihre Aufregung. Er verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, weil die Vorstellung von Phasma und Kylo Ren als Paar lustig und unpassend war. Ren war eher wie ein Neutrum, ein „es“ ein Monster.   
DAS Monster!  
Zielsicher begaben sie sich zur Hütte von Ren, die Snoke ihm gezeigt hatte. Dort lag „das Monster“ auf seiner Pritsche und blutete vor sich hin.   
„Wird auch Zeit!“, fauchte der Schwarzhaarige und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Unter seinem Shirt, in Höhe der unteren Rippenbögen war eine Menge Blut. Das medizinisch-technische Personal, was er mitgebracht hatte, machte sich an die Arbeit, während er schweigend an der Tür der Hütte stand und alles überwachte. Phasma und ihre Männer standen vor der Hütte.  
„Wie ist das passiert?“, wollte Armitage spöttisch wissen. Nicht, dass er interessiert wäre. Er wollte Ren nur sehr deutlich seine Schadenfreude vermitteln.  
„Raubköpfe. Snoke hat mir eine Menge davon hier gelassen, zu Übungszwecken.“  
„Und was ist … mit deiner Macht?“, fragte er hämisch nach. Ren verzog kurz in Schmerz das Gesicht, leider war das Schauspiel seiner Schwäche gleich wieder vorbei.  
„Was soll damit sein? Glaubst du wirklich eins dieser Viecher hat überlebt, Hux?“  
„General Hux“, korrigierte er ihn wieder, doch auch diesmal weigerte sich Ren hartnäckig. Eine Weile sah er wieder zu, bewunderte die gut sichtbare Bemuskelung des anderen Mannes und erinnerte sich, dass er eben andere Fähigkeiten hatte. Das Personal war mit der Wundversorgung fertig und er schickte es vor die Tür.  
„Phasma?“, rief er stattdessen seine Freundin dazu. Die Zweimeter-Frau duckte sich instinktiv unter der Türöffnung hindurch, obwohl sie hoch genug war.  
„Darf ich vorstellen, Captain Phasma, meine rechte Hand“, stellte er Ren seine Freundin vor.   
„So was hast du auch? Ich dachte nur Snoke besteht auf solchen Unsinn“, gab Ren brummig von sich.  
„Unsinn?“ Er war irritiert. Es war Phasma, die das Steuer an sich riss, indem sie den Helm abnahm, einen großen Schritt auf Ren zumachte und ihm ihre Hand hin hielt. Dabei sah ihr Gesicht wie eine geballte Faust aus, jederzeit bereit zuzuschlagen. Phasma war also kurzgesagt charmant wie immer.  
„Captain Phasma!“, sagte sie dunkel. Armitage sah dabei mit großer Genugtuung, dass sogar Ren irgendwie verunsichert war. Aber er nahm Phasmas Hand und drückte sie kurz.  
„Wie ich heiße, weißt du ja längst. Kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen, General Hux?“  
Das „General Hux“, sprach der schwarzhaarige Mann so scharf aus, dass ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
„Natürlich!“, erwiderte er großzügig und deutete Phasma mit dem Kopf an zu gehen. Im Augenblick wusste er noch nicht, wie die Meinung seiner Freundin zu diesem Monster war. Zugegebene, gerade wirkte Ren nicht wie ein Monster, sondern wie ein verwundeter Soldat. Zumindest stand er mit einem vagen Ächzen auf, was ihm ein seltsames Prickeln und den Lenden verursachte.

Allein mit Kylo Ren in der Hütte zu sein, fühlte sich seltsam an. Wie Furcht. Aber das war es wohl nicht allein. Ren kam auf ihn zu. Sein Oberkörper war nackt, bis auf die Stelle, die man ihm gerade versorgt hatte. Nur noch ein winziges Pad klebte über der Wunde. Armitage schluckte trocken und versuchte weder auf seine Brustwarzen, noch in seinen Schritt zu starren. In die braunen Augen zu sehen, war jedoch auch nicht einfacher, denn die funkelten drohend.  
„Was hat Snoke mit mir vor?“, kam Ren auch gleich zur Sache.  
„Huh?“, mehr brachte er nicht raus, denn Ren war sehr nah vor ihm stehen geblieben und starrte ihn eindringlich an.  
„Warum ist er nicht hier, Hux?“  
„Wo … woher soll ich das wissen? Snoke hat nur gesagt, ich soll mich um dich kümmern, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Und das war ja scheinbar der Fall. Ich habe es getan und nun gehe ich wieder.“ Er wandte sich ab, doch Ren packte ihn schon und schubste ihn nicht gerade sanft gegen die Wand der Hütte. Armitage wollte den Mund öffnen und Phasma und ihre Männer, die vor der Hütte warteten, um Hilfe zu rufen, aber es war nicht möglich. Kylo Ren hatte seine rechte Hand gehoben und hatte seine Finger in der Luft zusammengedrückt, als wäre sein Hals dazwischen. Tatsächlich bekam er keine Luft und erlebt nun gerade am eigenen Leib die Machtnutzung von Kylo Ren. Es war überwältigend und beängstigend.  
„Sag mir, was du weißt, Hux!“, knurrte Ren ihn wie ein wildes Tier an.  
„Ich … weiß … nichts“, presste er heraus, als Ren ihm wieder ein wenig mehr Luft ließ. Die dunklen Augen fixierten ihn noch ein paar Momente. Minuten, in denen er mit dem Tod rang, und ließen ihn dann los. Armitage rutschte an der Wand nach unten, hustete und keuchte und rang nach Sauerstoff.  
„Ich glaube dir. Allerdings habe ich ein Problem und brauche deine Hilfe. Los, schicke alle zurück, die draußen sind. Sie sind unnötig und ein unkalkulierbares Risiko.“  
„Vergiss es! Captain Phasma bleibt hier.“  
„Sie kann dir auch nicht helfen, falls ich beschließe dich in die Wipfel der Bäume zu befördern, weil …“ Er packte ihn wieder mit der Macht, hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn an die Decke der Hütte.  
„… du mir nicht helfen willst, Hux!“, fauchte Ren ihn drohend an.  
„Bei … was soll ich schon helfen können?“, fragte er weinerlich. Es war peinlich, doch Kylo Ren machte ihm Angst. Es war nicht, weil er ihn brutal behandelte oder weil er ihm drohte. Es war, weil er etwas in seinen Augen sah, was tödlich war. Ren hatte kein Gewissen und keine Skrupel ihn zu töten, weil er für ihn absolut unbedeutend und verzichtbar war. Wahrscheinlich würde das Monster damit auch durchkommen. Was sollte Snoke schon tun, wenn er tot war? Nichts. Tot war eben nur tot.  
„Das sag ich dir, wenn du die Idioten da draußen zurück schickst.“ Das würde Phasma aber nicht gern hören, dachte er mit Galgenhumor und war heilfroh, als ihn Ren wieder runter ließ.  
„Gut“, sagte er matt, als er wieder stand und zittrig seine Uniform glatt strich. Ein paarmal musste er tief Luft holen und straffte unter Rens aufmerksamen Blicken seine Gestalt. Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf und gab den Befehl zur Finalizer zurückzukehren.  
Phasma bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
„Ich melde mich, wenn ich zurückkomme“, sagte er, um einen zuversichtlichen Ton bemüht. Phasma bewegte sich immer noch nicht, was dazu führte, dass Ren hinter ihm ein abfälliges Geräusch machte. Seine leisen Worte:  
„Du hast deine Leute ja großartig im Griff“, taten so auch ziemlich weh. Auch Phasma hatte sie gehört und sagte blechern.  
„Zu Befehl, General Hux.“ Ren wusste ja nicht, dass sie hierbleiben wollte, um ihn zu beschützen. So, wie sie es immer tat. Die Truppe bewegte sich zurück zu den Shuttlen. Mit einem eisigen Gefühl im Nacken sah Armitage Hux ihnen nach. Worauf hatte er sich hier eingelassen? Hatte er eine Wahl? Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Kaum waren die Leute weit genug weg, griff Kylo an Hux vorbei und drückte die Tür der Hütte zu.  
„So, jetzt nochmal von vorn. Was genau hat Snoke angedeutet?“ Wieder versuchte er dem Rothaarigen Angst zu machen, indem er sich groß und drohend vor ihm aufbaute, doch jetzt seufzte Hux nur.  
„Ich sagte dir, ich weiß von nichts und …“  
„Dann sehe ich eben nach!“, sagte er und tat es.   
Mit dem, was er zu sehen bekam, hatte Kylo nicht gerechnet. Drang man in den Verstand eines anderen ein, konnten mehrere Dinge geschehen. Zumeist und am leichtesten sah man die Gedanken, die gerade ganz vorn im Kopf waren. Es drehte sich häufig um die momentane Situation. Das war sein Ziel, denn wenn Snoke Hux mehr Informationen gegeben hatte, dann würde er es da finden. Er fand nichts was ihm weiterhalf. Nichts, was die geisterhafte Anwesenheit und die kryptischen Andeutungen seines Großvaters erklären würden. Hinter diesen offensichtlichen Gedanken, pulsierte etwas Rotes und Heißes. Seine Neugier war geweckt und so drang er tiefer in Hux Verstand ein. Kylo wusste, dass das nicht nett war und ihm oft verwirrende Bilder zeigte, die er ohne den Kontext nicht deuten konnte. So auch bei Hux. Kylo war praktisch seine Erinnerung, erlebte alles durch Hux‘ Augen. So fand er sich auf dem Bauch liegend wieder, fühlte, wie sein Rücken heiß brannte. Er roch den metallischen Geruch von Blut, er hörte sich selbst schreien und weinen, heiser und trostlos. Er fühlte seinen Schmerz, als wäre es sein eigner. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl sein Innerstes würde auseinander gerissen. Und dann hörte er eine tiefe, männliche Stimme, welche die verächtlichen Worte keuchte:  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Sohn. Du bist schon zwölf. Jeder Jungen sollte in dem Alter …“  
Angewidert zog sich Kylo zurück. Durch einen Tränenschleier sah er Hux taumeln, sich an den Kopf fassen und dann lautlos zusammensacken. Der General lag für Momente bewusstlos auf dem Boden seiner Hütte und er starrte ihn nur an, ohne etwas sagen oder tun zu können. Was er erlebt hatte, war schrecklich. War es das, was er erst gestern in den grünen Augen gesehen hatte? Angst? Wenn das der Grund dafür war, dann war diese Angst nur allzu verständlich.  
Als der Rothaarige wieder zu sich kam, wischte er sich schnell übers Gesicht. Dann half er ihm hoch.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er schuldbewusst und aus einem ungewöhnlichen Impuls heraus nett sein zu wollen, aber Hux stieß ihn wütend von sich, als er stand.  
„Du bist ein … widerliches Monster!“ schrie der General ihn an. Seine Halsschlagadern pulsierten dabei wieder ungut und die hübschen grünen Augen waren dunkel und hasserfüllt.  
Ein paar brisante Augenblicke starrten sie sich kämpferisch an, bis Kylo einlenkte.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich weiß, dass du nichts weißt. Snoke ist ein Geheimniskrämer. Aber da du schon mal hier bist, kannst du mir auch helfen.“  
„Was? Nach allem, was du gerade getan hast, willst du meine Hilfe?“ Hux klang zurecht fassungslos. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Inzwischen verspürte er nicht nur mit Mitgefühl mit Hux, sondern auch Scham sein Geheimnis zu kennen. Kylo wünschte, er hätte seiner Neugier nicht nachgegeben.  
„Du bist dazu verpflichtet. Snoke wird darauf bestehen, dass du mir …“  
„Snoke ist nicht da. Und auch ich gehe jetzt, denn deine Wunde ist versorgt.“ Wieder wollte Hux zur Tür der Hütte raus, doch auch diesmal zerrte ihn Ren mithilfe der Macht zurück.  
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Nicht ohne, dass ich deine Meinung gehört habe. Ich brauche einen Rat und da du der Einzige bist, der zur Verfügung steht, wirst du ihn mir geben, klar!“, herrschte er Hux frustriert an.

Er hasste Kylo Ren.  
Einen anderen, reflektierenderen Gedanken hatte Armitage gerade nicht. Nicht nur, dass ihn Ren mit seiner Macht misshandelt hatte, er war auch in seine Erinnerung eingedrungen und hatte da etwas gefunden, was er sogar vor sich selbst versteckte. Als Ren dort war, durfte er es wieder erleben. Vielen Dank, Monster. Nur eine Sache gab ihm ein wenig Befriedigung. Was Ren gesehen hatte, schien ihn wirklich mitgenommen zu haben. Seine Augen waren warm und reumütig, auch wenn seine Forderungen hart und unverschämt waren.   
„Um was geht es?“, fragte er resigniert (wobei er sich überlegen vorkam) und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in der Hütte. Seine Beine waren immer noch schwach, ihm war übel und die Erinnerung an das, was sein Vater ihm angetan hatte, war wieder frisch, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Als er hochsah, begegnete er Rens seltsam besorgtem Blick. Ungefragt stellte er ihm ein Glas Wasser hin, was er ignorierte.  
„Es geht um … eine Erscheinung, die ich letzte Nacht hatte“, begann Kylo. Seine Stimme war nun monoton, unaufgeregt und er erzeugte damit und mit seinem abwesenden Blick wieder diesen Eindruck, als wäre er nicht auf dieser Welt. Fasziniert und gleichzeitig voller Abscheu sah er ihn an. Kylo Ren war schön. Aber nicht so, wie man das gemeinhin sagen würde. Etwas war in ihm, an ihm, was ihn zu einem begehrenswerten Geschöpf machte. Gleichzeitig fühlte man sich von ihm abgestoßen. Mit wenigen und gut gewählten Worten berichtete Ren ihm von seiner nächtlichen Begegnung mit Anakin Skywalker, seinem Großvater.   
Armitage war dieser Zusammenhang nicht ganz klar gewesen. Seine Gedanken stockten, liefen heiß weiter und endeten in einem Frösteln. Jeder kannte Darth Vader, das, was er getan hatte und das, was aus ihm geworden war.  
„Darth Vader ist dein … Großvater?“  
„Ja. Gibt’s auch eine Idee zu meinem Problem, General?“, gab Ren kühl zurück.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung von Snokes Methoden, aber ich weiß, dass er verschlagen ist und nie alles offenbart. Man kann ihn nicht lesen und auch nicht berechnen. Glaub mir, ich habe es schon oft versucht und lag so gut wie immer falsch.“  
„Und hältst du viel auf deine analytischen Fähigkeiten?“  
„Oh ja!“, sagte Armitage sofort, merkte erst da, dass Ren ihn nur geärgert hatte. Ein rasches Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen und er sah an ihm vorbei aus dem kleinen Fenster.  
„Was also soll ich Vader heute Nacht sagen? Was würde Snoke hören wollen, auf was ich vertraue?“  
„Snoke würde nicht wollen, dass du dich darüber mit mir berätst!“, merkte er schlau an und sah, dass Ren das auch wusste.  
„Ich weiß. Aber etwas ist an allem, was seltsam ist. Es ist, als wüsste Snoke nichts von dem, was hier vor sich geht. Es ist, als würde sich da eine ganz neue Sicht auf die Dinge eröffnen.“  
„Dann sag diesem Vader-Geist eben die Wahrheit und sieh, was geschieht.“  
„Die Wahrheit …“, wiederholte Ren abwesend und trommelte dabei mit seinen Fingern auf den groben Holztisch.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Wahrheit ist“, flüsterte er leise. Die Worte waren nicht für ihn bestimmt, begriff Armitage und stand vorsichtig auf. Seine Beine trugen ihn wieder, er bekam wieder besser Luft und hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl im Würgegriff seinen Vaters zu sein.  
„Setz dich!“, knurrte Ren sofort dunkel.  
„Ich kann nichts mehr für dich tun, Ren. Lass mich gehen.“  
„Noch nicht. Wegen vorhin, nimm meine Entschuldigung an. Ich hätte das nicht sehen sollen und ich bereue, dass ich meiner Neugier nachgegeben habe.“ Er hatte sich wieder gesetzt und konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte. Diese aufrichte Entschuldigung und die Reue, die er aus den Worten hörte, hätte er diesem Monster niemals zugetraut. Vielleicht war Kylo Ren doch nicht nur dieses furchterregende, gehorsame Tier, was er bisher gesehen hat. Auch wenn die Tatsache, dass er der Enkel des schlimmsten Massenmörders der Galaxien ist, nicht unbedingt beruhigend war. Aber darüber durfte er bei seiner eigenen Geschichte und Herkunft ja nun wirklich kein Urteil fällen. Die braunen Augen hatten sich ihm direkt zugewandt. Sie sahen ihn aufmerksam aber nicht bittend oder unterwürfig an.  
„Nun, jeder hat seine Vergangenheit, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Tu das nur nie wieder.“  
„Das kann ich nicht versprechen, Hux. Es kommt auf die Situation an. Aber ich versuche zu vergessen, was ich gesehen und gespürt habe. Versuche du das auch.“ Alles was er dazu sagen konnte, war ein verächtliches „Na sicher!“. Als wenn er das nicht schon seit Jahren versuchen würde!  
Erneut wagte er den Versuch aufzustehen. Diesmal ließ Ren es zu. Allerdings hörte er seine Worte noch, bevor er durch die Tür war. Sie waren unsicher und so hilfebedürftig, dass er sich einfach geschmeichelt fühlen musste.  
„Und wenn ich dich darum bitte heute Nacht hier zu bleiben?“  
„Wozu?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund, ohne sich zu Ren umzudrehen. Irgendwas Komisches geschah hier. Zwischen ihnen. Es machte ihn plötzlich verlegen, dass Kylo Ren ihn von hinten musterte. Es machte ihn unsicher, dass dieses hassenswerte Monster plötzlich liebenswerte Seiten zeigte. Es besorgte ihn zunehmend, dass er selbst nicht mehr mit stoischer Kälte auf den Mann reagierte, sondern geneigt war sich seiner Bitte zu fügen.  
„Ich erhoffe mir nach wie vor Antworten. Nichts verwirrt mich mehr, wie mit meinem Großvater konfrontiert zu werden, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er nicht real ist. Ich brauche also dringend eine objektive und rationale Meinung. Snoke hat dich als Realist und Taktiker angepriesen. Zeig mir wie gut du bist, Hux.“ Ihm kam eine verwegene Idee.  
„Denkst du, dass Snoke genau das wollte? Dass wir beide uns zusammen tun?“ Er ging zum Tisch zurück.  
„Schon möglich. Erzähle mir alles, was er dir über mich erzählt hat und ich sage dir alles, was er über dich gesagt hat. Lass es uns heraus finden.“  
Uns? Armitage starrte Ren auf die vollen Lippen und dachte ein paar verwirrende Sekunden daran, wie sie sich auf seiner Haut anfühlen würden. Hitzig bestimmt.

Er blieb. Ren lief mit ihm wenig später zu der Stelle im Wald, an der er Anakin Skywalker getroffen hatte, dabei sammelten sie Holz für das Feuer. Was hieß, dass Hux das Holz trug, weil Ren ja verletzt war, wie er oft genug betonte. Armitage beäugte den Schwarzhaarigen misstrauisch und fühlte sich versklavt und missbraucht. Mal wieder.

Als das Feuer prasselte, machte Kylo das Fleisch fertig, was ein paar Stunden über dem Feuer brutzeln würde. Dabei saßen sie am Feuer und redeten noch immer über Snoke. Zu einem echten Ergebnis waren sie nicht gekommen. Allerdings hatte Hux ihm eine gute Frage gestellt.  
„Was denkst du, was deine letzte Angst ist, die Snoke mir gegenüber erwähnt hat?“ Ihm war nicht wirklich wohl dabei mit einem eigentlich wildfremden Mann, der sich eindeutig in seiner Stellung durch ihn bedroht fühlte und ihn vermutlich als Rivalen wahrnahm, über seine tiefsten Ängste zu sprechen.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Kylo deshalb nur. Aber er wusste die Antwort. Sie war aber so beschämend, dass er sie lieber für sich behielt.  
„Wenn Anakin heute Nacht wieder kommt, versteckst du dich in der Nähe und beobachtest alles“, legte er fest.  
„Findest du das nicht ein wenig … gewagt?“ Hux‘ Sorge war deutlich zu hören.  
„Du hast Angst. Aber das musst du nicht. Um dich geht es hier nicht. Verhalte dich ruhig und höre nur zu.“  
„Und was willst du ihm sagen, auf was er vertrauen kann?“  
„Hm, da er als Anakin zu mir kommt, als Jedi-Ritter, will er sicher eine entsprechende Antwort. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er auf mein Mitgefühl vertrauen kann.“  
„Das … wäre noch nicht mal gelogen“, sagte Hux leise.   
„Am Ende will ich wissen, welches Mysterium er mir offenbaren will. Ich würde alles dafür sagen. Bilde dir also nichts ein“, relativierte er die freundlichen Worte des Generals. Der Rothaarige hatte seine Schwäche gesehen und das war ihm nun unangenehm. Mitgefühl war Schwäche. Was früher hätte seine Stärke sein können, machte ihn nun schwach. Seine letzte und sehr tiefgehende Angst war die, zu versagen. Kylo Ren hatte große Angst niemals so mächtig und auf zerstörerische Weise großartig wie Darth Vader zu sein. Seine Selbstzweifel waren so gewaltig, dass sie ihm eine Heidenangst machten. Ständig hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem, was er sein sollte und dem, was er sein könnte, war diese innere Schwäche niemals behoben worden. Schlimmer noch, sie breitete sich aus wie ein Krebsgeschwür. Innerlich zerbrach er immer wieder an seinem Widerspruch und seinen eigenen Ansprüchen, ohne Aussicht diesen Konflikt jemals lösen zu könne.

Dass sich Hux als cleverer Gesprächspartner entpuppt hatte, erleichterte ihn. Unauffällig hatte er ihn im Laufe der letzten Stunden immer wieder beobachtet und sich gefragt, was an dem Rothaarigen ihm so gefiel. Waren es seine Haare? Die helle Haut, die grünen Augen, sein übertrieben stolzes Auftreten, seine diszipliniertes und nüchternes Gebaren? Oder waren es Hux‘ Blicke, die ihn ebenso zufällig wirkend streiften, wie seine den Rothaarigen?  
„Nur, um das deutlich zu sagen, General Hux. Wir sind deswegen keine Freunde, nur weil wir zusammen am Feuer sitzen und miteinander reden. Ich hoffe, du schwelgst jetzt nicht in Träumen, die uns beide …“  
„Also ich bitte dich, Ren!“, unterbrach er ihn sofort zischend. „Lass es mich ebenso deutlich formulieren: Ich hasse dich!“  
„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben“, sagte Kylo dumpf. Er war absurd enttäuscht und sah auch Hux an, dass ihm der Verlauf des Dialogs nicht gefallen hatte. Seine grünen Augen blickten abwesend in die Flammen des Feuers.  
Gegenseitige Abneigung war immer noch besser und einfacher als Desinteresse. Notfalls könnte er sich auf General Hux‘ Hass verlassen. Und auch Hux könnte sich auf seine Abscheu verlassen. Das schweißte sie widernatürlich zusammen. Und so unwichtig war das am Ende gar nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

„Der Plan ist wirklich riskant und nicht gut durchdacht“, sagte Hux schon wieder.  
„Das habe ich schon die letzten zehn Mal verstanden“, murrte Kylo genervt über das Feuer hinweg.  
Die nächtlichen Grillen zirpten aufdringlich romantisch. Nach der Besprechung des gewagten Plans und Snokes eventuelle Intension, war Schweigen angesagt. Kylo hatte die Ausrede, dass er sich darauf konzentrieren musste eine Erschütterung im Machtgefüge zu spüren. Und das stimmte sogar zum Teil. Er lag inzwischen mit dem Rücken an einem der Baumstämme. Hux saß ihm gegenüber, sah ihn aber selten direkt an. Nur, wenn ihm etwas am Plan nicht passte. Also alles. Der Plan war simple. Er sollte einfach nur verborgen bleiben, lauschen und seinen Blaster notfalls bedienen können. Das war ja nun wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt.  
„Und wenn wir einfach zusammen auf die Finalizer gehen und warten bis Snoke zurück ist? Dann kannst du direkt fragen und dich vergewissern, dass …“  
„Nein! Wenn es zum Test gehört, dann habe ich versagt.“  
„Wenn es zum Test gehört und du fragst mich nach einer Lösung, hast du ebenso versagt, Ren!“, knurrte der Rothaarige finster.   
„Hm. Aber Snoke hat dich zu mir gebracht. Was denkst du, warum er das getan hat? Doch nicht etwa, damit ich deine hübschen Augen bewundere …“   
Kylo stockte schockiert. Er kannte sein Problem. Erst sprechen, dann denken. Verdammt. Es war ihm tatsächlich schon wieder passiert. Der General sah ihn selbstverständlich überrascht an und schwieg viel zu lange. Zurücknehmen konnte er seine Worte leider auch nicht mehr, es würde die Sache nur schlimmer machen. Vielleicht hatte es Hux gar nicht so verstanden, wie es gemeint war, als ein Kompliment. Nein, schlimmer. Hux hatte es viel besser verstanden, weil er nun mit weicher Stimme fragte:  
„Du findest meine Augen also hübsch?“  
Kylo war über diesen schrägen Moment absolut fassungslos. Was hatte er da gerade in seiner naiven Unbeherrschtheit losgetreten?  
„Sie sind grün“, sagte er tonlos.  
„Ja, sind sie. Die Augen meiner Mutter …“  
„So genau will ich das nicht wissen. Ich sagte schließlich nicht, dass dein Hintern schön ist. Und jetzt sei still, Hux, ich muss mich konzentrieren.“ Er machte es noch schlimmer und würde sich am liebsten selbst erwürgen. Was zur Hölle war das hier bitte für ein absurdes Gespräch? Kylo verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Augen, um nicht mehr in Versuchung zu kommen Hux zu beobachten. Immerhin schwiege der andere Mann erstaunlich fügsam.

Armitage wäre auch nicht allzu viele schlaue Worte eingefallen, die ihn hätten gut dastehen lassen. Dieser Kylo Ren wurde ihm immer suspekter. War er nun ein kaltblütiges Monster, eine gehorsame Kampfmaschine, oder etwa doch nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen? Gefielen ihm jetzt seine Augen, oder was genau wollte er damit sagen? War das nur eine Provokation? Und warum hatte es ihm unmittelbar geschmeichelt? Und wie bitte war die Anspielung auf seinen Hintern gemeint? Hitze stieg in sein Gesicht. Eine ganze Weile konnte er Ren gar nicht ansehen. Als er es vorsichtig tat, hatte der andere Mann die Augen glücklicherweise geschlossen. Nicht um zu schlafen, ganz sicher nicht.   
Mit viel Muse betrachte er den jungen Mann, dessen richtiger Name also Ben war und dessen Großvater der gefürchtete Darth Vader war. Jetzt begriff er auch Rens aggressives Auftreten, ganz in den Fußstapfen des berühmt-berüchtigten Familien-Vorbilds. Aber soweit er wusste, gab es da noch Vaders Sohn, Luke Skywalker, ein strahlender Jedi-Ritter, der auf der hellen Seite der Macht stand, ohne Wenn und Aber. Warum orientierte sich Ben nicht an ihm, sondern an der Dunklen Seite der Macht? Spannende Gedanken, viele Fragen, doch vermutlich würde er nur auf wenige Antwort erhalten. Nur eins stellte Armitage fest. Kylo Ren war nicht ganz so schrecklich wie er angenommen hatte. Er war fähig sich zu entschuldigen, konnte Mitgefühl empfinden und Komplimente machen. Nicht unbedingt Eigenschaften, die sich Snoke an seinem Schüler wünschen würde, begriff Armitage, verstand aber auch gleichzeitig dass Kylo Ren deshalb hier war und weshalb ihm Snoke dieses Training durchziehen ließ. Auch ihn, als Anführer der Kriegs-Flotte sollten Rens weiche Seiten nicht gefallen und doch taten sie es unbewusst. Etwas in ihm wurde gnadenlos angesprochen und stimuliert.  
„Was grinst du so?“, murrte Ren, der die Augen halb geöffnet hatte und ihn ansah.  
„Nichts. Ich ha…“  
„Still!“, befahl Ren, richtete sich auf und schien zu lauschen. Gleich darauf sprang er athletisch auf.  
„Los!“, befahl er knapp, aktivierte sein Schwert und lief voran.

Armitage sah den blauen Schimmer in der Dunkelheit. Würde er wirklich gleich Anakin Skywalker sehen? Kaum zu glauben. Sein Herz schlug schnell und ihm war mehr als flau im Magen. Als ihn Ren plötzlich mit seinem Lichtschwert andeutete, sich von ihm zu trennen, tat er es. Eigentlich ärgerte es ihn, wie gehorsam er seinen stummen Befehl folgte, andererseits hätte wohl nur ein Mann wie Ren so eine Situation unter Kontrolle. So viel traute er ihm also zu, dachte er verwundert? Da war er bestimmt ein wenig naiv. Während Kylo laut mit Skywalker sprach (wie abgemacht), schlich er so nah wie möglich heran, um zu lauschen.  
„Darth Vader, ich bin zurück.“  
„Anakin. Sag Anakin zu mir, Ben. Ich sage dir auch weshalb. Ich bin noch nicht Darth Vader und die Frage ist, werde ich das je sein?“  
„Das … verstehe ich nicht!“, erwiderte Ren düster. Er verdrehte die Augen und betete, dass Ren ein wenig eloquenter in Zukunft wäre. Was er sah, als er vorsichtig hinter einem Baum hervorblickte, war ein hübscher Mann, mit dunkelblonden Haaren, in ihrem Alter, wenn nicht sogar jünger. Er war groß, nicht so kräftigt wie Ren, hatte helle Augen (nicht braun, wie die von Ben) und wirkte einnehmend charismatisch, aber auf eine völlig andere Art als Kylo Ren.  
Das also war der berüchtigte Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader. Armitage war ein wenig enttäuscht, weil einer keinerlei Furcht verspürte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Ren ihm gesagt hatte, dass Skywalker ein Geist war, auch wenn er ziemlich real aussah, wie er zugeben musste.  
„Nein, tust du nicht. Ich erkläre es dir, wenn du mir sagst, ob ich dir vertrauen kann.“  
„Wie waren die Kriterien dafür noch mal?“, fragte Ren. Beinah hätte Armitage geseufzt. Anfangs dachte er, Kylo stellt so provozierende Fragen absichtlich, doch gerade war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.  
„Setz dich zu mir“, forderte Anakin und deaktivierte sein Schwert, während Kylo seins wieder stur aktiviert ließ. Aber Ren setzte sich zu ihm auf den Baumstamm.  
„Um zur Sache zu kommen, Ben, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe. Aber ich muss dir dafür vertrauen können und die Umstände … sprechen dagegen, wenn ich das mal so deutlich sagen darf.“  
„Hmmm“, brummte Ren. Armitage rieb sich über die Augen. Er hätte tausend angetäuschte Antworten parat. Ren machte es einem wirklich nicht einfach. Anakin schien aber ungewöhnlich geduldig zu sein.  
„Gut, beantworte mir nur eine Frage, damit ich weiß, ob ich dir vertrauen kann, Ben. Vor was hast du am meisten Angst?“ Interessante, dachte er und spitzte begierig die Ohren. Das wollte Snoke also von Ren wissen? Ihm gegenüber, hatte er es zumindest nicht geäußert.  
„Davor, dass … ich meinem Mitgefühl erliege“, sagte Ren schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Armitage schluckte, vor Rührung. Er selbst hatte dieses Mitgefühl leibhaftig erlebt und sehen können. Auch wenn eine brutale Missachtung der Privatsphäre vorangegangen war. Ren sagte die Wahrheit und doch spürte er die Interferenz in dem Gesagten. Also ganz die Wahrheit war es wohl dann doch nicht.  
„Das ist … gut. Ich hatte gehofft, so etwas zu hören. Mitgefühl macht einen Jedi aus und …“  
„Ich bin kein Jedi. Nicht mehr!“, unterbrach Ren Anakin unhöflich. Am liebsten hätte er ihm zugeschrien einfach seinen verdammten Mund zu halten.  
„Ich weiß. Snoke hat dich rekrutiert und Snoke ist das Problem. Ich weiß, was er tut. Er bildet dich aus, in der dunklen Seite der Macht. Dafür bist du auf Monkis und er hat noch viel mehr vor. Ich kann ein bisschen was von seinen Absichten spüren und will dich warnen. Snoke ist nicht das, was er vorgibt zu sein. Das Problem ist ein anderes …“ Anakin brach ab, aktivierte sein Schwert und bewegte es lässig zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.  
„Welches Problem?“  
„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, dass du mir helfen willst. Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist nur neugierig. Vielleicht auch zu dumm, um zu sehen, was direkt vor deinen Augen ist. Vielleicht bist du aber auch einfach nicht interessiert. Wie sieht aus, Ben?“  
„Ich rede mit einer Projektion, was erwartest du?“  
„Ich erwarte Respekt. Selbst, wenn ich eine Projektion wäre, was ich nicht bin. Verstehst du?“ Ren knurrte irgendwas, was Armitage von seiner Position aus nicht verstehen konnte. Er war total angespannt, versuchte Ren in Skywalker zu entdecken, doch das funktionierte nicht so ganz. Auf den ersten Blick waren die beiden Männer total verschieden. Anakin hatte den glänzenden Charme eines Helden, während Ren wie ein finsterer Rächer wirkte, der immer irgendwie zu kurz gekommen war und deshalb alles und jeden verachtete. Jetzt hatte Armitage Mitleid mit Ren und fühlte sich ihm zutiefst verbunden.   
„Ja, ich würde dir gern helfen“, sagte Kylo endlich. Es klang einigermaßen glaubwürdig.  
„Dann hör gut zu. Während Snoke dir Monster und andere Gegner nach Monkis bringt, hatte er etwas im Gefüge der Macht und auch der Zeit verändert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm bewusst ist und vielleicht interessiert es ihn auch gar nicht. Fakt ist, er hat mich brutal aus meiner Zeit gerissen. Ich hab den Zugriff seiner Macht gespürt und wollte wissen, was da geschieht. Ich war, wie man so schön sagt, aus Neugier zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Plötzlich hat mich etwas unaufhaltsam in die Zeit und ins Kontinuum gezogen und in eine Welt gebracht, die mir unbekannt ist. Hier sitze ich fest. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen, weil du mit Snoke verbunden ist, damit er dich kontrollieren kann. Und ich bin mit dir verbunden, da du von meinem Blut bist. Deswegen kann ich mit meinen Fähigkeiten dieses Portal für eine kurze Zeit erschaffen. Aber ich kann nicht ewig hier bleiben, da es mich zurückzieht, deswegen sollten wir uns auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.“  
„Welche Welt?“, fragte Ren unbeeindruckt von der kryptischen Erklärung nach.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich weiß es nicht!“ Zum ersten Mal, seit er dem bizarren Gespräch lauschte, wurde Skywalker ungehalten. Nur einen Hauch. Aber das allein verursachte Armitage heftige Schauer, weil es den späteren Vader offenbarte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er bekam eine verdammte Erektion.  
„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Mit Snoke sprechen? Warum tust du das nicht selbst, wenn du so mächtig bist?“  
„Weil ich das nicht kann. Es ist, als wären Snoke und ich durch eine schalldichte Mauer getrennt, was daran liegen könnte, dass er nicht ist, was er scheint.“  
„Was ist er dann?“  
„Auch das weiß ich nicht.“  
„Sieh in meinen Kopf und du findest, was du brauchst.“  
„Auch das kann ich nicht. Meine Macht reicht gerade für das Portal und für meine geistige Projektion. Ich weiß, dass meine Bitte unverschämt ist. Aber wenn du mir nicht zu Hilfe kommst und mich wieder in meine Welt und Zeit zurückbringen kannst, wird es dich nie geben.“  
„Warum fragst du nicht den großartigen Luke oder meine Mutter Leia?“  
„Ich erreiche sie aus unbekannten Gründen nicht. Nur dich, vermutlich, weil du auf der Dunklen Seite der Macht stehst und mit Snoke verbunden bist, der hierfür verantwortlich ist.“  
„Welche ist deine Zeit?“  
„18 VSY.“ Kylo Ren lachte leise. In Armitage breitete sich sofort ein unwohliges Zittern aus. Ren nahm das hier nicht ernst und irgendwie konnte er das sogar verstehen. Snoke war ein Trickser, ein Magier, undurchschaubar und gefährlich in seiner geheimnisvollen Präsenz. Wenn das hier ein Test für Kylo Ren war, dann verstand auch er ihn nicht. Wenn aber nicht, war das, was er glaubte zu verstehen, ungeheuerlich.  
„Du sprachst von etwas ganz Großem und davon dass es mich voran bringen würde. Wie soll eine schnöde Rettung mich voranbringen?“  
Plötzlich hatte er Anakins Schwert an der Kehle. Armitage hielt entsetzt die Luft an.  
„Weil ich dein verdammter Großvater sein werde. Falls du lieber nicht zur Welt kommen willst, dann lass mich in dieser seltsamen bunten Welt eben verenden wie ein Tier! Mal sehen, wie lang es dich dann noch gibt.“  
Ja, das WAR Darth Vader, ganz eindeutig. So freundlich Anakin auch wirkte, so umgänglich und strahlend; auch in ihm war ein finsterer Kern. Etwas, was auch Kylo Ren zu einem Schüler Snokes gemacht hatte. Soweit es ihm Snoke erklärt hatte, war Ren zuvor der Schüler seiner Onkels Luke, dem großen Jedi-Meisters, gewesen. Kylo schien allerdings immer noch nicht recht beeindruckt zu sein, sagte aber schließlich:  
„Gut, ich werde dich retten. Was soll ich tun?“  
„Durch das Portal gehen und mich in dieser Welt finden.“  
„Wie?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Bist du nicht clever, Ben? Ich hatte gehofft, du wärest es.“  
„Nenn mich nicht Ben!“, sagte Ren hart. Armitage schloss besorgt die Augen. Als er ein Auge wieder vorsichtig öffnete, hatte Anakin eine Hand auf Kylos Schulter.  
„Du hast recht mir zu widersprechen. Ich kenne dich nicht, konnte nur einen Blick in die Zukunft erhaschen, in der ich dich, deine Mutter und deine Großmutter sah. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist und nenne dich … wie?“  
„Kylo. Kylo Ren.“  
„Ren? Gab es da nicht mal diesen Orden von Spinnern, dessen Anführer Ren auf seltsame Weise … verschwand?“  
„Ich bin der neue Anführer dieses Ordens von Spinnern.“ Armitage sah besorgt, wie Anakins Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Wie auch immer. Vielleicht können wir das Portal gemeinsam in die richtige Zeit öffnen. Dann kann ich zurück. Ich habe nämlich noch viel vor und nein, bitte erzähle mir nichts von meiner Zukunft. Ich will mir die Überraschung nicht verderben. Ich weiß nur, dass ich eines Tages eine ziemlich eindrucksvolle Rüstung tragen werde. Schwarz, angsteinflößend!“   
„Und dann was? Hänge ich in deiner Zeit fest?“  
„Nein, ich denke, Snoke ist in der Lage dich zurückzuholen. Aber eben nur dich, weil ihr beide verbunden seid. Es sollte für dich also kein großes Risiko darstellen. Was ist nun? Hilfst du mir und willst dir dein eigenes Leben verdienen?“ Anakin ließ dieses milchige Portal erscheinen, durch das man nicht hindurchsehen, nur hindurchgehen konnte.  
„Wie wäre es mit … Bedenkzeit? Ich habe noch nicht mal meinen Helm dabei und …“  
„Ist leider nicht drin. Das hier, kostet mich schon eine Menge Kraft und Macht. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das machen kann und wie lange es funktioniert. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, wo in der anderen Welt ich bin. Ich bin auch erst seit kurzer Zeit hier, ein paar Tage höchstens, falls sie hier so die Zeit messen. Suche mich mithilfe der Macht und du wirst mich finden.“ Kylo seufzte demonstrativ und stand auf, um sich neben seinen Großvater zu stellen.

„Hux, komm zu uns!“, rief Ren plötzlich laut. Sein Herz blieb fast stehen. Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst, dachte er panisch.  
„Los, mach schon! Du hast doch gehört, dass Dar … ich meine Anakin schwächelt.“ Ren hatte offenbar nun völlig den Verstand verloren, derart respektlos von dem berühmten Skywalker zu reden. Mit zittrigen Beinen trat er zu den beiden Männern. Er war nicht nur eindeutig unterlegen, sondern so gut wie tot.  
„Das ist General Hux. Irgendeine von den vielen Händen von Snoke, kurz sein Lakai. Ich habe ihn mir nur mal für heute für private Zwecke ausgeliehen.“ Anakin musterte ihn interessiert, während Armitage schockiert nach Luft schnappte. Was hatte Ren vor?  
„Ren, was soll das …“  
„Still, Hux!“, fuhr ihn Ren scharf an. Gehörte das zu seinem Plan?  
„Hm, was willst du mit ihm?“, fragte Skywalker gleichgültig nach. In diesem Moment zerrte ihn Ren mithilfe der Macht zu sich heran, packte ihn am Nacken und dirigierte ihn zum Portal.  
„Er wird mein Testkaninchen sein!“ Damit stieß er ihn durch das Tor. Armitage dachte nichts mehr. Schiere Panik durchflutete ihn, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Schlauer Schachzug, Junge. Dir liegt nicht so viel an anderen Personen, oder? Aber ich verstehe deine Angst, im Mitgefühl zu versinken. Ich selbst fühle mich oft hin und her gerissen zwischen dem, Gutes zu tun und der offensichtlichen Notwendigkeit etwas zu tun, bei dem man sich die Hände beschmutzt. Soll mir dein rothaariger Freund jetzt helfen, oder wie hast du dir das gedacht? Ich befürchte nämlich, dass meine Zeit hier …“ Den Rest hörte Ren nicht, denn Skywalker lief durchs Portal und er sah nur noch, wie sich dessen Mund bewegte. Schnell hechtete er hinter Anakin durch das Portal.  
Eigentlich hatte er das nicht vorgehabt. Eigentlich wollte er warten, ob Hux zurück kam, lebend oder zerstückelt oder gar nicht. Eigentlich erwartete er, dass Snoke auftauchte und ihn dafür bestrafte den General seiner Flotte ermordet zu haben. Als Skywalker ging, musste er eine spontane Entscheidung treffen. Gab er etwas auf seine Intuition, die ihm sagte, dass das hier nichts mit Snoke zu tun hatte? Oder nahm er nicht nur Hux‘ Verschwinden/Tod in Kauf oder gar die Auslöschung seiner eigenen Existenz, weil sein Opa irgendwo in der falschen Welt festsaß?   
Deswegen sprang er durchs Portal in eine völlig unbekannte Welt. Später würde er wissen, dass es nicht nur eine unbekannte Welt, sondern auch eine völlig fremde Galaxie war, in der er und Hux und Anakin gestrandet waren.

Es war eine Welt, bevölkert mit Menschen. Auf diesem Planet, genannt Erde, schrieb man ein Jahr irgendwo in den 2010ern.  
Kylo zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Ein Schuss war gefallen und es klang nicht nach einem Blaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein Schuss ertönte, der sich ganz und gar nicht nach einem Blastergewehr oder überhaupt einer Schusswaffe anhörte, die Kylo kannte. Sein Gehör war exzellent und noch dazu ausgebildet, er hörte den Unterschied. Sein Körper federte hoch. Es war unglaublich hell und warm. Gut, dass er nur seine Hose aus Krayt-Leder und ein leichtes, langärmliges, schwarzes Hemd mit einer kurzen Knopfleiste trug. Wenn er seine restliche Schutz-Kleidung getragen hätte, hätte er wohl einen Hitzschlag bekommen. Er fasste sich intuitiv an den Kopf und war nun endgültig wach. Sein Helm war nicht da und erneut krachte ein Schuss, ganz in der Nähe. Er sah sich um und fand sich auf einem grünen Rasen stehend, den es so höchstens in den Kernwelten gab. Nicht mal auf Chandrila hatte jemand so grünen Rasen. Etwas Nasses traf seinen Rücken. Kylo hob instinktiv die Hand, in der er zum Glück immer noch den Griff seines Schwertes hatte, und fuhr herum. Es war nur … Wasser. Wasser, mit dem man den Rasen tränkte. Wie absurd war das denn, dachte er verwirrt und hörte ein Poltern.  
Und Stimmen!  
„Ja, lauf nur, du Wichser!“   
Ein weiterer Schuss knallte und er sah in die Richtung. Was er sah, konnte er kaum glauben. Einmal sah er die schönsten Häuser, die saubersten Straßen und den herrlichsten Tag, an den er sich überhaupt erinnern konnte. Alles wirkte extrem unwirklich im warmen Licht der Sonne. Und er sah General Hux rennen. Hux floh um sein Leben. Dabei hatte er zwar den Blaster in der Hand, doch aus unbekannten Gründen schoss er damit nicht, sondern rannte.   
Mithilfe der Macht zerrte ihn Ren zu sich rüber. Die Macht ließ sich auch auf dieser Welt benutzen, das beruhigte ihn immens. Hux flog auf ihm zu und landete auf den Knie. Seine hübschen, grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er zu ihm hochsah.  
„Ren … wir müssen fliehen! Sofort!“  
Kylo packte ihn am Nacken und zerrte ihn in einen schattigen Freiraum zwischen zwei Gebäudeteilen.  
Es war ein gutes Versteck, denn von da aus sahen sie den beleibten Mann, der nun im Morgenmantel über die Straße rannte. In seiner Hand war eine Art Gewehr mit zwei Rohren.  
„Ich finde dich, du rothaariges Arschloch und dann puste ich dir den Kopf weg.“  
„Was hat er denn?“, fragte Kylo gleichgültig nach und ließ den Angreifer besser nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ich bin wohl irgendwie in seinem … Haus zu mir gekommen. Das fand er anmaßend, glaube ich.“  
„Verstehe.“ Hux stand dicht neben ihm und er nahm ihn mit all seinen Sinnen wahr. Hux strahlte große Hitze aus. Weil er gerannt war, weil er Angst hatte und aus rätselhaften anderen Gründen.  
„Warum hast du den Blaster nicht benutzt?“  
„Weil ich kein Idiot bin, Ren. Weißt du, wo wir hier sind und was geschehen könnte, wenn ich Plasma abfeuere? Ich zumindest nicht.“  
„Ich habe auch gerade Macht benutzt und es ist das passiert, was passieren soll. Vermutlich wärst du sonst tot.“  
„Wäre ich nicht. Ich kann sehr schnell laufen“, gab Hux patzig zurück. Es ließ ihn unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Sie sahen, wie der dicke Mann keuchend stehen blieb und schließlich vor sich hin schimpfend wieder umkehrte. Noch eine Weile warteten sie im Schatten der Hausnische. Hux‘ Atem ging langsamer und Kylo bedauerte das. Irgendwie hatte die Aufregung, die den General erfasst hatte auch ihn erregt.  
„Komm, lass uns Anakin suchen, ehe Snoke merkt, dass ich weg bin und mich zurückholt, ohne dass ich Vader retten konnte, oder er meinen Test als durchgefallen wertet. Snoke ist echt pingelig.“  
„Wem sagst du das! Glaubst du diesen Rette-deinen-Großvater-Mist jetzt doch?“, fragte ihn Hux verwundert.  
„Habe ich eine Wahl? Sieh dich doch um! Es ist alles so, wie Anakin es gesagt hat. Bunt und seltsam.“  
„Das ist so, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nur ein Test von Snoke ist, oder mehr.“  
„Ich weiß es auch noch nicht. Wir werden sehen. Suchen wir einfach Skywalker!“

Anakin zu suchen, war einfacher gesagt, als getan.   
Es fing schon damit an, dass es viel zu warm und zu hell war.   
Armitage kniff dauernd die Augen zusammen und öffnete einen Knopf nach dem anderen seiner Uniformjacke. Er war froh, dass er nicht noch seine Mütze aufhatte. Ein Seitenblick auf Ren zeigte ihm, dass auch der Schwarzhaarige nicht immun gegen Hitze war.   
„Er hätte uns vorwarnen können“, knurrte Ren vor sich hin.  
„Du meinst, weil es so warm ist?“  
„Nein, ich meine, dass man gleich auf uns schießt. So bunt es hier auch ist … sieh dir doch mal diese spießige Ordnung an! … so gefährlich scheint es zu sein.“ Sie liefen an ordentlichen Vorgärten entlang, auf die Ren gerade empört zeigte.  
„Nett“, war sein Kommentar, denn die „spießige Ordnung“ gefiel ihm eigentlich ziemlich gut. Als ein Vehikel von hin angefahren kann, aktivierte Ren sofort sein Schwert. Das Fahrzeug, was lustigerweise Räder wie ein Karren hatte, fuhr an ihnen vorbei und sie sahen ihm irritiert nach.  
„Darf … ich etwas vorschlagen?“, fragte er Kylo leise.  
„Wenn es sein muss.“  
„Vielleicht aktivierst du dein Schwert nicht gleich, damit wir unter Umständen unerkannt bleiben?“ Wütend starrte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.  
„Ich meine, du kannst im Notfall ja die Macht benutzen aber dein Schwert ist ein wenig … zu auffällig.“  
„Wie lang bist du schon in dieser Welt, Hux?“  
„Genau so lange, wie du, warum …“, fragst du, hätte er sagen wollen, begriff Rens Einwand jedoch schon. Er nahm sich heraus Ahnung zu haben, wusste im Endeeffekt aber ebenso wenig von der Welt wie Kylo Ren.  
„In Ordnung. Trotzdem sollten wir uns ein wenig bedeckt halten, weil …“  
„Mama, guck mal … die sehen aus, als wenn sie schon heute das Halloween-Fest feiern!“ Eine Mutter mit ihrem vielleicht fünfjährigen Sohn kam ihnen entgegen. Ren deaktivierte sein Schwert sofort und knurrte drohend. Die Mutter mit dem Kind passierten sie, wobei die Mutter sie skeptisch musterte und der Junge sich noch ewig nach ihnen umdrehte und zu seiner Mutter sagte: „Hast du das geile Lichtschwert gesehen, Mum? Ich will auch so eins!“  
„Deswegen“, sagte Armitage trocken. Kylo sah den beiden immer noch nach.  
„Hast du gehört, was der Junge gesagt hat?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Wir … verstehen sie und er sagte etwas von Lichtschwert! Das bedeutet, die Welt ist vielleicht doch nicht real. Ich meine, wie sollen sie hier ein Lichtschwert kennen? Vielleicht sind wir tatsächlich nur in einer von Snokes Projektionen gelandet und ich muss nur seinen Test bestehen?“  
„Ich finde, dafür hat sich Snoke ganz schön viel Mühe gemacht. Auf Monkis war es nicht so hübsch und da gab es fiese Monster, die dich zerfleischen wollten, Ren.“  
„ … und andere Dinge, mit denen ich klarkommen sollte. Aber ich will dich nicht langweilen. Los, weiter!“, befahl Ren und er gehorchte. Vielleicht hatte Kylo recht und sie waren wirklich nur in einer Holo-Welt. Er war wohl eher zufällig und nicht freiwillig hier.  
„Dass du mich vorhin durch das Portal gestoßen hast, war übrigens nicht nett“, warf er Ren vor, ehe sein Vergehen in Vergessenheit geraten würde.  
„Ich bin nicht nett. Wir hassen uns, vergessen?“  
„Eh … nein“, musste er zerknirscht zugeben. Sie liefen schweigend weiter und staunten über so manche Dinge. Zweimal wurde Ren fast von einem Auto erwischt, weil er ohne sich abzusichern einfach eine vierspurige Straße überqueren wollte. Zweimal entkam er mit Hilfe der Macht. Einmal sprang er an den rettenden Straßenrand. Das zweite Mal nahm er sich das „angreifende“ Auto mit der Macht und schleuderte es einige Meter nach hinten, so dass es gegen ein anderes Auto krachte. Es entstand deine Massenkarambolage vom Feinsten. Armitage packte hastig seinen Arm und zerrte ihm von Unfallort weg.  
„Du musst damit aufhören!“  
„Mit was? Ich lasse mich doch nicht überfahren, oder was diese Dinger sonst mit dir anstellen, wenn sie dich erreichen. Sie sind gefährlich.“ Noch immer nicht war Armitage zu 100% davon überzeugt, dass das hier „nur“ eine Projektion war und sie beide im Grunde nie in Gefahr waren. Wenn nämlich nicht, und sie waren zu nachlässig, wären sie auch in dieser freundlichen, hellen Welt vermutlich bald tot.  
„Gehen wir den Gefahren besser aus dem Weg.“ Das hieße, er lotste Ren in die weniger frequentierten Seitenstraßen.

„Wo genau suchen wir nach Ana…“, wollte er gerade fragen, als Ren schon einfach in eine Art Marktstand ging. Er folgte ihm besser, ehe er wieder sein Schwert aktivierte. Manchmal ließen sich Probleme besser mit Worten regeln. Tatsächlich standen sie in eine Art Geschäft. Am Ende, hinter einem Tresen stand ein fetter, kleiner Mann mit dunklem Vollbart. Er schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten. Das beruhigte ihn zuerst. Erst, als Ren nach einer Wasserflasche griff und den Laden verlassen wollte, sah der Mann hoch.  
„Hey, Freundchen. Bezahl das besser!“  
„Nimmst du Credits?“, fragte Ren frech und sah nicht mal so aus, als hätte er welche dabei, geschweige denn, dass er dem Mann etwas dafür geben wollen würde.  
„Ehm, was? Man, gib mir einfach `nen Dollar und nimm dir noch ne Flasche.“ Ren nahm noch eine Flasche und wollte wieder gehen.  
„Hey, du Arschloch, ich meine das ernst. Bezahle oder ich rufe die Polizei!“   
„Pfff“, machte Ren und verließ den Laden. Armitage wusste ein paar Sekunden nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann zog er den Blaster aus dem Halfter und ging damit zu dem Kerl. Sein Blaster war offensichtlich ein wenig beeindruckend, denn der Mann riss die Augen auf.  
„Was ist das denn? Selbstgebaut? Schießt das Ding auch? Oder sieht das nur so aus … man, geil, zeig mal her …“ Er riss ihm begeistert den Blaster aus der Hand und wollte ihn gerade ansehen, als der Blaster durch die Luft flog. An der Tür stand Ren und fing ihn auf.  
„Was ist, Hux? Macht er Ärger?“  
„N … nein, denke nicht!“ Er griff sich noch ein paar von den bunten Riegeln, die direkt vor der Kasse in einem Regal lagen und lief zu Ren. Der Mann hinter ihnen brüllte:  
„Hey, ihr Wichser, ich rufe jetzt die Polizei!“  
Völlig unbeeindruckt lief Ren einfach weiter, nachdem er ihm seine Waffe zurückgegeben hatte.  
„Du solltest wirklich besser auf deine Waffe achten. Hux. Was ist das?“ Er war gerade dabei, einen der Schokoriegel auszupacken. Vorsichtig roch er daran, während ihm Ren das Ding aus der Hand nahm und hineinbiss.  
„Hm, hätte nicht gedacht, dass Snoke soweit in seiner Projektion geht, aber schmeckt tatsächlich.“  
„Warte, das war hier nur ein Test?“  
„Na klar. Versuch das Wasser. Ist auch echt.“ Er reichte ihm die Flasche, die schon halb leer war. Sie liefen weiter, hörten hinter sich irgendwelche Sirenen, doch kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum. Die Stadt, so bunt sie war, so laut war sie auch.  
„Warum sind hier alle nur so grell angezogen“, fragte sich Kylo, als ihnen eine riesige Gruppe Menschen entgegen kamen, die alle seltsam schmale Augen und schwarze Haare hatten. Fast alle hatten ein Gerät in der Hand, mit dem sie die Umgebung ständig zu sondieren und zu scannen schienen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, es ist verwirrend.“  
„Los, ziehe deine Jacke aus, zu fällst zu sehr auf!“, befahl Kylo ihm finster. Auch Ren hatte sich schon die Ärmel seines Hemds hochgerollte.“  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht recht. Ich habe nur ein weißes Shirt darunter und …“  
„Himmel, genierst du dich? Du sagtest doch wir wollen nicht auffallen. Was auch immer dieses Halloweenfest ist, ich will nicht daran teilnehmen. Ausziehen, Hux!“  
„Geht das ein wenig freundlicher“, knurrte er und wurde rot. Umständlich zog er sich die Jacke aus, legte sie über seinen Arm, so dass sie den Blaster im Halfter verdecken konnte.  
„Besser?“ Kylo blieb stehen und musterte ihn so intensiv, dass ihm noch wärmer wurde.  
„Meine Mutter würde sagen, du musste wirklich mehr essen, mein Junge …“ Empört starrte er Ren an, bis er begriff, dass es ein Scherz war.  
„Sehr witzig, wirklich. Wo suchen wir nun deinen Großvater?“  
„Das ist einfach. Warte …“ Gerade kamen ihnen zwei Männer mit einem Tier an der Leine entgegen. Das Tier war klein, wuschlig und weiß. Armitage sah allerdings irritiert auf die Hände der beiden, die ineinander verschränkt waren. Ren schien das nicht zu interessieren, denn er packte sich einen der Männer am Hemd und zerrte ihn aggressiv zu sich heran:  
„Wo ist er?“  
Der Mann wurde bleich, das Tier begann schrill Töne von sich zu geben und der andere Mann schrie auf.  
„Lass ihn los! Lass sofort René los … du Irrer!“  
„Beruhige dich, er stellt ihm nur eine Frage“, unterbrach er den zweiten Mann und packte ihn hart am Arm, um ihn festzuhalten.  
„Wer? Wo ist weR?“, wimmerte René.  
„Na Anakin!“  
„Ich … kenne keinen Anakin. Wirklich … ich …“, jammerte der Mann und hechelte in Rens groben Griff. Der hatte sein Gesicht ziemlich bedrohlich dicht an das Gesicht des Mannes gebracht. Armitage beobachtete ihn dabei und musste zwei Dinge zugeben. Kylo Ren war überaus bedrohlich in seiner Direktheit. Ein Zögern lag nicht in seinem Wesen. Die andere Sache war, dass ihm sein Auftreten gefiel. Erst hatte er das starke Gefühl als pure Furcht missinterpretiert. Doch so langsam verstand er, dass der andere Mann ihn erregte. Körperlich aber auch eigenartig mental.  
„Anakin Skywalker! Oder auch Darth Vader! Er muss hier irgendwo sein. Sag mir wo, oder ich schlitze dir den Leib auf!“ Wieder aktivierte er sein Schwert. Der andere Mann in Armitages hartem Griff schrie laut auf, das weiße Wuschelding quietschte wieder und versuchte an Rens Stiefel zu kommen. Beinah niedlich, dachte er amüsierte, als er das Ding beobachtete.   
„Was? Darth … Vader?“, stammelte René irritiert.   
„Ja, wo finde ich ihn?“  
„Versucht es im …Walhalla. Die Straße runter, rechts halten, gleich neben dem Starbucks“, sagte der andere Mann todesmutig.  
„Wenn ihr uns falsche Informationen gegeben habt …“  
„Sind wir tot. Schon klar!“, sagte der Nicht-René verstimmt. Kylo hatte René losgelassen, deaktivierte sein Schwert und sah nach unten auf das kläffende Ding. Er gab ihm einen eher sanften Tritt, dass es wieder aufquietschte.   
„Bist du noch ganz dicht, du homophober Dreckskerl?“, kreischte René und hob das weiße Etwas auf. Es wimmerte und die beiden machten, dass sie weiter kamen. Man hörte sie noch reden:  
„Wir müssen das der Polizei melden, sofort. Oh mein kleiner Bubu, haben sie dir weh getan, die bösen, finsteren Männer.“  
„LA wird auch immer schlimmer, René. Wir sollten überlegen, ob wir endlich doch umziehen.“  
„Ja, die beiden Typen waren ja nicht ganz dicht. Hast du das Schwert gesehen? Wo zum Teufel bekommt man inzwischen so was?“  
„Na ja, ist bald Halloween und die Sachen werden immer besser. Irgendwann jagt uns der leibhaftige Hitler, ich schwöre es dir. Geht es Bubu gut?“  
„Ich denke schon. Schnell weg hier!“

„Darf ich etwas anmerken?“, fragte ihn Hux, als er schon weiterlief.  
„Schon wieder?“  
„Wir könnten das diplomatischer versuchen. Nichts gegen Gewalt, ganz und gar nicht. Aber hin und wieder kommt man weiter, wenn man redet.“ Er blieb stehen, packte Hux am Hemd und drückte ihn gegen eine Hausmauer.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, General Hux. Das hier, ist ein Test für MICH. Du bist nicht ganz freiwillig und eher zufällig hier. Es geht also nicht um dich.“  
„Aber du wolltest meinen verdammten Rat und hast mich gezwungen die Nacht auf Monkis zu verbringen. Jetzt nimm meinen Rat gefälligst auch an!“ Kylo brummte verstimmt, denn irgendwie hatte Hux ja recht.  
„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es Snoke darum geht, dass ich meine diplomatischen Skills verbessere.“  
„Nein, das denke ich auch nicht. Aber wir müssen deinen Großvater finden.“  
„Genau. Egal wie. Und ich habe eine Information bekommen. Ging es nicht darum? Wie ich die bekomme, ist doch egal. Es muss schnell und zuverlässig sein. Oder … warte mal …“ Er ließ Hux los, weil der seltsam verlegen wirkte und seinem Blick auswich.  
„Es … ging doch nicht etwa um das Tier, was ich weggetreten habe, weil es mich beißen wollte?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“, fauchte Hux und wurde rot. Als doch? Auf die Idee, dass es an ihm lag, weil er sich eng an Hux drückte, um ihn zu fixieren, kam er hingegen nicht.  
„Wir … hätten fragen sollen, was Walhalla ist“, flüsterte Hux und sah zur Seite. Seine Ohren waren verdächtig rot.  
„Na bestimmt ein Tempel. Würde zu Anakin Skywalker doch passen, hm?“  
„Du nimmst das nicht ernst, Ren!“  
„Und du hast nur Angst um dein eigenes kleines Leben, Hux. Ich nehme das sehr ernst. Auf meine Art. Steh mir nur nicht im Weg, klar?!“, fauchte er ihn an und trat von ihm weg.  
Ihm war so heiß, dass er kurzentschlossen sein Hemd auszog. Die grünen Augen wurden groß.  
„Da … das solltest du wirklich nicht tun!“, keuchte der Rothaarige erschüttert.  
„Es ist warm, zu warm für meinen Geschmack.“  
„Aber … niemand läuft hier so … herum! Sieh dich doch mal um.“  
„Was interessiert mich das?“ Er lief einfach los. Sie mussten Vader finden, ihn in seine Zeit zurückbringen, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie das aussehen sollte und dann würde Snoke sie aus dieser ziemlich guten Simulation befreien. Ob Hux ein wesentlicher Bestandteil seines Tests war, hatte er noch immer nicht durchschaut. Ganz könnte er es nicht ausschließen. Deshalb könnte er ihn nicht einfach töten, weil er sich von ihm genervt fühlte. Aber höflich musste er zu ihm auch nicht sein. Kylo blickte zur Seite. Hux lief neben ihm. Immer wieder streiften ihn die grünen Augen. Was sah er?  
Unwille und Ärger darüber, dass er hier das Sagen hatte, weil es um ihn ging?  
Sah er Zweifel? Bestimmt. Hux schien jemand zu sein, der gern zögerte oder wie es Hux selbst ausdrücken würde: jemand, der lieber ein bisschen länger über die absolut perfekte Entscheidung nachdachte. Das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Ein Zögern in wichtigen Momenten, könnte Erfolge verhindern und im schlimmsten Fall das Leben kosten.  
Vielleicht sah er aber auch eine gewisse Bewunderung in Hux‘ Augen. Im Grunde war Kylo nie stolz auf seinen Körper. Es gehörte eben einfach dazu und kam automatisch, wenn man trainierte. Dass ihn jemand dafür bewundert hätte (wenn auch versteckt und peinlich berührt), war ihm neu. Es gefiel ihm. Ebenso wie die grünen Augen, verdammt.

Das Walhalla war nicht zu übersehen. Die Buchstaben standen sehr groß über der Eingangstür.  
Ein Tempel war das Walhalla allerdings keinesfalls. Also nicht direkt zumindest.


	5. Chapter 5

Armitage starrte auf die Buchstaben WALHALLA und sah dann nach rechts. STARBUCKS.  
„Ich frage mich, was Starbucks ist“, murmelte er leise.  
„Geh rein, dann weißt du es! Ich wette, es hat nichts mit dem Begriff Sternenzerstörer zu tun, falls du das erhoffst“, erwiderte Ren kühl und lief direkt auf das Walhalla zu.  
„Warte!“, rief er ihm nach. Unwillig blieb Ren stehen. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten zornig, sein Mund war ungeduldig zusammengepresst und auf seiner Haut glänzte ein leichter Schweißfilm. Das bemerkte Armitage mit trockenem Mund. In einer Hand hatte Kylo Ren sein zusammengeknülltes Hemd, in der anderen den Griff des inaktiven Lichtschwerts.  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder, Hux? Du gehst mir langsam aber sicher wirklich auf die Nerven.“  
„Ich weiß, mir egal. Aber zieh dein Hemd wieder an. Sie sehen dich alle an und das kann … einfach nicht gut sein. Verstehst du? Ich glaube, wenn es Snokes Test ist, dann sollten wir … sollst du dich anpassen und nicht auf dich aufmerksam machen oder unliebsam auffallen.“  
„Unliebsam? Spricht da der Neid aus dir? Das ist total Schwachsinn, Hux! Es ist heiß und mir ist warm. Es ist also natürlich, dass ich mich ausziehe. Und nur, weil du mich ständig ansiehst, musst du das nicht auf andere projizieren.“ Zeitgleich blieb eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen in der Nähe stehen, die ganz eindeutig Kylo Ren beobachteten und tuschelten. Armitage räusperte sich mit roten Wangen. Natürlich hatte Ren seine Blicke bemerkte. Blicke, die er leider nicht verhindern konnte. Rens halbnackter Körper zog seine Augen nahezu magisch an. Eine Zeitlang war er sogar ein wenig hinter ihm gelaufen, weil er auf seinen Hintern sehen musste. Das Bedürfnis war schrecklich und er schämte sich für seine Erbärmlichkeit, aber es war einfach nicht zu verhindern. Die Wärme und die Helligkeit dieser hübschen Welt machten ihn schwach und suggerierten ihm ein anderes Dasein. Ein Leben, in dem es keine Gewalt, keine Kriege, keine Kämpfe und keine Demütigungen gab. Eine Existenz, in der er es sich erlauben dürfte, Schönheit und Anmut zu würdigen und zu begehren. Ein unbekanntes Leben, in dem er zu seinem Verlangen stehen durfte und vielleicht sogar die Zeit und die Möglichkeit hätte es auszuleben. Kylo Ren gefiel ihm, um diese Erkenntnis kam er nicht mehr drum herum. Es zu leugnen, wäre nur dumm.  
„Dreh dich doch mal um“, flüsterte er leise. Ren tat es, sah die Gruppe halbwüchsiger Mädchen, die ihn begeistert betrachtete, und knurrte. Er aktivierte sein Schwert und wollte auf die Mädchen zulaufen. Die stoben aber augenblicklich kreischend und schrill lachend auseinander, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht. Wie es aussah, hatte man es in dieser Welt wirklich schwer ernst genommen zu werden. Armitage gefiel das nur bedingt. Er selbst war jemand, der ernst genommen werden wollte. Dass man aber auch den finsteren Kylo Ren nicht ernst nahm, besänftigte ihn allerdings.

Walhalla war ein Art Geschäft oder Marktstand, zumindest machte es den Anschein, als Armitage es mit dem Ort verglich, an dem sie das Wasser und die süßen Stangen gestohlen hatten.  
Ren kam zurück und wirkte komisch unglücklich. Wortlos zog er sich sein Hemd wieder über, was Armitage auf der Stelle bedauerte. Aber es war nun mal besser.  
Sogar den Lichtschwertgriff steckte sich Ren unaufgefordert vorn in den Bund seiner Hose.  
„Gut, das nächste Mal benutze ich Macht!“, zischte er aufgebracht.  
„Oder wir versuchen es mal mit Worten.“  
„Das heißt, ich soll dich reden lassen?“ Die dunklen Augen bohrten sich in seine.  
„Wenn du es über dich bringen könntest mir dieses Privileg zu gestatten?“  
„Von mir aus. Aber wenn du versagst, wird es nach meinem Willen gehen, für den Rest dieses bizarren Ausflugs, klar!“ Er gab ihm keine Antwort, weil er schon die Tür des Walhallas öffnete. Dabei erklang eine Art Nebelhorn, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
Das Geschäft war angenehm leer an Humanoiden. Zwei Menschen standen an einer Wand vor Heften mit bunten Bildchen drauf, ein anderer stand an einem Regal, was mit Puppen vollgestopft war, die überdimensionale Köpfe hatten. Interessiert sah er sich um. Das Bunt der äußeren Welt, setzte sich hier drin scheinbar fort. In den Regalen lagen seltsame Sachen, die er nicht alle identifizieren konnte. Es wirkte, als wäre das Geschäft für Kinder, die Kunden waren aber offensichtlich Adulte. Hinter dem Tresen am anderen Ende des großen Raumes, saß ein dürrer Junge, vielleicht knapp über die Pubertät hinweg, mit struppigen drei Barthaaren und las in ebenso einem Heftchen mit bunten Bildern. Armitage fühlte Ren hinter sich und erschauerte. Eindeutig lustvoll und sehnsüchtig. Jetzt wo er sich eingestanden hatte, dass Kylos Körper ihn erregte, war das nicht mehr zu verhindern. Hoffentlich gab sich diese Schwäche wieder, wenn er zurück auf die Finalizer durfte. Vorsichtshalber würde er Kylo Ren trotzdem weiterhin besser aus dem Weg gehen. Sicher war sicher.  
Entschlossen und mit hoffentlich würdevollem Gesicht steuerte er den Bubi mit dem Kinderheft in der Hand an.

„Hm?“, machte der Jüngling als er vor ihm stand und sah gelangweilt hoch.  
„Wir suchen Anakin Skywalker!“, sagte er schneidend. Der Junge verzog keine Miene und legte das Heft weg.  
„Habt ihr da hinten nichts gefunden?“, fragte er gelassen und deutete zum Puppenregal.  
„Nein!“, zischte Ren hinter ihm böse und er funkelte ihn drohend an, weil er doch reden durfte.  
„Hm, dann ist er vielleicht ausverkauft. Wie wäre es mit einem Darth Vader? Die habe ich immer auf Vorrat. Man weiß ja nicht, ihr wisst schon…“ Der Typ zwinkerte sie bedeutungsvoll an.  
„Darth Vader geht auch“, sagte Armitage dunkel, hatte aber das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es eine falsche Antwort war.  
„Okay, wartet kurz. Ich habe ihn gerade frisch rein bekommen und noch nicht ins Regal sortiert.“ Gleich darauf verschwand der Junge nach hinten, hinter einen Vorhang.  
„Hier stimmt was nicht“, murrte Kylo hinter ihm.   
„Sei … einfach still, Ren!“  
„Wage es nicht so mit mir zu sprechen. General Arschloch!“ Der junge Kerl kam wieder und stellte drei Boxen auf den Tisch. Die Boxen hatten auf drei Seiten eine Klarsichthülle und deswegen sahen sie nun irritiert auf Mini-Puppenausgaben von Darth Vader. Kylo nahm eine Box in die Hand, drehte und wendete sie und warf sie dann empört gegen die Wand.  
„Das ist nicht was wir suchen!“, fauchte er den Junge an.  
„Er sagte Darth Vader. Tut mir leid, die Anakin Skywalker-Figuren sind scheinbar gerade ausverkauft. Kommt eben nächste Woche wieder.“  
„Du verstehst nicht, wir suchen den echten Anakin Skywalker und nicht ein … eine Puppe oder was sein soll!“ Armitage sah es ein. Inzwischen hatte er sich selbst den dürren Kerl am Hemd gepackt, ihn halb über den Tresen gezerrt und knurrte ihn nun ebenso an, wie Ren das tat. In seinem Rücken fühlte er eine vage Genugtuung oder Erheiterung. Kylos Vibrieren war schwer zu deuten.  
„Ehm, schon gut. Verstehe. Ihr seid wohl eher von der Cosplay-Fraktion. Aber so ein Geschäft ist das hier nicht. Hier gibt es Merchandise zu den Star Wars Filmen und allen anderen Filmen, Spielen und mehr. Aber keine Klamotten. Seht euch doch mal um, seht ihr was? Ich meine, ihr seht schon … recht gut aus und würdet echt Hammer in das Universum passen, aber die Klamotten dafür müsst ihr euch woanders suchen. Und ehe ihr fragt, nein, ich habe auch keine Lichtschwerter oder Blastergewehre! Versucht es mal in der Mall, im „Pervert-Nerd“. Da gibt es auf jeden auch Fall Waffen. Und Klamotten.“  
„Lichtschwerter? Du meinst so was?“ Ren aktivierte sein Schwert und hielt es dem Typ unter die Nase. Jetzt war der Jüngling doch ziemlich bleich und verunsichert.  
„Cool. Kann ich mal … anfassen?“, fragte er und griff nach der Klinge. Er griff hindurch, was bedeutet, dass die Klinge seine Finger von der Hand trennte. Armitage hörte Kylo noch trocken sagen:  
„Ich würde das lassen!“, da kreischte der Junge schon los. Blut tropft massenweise auf den Boden. Armitage blickte schwer seufzend auf die Finger des Kerls, die unordentlich auf dem Boden herumlagen und befahl dann:  
„Los, schnell weg hier!“

Kylo deaktivierte sein Schwert und ignorierte die entsetzen Gesichter der anderen Kunden, als sie aus dem Geschäft flohen. Mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie wahllos durch die Straßen, bis Hux ihn in einem kleinen Park auf eine Bank zog.  
„Wir müssen uns koordinieren, Ren. Dringend. Wir müssen uns wirklich absprechen, denn falls das keine Simulation von Snoke ist und du weiter so dämliche Sachen machst, bekommen wir bald richtigen Ärger.“  
„Ich? Der Typ hat in mein Schwert gefasst. Absichtlich!“  
„Ich weiß. Trotzdem fallen wir zu sehr auf!“  
„Und du hast ihn … bedroht.“  
„Ja, habe ich. Mit diesen Humanoiden zu reden, ist schwerer, als ich dachte. Sie scheinen total dumm zu sein. Alles ist so … eigenartig.“  
„Was daran? Die fremde, völlig abartige Welt, in der sie Spielfiguren meines Großvaters verkaufen?“  
„Zum Beispiel. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass man hier keinen Anakin Skywalker kennt, oder wenn, dann anders als in unserer Welt. Er scheint hier eine Art Kunstfigur zu sein. Unecht.“ Kylo sah Hux verunsichert an. Was er wahrnahm, sprach Hux mit klaren Worten aus. Immerhin taugte der Rothaarige dann doch zu was.  
„Und was ist mit diesem … Cosplay?“  
„Keine Ahnung, was das sein soll. Wir können nachsehen, doch ich befürchte, dass wird uns auch nicht weiterhelfen. Um es deutlich zu sagen, ich verstehe die Zusammenhänge und die Umstände nicht. Irgendwie kann ich kaum noch glauben, dass Snoke Interesse daran haben könnte, dass wir uns durch so eine verwirrende, abstrakte und nervig warme und bunte Welt kämpfen. Wozu? Hier gibt es keine Monster, keine ernstzunehmende Gegner und nichts, was unsere … eh, deine Fähigkeiten schulen könnte. Wenn …“  
„Nah … ich habe ja bisher noch nicht alles eingesetzt. Ich kann hier Macht benutzen und das werde ich auch. Mein Großvater sagte, ich soll mit Macht nach ihm suchen und das tue ich nebenher die ganze Zeit, falls es dich interessiert. Leider … nehme ich nichts wahr. Ich frage mich, ob Anakin überhaupt leibhaftig hier ist. Ich spüre ihn zumindest nicht. Nicht in der Nähe. Wir werden uns diesen Pervert-Nerd ansehen und ich werde mithilfe der Macht in die Köpfe dieser Idioten hier sehen, um zu finden, was ich suche. Anakin.“  
„Gute Idee.“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das letzte Mal habe ich etwas gesehen, was … unangenehm war.“ Hux schwieg und sah stur geradeaus.   
„Hast du … es deinem Vater wenigstens heimgezahlt? Rache ist sehr heilsam, musst du wissen.“ Kylos Stimme war dunkel und ein bisschen rau.  
„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ist sie das, aber das vergeht mit der Zeit. Zurück bleiben die Narben, die er mir beigebracht hat. Ja, ich habe ihn getötet. Zufrieden?“ Die grünen Augen sahen ihn provozierend an.   
„Beeindruckend. Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Hast du es allein geschafft?“ Es war eine Frage ins Blaue, weil er das aufdringliche Gefühl hatte, Hux war nicht ganz ehrlich. Er bekam auch schon ein harsches Brummen.  
„Ich hasse dich wirklich, Ren. Du arroganter, selbstgefälliger und herablassender Dreckskerl.“  
„Pass auf, was du sagst. Vielleicht testet Snoke dich auch und er nimmt dich aus dem Spiel, wenn du seinen Lieblingsschüler beleidigst.“ Erschrocken sah Hux ihn an und er grinste, weil es ihm gelungen war ihn zu verunsichern.  
„Hör auf mich … so anzusehen, Ren!“, zischte der General ihn erbost an.  
„Es gefällt dir. Jetzt los, es wird schon irgendwie dunkel. Ist das nicht merkwürdig? Snoke lässt es in seiner Simulation dunkel werden?“  
„Geh davon aus, dass wir in einer echten, fremden Welt gestrandet sind, Ren.“  
„Wenn das so ist, sollten wir uns langsam überlegen, wo wir etwas zu essen herbekommen und wo wir schlafen können.“ Darauf gab ihm Hux keine Antwort, denn er war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor einer älteren Frau aufgebaut.  
„Wir suchen die Mall?“, sagte er so einigermaßen freundlich. Die Frau zeigte nach Norden und sie liefen los. 

Die Mall war eine riesige Halle, in der es viele verschiedene Markstände gab. Überfordert liefen sie durch die vielen Etagen. Kylo ging man großzügig aus dem Weg. Ein paar jungen Mädchen und durchaus auch ein paar Männer beäugten ihn allerdings sehr interessiert. Er merkte das, gab jedoch nichts darauf. Amüsant fand er eher Hux‘ Reaktion darauf. Vor sich hin murmelte der Rothaarige immer wieder abfällige Kommentare über die „erbärmlichen Kreaturen“ dieser Welt.   
„Mir gefällt es in dieser Welt nicht besonders gut!“, sagte Kylo nach einer Weile. Sie waren in der obersten Etage und er lehnte sich an das Geländer, um von da aus nach unten zu sehen.   
Hux lehnte sich neben ihn und seufzte schwer.  
„Was ist? Tun dir die Füße vom vielen Laufen weh, General?“  
„Nein, mir gefällt die Welt auch nicht. Es ist alles so furchtbar friedlich und zum Erbrechen süß und überflutet alle Sinne mit Reizen, ohne, dass man entkommen könnte.“ Stumm stimmte Kylo ihm zu, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. Nicht, dass Hux noch dachte, sie wären auf einer Wellenlänge.  
„SNOKE!“, brüllte er unvermittelt und sehr laut, weil er wollte dass dieser Scheiß hier endete. Es war sein letzter Ausweg, falls er mal das Gefühl hatte überfordert zu sein. Snoke würde es ganz und gar nicht gutheißen, dass er nach ihm rief. Am Ende war es egal, denn Snoke erschien sowieso nicht. Nur die Humanoiden beäugten sie nun noch aufmerksamer und misstrauischer. Sie tuschelten und liefen einen weiten Bogen um sie beide.  
Zwei bullige Typen in Uniform kamen auf sie zugelaufen, in dem Moment als Kylo in der untersten Etage ein Geschäft namens „Pervert-Nerd“ entdeckte. 

Armitage sah die beiden männlichen Wesen auch auf sie zukommen. Erleichtert identifizierte er ihre Kleidung als Uniform und er sah sogar, dass sie Waffen hatten. Sogar ihre Gesichter waren in militärischer Sturheit geballt. Herrlich bekannt und beruhigend. Gerade, als er sie ansprechen wollte, packte ihn Ren am Arm und zerrte ihn übers Geländer. Sicher landeten sie in der untersten Etage.  
„Musste schnell gehen …“, entschuldigte Ren sich halbwegs, während ein paar Leute verängstigt aufschrien. Da zog ihn Kylo schon in den Laden, der wesentlich voller als das Walhalla war.  
Hier waren mehr weibliche Wesen als männliche. Diese Menschen kramten sich durch die Ständer mit grotesken Kostümen. Dabei redeten und kicherten sie unentwegt und hatten ständig den Scanner in der Hand. Im Vorbeilaufen begriff Armitage endlich, dass sie damit Fotos machten. Es beruhigte ihn. Ein paar merkwürdig verkleidete Personen liefen durch den Laden und als er sich umdrehte, hatte er beinah die Befürchtung, dass ihm Kylo abhanden gekommen war. Aber Ren war nur schon weiter vorn im Laden stehen geblieben und starrte mit kindischer Begeisterung den Helm von Darth Vader an. Besorgt ging er zu ihm und berührte ihn sanft am Arm.  
„Der ist bestimmt nicht echt.“  
„Das weiß ich doch, Hux!“ Trotzdem griff er nach dem Helm im Regal.  
„Er ist viel zu leicht und … er ist keineswegs echt. Aber wie du weißt, habe ich meine Maske nicht dabei und …“ Er nahm ihm den Helm aus der Hand und legte ihn zurück ins Regal.  
„Es ist ein billiges Plagiat, wird dich niemals schützen und zudem fällst du nur noch mehr auf. Wir lassen ihn hier, ja?“ Armitage unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Die Situation war befremdlich. Er kam sich gerade wie ein Vater vor, der seinem Sohn sagte, dass sie den Helm heute nicht kaufen konnten, weil er viel zu teuer war. So sah ihn Ren auch an. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten tatsächlich kindlich bekümmert. Seine Aggression, die man sonst fast immer in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, war nicht zu sehen. Er wirkte um einiges jünger und sehr viel verletzlicher. Erst in diesem Augenblick sah er Kylo Ren als ganze Person. Bisher hatten sein Auftreten und sein Körper einen großen Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt. Doch nun empfand er zusätzlich das Bedürfnis ihn besser kennenzulernen, weil er merkte, dass es nicht nur den impulsiven Zerstörer Ren gab, sondern durchaus auch einen empfindsamen Jungen.  
„Komm weiter. Wir wollen deinen Großvater finden.“ Widerwillig ließ Ren sich wegziehen und folgte ihm. Als sie auf den Verkaufstresen zuliefen, versuchte sich Armitage vorzustellen, wie er dieses Abenteuer seiner Freundin Phasma berichtete. Dabei wäre er fast in ein sehr echtes Lachen ausgebrochen. Falls Snoke erreichen wollte, dass er Kylo Ren nicht von Anfang an abgrundtief hasst, dann war es ihm gelungen. Aber er verstand immer noch nicht, welche Lektion Kylo Ren hieraus lernen sollte. Irgendwie war alles viel zu verdreht, als dass es konstruiert sein sollte. Wenn er sicher wäre, was Sache war, könnte er auch ernsthaft Strategien überdenken. So aber, müssten sie eher spontan reagieren.  
„Lass die Machtnutzung sein, wir versuchen es erst ohne. Ich rede und du lässt dein Schwert in der Hose! “ Erst als es ausgesprochen war, hörte er, wie anzüglich das klang. Kylo starrte ihn dunkel an, offenbarte aber keine Meinung, sondern schwieg. Vermutlich bedauerte er immer noch, dass der Helm nur eine Attrappe und nutzlos war.  
„Wir suchen eine bestimmte Person“, sprach Armitage einen Mann an, den er für den Verkäufer hielt.  
„Ja, nur zu … erzähl mir, was du suchst.“  
„Wir suchen Anakin Skywalker, er könnte aber auch Darth Vader sein.“ Der Blick des Verkäufers ging zu Kylo Ren.  
„Will er Darth Vader sein?“, fragte er amüsiert.  
„Er hört zu und kann sprechen!“, knurrte Ren den Verkäufer an, der nur unbeeindruckt grinste.  
„Na super. Suchen wir was für euch!“ Er lief los, bis zu einem Kleiderständer mit vorwiegend schwarzer Kleidung. Armitage seufzte vorahnungsvoll, da winkte der Kerl schon und rief durch den ganzen Laden:  
„Na los, Jungs, kommt her!“ Sie gingen zu ihm. Er holte ein paar schwarze Kleidungsstücke hervor, die der ursprünglichen Kleidung, bzw. Cyborgrüstung von Vader schon recht nahe kam, doch nur billiger Plagiate waren.  
„Der Vader-Helm ist da vorn. Probiert die Sachen ruhig an.“  
„Und wie sieht es mit Anakin Skywalker aus?“, fragte Armitage resigniert, weil er wusste, dass das hier auch nicht der Ort war, an dem man Anakin finden würde.  
„Sieh den Ständer da drüben durch, da sind ein paar Steampunk-Outfits darunter. Da kann man was zusammenstückeln. Wichtiger ist doch der lächerliche Zopf, hm?“, kicherte er vergnügt. Aus Rens Brust kam ein dunkles Grollen und Armitage packte ihn schnell am Arm.  
„Gut. Und eine Frage noch … wenn wir eine reale Person namens Anakin Skywalker suchen würden, wo sollten wir da suchen?“ Der Verkäufer blinzelte recht irritiert, schien aber ernsthaft nachzudenken, während Armitage immer noch seine Hand beruhigend auf Rens Arm kräftigen Unterarm hatte und die Wärme darunter ausgesprochen gut fühlen konnte.  
„Hm, gute Frage. Früher hätte ich gesagt, schaut im Telefonbuch nach. Aber heute müsst ihr wohl im Internet suchen. Falls es jemand mit dem Namen wirklich geben sollte, was ich bezweifle aber dennoch nicht für ausgeschlossen halte, dann findet sich der Name vielleicht in den Dateien der Einwohnermeldeämter oder in allen öffentlichen Unterlagen. Allerdings kommt man da nicht so ohne Weiteres rein, es sei denn, ihr seid Hacker. Seid ihr Hacker?“   
„Nein!“, sagte Ren schroff und Armitage verdrehte die Augen, weil er nicht gleich Nein gesagt hätte. Was auch Hacker waren, vielleicht waren sie ja welche.  
„Nee, so seht ihr auch nicht aus. Aber ich kenne einen Hacker. Wenn ihr ihm ein gutes Angebot macht, hilft er euch bestimmt. Ich schreibe euch mal den Namen und die Adresse auf. Sagt Zack schickt euch.“ Sie waren mit ihm zum Tresen zurück gelaufen und er schrieb etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel. Mit einem „Danke“ nahm er die hoffentlich wertvolle Information entgegen.  
„Kann ich bitte ein Autogramm haben?“, wurde Kylo Ren plötzlich von zwei sehr jungen und sehr verlegenen Mädchen angesprochen. Der Verkäufer kicherte.  
„Ich habe mich schon gefragte, wie lange es wohl dauern wird …“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Ehm … ich verstehe nicht …“ Ren wirkte niedlich hilflos und das brachte sogar ihn zum Lächeln.  
„Schreib deinen Namen einfach hier rauf …“ Der Verkäufer reichte ihm ein Stück Papier. Ein wenig unbeholfen und definitiv mit seinem Ruhm überfordert, schrieb Ren ein wackliges „Kylo Ren“ auf das Papier. Die Mädchen wurden rot und kicherten.  
„Dürfen wir noch ein Foto machen?“, fragte die Eine schüchtern und die Andere zog schon ihr Scanngerät aus der Tasche und hielt es in Position. Ren hatte noch nicht mal Ja gesagt, da hing ihm die andere schon am Hals und das zweite Mädchen fotografierte. Kichernd liefen sie weg.   
„Hey, das war nett, Bruder. Auch wenn du natürlich nicht der echte Kylo Ren bist, so siehst du ihm doch ziemlich ähnlich und die Mädchen waren glücklich. Danke für die Gratis-Promo, Bro. Hier, schenke ich dir. Setz die besser auf, ehe dir ständig die Mädels nachlaufen und Autogramme wollen.“ Der Verkäufer warf ihm ein schwarzes Basecape zu, auf dessen Front „Pervert-Nerd“ stand.  
„Eh … ich.“ Selten hatte Armitage Ren so durcheinander gesehen. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick.  
„Danke“, sagte er schnell und bugsierte ihn aus dem Laden. Gekauft hatten sie nichts. Aber sie hatten ein Ziel, einen Hacker und die Hoffnung Anakins Namen in einem Internet zu finden, was auch immer das sein sollte.  
Irritierend war, dass jeder hier Darth Vader und wie es aussah auch Kylo Ren kannte. Vielleicht war das doch Snokes Absicht gewesen? Dass es Kylo so zusetzte, damit hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Sie verließen die Mall, als plötzlich die zwei Typen in Uniform auftauchten. Ren war so durcheinander, dass er sie sich noch nicht mal mit der Macht vom Leib hielt, sondern nur rannte. Ein paar Straßen von der Mall entfernt, setzten sie sich auf eine Treppe. 

„Das alles ist … seltsam und eigenartig. Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht. Warum kennt man Vader und mich?“  
„Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erklären. Aber umso mehr sollten wir uns bedeckt halten. Setze die Mütze besser auf.“ Kylo gehorchte und sah gleich anders aus. Wie ein kleiner Junge, harmlos und freundlich.   
„Und jetzt? Ich bekomme langsam wirklich Hunger.“  
„Ja, ich auch. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass wir heute nichts mehr erreichen. Ich habe nicht nur Hunger, sondern bin auch müde.“ Das war er wirklich, er war die ganze Nacht durch Ren wachgehalten worden und jetzt war es beinah wieder Nacht.  
„Vorschläge, Hux?“  
„Wir könnten an den netten Ort zurück, an dem wir angekommen sind. Da waren die Häuser hübsch und ich wette, irgendwo können wir uns einnisten.“ Was einige Maßnahmen implizierte, die Kylo sicher verstand und die er nun wirklich nicht aussprechen müsste.  
„Von mir aus. Da war es wenigstens nicht so laut.“  
Ja, und da sind dir die Mädchen nicht nachgelaufen und haben dich begierig angestarrt, dachte Armitage mit einem deutlichen Hauch von Eifersucht.  
Müde und schweigend liefen sie zurück. Weil Hux einen extrem guten Orientierungssinn hatte, verliefen sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal und Ren war sich nicht zu schade, ihn auf seine Weise zu loben.  
„Wahnsinn, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zurückfindest. Ich habe dich extra vorweg gehen lassen, weil ich sicher war, du verläufst dich …“  
„Du wollest mir nur auf den Hintern sehen“, sagte Armitage verärgert. Kylo sah ihn aus großen Augen ziemlich irritiert an.  
„Wenn du das sagst … welches Haus nehmen wir?“  
Diese Frage klang einfach, entschied am Ende aber über so vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles.


	6. Chapter 6

Inzwischen war es dunkel. In vielen Häusern brannten helle Lichter. Kylo hätte es nicht zugegeben, doch er fühlte eine Art Heimweh nach Chandrila. Die Zeiten, in der er noch klein und unschuldig war, schoben sich in seine Erinnerung. Auch, wenn er sicher war, mit diesem Kapitel abgeschlossen zu haben, so ließen sich Erinnerungen, vor allem, wenn sie gut waren, nie ganz ausmerzen. Hux erlöste ihn.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen das Haus, in dem in den nächsten Minuten kein Licht angeht. Dann können wir einigermaßen sicher davon ausgehen, dass es für den Moment leer ist. Falls nicht, sorgen wir dafür.“ Möglichst unauffällig liefen sie die wenig befahrene Straße hoch und runter. Wenn diese gefährlichen Geräte, oder „abgewrackte Speeder“ wie sie Ren in Gedanken nannte, kamen, die ihn fast zweimal überfahren hatten, dann hielten sie vor einem der Häuser. Manchmal stiegen erwachsene Personen aus, manchmal Einzelpersonen, weiblich oder männlich, manchmal mit Kindern allen Alters und Geschlechts.  
„Alles Humanoide. Sieht aus, als hätten sie hier eine Monokultur, ohne fremden Einfluss.“, erklärte Hux vollkommen unnötig.

Ein Haus blieb immer dunkel und das steuerten sie nach zweimal hoch und runter laufen an. Mithilfe der Macht öffnete Ren die Tür. Hux schloss sie leise, als sie im Flur standen. Dann lauschten sie eine ganze Weile. Kylo hörte den Wasserhahn tropfen, diverse elektronische Brummgeräusche und sonst nichts, was ihn besorgen würde.   
„Ich denke, hier können wir bleiben“, hatte er kaum gesagt, da hatte der Rothaarige schon Licht gemacht. Aus Versehen, indem er sich neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Kylo erschrak so, dass er ihn mit seinem Machtgriff packte und würgte, bis er den Schreck überwunden hatte und ihn losließ.   
„Verdammt, Ren, du bist so ein … Irrer!“, keifte Hux ihn an. Er zuckte nur die Schultern und ging weiter in das Haus. Jetzt wo es hell war, konnte man sich besser umsehen. Von geschmackvoller oder gemütlicher Einrichtung würde er nicht sprechen. Es war eher funktionell. Systematisch begannen sie nun die Schränke zu öffnen, bis Hux rief:  
„Essen! Zumindest würde ich es dafür halten.“ Zusammen sahen sie in den beleuchteten Schrank. Er brummte, überließ Hux den Schrank und sah sich weiter um. Dabei wusste er nicht mal, was er suchte. Er wollte nur sicher sein nichts zu übersehen. Plötzlich klickte es direkt über ihm. Sein Blick ging die Treppe nach oben.

„Hux!“  
„Nicht jetzt!“  
„HUX! Sofort!“ rief er laut und hob vorsichtshalber mal beide Hände. Angst hatte er keine. Eigentlich fand er den Augenblick witzig und beschloss Hux eine kleine und hoffentlich so eindrückliche Demonstration seiner Macht zu geben, dass er sich zweimal überlegte, ob er ihn weiterhin mit seinen schwachsinnigen Ideen nervte. Hux kam herbei und sie sahen nun beide hoch.  
„Na, ihr Scheißkerle? Damit habt ihr wohl nicht gerechnet, was? Mein ganzes Leben lang warte ich schon darauf endlich das Baby von meinem lieben Kurt zu benutzen. Ihr beide seid ins falsche Haus eingebrochen.“ Eine kleine Frau, mit Buckel und um die Neunzig, richtete diese Art Gewehr auf sie, mit dem Hux gleich bei ihrer Ankunft Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Hux unsicher. Kylo verstand die subtile Frage des Generals. Blaster oder Macht.  
„Sieh nur zu und merke dir gut, was ihr passiert“, flüsterte Kylo.  
„Häh? Rede lauter, Arschloch! Ich bin neunundachtzig und verstehe dich nicht so gut!“, keifte die Alte und feuerte einen Schuss auf sie ab. 

Ren stieß ihn im selben Moment so hart zur Seite, dass er gegen die Wand knallte. Ein fieser Schmerz ging augenblicklich durch seine Schulter. Dann sah er, wie Kylo die Alte im Machtgriff hatte. Er ließ sie durch die Luft wirbeln, würgte sie und drang am Ende brutal in ihren Kopf ein. Der Blick in ihren Kopf schien Ren nicht so besonders zu gefallen, denn er ließ sie ziemlich eilig los. Leider so unglücklich, dass die Alte die Treppe nach unten fiel und mit total verdrehtem Genick liegen blieb. Tot, wusste Armitage sofort.  
„Warum? Ren, warum?“  
„Was warum? Sie hat auf uns geschossen und ich habe dein beschissenes Leben gerettet.“  
„Und dann hast du mit ihr gespielt wie … ein idiotisches Kind und jetzt ist sie tot.“  
„Na und? Ich hätte sie am Ende doch sowieso getötet. Wo ist der Unterschied?“ Er seufzte und stand ächzend auf. Seine Schulter schmerzte höllisch und fühlte sich ganz taub an.  
„Hast du … in ihren Kopf gesehen, wie bei mir?“  
„Hm.“  
„Hm ja? Hm nein?“  
„Ja, verdammt. Los, räum‘ sie weg.“  
„Was hast du gesehen?“ Auf den Befehl die Frau wegzuräumen, reagierte er mal lieber gar nicht.  
„Sinnlose Sachen, die ich nicht zuordnen kann.“  
„Sah es nach einer Projektion aus, nach einer Simulation von Snoke?“  
„Nein, eher nicht. Eher, wie ein ganzes, beschissenes Leben. Kurt war ihr Mann, falls es dich interessiert. Jetzt bring sie weg, verdammt!“, fauchte Kylo ihn an.  
„Wohin?“  
„Was weiß ich denn!“ Ziemlich kopflos rannte er durch das Haus und riss die unterschiedlichen Türen auf.   
„Hier. Es geht nach unten. Ich vermute ein unteres Geschoss. Bring sie dahin.“  
„Warum ich? Bring sie selbst da runter. Du hast mich an der Schulter verletzt.“ Ren sah ihn zornig an.  
„Ich habe dein nichtiges Leben gerettet!“ Am Ende packte er die alte Frau selbst und verfrachtete sie in den Keller. Armitage war inzwischen an den beleuchteten Schrank mit den Vielleicht-Lebensmitteln zurückgegangen und hatte einen Teller zusammengestellt. Darauf lagen Dinge, die essbar aussahen. Gekostet hatte er noch nichts davon. Nun stellte er den Teller auf den großen Tisch, an dem einige Stühle standen.  
„Hunger, Ren?“  
„Natürlich!“, rief der. Seine Stimme war immer noch irgendwie empört oder trotzig. Armitage versuchte es nicht allzu persönlich zu nehmen. Er vermutete, es lag entweder daran, was er im Kopf der alten Frau gesehen hatte oder daran, dass er sie getötet hatte. Da war wieder Kylo Rens Mitgefühl. Neugierig sah er ihn an, als er mit den Augen auf den Teller deutete und sich an den Tisch setzte. Ren zögerte nicht und nahm sich etwas, was die Größe eines Kinderhandtellers hatte, gelb-weißlich war und eine weiche Konsistenz hatte. Er stopfte es sich im Ganzen in den Mund und kaute.  
„Und?“, fragte er ihn gespannt, als er es geschluckt hatte. Kylo erstarrte und sah ihn aus verengten Augen an.   
„Du … ich bin doch nicht etwa dein beschissener Vorkoster, Hux?“ Wieder hob er die Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, zu was er in der Lage war. Armitage stöhnte resigniert auf und rieb sich die Schulter. Unerwartet ließ der Schwarzhaarige von ihm ab und griff sich wieder was vom Teller. Eine Weile beobachtete er Ren. Die Sachen auf dem Teller wurden schnell weniger und Kylo aß noch und sah auch noch recht gesund aus. Demnach waren die Dinge wohl nicht giftig. Oder wenn, wirkte das Gift wenigstens nicht sofort.  
„Jetzt iss schon. Es ist genießbar. Ich warne dich, ich kann mich nicht stoppen.“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln glitt über Rens Gesicht. Dabei fand der ihn so schön, dass er beinah vergaß, dass er auch Hunger hatte. Er bekam zwar nur die Reste, doch Ren hatte recht. Es schmeckte, war verträglich und genießbar.

„Schon besser“, sagte Kylo nach dem Essen und begann sich im Haus umzusehen.  
„Was hat sie hierzu gesagt?“, fragte er Hux, der auf das Sofa umgezogen war, was an der nördlichen Wand im Raum stand. Ren hielt das Gewehr fragend hoch.  
„Ich glaube Baby. Denkst du, das ist die Bezeichnung in dieser Welt dafür?“  
„Könnte sein. Es ist jetzt auf jeden Fall MEIN Baby.“ Er klemmte sich das Gewehr unter den Arm und ging nach oben. Hier gab es einen Raum mit einem Bett, ein Bad und noch einen Raum, in dem die Möbel mit Laken abgedeckt waren. Alles sah aus wie in ihrer Welt, nur viel unmoderner und weniger funktionell. Sonst fand sich nichts Spannendes.   
„Hier kann man schlafen!“, rief er nach unten, bekam aber keine Antwort. Als er runter ging, fand er Hux schlafend auf dem Sofa vor. Eine Weile blieb er vor ihm stehen, zielte spaßeshalber mit Baby auf ihn und kam in Versuchung in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Nicht, um wieder die Grausamkeit zu sehen, die sein Vater ihm angetan hatte, sondern um zu erfahren, was er wirklich von der Situation und ihrer Lage hielt. Es erstaunte ihn, doch Hux versuchte wirklich kaltblütig zu denken und zu handeln. Kylo setzte sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete den anderen Mann eine Weile. Dabei achtete er auch auf Umgebungsgeräusche, denn sie müssten hier sicher sein. Deswegen könnte er auch nicht einschlafen, weil einer wach sein musste. Vermutlich würde Snoke das von ihm erwarten. 

Ruhig saß er da und ließ seine Augen auf Hux, der gleichmäßig und tief atmete. Eine Weile mühte er sich mit Fragen ab, auf die er keine Antwort fand. Warum waren er und Darth Vader hier bekannt? Warum kannte Anakin aber niemand wirklich? Welche groteske Welt war das hier? Ein wenig erinnerte sie ihn an Chandrila. Seine Kindheit war im Grunde schön gewesen. Bis auf seine Fähigkeit die Macht zu nutzen, hatte er ein recht gewöhnliches Familienleben genießen können. Anders als Hux.   
In dieser Welt schien es aber keine Bedrohung zu geben. Keine Kriege, die über dem Planeten tobten, falls sie überhaupt auf einem Planeten waren. Vielleicht war es ein Mond, ein künstlicher Stern, wie Vaders Todesstern oder eben einfach nur ein Konstrukt von Snoke. Auch der General hatte keine Antworten. Anfangs war er sich noch sicher, dass Hux im Auftrag von Snoke agierte, inzwischen hatte er diese Verdächtigung verworfen. Wie es aussah, saßen sie beide hier in einer Welt fest, in die ihn Anakin Skywalker gelockt hatte. Nur leider war Anakin nun spurlos verschwunden. Um nicht zu sagen, er fühlte hier gar keine Macht. Und Anakin hatte weit und breit die größten Fähigkeiten Macht zu nutzen. Wieso also, spürte er ihn nicht?  
Hux regte sich ein wenig, nahm seinen Arm hoch, um ihn hinter seinen Kopf zu schieben. Dabei stöhnte er ein wenig, weil es wohl seine verletzte Schulter war. Der Rothaarige Idiot war weniger hassenswert, als er es gern hätte. Ihm waren die Haare ein wenig in die Stirn gefallen, was Hux einen unordentlichen und menschlicheren Ausdruck gab. Kylos Herz pochte aus unerklärlichen Gründen schneller. Er beugte sich nach vorn, um behutsam die roten Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen, damit Hux wieder aussah wie zuvor, penibel und hassenswert. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten die warme Stirn und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Hux schnellte hoch, schlug nach seinem Arm und stürzte sich gleich irgendwie auf ihn. Kylo hatte das nicht kommen sehen. Er kam nicht mal aus dem Sessel hoch, hatte Hux jedoch augenblicklich mit seinen Armen gepackt. So fielen sie gemeinsam mit dem Sessel nach hinten.  
„Bist du … verrückt!?“, keuchte Hux, als er endlich merkte, auf wenn er sich gestürzt hatte.  
„Gute Reaktion, Hux. Aber vollkommen unnötig!“, erwiderte er kalt. Er lag auf dem Rücken und Hux lag auf ihm drauf. Als er aufstehen wollte, dachte Hux wohl nicht an seine Schulter und fiel wieder ächzend auf seine Brust, als er sich mit seinem verletzten Arm abstützte. Ein spöttisches Lachen entwich ihm und seine Arme hielten Hux noch eine Weile fest, als er sich abmühte hoch zu kommen.  
„Hör endlich auf mit dem Mist und lass mich aufstehen, Ren!“, fauchte der General ihn schließlich mit rotem Kopf an. Kylo ließ ihn aufstehen und merkte dabei, wie gut es ihm gefallen hatte ihn auf sich zu spüren.  
„Tu das nie wieder, Ren!“  
„Was habe ich denn getan?“, fragte er amüsiert. Hux war total verlegen.  
„Kann man oben schlafen?“  
„Ja, aber …“  
„Gut, dann werde ich oben schlafen, ehe du … vergiss es einfach, Ren!“  
„Und wer … HÄLT DANN WACHE?!“, schrie er Hux nach, der sich nicht mal umdrehte, als er die Treppe hoch lief. Für Sekunden war Kylo versucht, ihn mithilfe der Macht wieder nach unten zu zerren. Aber er ließ es sein, weil er viel zu müde war. Er hörte Hux noch eine Weile oben poltern, dann war es ruhig. Kaum lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa, schlief er ein.  
Soviel dazu, dass einer wach bleiben sollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Es läutete. Nur noch ein Kuss. Seine Lippen waren feucht und weich und vor allem reizvoll schüchtern. Nur noch einmal … es läutete. Nur noch ein Kuss, Hux. Es läutete und endlich fuhr Kylo aus seinem ungewohnten und süßen Traum hoch. Er hatte eine Erektion und aktivierte sofort das Schwert, bevor er sich schwerfällig erinnerte, dass sie ja unauffällig sein wollten. Beim nächsten Läuten, was von der Tür kam, griff er also nach Baby, hielt das Gewehr so, wie die alte Frau das getan hatte und riss die Tür auf. Mit Baby zielte er auf drei Personen, die vor der Tür standen. Es war eine blonde, hübsche Frau mittleren Alters, die zwar erstaunt die Augen aufriss, aber nicht sehr ängstlich aussah. Es war ein attraktiver, dunkelhaariger Mann im etwa selben Alter der Frau, der seltsame debil lächelte und ein kleiner Junge, um die dreizehn oder vierzehn, mit Locken und braunen Augen. Es war auch der Junge, der begeistert sagte:  
„Guck mal, Dad. Er hat Baby!“  
„Hallo, wir sind die Dunphys von gegenüber“, sagte der Mann und lächelte weiter freundlich. Dass er sie mit einer Waffe bedrohte, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.   
„Du bist dann wohl Martha McCoys Enkel. Sie hat schon gesagt, dass du hier irgendwann einziehen wirst, wenn sie ins Heim geht. Allerdings dachten wir, sie verabschiedet sich von uns, wenn es so weit ist. Aber Martha war schon immer eine grummelige Dame und wir nehmen es ihr nicht übel“, sprach die Frau gut gelaunt. In ihren Händen befand sich eine Art große Schüssel, abgedeckt mit silberner Folie. Darauf starrte Kylo nun, weil er unfähig war sich einen Reim hierauf zu machen oder etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen. Er war kurz davor Baby zu testen, wusste aber intuitiv, dass es unnötig war, weil keine Gefahr von den drei Personen ausging.   
„Wohnst du allein hier? Dad sagte, er hat noch einen Mann ins Haus gehen sehen“, fragte der Junge vorlaut.  
„Luke, sei nicht so neugierig“, sagte Dad peinlich berührt, grinste aber weiter.  
„Luke?“, wiederholte Kylo irritiert.  
„Ja, unser Sohn heißt Luke. Ich bin Phil und das ist meine Frau Claire. Wir wohnen, wie gesagt gleich gegenüber und haben noch zwei Töchter, die …“  
„Allerdings weniger neugierig sind, als Mum und Dad“, sagte Luke und griff nach Baby. Kylo war so überrumpelt, dass er dem Jungen die Waffe überließ.  
„Wow, Dad … er hat sie nicht entsichert, keine Sorge. Ich dachte immer, es wäre nur eine Spielzeugschrotflinte, aber sie ist verdammt echt. Kein Luftgewehr. Martha McCoy hat also immer mit einer echten Schrotflinte auf mich geschossen, wenn ich den Ball aus ihrem Garten geholt habe! Cool.“ Phil nahm die Waffe seinem Sohn aus der Hand und gab sie Kylo zurück.  
„Entschuldige bitte, er ist immer so vorwitzig.“ Claire hielt ihm nun die Schüssel hin und sah neugierig an ihm vorbei ins Haus.  
„Das ist ein Tunfischauflauf. Den macht man nur im Ofen warm und …“  
„Ihr lasst ihn ja nicht mal was sagen“, beschwerte sich Luke.  
„Ja, Luke hat recht. Wir reden und reden …“  
„Du redest, Phil“, unterbrach die Frau ihren Mann schroff. Kylo seufzte, völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, war er heilfroh.  
„Hux, komm her, wir haben … Besuch!“, rief er mit vagem hysterischen Unterton ins Haus. 

Armitage hörte diesen panikartigen Unterton sehr gut heraus. Neugierig ging er zur Tür und fühlte sich dabei Ren derart überlegen, dass er sich großartig und überaus selbstbewusst vorkam. Vor der Tür standen ein Mann, eine Frau und ein Junge. Sie sahen harmlos und ungefährlich aus.  
„Das sind … Nachbarn, oder so was“, sagte Ren ziemlich hilflos. Die Drei stellten sich wieder namentlich vor und sahen sie nun demonstrativ an.  
„Er ist Ben und ich bin … Armitage“, sagte er, als er begriff, dass sie Namen wollten. Ren sah ihn von der Seite komisch an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.  
„Oh, wie nett“, flötete die Frau und musterte ihn schamlos. Sie deutete verlegen von ihm zu Ren und sagte dann:  
„Seid … ihr zusammen?“  
„Zusammen?“, echote Ren verwirrt.  
„Na ja, ein Paar. Mein Bruder ist auch mit einem Mann zusammen, ihr werdet sie mögen, wenn …“  
„Oder auch nicht, Claire. Fallen wir nicht mit der Tür ins Haus“, sagte Phil sanft und Luke fügte an.  
„Ah, ich denke Cam hat seine Freude an den Beiden. Ob Onkel Mitchell die hat, bezweifle ich stark.“ Der Junge kicherte ziemlich dreckig.  
„Ja, Phil hat recht, wir sind viel zu aufdringlich. Ihr seid noch nicht mal richtig eingezogen. Es war ja noch nicht mal ein Umzugswagen da. In welchem Heim ist Martha denn jetzt untergebracht? Vielleicht besuchen wir sie mal.“  
„Sie ist tot“, sagte Ren hart und Hux milderte es ab.  
„Nein, ist sie nicht. Ben meint, sie ist so gut wie tot. Sie hat … uns nicht mal mehr erkannt und … sie war ja schon alt.“ Phil nickte mitfühlend. Und lächelnd.  
„Und, seid ihr jetzt eine Paar?“, fragte Claire wieder, obwohl sie sich gerade abwenden wollte.   
„Ja“, hörte er Kylo neben sich sagen und erstarrte. Hatte Ren den Verstand jetzt endgültig verloren.  
„Ja, wenn es bedeutet, dass wir zusammen … ehm, wohnen“, versuchte Armitage das gerade zu rücken.  
„Ja, wenn es heißt, dass wir andere Dinge zusammen tun“, fiel ihm Ren kategorisch in den Rücken. Phil hielt Luke die Ohren zu und lächelte breiter und eindeutig verwirrter und Claire sagte endlich:  
„Kommt erst mal an. Wir sehen uns, Ben und Armitage.“  
„Wenn ihr Hilfe bei was braucht, kommt ruhig rüber. Auf gute Nachbarschaft“, fügte Phil an und Luke rief schon von der Straße aus:  
„Meine Schwestern werdet ihr bestimmt auch bald kennenlernen. Nehmt euch vor Alex in acht.“

Als die Tür zu war, fragte Ren:  
„Hast du dir den Namen ausgedacht?“  
„Was? Ich dachte, dein richtiger Name ist Ben?“ Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn merkwürdig an.  
„Ich meine … Armitage. Das … ist doch kein Name!“  
„Kylo auch nicht“, knurrte er und ging zum Schrank mit dem Licht, in dem es so schön kühl war. Gestern Abend hatte er darin Eier entdeckt, die es auch in ihrer Welt gab. Vielleicht könnte er die irgendwie machen. Die Sache mit dem „Wir tun andere Dinge zusammen“, ließ er besser in Vergessenheit geraten, ehe es peinlich wurde.  
„Aber Kylo habe ich mir nur ausgedacht! Du dir Armitage auch?“  
„Hast du sonst keine Probleme, Ren?“  
„Nein. Welche sollte ich haben? Wir leben, wir haben ein Dach über den Kopf, du siehst aus, als wenn du Essen machen willst und dann besuchen wir diesen Hacker und finden Anakin. Dann bringe ich ihn nach Hause und Snoke holt mich heim.“  
„Uns“, warf er berichtigend ein.  
„Nein, das sagte ich nicht. Du warst eher zufällig auf Monkis. Keine Ahnung, ob Snoke dich retten wird.“  
„Zufällig? Du hast mich unter billigem Vorwand kommen lassen, hast mich gezwungen, mich benutzt!“, fauchte er ihn an.  
„Reg dich nicht so auf. Wir kommen schon zurück.“  
„Ich meinte auch, dass du gerade diese Menschen mit einer Waffe bedroht hast. Das könnte uns hier scheinbar in Schwierigkeiten bringen.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Niemand weiß von der toten Frau da unten und seit wann hast du Probleme mit Gewalt?“  
„Das habe ich nicht.“ Armitage fand etwas, was einer vorzeitlichen Feuerstelle ähnelte. Auf kolonisierten, primitiven Welten kochte man noch auf diese Art. Er bekam das Gerät sogar an und stellte eine Pfanne darauf, in die er etwa zehn Eier schlug. Ren sah ihm zu und wirkte immer noch ganz durcheinander.  
„Das Kind hieß Luke.“  
„Und?“  
„Kommt dir das nicht … komisch vor?“  
„Inwiefern? Denkst du, wir treffen hier auch auf Luke Skywalker? Umso besser, können wir ihn gleich vernichten. Optimaler geht es doch kaum. Wir finden aber nicht mal Anakin, falls ich dich erinnern darf.“ Ren seufzte hinter ihm.  
„Wie geht es deiner Schulter? Ich hätte dich nicht so heftig gegen die Wand werfen sollen. Aber der Moment bot sich an.“  
„Besser. Ich verstehe deinen Hang zur Übertreibung, doch wir sollten in dieser Welt wirklich zurückhaltender sein. Denn, falls sie nicht von Snoke erschaffen ist, müssen wir hier überleben und das geht nur, wenn wir die Welt und ihre Gefahren einschätzen können.“  
„Du hörst dich an wie Snoke.“  
„Danke.“  
„Das war kein Kompliment, Hux!“  
„Danke.“  
Kylo Ren stöhnte genervt.  
„Was sagst du zu dieser Familie?“  
„Was soll ich dazu sagen?“  
„Bringen wir sie um? Sie wissen, dass wir hier im Haus sind und …“ Armitage drehte sich zu ihm um. Kylo meinte das völlig ernst und er konnte seine Bedenken durchaus nachvollziehen.  
„Nicht gleich. Sie schienen mir keine akute Gefahr zu sein.“  
„Sie waren viel zu nett … und zu neugierig.“  
„Vielleicht ist das normal hier. Warten wir es ab.“ Er stellte Ren die gebratenen Eier hin mit den Worten:  
„Du kannst alles essen, wenn du dich anschließend darum kümmerst, dass die Alte da unten nicht anfängt zu stinken. Buddele sie im Boden ein, wenn das geht. Ich habe oben eine Dusche entdeckt und werde sie benutzen.“  
„Und wenn ich das hier einfach essen und nicht tue, was du willst, Hux?“, fragte Ren und nahm ihm den Teller aus der Hand.  
„Dann kann ich gar nichts machen, werde mir aber in Zukunft überlegen, ob ich dir zu Hilfe eile, wenn deine Stimme wieder diesen hilflosen Unterton hat.“ Der Mund des schwarzhaarigen Mannes stand empört offen.  
„Verpiss dich, Hux, oder ich filetiere dich!“, zischte ihn Ren aggressiv an.  
Mit einem Grinsen lief er nach oben. Einmal freute er sich auf die Dusche, die hoffentlich ebenso funktionierte wie in seiner Welt. Zum Anderen entdeckte er Schwächen an Ren, die ihm gefielen und die er vor allem ausnutzen und manipulieren konnte. Nein, an Ben, korrigierte er sich selbst süffisant. 

Kylo aß die Eier. Nicht, dass sie besonders gut waren, aber weil er immer noch (wieder) hungrig war, schmeckten sie einigermaßen. Trotzdem war er keineswegs satt. Stattdessen musste er sich Armitage (was für ein dämlicher Name) in der Dusche vorstellen. Nackt. Warum tat er das? Es lag an der seltsamen Welt, ganz bestimmt. Hier nannte man Kinder nach seinem widerwärtigen Onkel Luke. Es war eine Schande. So unsympathisch war ihm dieser kleine Luke allerdings nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, fand er diese Dunphys nett. Hux hätte er das natürlich so nicht gesagt. Sie hatten ihm nicht mal übel genommen, dass er sie mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte. Aber vielleicht tat man das hier einfach so. Die Alte hatte sie ja ebenso bedroht und auch Hux wurde so willkommen geheißen. Andererseits war es ihm egal, denn sie würden Anakin heute ganz sicher finden.   
Nach dem Essen durchsuchte er den Raum und fand unter dem Sofakissen ein Bündel Scheine. Credits vielleicht, dachte er erleichtert und steckte sie sich in die Hosentasche. Neugierig nahm er Baby zur Hand, entsicherte die Waffe und schoss an die Wand. Eine primitive Waffe mit guter Durchschlagkraft auf kurzer Distanz. Als er ein weiteres Mal schießen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass die Patronenkammern leer waren. Er brauchte Munition und begann die Schubladen und Schränke durchzuwühlen. Unten fand er nichts und deshalb ging er nach oben.  
„Hux?“ Er bekam keine Antwort und begann die obere Etage zu durchsuchen. Er fand keine Munition und war inzwischen echt verärgert darüber. Mit Baby würde man hier wahrscheinlich weniger auffallen, als mit seinem Lichtschwert.

In einem weiteren Zimmer traf er auf Hux, der nur ein Handtuch um den Unterleib hatte. Sie starrten ein paar Sekunden ungut an, dann befahl ihm Hux derart scharf:  
„Sofort raus, Ren!“, dass die Situation beinah eskaliert wäre. Kylo hob Baby an und zielte auf Hux. Der war bleich, schluckte und schwieg.  
„Kommandiere. Mich. Nicht. Herum! Ich bin nicht einer deiner beschissenen Untergebenen, Hux!“ Dabei starrte er ihm auf die bleiche Brust, die rosa Brustwarzen und erinnerte sich schlagartig an seinen erotischen Traum von heute Morgen, der ihm eine Erektion beschert hatte.  
„Geh … einfach raus“, sagte Hux mit belegter Stimme und blinzelte nervös.  
„Und wenn ich nicht will?“ Hux‘ nervige Art eines kontrollsüchtigen Freaks reizte ihn gerade so, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte ihm ständig widersprechen zu wollen.  
Der General bekam rote Ohren, suchte sichtlich nach Worten und sah an ihm vorbei.  
„Und … wenn ich dich darum bitten würde?“  
„Oh nein, versuche es nicht über diese offensichtliche Masche. Wenn du mich bittest, erreichst du gar nichts. Um nicht zu sagen, es macht mich nur störrischer und aggressiver. Ich bleibe hier!“ Er setzte sich aufs Bett, zielte weiterhin mit der Flinte auf Hux und wartete provozierend. Der General wirkte hilflos in seinem Handtuch.  
„Hast du die alte Frau … verscharrt?“, versuchte es Hux mit Ablenkung.  
„Nein. Aber ich habe die Eier aufgegessen, alle. Und ich habe Baby getestet.“  
„Ich habe es gehört. Vermutlich auch der Rest der Straße. Sagte ich nicht, wir sollten uns bedeckt halten?“  
„Du sagtest auch, dein Name wäre Armitage … kein Mensch hat so einen blöden Namen!“ Hux sprang auf ihn zu, riss ihm brutal die Flinte aus der Hand und zielte auf ihn.  
„Aber das ist mein Name, du riesengroßes Arschloch!“, schrie er ihn wütend an und drückte ab. Es klickte nur leer und Kylo schmunzelte voller Genugtuung. Einmal hatte Hux gerade gezeigt, wer er wirklich war. Ein skrupelloser Killer, wie er auch. So nüchtern, sachlich und rational er auch immer tat, im Notfall war er ebenso ein jähzorniger Mörder wie er auch. Und zum anderen, hatte er ihm gerade eine exzellente Vorlage geliefert. Er holte sich die Waffe mit Macht zurück und schlug Hux den Kolben der Flinte fest gegen den Kiefer. Der Rothaarige gab ein schmerzvolles Geräusch zwischen Schrei und Ächzen von sich, griff sich an seinen, der schon rot leuchtet und taumelte nach hinten. Dabei stolperte er über seine Stiefel. Er fiel nach hinten und riss dabei das Handtuch um die Hüften aus Versehen ab. Kylo stand mit einem Grinsen über ihm.  
„Lege dich nicht mit mir an, Hux! Ich kümmere mich jetzt um die Alte. Hier … suche Patronen für mein Baby!“ Er warf ihm Baby zu, die Hux gerade so auffing. Sein Blick fiel auf Armitages rote Schambehaarung und seinen wirklich ansehnlichen, hübschen Penis. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging in den Keller.

„Ich hasse dich, Ren!“, knurrte Armitage sehr leise, als er Ren schon die Treppe zum Keller nach unten poltern hörte. Ihm war klar, dass Ren ihn absichtlich gedemütigt hatte, um klar zu machen, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Aber Kylo Ren irrte sich gewaltig. Niemand hatte hier das Sagen.  
Er zog sich an, durchsuchte den Raum und fand tatsächlich passende Patronen, die er sich in die Tasche steckte. Als er nach unten kam, war Ren noch im Keller. Er fand eine Art Brot in einem weiteren Schrank und aß das roh. Schmutzig und schlecht gelaunt kam Ren nach oben.  
„Wollen wir los?“, fragte er knurrig.  
„Nicht so schnell. Du solltest zuerst duschen. So fallen wir zu sehr auf.“  
„So? Was ist „so“ schon wieder?“  
„Du bist schmutzig und … verschwitzt, Ren.“  
„Was? Gefalle ich dir so etwa nicht?“, fragte Ren patzig. Ihm stockte der Atem und seine Augenbrauen schoben sich fragend zusammen. Wie meinte Kylo das? Ernst?  
„Heißt das … du würdest wollen, dass du mir gefällst?“ Die dunklen Augen betrachteten ihn still, nicht gerade freundlich.  
„Du … gefällst mir so. Aber ich befürchte …“ stammelte er unsicher. Er durfte diesen Irren nicht unnötig reizen und sollte einfach sagen, was Ren hören wollte. Das war und würde wohl das Einfachste sein, dachte er resigniert. Wenn es nur nicht so schwer wäre, herauszufinden, welche Absicht Ren hatte und wie er ihm das Richtige sagen sollte, damit Kylo tat, was er wollte.  
„Ja, ja … du und deine Befürchtungen. Los, zeig mir, wie die Dusche hier funktioniert!“   
War das ein Vorwand? Dachte er besorgt und ging wieder mit Kylo nach oben. Schamlos zog der sich neben ihm nackt aus. Aus lauter Verlegenheit sah Armitage nur auf die Spitzen seiner Stiefel.  
„Was ist jetzt?“, brummte Ren ungehalten, packte ihn fest am Arm und zerrte ihn zur Dusche. Mit rauer Stimme erklärte er ihm alles und versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen. Der andere Mann wirkte eigenartig enttäuscht, als er regelrecht aus dem Bad floh und nach unten rannte. Dabei hatte ihm gefallen, was er aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte.   
In der unteren Etage, musste er oft und lange tief Luft holen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Er nahm die Notiz von gestern aus der Tasche. Der Name des Hackers lautete Leo Goldsteen. Die Adresse gab ihm jedoch große Rätsel auf. Was sagte dieser Zack? Sie bräuchten ein Internet. Woher bekamen sie ein Internet. Als er darüber nachdachte, sah er aus dem Fenster und sah, wie dieser Phil Dunphy von gegenüber gerade in diesen vierrädrigen Speeder stieg und die Straße verließ. Vielleicht könnte man gegenüber fragen, ob sie dieses Internet hätten. Die Familie schien hilfsbereit zu sein. Nicht, dass er Probleme hätte sie notfalls zu töten, doch vielleicht könnten sie ihnen vorher helfen.  
Ohne auf Ren zu warten (und ein wenig floh er vor ihm, seinem Wahnsinnskörper und seiner rätselhaften Enttäuschung), verließ er das Haus und ging nach gegenüber. Dabei hatte er seinen Blaster, den er unter seiner Uniformjacke verborgen hatte. Sicherer war das.


	8. Chapter 8

Auf Armitages Klopfen hin, öffnete ihm ein hübsches Mädchen.  
„Ja?“, fragte sie freundlich. Ihre Augen waren groß und hübsch. Ihre Haare lang und sie duftete wirklich wunderbar, sauber und blumig.  
„Eh … ehm, ich wohne seit heute gegenüber, bei Martha McCoy.“  
„Alex, der zweite Mitchell ist da!“, rief das Mädchen schrill über ihre Schulter ins Haus. Armitage griff nach dem Blaster, ließ ihn aber noch stecken, als er ein zweites Mädchen mit Brille zur Tür kommen sah. Beide Mädchen musterten ihn ausführlich.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob Mum recht hatte, Haley. Ich bin Alex, das ist meine ältere Schwester Haley. Was können wir für dich tun?“ Diese Alex schien überaus taff zu sein. Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und sah ihn auffordernd an, ohne jegliche Angst, was ihn wirklich ein bisschen enttäuschte.  
„Wir … ich … ich meine, Ben und ich suchen ein Internet. Habt ihr so was?“ Das ältere Mädchen kicherte und ging ins Haus.  
„Luke!“, rief sie laut ihren kleinen Bruder.  
„Meine Eltern sind gerade nicht da und … ja, wir haben Internet. Allerdings dürfen wir keine Fremden ins Haus lassen. Sag mal, ist das eine Uniformjacke? Ja, oder? Ich kenne diese Art Uniform nicht. Bist du beim Militär?“, fragte diese Alex ihn, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie schien verdammt schlau zu sein.  
„Luke! Bring deinen Laptop runter. Lass die Pornos ruhig drauf und beeil dich!“, rief das andere Mädchen wieder lauter.  
„Warum?“, wollte Luke von oben wissen.  
„Mach einfach, was ich dir als deine Schwester befehle!“  
„Ja, das ist eine Uniform. Nein, ich würde sagen, sie ist dir unbekannt“, antwortete er Alex und sah sie fest an, was das Mädchen keineswegs zu verunsichern schien.  
„Und das? Ist das eine … Waffe?“, fragte sie unbeeindruckt und deutete mit den Augen auf seinen versteckten Blaster.  
„Richtig“, erwiderte er matt. Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen die Kinder zu töten, um an das Internet zu kommen, doch es würde nur Schwierigkeiten bringen. Hinter ihm fuhren diese Speeder vorbei und man könnte ihn beobachten. Das würde nur weiteren Ärger nach sich ziehen.  
„Warum kenne ich deine Uniform nicht? Woher kommt sie?“  
„Sie gehört zur Ersten Ordnung“, antwortete er kalt. Luke, der gerade mit einem flachen Gerät die Treppe nach unten kam, riss die Augen auf.  
„Woah! Wirklich? Wie cool ist das denn?“ Irritiert sah er den Jungen an, der ihm das Gerät in die Hand gab.   
„Nimm Luke nicht so ernst. Nicht nur mein Bruder ist begeisterter Star Wars Fan, unser Dad ist schlimmer. Was denkst du, warum Luke Luke heißt?“  
„Wegen Luke Skywalker“, beantwortete er die Frage. Alex sagte verächtlich:  
„Klasse, noch jemand, der das Offensichtliche dauernd aussprechen muss. Haley, Luke, ihr habt einen neuen Freund. Captain Spock!“  
„Mr Spock ist aus Star Trek!“, korrigierte Luke seine Schwester. Alex machte nur ein herablassendes „Pfff“ und fragte ihn:  
„Du weißt doch, wie das mit dem Internet geht, oder hat man das auf Tatooine nicht?“  
„Tatooine ist nur ein unzivilisierter Wüstenplanet!“, knurrte er schon deutlich verärgerter.  
„Was du nicht sagst …“, erwiderte Alex und wandte sich gelangweilt oder enttäuscht ab. Haley hingegen lächelte immer noch freundlich, drehte eine ihrer Locken um den Finger und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Alex ist immer so unfreundlich. Das hat nichts zu sagen. Mir egal, ob Mr Spock oder Darth Vader, ich freue mich unsere Nachbarn kennenzulernen.“ Armitage presste sich mühsam ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Seine verschwitzten Finger hatten beinah einen Krampf, so sehr versuchte er sie von dem Griff des Blasters wegzuhalten.  
„Wisst ihr jetzt, wie das mit dem Internet funktioniert, oder soll ich euch helfen?“, fragte Luke begierig.   
„Ist es … schwierig?“, fragte er besorgt nach. Von hinter hörte er Alex:  
„Pah, der kommt wirklich nicht von dieser Welt!“  
„Wir helfen euch“, sagte Haley liebenswürdig und schob Luke durch die Tür. Ihr Bruder sagte allerdings:  
„Du bist doch nur scharf auf den Typen, den ich dir beschrieben habe, Haley.“  
„Unsinn, Luke. Ich bin hilfsbereit, wie die Dunphys nun mal sind.“ 

Mit den beiden Kindern lief Armitage wohl oder übel zurück und betete still, dass Kylo Ren nun nicht gerade nackt durchs Haus lief. Nur knapp schrammte er an diesem sicher phänomenalen Ereignis vorbei. Ren war halbnackt, trug wenigstens schon wieder seine Lederhose. Nicht sehr freundlich sah er alle an und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Er hob das Gerät in der Hand hoch und meinte:  
„Wir haben jetzt Internet!“  
„Nee, ich muss euch erst mit unserem Hotspot verbinden“, sagte Luke erheitert und nahm ihm das Gerät aus der Hand und klappte es auf.  
„Hey, ich bin Haley“, sagte das Mädchen und hielt Kylo die Hand hin. Stumpf sah der auf ihre Hand und es dauerte lange, bis er sie ergriff. Haley war definitiv beeindruckt und er konnte das dem Mädchen nicht verübeln. Auch für ihn war es auch schwer an Rens Brustmuskeln vorbei zu sehen.  
„Ben“, sagte er knapp. Über Armitages Wirbelsäule huschten heißkalte Schauer, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Über die Absurdität dieser Situation dachte er schon länger nicht mehr nach. Doch ab und zu erhaschte er einen Blick auf die Realität, die ihn den Atem raubte. Kylo Ren und er waren in einer völlig fremden Welt gefangen und wusste nicht, ob sie je wieder zurück kamen. Wenn nicht, müssten sie hier leben. Diese knallharte Erkenntnis machte ihm große Angst.  
Luke hatte das Gerät aufgeklappt, Kylo kam näher und sie sahen auf den bunten Bildschirm, der ihnen fast ein heimisches Gefühl vermittelt. Dann waren sie in dieser Welt doch nicht ganz so erbärmlich rückständig und primitiv, wie er befürchtet hatte. Haley hinter ihm seufzte sehnsüchtig und er stimmte einfach mal zu, weil er sicher war, sie beobachtete immer noch Ren.   
Kylos Haare waren noch feucht vom Duschen, er roch mindestens so gut wie das Mädchen und hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die höchstens Luke kalt ließ. Das erste Fenster, was auf dem „Laptop“, wie Luke zu dem Ding sagte, aufsprang, war eine Art Film. Man sah einen Mann und eine Frau beim Sex.   
„Ähm …“, sagte Luke und wurde rot. Haley rief aus:  
„Luke, du bist so ein … Schwein!“ Der arme Junge klopfte schnell auf der Tastatur herum.   
„Sorry“, sagte er, als das Fenster sich schloss. Luke grinste schief, Kylo warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sagte: Ich kann sie gleich hier töten! Besser er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wer wusste schon, wie hier das Internet funktionierte. Ein fast weißes Fenster öffnete sich. Es hatte nur in der oberen Mitte eine Suchleiste.  
„So, das haben wir. Was wollt ihr im Internet.“  
„Ehm … wir suchen jemanden. Kann man das da finden?“, fragte Kylo. Haley seufzte wieder leise und rutschte ein wenig näher an ihn heran.  
„Ja, klar. Gebt hier oben den Namen ein. Es gibt noch bessere Methoden, doch damit kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus. Man bräuchte dafür jemand, der speziellere Kenntnisse hat.“  
„Einen Hacker?“, fragte Armitage auf gut Glück.  
„Genau!“  
„Gibt diesen Namen ein: Anakin Skywalker!“ Luke kicherte, das Mädchen stöhnte und Kylo, der das gesagt hatte, knurrte drohend.  
Luke gab den gesuchten Namen ein.  
„Es werden eine Millionen Einträge zu den Filmen kommen. Worum geht es? Man kann es vielleicht eingrenzen?“  
„Was für Filme?“  
„Na die Star Wars Filme? Kennt ihr die nicht?“ Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Haley stöhnte wieder, diesmal genervt und sagte:  
„Ich glaub es nicht. Endlich mal ein echter Kerl und dann ist es auch wieder so ein Freak. Ich bin drüben, Luke. Du kommst doch klar, oder?“  
„Jepp.“ Haley ging mit einem letzten, verführerischen Blick auf den Ren, der ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

Kylo war ungeduldig.   
„Nein, welche verdammten Filme?“ Luke ließ sich von seinem harschen Ton kein bisschen aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Ich habe sie auf DVD und leihe sie euch, wenn ihr wollt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob die alte McCoy ein Gerät zum Abspielen hat.“  
„Suchst du jetzt nach Anakin?“, forderte er dunkel und ignorierte Hux‘ warnenden Blick. Luke suchte. Es gab eine Menge Einträge. Zu viele.  
„Ich will wissen, wo er wohnt!“, sagte er und schob den Jungen weg, um sich selbst hinzusetzen. Luke stand auf und entdeckte den Griff von seinem Lichtschwert.  
„Nicht!“, hörte er Armitage noch rufen, aber der Junge hatte es schon aktiviert.   
„Cooooooool!“, sagte er begeistert und sah in das rote Licht der Klinge.  
„Hände weg!“, rief er ihm zu und Hux fügte an:  
„Fass mit deiner Hand nur nicht in die Klinge!“  
„Nee, bin ja kein Idiot!“, sagte Luke und ließ das Schwert auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch niedergehen. Er zerteilte den Holztisch in zwei Teile, riss die Augen auf und deaktivierte die Klinge vor Schreck.  
„Ach du heilige Scheiße! Das war … der Wahnsinn!“, hauchte er, während Hux ihm den Griff aus der Hand nahm. Ren stellte amüsiert zwei Dinge fest. Hux war bleich wie die Wand und der Rothaarige hatte Angst um die Versehrtheit des Jungen gehabt, wie es schien. Irgendwie verstand er ihn sogar, denn Luke war hilfsbereit und nett. Man könnte den Jungen mögen, trotz des Namens.  
„Können wir deinen Laptop behalten und in Ruhe die Einträge lesen?“, fragte Kylo ihn.  
„Ja, wenn ihr wollt. Aber Anakin wohnt bestimmt nicht in LA. Vielleicht schaut ihr euch die Filme an, dann wisst ihr, was ich meine. Ich bringe sie euch später vorbei.“ Sie nickten wortlos.  
„Das Schwert … ist so der Hammer! Wo habt ihr das her? Ich wette, Kylo Ren wäre total neidisch auf das Schwert!“ Kylo spürte Hux‘ Hand auf seiner Schulter, die bedeutete jetzt nicht auszurasten. Einfach war es nicht, keineswegs.  
„Ich habe es ihm gestohlen!“, sagte er mit hitzigem Unterton zu dem Jungen. Luke lachte.  
„Ey, niemals. Er hätte dich damit gegrillt. Ich finde Kylo Ren sowieso viel cooler, als es Anakin Skywalker jemals war. Mein Vater ist aber anderer Meinung. Der würde Darth Vader bevorzugen und meine Mutter finden den jungen Anakin Skywalker heiß.“ Luke kicherte ein wenig beschämt. Ganz unerwartet fühlte Kylo sich durch Lukes Liebeserklärung besänftigt.  
„Das Schwert ist eine Einzelanfertigung. Ich habe es selbst gemacht“, sagte er schon beinah umgänglich.  
„Wahnsinn! Darf ich es nochmal …“  
„NEIN!“, sagten Kylo und Hux beinah synchron. Um sicher zu sein, steckte sich Hux das Schwert nun in seinen Hosenbund. Er beobachtete das aus dem Augenwinkel und fühlte eine irre Hitze in sich aufwallen, die ihn ganz verstörte.  
„Später vielleicht“, sagte Hux dunkel. Das reichte Luke scheinbar.  
„Okay, ich geh dann mal … habe Schule. Wir sehen uns später. Ehm, noch was … ihr dürft die Pornos ruhig anschauen, klickt aber bitte nicht auf die Premium-Mitgliedschaft. Mein Dad merkt sonst, dass ich auf seinem Account unterwegs bin.“  
„Gut“, sagte Kylo nur desinteressiert und sah Luke nicht mal nach. Kaum war der Junge weg, stand er auf, packte Hux an den Hüften und griff ihm nicht gerade sehr behutsam unter sein Hemd, um sich sein Schwert zurückzuholen. Seine Hände trafen nackt, warme Haut und irgendwas daran brachte ihn total aus dem Konzept. Vielleicht waren es auch die grünen Augen, die geweitet waren, Hux‘ Mund, der ein wenig offen stand. Unwillkürlich schnappte er schwer nach Luft, wie nach einem Kampf. Dabei starrte er Hux weiterhin auf den Mund, aus dem erstaunlicherweise kein herablassendes Worte kam. Seine Männlichkeit wurde hart und er legte vorsichtshalber mal die andere Hand auch auf die warme Haut.  
„Wir sollten …“, stammelte Hux rau und blinzelte fahrig. Kylo ließ seine Hände über seine warme Haut gleiten, fühlte dieses köstliche Zusammenzucken des anderen Mannes, was sich in ihm fortzusetzen schien und zog ihm anschließend mit einem Ruck den Griff des Schwerts aus der Hose.  
„Das gehört mir!“, flüsterte er ihm hitzig ins Gesicht. Das Bedürfnis Hux küssen zu müssen, war stark. Kylo widerstand, setzte sich und sah sich weiter die Einträge zu Skywalker durch.

Armitage war total verwirrt. Diese Nähe, diese Zärtlichkeit, diese Anziehung … er fand nicht die passenden Worte, um seinen Schock zu beschreiben. Bezeichnungen wie anziehend, furchterregend, absurd und befremdlich, kamen der Sache vielleicht nah.   
„Das hier … muss eine Simulation sein, Ren. Snoke … Snoke tut das. Ich bin sicher … ich …“  
„Hör auf mit dem Gestammel. Das macht nichts besser. Egal, ob es Snokes Werk ist oder nicht. Wir müssen Anakin finden, weil wir nur so hier wieder weg kommen. Es gibt Filme über Darth Vader und wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, auch über mich. Wir müssen sie uns ansehen. Vielleicht verstehen wir dann mehr.“  
Irritiert hörte er, wie Ren seine nüchternen Gedanken preisgab, als wäre gerade nicht passiert, was passiert war. Aber vielleicht war auch gar nichts passiert! Vielleicht hatte Ren ihn mal wieder nur auf eine ganz neue Art gedemütigt. Eine Art und Weise, die wirklich weh tat. Und die umso gemeiner wäre, wenn Ren wüsste, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm tatsächlich gefiel.   
„Ich stimme dir zu“, sagte er matt und bekam einen verwunderten Blick von Ren.  
„Das ich diesen Satz mal aus deinem Mund höre. Los, lies du dir die Einträge weiter durch, ich ziehe mich an, damit wir gleich diesen … Hacker aufsuchen können. Noch was, stecke dir nie wieder mein Schwert in die Hose, oder ich werde es genau da aktivieren, klar?!“  
Ihm wurde kalt, als er daran dachte, dass Ren das hätte tun können. Ihm wurde zusätzlich richtig schlecht, als er sich vorstellte, was dann geschehen wäre. Ren ging weg und er setzte sich und suchte. Aber Luke hatte recht gehabt. Es gab viel zu viele Informationen, die sich natürlich alle nur auf die Filme bezogen. Wie konnte das sein, dass man in einer völlig anderen Welt, vermutlich einem anderen Universum, einen anderen Zeit Filme über Darth Vader und Kylo Ren machte? Das roch doch schon nach Snoke und seiner Manipulation. Leider passte der Rest überhaupt nicht dazu. Um nicht zu sagen, war die Diskrepanz zwischen ihrer Welt und dieser hier, so stark, dass auch Snoke sie nicht so erschaffen hätte. Ganz ausschließen sollte er das aber auch nicht. Ren kam wieder, trug das Basecap und sein schwarzes Hemd.  
„Sieh, was ich gefunden habe!“ Er zog das Bündel Scheine aus der Hosentasche.  
„Credits.“  
„Fein.“  
„Du begreifst nicht, was es bedeutet, oder Hux?“  
„Doch. Du willst damit den Hacker bezahlen.“ Er sah, dass Ren daran natürlich nicht gedacht hatte.  
„Nein. Den wollte ich eigentlich mit Baby bedrohen. Ich dachte daran, dass wir dir etwas zum Anziehen besorgen, mit deiner Jacke fällst du nämlich zu sehr auf.“ Erstaunt hoben sich seine Augenbrauen.  
„Ich habe dir doch gar nicht von Alex erzählt.“  
„Alex?“  
„Das clevere Mädchen von nebenan, die mich nach der Uniform gefragt hat. Sie kannte die Erste Ordnung nicht. Eine Schande, wenn du mich fragst!“  
„Du … hast ihr die Wahrheit gesagt? Bist du wirklich so dämlich, Hux?“  
„Nein, ich bin stolz darauf ein Teil der Ersten Ordnung zu sein, Ren!“, fauchte er böse.  
„Kannst du dir deinen Stolz für unsere Welt aufheben? Hier brauchen wir andere Kleidung und die besorgen wir mit den Credits. So was funktioniert ja überall hoffentlich ähnlich. Wenn nicht, nehmen wir uns die Kleidung einfach. Jetzt los, suchen wir diesen Hacker Leo Irgendwas, denn wie es aussieht, hast du ja auch nichts gefunden.“ Unwillkürlich errötete er und klappte den Laptop zu. Kylo Ren hatte den Schwertgriff im hinteren Hosenbund und Baby unter dem Arm.   
„Warte, Ren. Ich glaube, es ist keine gute Idee mit der Waffe rauszugehen.“  
„Geht die Diskussion wieder los? Mein Lichtschwert darf ich auch nicht nehmen und …“  
„Benutze die Macht, aber lasse dieses Gewehr hier.“ Eine ganze Weile starrte ihn Ren aggressiv an.  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Weil ich sowieso die Munition habe …“ Er zeigte auf seine Hosentasche. Dabei hoffte er, dass Ren den Versuch unternahm sie sich zu holen und ihn dabei wieder so zärtlich zu berühren, vielleicht auch härter. Gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich vor dieser skurrilen Auseinandersetzung.  
„Meinetwegen!“, knurrte Ren und legte das Gewehr auf das Sideboard.  
„Ich lasse den Blaster auch besser hier, damit ich gar nicht erst in Versuchung komme. Aus irgendeinem Grund denke ich, dass man hier mit Mord nicht so gut davon kommt.“  
„Mord … ein sehr unschönes Wort. Gut, dass man das in unserer Welt schon längst ausgemerzt hat. Der Tod ist eine verdammte Notwendigkeit, Hux!“  
„Musst du mir nicht sagen“, erwiderte er trocken und legte den Blaster neben Baby ab. Ein hübsches, wenn auch sehr ungleiches Paar, dachte er sentimental, bevor sie das Haus verließen.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Tag war um diese recht frühe Zeit schon heiß. Weil Ren mit der Jacke recht hatte, hatte er sie gleich im Haus gelassen. Er trug also nur Stiefel, seine Uniformhose und das weiße Shirt mit den langen Ärmeln, was er unter der Jacke anhatte. Irgendwie kam er sich nackt, unbedeutend und verloren vor. Kylo sah hingegen wieder wie ein störrischer, zu großer Junge aus. Sie liefen die Straße in die Richtung, aus der sie gestern gekommen waren. Recht schnell kamen sie in das Gebiet, in dem die Mall war. Armitage nahm den Zettel aus der Tasche.  
„Und wie finden wir nun die Adresse von diesem Goldsteen raus? Hast du hier irgendwo einen Geländeplan entdeckt? Oder machen die das elektronisch?“ Kylo nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand.  
„Das ist einfach …“ Im Vorbeilaufen packte er sich einen jungen Mann hart am Arm.  
„Ey, spinnst du?!“, fauchte ihn der Typ mit Sonnenbrille und Goldkette empört an. Anfangs. Als er Kylo genauer ansah, schwieg er besser. Ren hielt ihm den Zettel vor die Nase.  
„Wo ist das?“  
„Ehm, auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Ihr könnt …“ Was folgte, konnte selbst Armitage mit seinem sehr aufnahmefähigen Gedächtnis nicht behalten. Der Mann spulte so viele Informationen mit einer Menge unbekannter Begriff ab, dass nichts Sinn zu ergeben schien. Als er geendet hatte, Ren immer noch seine Hand fest um den Oberarm des Mannes hatte, sagte er:  
„Ich würde sagen, er bringt uns am besten gleich hin …“  
Kylo grinste zustimmend. Es war ein magischer Moment, das begriff Armitage aber erst später. Kylo lächelte nämlich nicht nur zustimmend, sondern auch davon ganz angetan, dass sie denselben Gedanken hatten. Er lächelte Armitage zu, weil er ein bekannter Faktor in einer unbekannten Welt war. Und er lächelte, weil er froh darüber war, dass er mit ihm hier war und dabei noch so hübsch aussah. Das ahnte er natürlich nicht und es würde noch lange dauern, bis ihm Kylo sagte, dass er ihn attraktiv fand.  
Er lächelte Ren ebenfalls zu, der begann den Mann vorwärts zu zerren. Nach dem ersten Schock, begann der Typ allerdings zu zetern.  
„Nein, ey … seid ihr verrückt? Ich muss in die andere Richtung, ich kann euch nicht dahin … nein, lass mich los, du Spinner. Ich rufe die Polizei. Hilfe! HILFE! POLIZEI!“, steigerte sich der Typ in einen hysterischen Anfall. Die anderen Passanten blieben stehen und tuschelten. Einige zückten ihre Scanner.  
„Lass ihn besser los, Kylo“, sagte er leise zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
„Nein, wieso? Der Kerl weiß, wo wir hin müssen. Er zeigte es uns, dann kann er gehen.“  
Unauffällig hatte Ren dem Mann mithilfe der Macht die Stimme genommen und so röchelte er nur undeutlich, griff sich an den Hals und machte komische Kopfbewegungen. Leider waren inzwischen viel zu viele Menschen aufmerksam geworden. Kleinere Grüppchen hatten sich gebildet, die miteinander tuschelten und sie aufmerksam beobachteten. Armitage begriff, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete.  
„Wir finden es auch so. Ich habe zugehört und eine Idee, wie wir …“ Hatte er nicht, doch Ren unterbrach ihn sowieso genervt.  
„Nein, Hux. Er kommt mit, Ende der Diskussion.“ Brutal zerrte er den Kerl vorwärts. Sirenen ertönten und unweit ihrer Position hielt einer dieser Speeder mit Warnlicht auf dem Dach. Zwei Personen stiegen aus.  
„Ren, lass den Mann sofort los!“, befahl er ihm instinktiv.

Kylo hatte auch gemerkt, dass sich die Situation verschärft hatte. Aber wer aufgab, der starb. So einfach war das. Sie hatten eine Lösung in Form eines unwilligen Humanoiden gefunden und er war nicht gewillt, die Chance wegzuwerfen. Aufgeben war niemals seine Mentalität gewesen.  
„Hey, stehen bleiben!“ Zwei männliche Humanoiden in Uniform mit gezogenen Blastern (zumindest hatten die Waffen Ähnlichkeit mit der kleineren Form der Blaster), kamen auf sie zu.

„Das bedeutet Ärger“, sagte Hux unnötigerweise. Kylo hatte es schon begriffen. Er stieß seine Geisel mit einem Machtstoß auf die beiden Männern mit den Waffen zu. Zusammen fielen sie um. Ein Schuss löste sich, traf aber nichts.  
„Lauf!“, brüllte er dem Rothaarigen zu und rannte vorweg. Hux folgte ihm, durch viele Wege und Straßen. Eine unbestimmte Zeit später, fanden sich beide keuchend im Schatten eines großen Gebäudes wider. Hux setzte sich auf den Boden und lag Sekunden später hechelnd auf dem Rücken.  
„Deine Kondition … ist echt mies … Hux!“, sagte er, um ihn zu demütigen. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Irgendwo tönten wieder die Sirenen der Speeder, doch sie blieben unentdeckt. Wie es aussah, waren sie entkommen. Langsam beruhigte sich Atem und Puls. Der Rothaarige setzte sich wieder auf, strich sich seine feuchten Haare aus der Stirn und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Ich sagte, tu es nicht. Scheinbar ist diese Welt viel empfindlicher, was gewisse Delikte angeht, Ren.“  
„Delikte, die uns einen Scheiß interessieren, Hux!“, erwiderte er pampig und zog sein Hemd aus, um sich abzukühlen. Und auch, um Hux zu ärgern und seine Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Leider sah Hux eher genervt zur Seite.  
„Wir wissen aber nicht, was hier geschieht, wenn wir weiter das tun, was wir in unserer Welt tun würden. Wir müssen einfach ein bisschen vorsichtiger … kannst du dein Hemd wieder anziehen, Ren! Du siehst großartig aus, ich sage es dir jetzt ein einziges Mal, damit du mich in Zukunft nicht weiter provozieren musst!“, schnauzte er ihn ungehalten an.  
„Was daran provoziert dich? Meine Muskeln?“, fragte er erheitert, weil es ihm gefiel. Ihm gefiel diese Neckerei zwischen ihm und Armitage Hux, begriff Kylo in diesem Moment mit voller Wucht. Entsetzt über diese seltsame Erkenntnis, zog er sich sein Hemd wieder an. Hux hatte ihm sowieso keine Antwort gegeben, sondern nur das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht, als fände er ihn abscheulich. Kylo beobachtete den anderen Mann ungeniert. Hux‘ Gesicht war gerötet und verschwitzt, seine Stirnhaare feucht und herrlich unordentlich. So durcheinander seine Haare waren, so anziehend wirkte er auf ihn. Bisher kannte er nur den verbissenen, schneidigen, gehorsamen Soldaten Hux. Das hier, war ein Mann wie er. Ohne seine Uniform ein anderer Mensch. Individuell. Anziehend.  
„Muskeln interessieren mich nicht besonders, musst du wissen. Sie kommen eben einfach, wenn man sich körperlich viel bewegt“, sagte er leise, um etwas wieder gut zu machen. Endlich sahen ihn die grünen Augen an. Leider wirkte Hux‘ Gesicht noch genervter als vorher.  
„Schön für dich“, sagte er nur lahm und lief dann langsam nach Norden. Enttäuscht folgte er ihm.  
„Wohin gehen wir?“  
„Vorhin habe ich im Vorbeilaufen eine Art Plan gesehen. Dorthin gehen wir. Wenn es möglich ist, frage ich dort jemand. Ich! Ren! Auf meine Art!“ Kylo nickte, weil er zugeben musste, dass seine Methoden in dieser Welt wohl nicht immer funktionierten.

Zwei Straßen weiter bog Ren plötzlich in eines dieser kleinen Geschäfte ab und kam nur wenig später mit zwei Flaschen köstlich kühlem Wasser wieder raus. Verwundert sah er Kylo an, der nur sagte:  
„Credits. Ich habe die Flaschen diesmal bezahlt.“ Armitage musste schmunzeln.

Zielsicher fand er den Plan wieder. Er war vor einer Treppe, die unter die Erde zu führen schien. Auf dem Plan waren Linien in unterschiedlichen Farben. Neben ihnen blieb eine junge Frau stehen und er wandte sich direkt an sie. Dabei versuchte er so freundlich und höflich zu sein, wie er es zustande brachte. Das war keineswegs einfach, bei seiner Herkunft, seiner Erziehung und dem Umfeld, in dem sie normalerweise lebten.  
„Ich hätte eine Frage, kannst du uns helfen?“, fragte er.  
„Klar, was wollt ihr wissen“, erwiderte sie und nahm etwas aus dem Ohr.  
„Wir müssen von hier aus zum anderen Ende der Stadt Wie kommen wir dahin?“ Das junge Mädchen, was ihn ein wenig an die hübsche Haley von nebenan erinnerte, erklärte es ihm. Dabei war sie erstaunlich klar in ihrer Aussage. Armitage prägte sich alles genauestens ein.  
„Das heißt also, wir gehen nach unten und …?“  
„Fahren mit der Metro Rail, wie ich. Kommt, ich zeige euch, wo ihr einsteigen müsst!“ Sie folgten dem hilfsbereiten Mädchen, welche sogar irgendwelche Tickets für sie einlöste und meinte:  
„Schon okay, ihr beiden Süßen. Ich habe eine Sugar Daddy und ihr seht wie gestrandete Weltraum-Piraten aus, die dringend Hilfe brauchen. Los, beeilt euch, euer Zug ist da!“ Sie bugsierte sie in einen vollgestopften Wagen und sogar Ren gab mal ausnahmsweise keine Widerworte. Er hob als Dank wenigstens die Hand, als der Zug losfuhr. Mit dem Ruck hatte er nicht gerechnet und so fiel er gegen Kylo, der ihn festhielt.  
„Macht!“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und wollte ihm damit wohl sagen, dass er sich mithilfe der Macht stabilisiert hatte und bestimmt nicht fallen würde, so wie er. Angeber!  
„Großartig“, gab er bissig zurück. Mehrere Haltestellen müsste sie in diesem Zug fahren, bevor sie die Linie wechseln müsste, wie das Mädchen gesagt hatte.  
„War das nicht ein wenig zu einfach?“, fragte Ren ihn, als er bei der nächsten Haltestelle wieder gegen ihn fiel, weil er sich zu spät festgehalten hatte. Der Zug schien immer voller zu werden. Inzwischen standen die Humanoiden dicht aneinander und für seinen Geschmack, viel zu eng. Von Minute zu Minute fühlte er sich unwohler. Nur Rens Präsenz schräg hinter ihm, ließ ihn nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Es wäre einfach zu peinlich vor seinen Augen eine seiner Panikattacken zu bekommen.  
„Ja, das Gefühl könnte man haben. Aber vielleicht funktioniert das hier so, Ren. Vielleicht redet man, bevor man schießt. Ziemlich umständlich, wenn du mich fragst.“

Kylo beobachtete Hux interessiert. Ihm schien es nicht gut zu gehen. Er wirkte nervös, atmete flach und schnell, auf seiner Stirn war ein leichter Schweißfilm und er war sehr blass. Jedes Mal, wenn andere Menschen an ihm vorbei drängten, kniff er die Augen zusammen und sah aus, als wenn er sich gleich übergeben würde. Es war amüsant das zu beobachten, denn es offenbarte eine Schwäche des Generals. Das zu übersehen, wäre dumm von ihm gewesen. Deswegen registrierte er es und legte es ordentlich in die Schublade „Hux“. Irgendwie tat es ihm aber auch leid und als Hux wieder gegen ihn gestoßen wurde, legte er ihm seinen Arm um den Bauch.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen, General!“, flüsterte er ihm drohend ins Ohr und hielt ihn hartnäckig fest, obwohl der Rothaarige krampfhaft versuchte seinen Arm loszubekommen.  
„Lass mich los!“, keuchte er dabei rau.  
„Hör auf damit und versuche auf deinen Atem zu achten!“, befahl er ihm leise. Hux schnaufte, hörte aber auf an seinem Arm herumzudrücken. Kylo rückte näher und spürte so seinen Körper überdeutlich. Hux zitterte leicht.  
„Es ist … lass mich … los. Ich … komm schon … klar“, flüsterte er abgehackt.  
„Du sagtest, wir sollten nicht auffallen. Halte dich an deine eigenen Regeln und versuche dich zu entspannen. Nur noch vier Haltestellen …“

Dass auch Ren die Haltestellen mitzählte, überraschte ihn positiv. Scheinbar hatte er keine Wahl. Wie er Ren inzwischen kannte, würde es der Kerl lieber auf einen Eklat ankommen lassen, als nachzugeben. Widerwillig hörte er auf sich gegen ihn zu wehren und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Kylo hatte recht gehabt. Seine Kraft und seine Körperwärme, mit der er ihn umgab, beruhigten ihn nach und nach. Er spürte seinen tollen Körper hinter sich und versuchte es zu genießen, auch wenn es natürlich eher ein Moment war, in dem er irrationale Furcht verspürte.  
„Das ist keine Panikattacke, falls du das denkst!“, sagte er irgendwann, schon wieder fester.  
„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte Ren und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. So nah, dass er das Lichtschwert in den Lenden spürte. Seine Schwäche widerte ihn so an, dass er einfach irgendetwas Boshaftes sagen musste:  
„Macht es dich etwa an, mich leiden zu sehen, Ren?“ Er fühlte sein leises Lachen eher in seinem Nacken, als dass es zu hören war. Es ließ ihn wohlig erschauern.  
„Könnte schon sein.“  
„Du perverser Nerd, was Nerd auch immer bedeuten soll …“, sagte er dunkel.  
„Hoffentlich etwas richtig Schlimmes, weil ich dich jetzt nämlich gern …“  
Hux erfuhr es nicht mehr, denn ihre Haltestelle wurde genannte. Sie verließen den Zug und er musste einfach eine Weile da stehen bleiben, die Hände auf den Knien und sehr oft Luft holen.  
„Wollen wir den Rest zu Fuß laufen?“, fragte Kylo ihn. Besorgt klang er nicht unbedingt, aber auch nicht herablassend oder verärgert. Das musste er ihm wirklich hoch anrechnen.  
„Nein, es geht schon. Lass uns die Green Line suchen …“ Erstaunlich schnell fanden sie den passenden Zug. Er war weniger voll und sie fanden sogar Sitzplätze. Sie wussten es natürlich nicht voneinander, doch beide bedauerten diesen Zustand. Am Ende verließen sie den Zug und Armitage setzte sich oben einfach an die Wand eines Hauses, um sich zu sammeln. Ren baute sich vor ihm auf.  
„Ich will dich ja nicht schockieren, doch ich befürchte, dass wir so zurückfahren müssen, wie wir gekommen sind.“ Armitage wusste das natürlich auch. Er schob sich beide Hände in die Haare und wühlte darin herum, um seine furchtbaren Gedanke zu verscheuchen.  
„Und ich habe Hunger!“  
„Erst dieser Hacker, Ren“, forderte er und stand auf, wobei er Kylos Hand großzügig ignorierte, die er ihm hingehalten hatte.

Durch einigermaßen freundliches Fragen seinerseits, fanden sie schließlich Leo Goldsteen. Er wohnte in einem Apartmenthaus, wie man ihnen sagte, was recht heruntergekommen wirkte. Da es keine andere Art gab (oder Kylo sie nicht sehen wollte), öffnete er die Tür mit der Nummer 23 per Macht.  
In der Wohnung roch es muffig-säuerlich, als wäre schon seit hundert Jahren das Fenster nicht geöffnet worden. Es war düster, weil alle Fensterläden zu oder fast zu waren. Aber man hörte es klicken und diesem Klicken folgten sie nun.  
„Leo Goldsteen?“, sprach Hux wenige Sekunden später einen dicklichen und noch erstaunlich jungen Kerl an, der wie eine fette Qualle in einem monströsen, thronähnlichen Sessel saß. Vor ihm auf einem langen, geschwungenen Tisch, waren sechs verschiedene Bildschirme, auf denen die unterschiedlichsten Sachen liefen. Direkt vor ihm lief eine Simulation eines Krieges, bei dem man scheinbar mit einer Waffe durch die Gegend rannte und auf Kreaturen schoss. Mit sofort aufflammender Begeisterung beobachtete Kylo das Geschehen auf dem Monitor. Leo hörte sie nicht, denn er hatte dicke Kopfhörer auf und redete nun sogar in ein Mikrofon vor dem Mund. Nur nicht mit ihnen.

„Hey, Wichser, links von mir … nicht rechts! Bist du im Sumpf aufgewachsen, Alter? … Iowa … natürlich! Schieß doch, du Arschgesicht!“ Hux sah ihn fragend an, doch er zuckte nur die Schultern und sah fasziniert, wie die Hand auf dem Bildschirm eine fette Kanone abfeuerte und damit ein Monster in blutige Stücke zerfetzte.  
„So geht das, Mister. Du bist mein Wingman, Bratt, aus dem verdammten Iowa!“ Der General hatte scheinbar genug, denn er riss Leo nun die Kopfhörer von den Ohren. Der dicke Junge schrie auf und man hatte das Gefühl er wird vor Schreck noch eine Ecke wabbliger.  
„Wa .. was … wie kommt ihr … wer seid ihr Arschlöcher?“  
„Zack schickt uns“, sagte Hux, während er ihn mit Macht nötigte sich aus dem Thronstuhl zu erheben.  
„Hey … was soll’n der Scheiß?! Machst du einen auf Darth Vader, oder was?“  
Kylo hatte von diesen schwachsinnigen Vergleichen langsam die Nase voll. In seinem Universum würde es keinen Darth Vader geben, wenn sie Anakin nicht langsam fanden und zurück brachten, verdammt. Die Frage war, würde es ihn auch nicht geben, falls sie Skywalker nie fanden? Als er das dachte, fühlte er sich selbst so elend, wie vermutlich General Hux eben im Zug. Als er den dicken Jungen aus dem Stuhl befördert hatte, setzte er sich selbst und versuchte sich so an der Tastatur und dem runden Ding auf der rechten Seite, wie er es bei Leo beobachtet hatte.  
„Muss das jetzt sein?“, fragte Hux ihn genervt.  
„Ja. Befrag ihn schon, ich habe Hunger!“, knurrte er dunkel.  
„Also Leo …“  
„Sagt mal, seid ihr nicht ganz dicht? Ihr kommt einfach hier rein und sagt Zack schickt euch und erwartete, dass ich … was? Euch helfe?“  
„Genau, wir brauchen deine Hacker-Kenntnisse“, sagte Hux trocken. Leo kicherte überheblich. Seine erste Furcht war schon vorbei.  
„Na klar, die will jeder. Mir egal, ob irgendein Zack euch schickt und …“ Kylo fuhr herum, deutete mit dem Finger auf den Schriftzug seines Bascapes und sagte scharf: „Lies, falls du uns nicht glaubst!“  
„Das hat gar nichts zu sagen. Zack ist ein Spinner, der meinen Score jede Woche killt, oder es zumindest versucht. Er pisst mir ständig ans Bein. Ich arbeite übrigens nur gegen Bares.“ Verwirrt sahen sie sich ein paar Momente an. Kylo hob seine Hand und Leo begann zu Röcheln.  
„Lass das, Ren!“, befahl Hux.  
„Nein, er will nicht für uns arbeiten.“  
„Das kann er auch nicht mehr, wenn du ihn umbringst. Lass ihn los und gib mir die Credits.“ Unwillig ließ er Leo los, der schnaufte und hustete.  
„Wer … seid ihr? Ihr … spinnt doch!“  
„Sei einfach still, hilf uns und du bist uns gleich wieder los.“ Ängstlich, aber keineswegs panisch, sah er zu ihm. Hux ignorierte er vollkommen.  
„Wie viel willst du für deine Hilfe?“, fragte ihn Hux nun drohend. Goldsteen schielte auf das Bündel in seiner Hand, sein Blick war gierig, er leckte sich über die wulstigen Lippen und sah wieder vorsichtig zu ihm.  
„Um was geht es denn?“  
„Wir suchen einen Namen im Internet.“ Leos Gesicht fiel zusammen.  
„Echt jetzt? Wegen so einem Kleinkram bedroht ihr mich und wollte mir Geld geben?!“ Er kicherte wieder, nahm Hux ein paar Scheine ab und rollte die geröteten Augen. Er struppelte sich kurz durch die blonden, fettigen Haare, um Mut zu fassen und sagte zu ihm:  
„Lass mich auf meinen Thron, oh Meister, sonst kann ich euch nicht helfen.“ Kylo stand nach einem auffordernden Blick von Hux grummelnd auf. Er hatte gerade herausgefunden, wie man mit der geilen Wumme schießen konnte. Es hatte eben erst begonnen Spaß zu machen.  
Leo setzte sich, klackerte auf der Tastatur herum und die Monster verschwanden.  
„Welchen Namen?“, fragte er geschäftig. Von seiner Furcht war nichts mehr zu spüren.  
„Anakin Skywalker“, sagte Kylo deutlich. Leo erstarrte und lachte dann los. Der junge Kerl lachte so lange, bis er ihn wieder in den Würgegriff der Macht nahm.  
„Hör auf damit und such uns den Namen!“, zischte er ihn böse an und ließ ihn wieder in den Stuhl plumpsen. Leo rieb sich keuchend über den Hals.  
„Wie machst du das? Gibt es da einen Trick? Und erzähle mir jetzt nicht, du bist Kylo Ren, auch wenn du ihm ähnlich siehst.“  
„SUCHE DEN NAMEN!“, brüllte er wütend und Leo tippte eilig auf den Tasten herum.  
„Eine Millionen Einträge zu den Filmen“, sagte er tonlos.  
„Ja, soweit waren wir auch schon mal. Luke hat was von Einwohner … irgendwas gesagt. Suche da!“ Hux‘ Stimme war viel ruhiger als seine.  
„Luke? Doch nicht etwa Luke Skywalker? Ihr verarscht mich doch, Jungs, hm?!“ Niemand gab Leo eine Antwort. Er seufzte und tippte wieder herum.  
„Euer Luke meinte sicher das Einwohnermeldeamt. Gut, suchen wir da und an noch ein paar anderen Orten. Aber Jungs, ich will euch echt nicht den Spaß am Cosplay verderben, und auch, wenn das hier vielleicht eine Challenge für euch ist, ich bin sicher, dass es keinen Eintrag mit dem Namen Anakin Skywalker irgendwo gibt.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Na … weil … das eine Figur aus einem Film ist. Nicht echt, ihr wisst schon …?“ Leo sah sie verstört an und so, als wären sie die dämlichsten Idioten, die er je getroffen hatte.  
„Und du denkst also, Kylo Ren gibt es auch nicht?“  
„Na ja, irgendwann kommt ja noch der letzte Star Wars Film, doch ich wette, er verreckt am Ende. Die Bösen sterben immer. Also nein, er wird wohl nicht lebend aus dem Film rauskommen. Hahaha.“  
Was für eine beschissene Welt war das denn, dachte Kylo frustriert.

„Die Bösen, hm …“, wiederholte Ren und ging ein wenig weg. Besorgt sah Armitage ihm nach.  
„Ah … also … wie ich sagte, keinen Anakin Skywalker. Aber es gibt einen Anakin Gregory, einen Anakin B. Lauder und hier ist ein sonderbarer Name, den ich ins Auge fassen würde: Akin S. Walker. Soll ich euch die Adressen ausdrucken?“ Er nickte und sah wieder nachdenklich zu Kylo Ren. Der lehnte an der Wand und sah nur dumpf zu ihnen herüber.  
„Ja.“  
Ein elektronisches Geräusch ertönte und wenig später hatte er einen Ausdruck mit drei Adressen in der Hand.  
„War’s das? Ich würde gern meine Session beenden, ehe mir mein verblödeter Wingman die Show stiehlt.“  
„Noch eine Sache … wie meintest du das mit dem Cosplay?“  
„Na ja, hier in der Stadt gibt es doch immer solche Events, wo kleine Fan-Gruppen herum rennen und Aufgaben in „ihrem“ Universum lösen müssen. Ihr seht aus, als gehört ihr dazu. Zack promotet solche Events manchmal, insofern … allerdings sind seine Skills…“ Leo zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter nach hinten zu Kylo, der seltsam deprimiert wirkte „Schon ziemlich geil. Wenn ihr gewonnen habt, kommt mal wieder vorbei und sagt mir, wie er das gemacht hat. Hat sich echt wie Vaders Würgegriff angefühlt. Erste Klasse!“  
„Es war MEIN Würgegriff, du Wurstsack! MEINER! KYLO RENS MACHTGRIFF!“, schrie Ren Goldsteen an und stürmte raus. Armitage holte tief Luft, sah angewidert in Leos Grinsen und war kurz davor seinen Frust an ihm auszulassen. Andererseits, vielleicht bräuchten sie ihn doch nochmal, wenn sie mit den drei Namen und Adressen nicht weiter kamen.  
„Er ist im Moment ein wenig empfindlich …“, murmelte er matt.  
„Alles klar. Hat ja auch seine Maske nicht dabei. Fühlt er sich bestimmt schwach und nackt. Aber so unter uns: an Darth Vader, seinen Großvater, kommt er nie im Leben ran!“  
„Das würde ich lieber für mich behalten, Leo Goldsteen!“, sagte er und verließ das stinkende Apartment.  
„Alles klar, General!“  
Diese treffende Bezeichnung schickte ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken, umkehren wollte er nun aber auch nicht mehr. Er sorgte sich um Ren und wollte einfach nur zurück auf die Finalizer.

Er fand Kylo auf den Treppen des Hauses gegenüber.  
„Wir haben drei Adressen.“ Antwort bekam er keine. Kylo hatte seine Mütze abgesetzt und wirkte so deutlich deprimiert, dass er Mitgefühl verspürte. Diese Welt hier, war grausam. Brutal und gemein zu Kylo Ren, der dauernd mit Vader verglichen wurde und dabei scheinbar echt mies abschnitt.  
„Wollen wir erst etwas zu essen suchen?“, schlug er freundlich vor. Die dunklen Augen starrten weiterhin nur abwesend vor sich hin.  
„Ach komm schon, das hier ist vielleicht nicht real und alles, was sie über dich sagen, könnte durchaus immer noch auf Snokes Mist gewachsen sein. Vielleicht will der dich nur herausfordern, dich dazu animieren, besser zu sein, als es Darth Vader jemals war“, versuchte er Ren zu besänftigen.  
„Nein, sie haben recht. Ich bin schlecht, ich gehöre zu den Bösen und ich werde am Ende verrecken“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige nach einer Weile.  
„Wir sollten uns zuerst die Filme ansehen und dann alles neu bewerten“, schlug er vor und tat dann etwas, was eine Menge zwischen Kylo Ren und ihm verändern sollte. Weil Kylo immer noch wie ein kleiner Junge aussah, dem schlimme Dinge gesagt wurden, die ihn traurig gemacht hatten, strich er ihm tröstend und sehr liebevoll die Haare ein wenig aus der Stirn. Daraufhin sahen ihn die braunen Augen an. Erst abweisend, dann erstaunt und verwundert, schließlich wurde sein Blick weicher und tiefer.  
Verunsichert von diesem ungewöhnlich zärtlichen Blick stand Armitage auf.  
„Ich habe da vorn etwas gesehen, wo wir vielleicht etwas zu essen erwerben können“, schlug er mit heißen Wangen vor. Rens fragenden Blick konnte er nicht mehr erwidern. Auch der andere Mann stand auf und sie gingen wortlos weg.  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie an einem siffigen Tisch und stopften Unmengen von Fleischscheiben zwischen Teigfladen (Burger) in sich hinein. Kylo wirkte um einiges entspannter und aß mit großem Appetit. Seine Erleichterung darüber verbarg Armitage besser, ehe es wieder zu unnötigen Konflikten kam.  
„Bevor wir uns die Adressen ansehen, hätte ich einen Vorschlag, Hux. Wir sollten uns ein paar andere Kleidungsstücke besorgen. Nur für alle Fälle.“ Dem musste er zustimmen, um nicht zu sagen, hatte er auch selbst schon drüber nachgedacht. Gleich neben den Burgern gab es eines dieser geschlossenen Marktstände, in denen sie sich mit diversen Sachen eindeckten. Dabei war Kylo keineswegs gut gelaunt. Wortkarg legte er teilweise nicht identifizierbare Dinge in den Korb, bis er ihn fragte, ob er überhaupt wüsste, um was es sich hierbei handeln würde.  
„Nein, sieht nur interessant aus“, war Rens knappe Antwort. Irgendwie schien die Aussage des fetten Hackers immer noch an seinem angeknacksten Selbstwertgefühl zu nagen. Armitage seufzte leise und hoffte, dass ihre Credits ausreichten. Außer zwei Hemden, Shirts und Hygieneartikel, kauften sie noch Nahrungsmittel. Das war schon um einiges schwerer, weil beide nicht wusste, inwiefern die Sachen genießbar waren. So beließen sie es bei Unmengen Eiern (das kannten sie immerhin), Brot, schon in Scheiben geschnitten (das war essbar, sagte Armitage, der es im Haus der alten Frau gekostet hatte), diese süßen Riegel (sehr viele davon, weil sie so gut waren) und mehrere Flaschen mit Flüssigkeit. Aus einem der oberen Regale hatte Kylo eine teuer aussehende Flasche geangelt und las laut das Etikett vor:  
„Jack Daniels, wie klingt das für dich, Hux?“  
„Nach einem Namen.“  
„Seltsam, oder?“ Ren schraubte die Flasche auf, roch dran und hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Riecht nicht übel. Das nehmen wir mit.“ Beim Bezahlen wurde es schwierig, weil beide den Wert der Credits nicht kannten und Kylo nicht gewillt war, nach eigenen Angaben, so viel für so wenig zu bezahlen. Die weniger geduldige Verkäuferin riss ihnen am Ende ein paar Scheine aus der Hand, Kylo hielt ihr daraufhin den Griff des Lichtschwerts unter das Kinn und Hux redete beschwörend auf ihn ein, es nicht zu aktivieren.  
Schließlich schleppten sie fünf prall gefüllte Tüten aus dem Geschäft, verfolgt von Beschimpfungen der Verkäuferin.

„Das … war eine schlechte Idee“, befand Armitage, als sie nach einer Weile im Schatten eines Hauses eine Pause machen. Sie schwitzten und Ren nahm den Jack Daniels aus der Tüte. Nach einem langen Schluck aus der Flasche, reichte er sie an Hux weiter. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, lehnte er ab.  
„Gutes Zeug“, befand Ren. Darauf hatte er nur eine Antwort:  
„Wir können nicht mit den ganzen Tüten die drei Adressen abklappern, Ren. Wir müssen erst die Sachen in das Haus bringen.“  
„Das heißt, wir müssen in den Zug steigen“, sprach der Schwarzhaarige das Offensichtliche aus, wobei er den subtilen Unterton von Schadenfreude hatte.  
„Müssen wir wohl“, erwiderte er zerknirscht. Die Heimfahrt war allerdings weitaus entspannter. Der Zug war angenehm leer, sie fanden auch nach dem Umsteigen Sitzplätze, wobei Kylo immer wieder diesen Jack Daniels trank und am Ende sogar einschlief. Er hätte ihn fast nicht wachbekommen, als sie aussteigen mussten.  
Murrend und wankend stand Ren auf und sie schleppten sich die Strecke zurück zum Haus. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war es erst später Nachmittag, doch er war so müde, als wäre es schon mitten in der Nacht. Vor ihrer Tür lag eine Tasche. Darin waren fünf Filme und eine Notiz von Luke:  
„Ich habe euch Aufkleber auf die Filme gemacht: 1-5. Seht sie in dieser Reihenfolge an, dann ergeben sie Sinn. Steckt sie in meinen Laptop (rechte Seite, kleiner Knopf), sie starten von allein. Ach ja, kleine Warnung: Meine Mutter wird euch demnächst zum Essen einladen! Viel Glück, Luke von nebenan :)“  
„Luke von nebenan … wie niedlich“, murmelte Ren und stolperte unkoordiniert ins Haus, dass es Armitage endlich kapierte. Dieses Jack Daniels-Zeug war berauschend, wie auch einige Getränke in ihrer Welt. Kein Wunder, dass ihm der Kerl eingeschlafen und kaum wach zu bekommen war. Ren sagte auch nichts mehr, als er die Taschen einfach mitten in den Flur abgestellt hatte. Mühsam hangelte er sich die Treppe nach oben und rief erst von oben.  
„Ich lege mich kurz hin!“  
„Besser ist das …“, stimmte er zu und begann die Sachen auszuräumen. Dabei kam er sich überaus dämlich und lächerlich vor. Es waren so alltägliche Handlungen, die weder zu einem Flotten-General, noch einem Killer und Machtnutzer wie Kylo Ren passten. Gemacht werden mussten sie trotzdem, wenn sie einigermaßen gut überleben wollten. Aber Armitage tat es mit Widerwillen und dem Wissen, dass es nur zeitlich begrenzt war. Anfangs. Als er den Tunfischauflauf in den Ofen schob, war er erfreut, dass sich die Funktionen des Geräts von selbst erklärten. Alles war hier doch nicht so übel. Anschließend trank er den winzigen Rest vom Jack Daniels und beschloss auch eine kleine Pause zu machen. Dazu legte er sich auf das Sofa, um nicht oben, im einzigen Bett des Hauses mit Kylo aneinander zu geraten. Hatten sie etwas erreicht?  
Sie hatten drei Adressen und keiner der Name lautete Anakin Skywalker. War Anakin überhaupt hier? Wenn nein, wo war der Sinn, dass Snoke sie über Skywalker in diese bizarre Welt gelockt hatte? Wenn Snoke nichts damit zu tun hatte, waren sie hier gestrandet? So wie Darth Vader, der verschwunden schien. Zumindest konnte Ren ihn nicht mithilfe der Macht orten, wie er immer mal wieder im Laufe des Tages gesagt hatte. Die Situation war verwirrend und er sah beim besten Willen keinen Ausweg. Sie könnten nur weiterhin versuchen Anakin zu finden. Bis dahin schienen sie in diesem Haus sicher zu sein. Das dachte er, während ihm die Augen zufielen.

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn. Gleich darauf folgten ein weiteres, ungeduldiges Klopfen und ein Rufen:  
„Juhu, neue Nachbarn. Ist jemand zu Hause?“ Es war die Stimme eines Mannes. Er klang heiter, doch Armitage griff automatisch nach Baby, um nur mit ihr die Tür zu öffnen.  
Unwirsch über diese Unterbrechung, riss General Hux die Tür auf und zielte auf zwei Männer in fröhlich bunten Hemden und strahlenden Gesichtern.


	10. Chapter 10

„Oh Mitchell, schau … auch ein Junge vom Land. Hallo, wir sind Cameron, sag ruhig Cam zu mir, und das ist mein Partner.“ Ein dicklicher Mann mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht deutete zu seiner Seite auf einen bedeutend schmaleren Mann mit roten Haaren und rotem Bart.  
„ … eher vom Militär oder Mitglied der Waffenlobby, Cam“, sagte dieser Mitchell und bleckte die Zähne, wobei er weiterhin misstrauisch in den Lauf der Schrotflinte lächelte.  
„Ich bin Mitchell, Claires Bruder von gegenüber. Sie hat mir von euch erzählt und wir dachten …“  
„.. wir sagen euch mal Hi!“, vollendete Cam den Satz galant und sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter ins Haus.  
„Hi“, sagte Armitage ungehalten. Der Ofen begann zu piepen und im ersten Moment begriff er nicht, was das bedeuten mochte. Er war nahe daran die Flinte abzufeuern, sich auf den Boden zu werfen und zu hoffen, dass Ren seine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte, um mithilfe der Macht das Haus vorm Einstürzen zu bewahren. Wie es aussah, würde hier gleich etwas detonieren.  
„Der Backofen schlägt wohl Alarm“, half ihm Cam aus und grinste verlegen. Als er merkte, dass es keine Explosion geben würde, ließ er langsam das Gewehr sinken und ging rückwärts ins Haus, um den Alarm zu beenden. Die beiden Männer sahen harmlos aus, doch man wusste nie. Sie müssten weiterhin unbedingt aufmerksam und wachsam bleiben, weil das nun mal nicht ihr Universum war. Er zumindest, denn Ren schlief ja lieber seinen Rausch aus. Verdammter Ren, dachte er empört und drückte auf ein paar Knöpfen am Ofen herum. Das Piepen verstummte. Allerdings waren die beiden Männer ihm ins Haus gefolgt.  
„Hm, Claires Tunfischauflauf, Cam, riechst du es?“  
„Natürlich … mein Tipp: würzt nochmal ordentlich mit Salz nach, schmeckt sonst sehr fad!“, merkte Cam überheblich an.  
„Cam!“, fuhr ihn Mitchell vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Petze es deiner Schwester doch. Mein Auflauf ist um Längen köstlicher! Sieh dir doch mal die Wand an, Mitch! Ihr renoviert hier doch noch, oder? Also gerade hier unten, wäre Farbe nicht so übel. Ich würde ein zartes Taubenblau präferieren. Was sagst du, Mitch?“ Der Rothaarige sah sich mit einem kritischen Blick um.  
„Habt ihr keine eigenen Möbel? Die hier, sind doch alle von der alten Dame McCoy, oder?“  
„Oder sie haben einen altmodischen Geschmack“, wisperte der Dicke seinem Partner zu.  
„Wir …“  
„Aber wir helfen euch gern und borgen euch auch unsere schwulen Freunde aus, die sich exzellent mit Interior und Inneneinrichtung auskennen. Ihr … habt doch nichts gegen Schwule, hm?“ Cam kam nun auf ihn zu und sah ihn gespielt herausfordernd an. Mitchell warf ein:  
„Cam, jetzt falle doch nicht immer so mit der Tür ins Haus. Hast du noch nicht gemerkt, dass er außer Hi und wir noch gar nichts gesagt hat?“  
„Doch … merkwürdig. Ihr sprecht doch unsere Sprache, oder? Claire sagte, dass ihr …“  
„Ja, tun wir.“  
„Apropos, wir … wo ist denn der andere Typ, von dem Haley so geschwärmt hat?“, fragte Cam neugierig nach und warf einen Blick die Treppe nach oben. Mitchell wurde rot, hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und Armitage verspürte einen Hauch Mitgefühl für ihn. Cam sah sich weiterhin interessiert um, weil er nicht sofort Antwort gab.  
„Er schläft.“  
„Um die Zeit? Na ja, wer es ist sich erlauben kann, schön. Ist ja auch egal. Wir sehen uns ja morgen sowieso …“, sagte Cameron großzügig und winkte gutmütig mit der Hand ab.  
„Ehm ja, deswegen sind wir eigentlich hier. Also einmal war mein Partner Cam unerträglich neugierig auf euch und zum Anderen sollen wir euch für morgen Abend zum Dinner einladen. Meine Schwester Claire kocht.“  
„Oder sie bestellt wieder die Hälfte beim Inder und gibt es als selbstgekocht aus“, motzte Cameron ganz leise vor sich hin.  
„Ich .. weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist und ob wir … kommen können“, brachte er endlich einen Satz raus. Die Gesprächigkeit der beiden Männer überforderte ihn total. Scheinbar wollten sie auch nicht unbedingt Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen, die nebenher gestellt wurden. Der Mann mit dem roten Vollbart, sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Seid ihr beide … Soldaten? Claire war sich nicht so sicher. Phil hat keine Ahnung aber Alex meinte, dass einer von euch eine Art Uniformjacke trug.“  
„Ich bin kein billiger Soldat!“, zischte er Mitchell feindselig an.  
„Hmmm“, machte der nur unbeeindruckt.  
„Dann muss es wohl dein … Mitbewohner sein.“ So langsam begriff Armitage, dass auch dieser Mitchell sehr neugierig auf Kylo Ren war. Es amüsierte ihn und versursachte ihm gleichzeitig ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Eifersucht. Cameron zog seinen Finger über das Sideboard und pustete sich den Staub vom Finger. Dabei entdeckte er seinen Blaster, den er sofort in die Hand nahm und untersuchte.  
„Leg das sofort wieder hin!“, rief er ihm in so hartem Befehlston zu, dass Cam mit einem kleinen Aufschrei den Blaster sofort ablegte. Ein gekränktes „Pfff“, kam aus seinem Mund und Mitchell schmunzelte.  
„Du bist eindeutig der beim Militär. Wo genau?“  
„Erste Ordnung“, wiederholte er stur. Auch Mitchell lächelte von oben herab und er war kurz davor ihm die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen.  
„Ja, ich gebe zu, die Uniformen sind sehr … sexy und … wenn Cam die passende Figur hätte …“, flüsterte ihm Mitchell hastig zu, als Cam unaufgefordert den Auflauf aus dem Ofen nahm. Armitage fehlten wirklich die Worte, weil ihn dieses skurrile Gespräch einfach vollkommen stresste. Am liebsten würde er die beiden sehr gern schnell umbringen, um so von ihrem Geschwätz erlöst zu sein. Aber etwas in ihm begriff, dass die beiden es nur nett meinten und vielleicht auch noch nützlich wären. Wenn er sie doch nur losbekommen würde.  
„Ich müsste jetzt mal …“  
„Oh ja, natürlich. Komm, Cam!“  
Cam zog einen Schmollmund.  
„Aber wir haben doch Ben noch gar nicht kennengelernt“, maulte der Dicke.  
„Morgen Abend. Ihr kommt doch, ja?“ Er brachte es nicht über sich Nein zu sagen und nickte nur. Ob sie tatsächlich kommen würden, stand noch auf einem ganz anderen Stern. Wenn es nach ihm ging, auf Vaders Todesstern.  
„Hat uns gefreut!“, flötete der Dicke und auch Mitchell winkte begeistert, obwohl er nicht gerade freundlich zu den beiden gewesen war. Eine sehr merkwürdige Welt, mit noch eigenartigeren Bewohnern. Fast schon könnte man sich auf die eine oder andere Weise daran gewöhnen.  
„Ach so, habt ihr denn jetzt etwas gegen Schwule? Claire sagte, ihr …“ Die beiden blieben wieder stehen und Cam rief ihm die Frage ziemlich laut zu.  
„Cam, bitte!“, unterbrach ihn Mitch verlegen.  
„Sehe ich so aus?“, fragte Armitage mangels Alternativen. Er hatte einfach gar keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte, zumal Ben schon einen ziemlich ungünstigen Kommentar zu diesem Thema abgegeben hatte, der sich offensichtlich auch schon herumgesprochen hatte.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du erinnerst mich an Mitch, als ich ihn kennengelernt habe. Genau so unsicher und verschämt. Süß …“, sagte Cam gutmütig. Mitchells Mund allerdings, öffnete sich empört.  
„Verschämt? Ich war nur … zurückhaltend!“  
„Ja, ja … glaube das nur weiterhin. Du warst verschämt!“ Anstatt eine neue, erboste Antwort zu geben, wechselte der Rothaarige die Strategie und flüsterte seinem Partner zu:  
„Er hat grüne Augen, hast du das gesehen. Nur 2% der Weltbevölkerung hat rein grüne Augen.“  
„Ach ja? Habe ich nicht drauf geachtet, Mitch.“  
„Doch hast du, ich kenne dich.“  
„Nein, ich habe auf andere Körperteile geschaut!“ Mitchells Mund ging wieder auf.  
„Ja, auf die Ohren!“, hörte er Cam noch vergnügt sagen.  
„Hast du nicht …“  
„Habe ich wohl!“  
„Nein, ich weiß, wo du hingesehen hast, Cam!“ Unter diesem komischen Wortwechsel, entfernten sich die beiden Männer. Armitage schloss endlich die Tür, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und holte oft und tief Luft.

Als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, beschloss er Kylo zu wecken, damit sie den Auflauf aßen, solange er warm war.  
Kylo lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett der alten Frau und schlief tief und fest. Wie tief, bemerkte Armitage erst, als er ihn leise von der Tür aus rief. So ganz traute er sich nicht näher, weil er befürchtete, dass Ren im Affekt ebenso aggressiv reagierte, wie er zuweilen, wenn er geweckt wurde. Er rief ihn besser nochmal ein wenig lauter:  
„Ren, das Essen wäre fertig!“ Dabei fand er sich selbst total abscheulich. Er hörte sich an wie ein Weib, was dem Mann Essen gekocht hatte. Ren bewegte sich kurz, drehte den Kopf ein wenig in seine Richtung und stöhnte leise. Aber er wachte nicht auf. Armitages Blick glitt, in diesem Augenblick herrlich unbeobachtet, über Rens anziehenden Körper. Täuschte er sich, oder hatte der Kerl eine Erektion? Vorsichtig ging er nun doch näher und setzte sich am Ende wie in Zeitlupe neben ihn aufs Bett, um den anderen Mann zu beobachten.

„Ben, Essen!“  
„Gleich, Mum!“  
„Sofort! Es wird sonst wieder kalt!“, hörte er seine Mutter erneut von unten rufen. Ben hatte Hunger, trotzdem wollte er nicht aufhören in seinen Tagträumen zu schwelgen. Seine Hand war in seiner Hose und berührte sein angeschwollenes Glied. Leise und genießerisch seufzte er und versuchte sich wieder diesen Jungen mit den roten Haaren vorzustellen. Er wusste nicht, wer es war und vorher er ihn kannte. Der Junge hatte nicht mal einen Namen. Aber Ben wusste, dass er ihm gefiel. Und er spürte, dass er ihn haben musste, ihn unbedingt haben musste, wie das Lichtschwert, was er schon so lange begehrte.  
„BEN!“, rief seiner Mutter erneut. Ungeduldiger.  
„MUM!“, brüllte er genervt zurück und versuchte die Bilder zurückzuholen, welche die Stimme von Leia verscheucht hatten.  
„Noch nicht …“, flüsterte er, zu sich selbst und massierte seine Männlichkeit weiter.  
Schritte erklangen, kamen schnell näher. Er würde es nicht mehr schaffen. Frustriert nahm er seine Hand aus der Hose und setzte sich hoch, in jenem Augenblick, als seine Mutter an die Tür klopfte. Wütend warf er einen Schuh gegen die Tür.

In der Realität hatte er Armitage Hux mit voller Wucht gegen den Kleiderschrank gegenüber dem Bett geworfen. Er sah Hux noch stöhnend daran herunter rutschen und war schnell auf den Beinen.  
„Hux, bist du … verrückt, oder so?“ Der Rothaarige stöhnte nur, rieb sich den Rücken und ließ sich von ihm hochhelfen.  
„Ich wollte dich nur zum Essen holen …“ Kylo errötete heftig, als er sich an den erotischen Traum von eben erinnerte. Zumal er immer noch eine Erektion hatte. Widerwillig ließ er ihn los. Der Rothaarige taumelte kurz, sah ihm nicht in die Augen und ging zur Tür.  
„Beeile dich einfach, ehe es wieder kalt ist.“ Reichlich verwirrt sah er Hux nach. Die Situation war ohne diese Anziehung zwischen ihnen schon kompliziert genug. Er verstand einfach nicht, welche Absicht Snoke mit diesem grotesken Schauspiel verfolgte.  
„Ich dusche vorher!“, rief er dem anderen Mann nach, bekam aber keine Antwort. Ob das Essen kalt war, war ihm egal. Er könnte Hux jetzt in dieser explosiven Stimmung, in der er sich befand, nicht näher kommen. Diese Anspannung musste er erst loswerden.

Armitage ging nach unten. Sein Rücken tat weh, doch er hatte Rens Ausbruch wirklich verdient. Er hatte ihn heimlich und ganz sicher unerlaubt berührt, weil er einfach ganz genau wissen wollte, ob sein Schwanz hart war. Diese brutale Strafe hatte er verdient. Grinsend, nicht wirklich verärgert, schaltete er Lukes Laptop ein, um schon mal zu sehen, wie das mit den Filmen funktionierte. Bevor er den Film einlegen konnte, sprang ein Fenster auf. Wieder sah er einen Mann mit zwei Frauen. Nackt und bei eindeutigen Handlungen. Neugierig klickte er darauf, landete bei dem Hauptportal und klickte sich durch das Angebot, wobei er nicht so ganz verstand, ob man sich diese gezeigten Sexsklaven kaufen und ins Haus kommen lassen konnte, oder ob das nur eine Art Katalog war. Am Ende verweilte er bei zwei Männern. Einer penetrierte den anderen und er konnte einfach nicht abschalten, obwohl er hörte, dass Ren mit dem Duschen fertig war. Diese Szenen zu sehen, bereitete ihm Lust. Trotz allem. Oder eigentlich erst, seit er Kylo Ren kannte, gab er still zu. Fasziniert beobachte er, wie der eine Mann den anderen penetrierte. Immer wieder nahm er dazu eine ölartige Substanz. Er hörte das Stöhnen der Männer, die glitschigen Geräusche beim Rein- und Rausgleiten des Glieds und konnte nichts gegen seine Erregung tun, zumal er eben seine Hand auf Rens harten Schwanz hatte, bevor der wach geworden und ihn gegen den Schrank geworfen hatte. Als er Kylos Schritte hörte, klappte er hastig mit heißen Ohren den Laptop zu.  
„Entschuldige, wegen eben … hatte schlecht geträumt“, entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige unerwartet. Er trug eines der neu gekauften weißen Shirts mit halbem Arm, was ihm gut stand und genau richtig eng war. Irgendwie hatte Armitage eine Entschuldigung (und diesen leckeren Anblick) nicht erwartet und sah ihn so wohl recht argwöhnisch an.  
„Was ist jetzt? Gibt es Essen oder nicht?“  
Es gab Essen. Nachdem er Ren den Teller mit Auflauf gefüllt hatte und sich darüber ärgerte, dass er ihn wie eine Mutter bediente, erzählte er ihm vom Besuch der beiden Männer. Kylo aß, antwortete nie und knurrte am Ende nur:  
„Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor da rüber zu gehen, hm? Wir haben andere, wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als uns mit diesen … Humanoiden einer fremden Welt anzufreunden!“ Er gab ihm still recht und doch schlich sich unerwartet ein zartes Bedauern in seine Gedanken.  
„Ja, suchen wir Anakin. Das hat Priorität. Aber nicht mehr heute. Heute sehen wir uns diese Filme an, damit wir vielleicht ein wenig besser verstehen, was hier vor sich geht.“ Unauffällig beobachtete er Ren. Er schien wieder einigermaßen nüchtern zu sein, auch wenn gute Laune anders aussah. Wer könnte es ihm verdenken. Sie erhielten einen Rückschlag nach dem nächsten, er wurde ständig mit dem großartigen Darth Vader konfrontiert und verglichen, bei dem er immer den Kürzeren zog und durfte nicht tun, was er gut konnte: skrupellos töten.  
Der Auflauf schmeckte hingegen gar nicht so übel und er machte wunderbar satt. Zwar stopfte sich Ren anschließend noch drei dieser süßen Stangen in den Mund, doch dafür hatten sie die ja gekauft. Auf jeden Fall schienen sie die Laune anzuheben.  
Sie wechselten zum Sofa und Armitage klappte den Deckel des Laptops wieder auf. Leider lief gleich diese Sex-Werbung zwischen den beiden Männern ungeachtet von Rens aufgerissener Augen weiter.  
„Ehm … warte. Luke muss … das … ich …“ Panisch versuchte er die Seite zu schließen.

Kylo sah auf den Film und begriff es endlich. Armitage Hux mochte ganz eindeutig Männer, während er sich in dieser Hinsicht gar nicht so sicher war. Natürlich erinnerte er sich vage an den Traum von eben, doch da ging es irgendwie um Hux als Jungen und nicht um seine Vorliebe für Männer im Allgemeinen. Was er sah, bis Hux endlich das Fenster schließen konnte, gefiel ihm. Um nicht zu sagen, schloss es nahtlos an den Traum von eben an. Am Ende gab es Schlimmeres, als wenn sich zwei Männer liebten. Nämlich den verdammten Anakin Skywalker zu finden und nach Hause zurückzubringen. Das schien weitaus schwerer als Hux zu ficken.  
„Das ist nicht so … wie es aussah“, flüsterte Hux belegt. Seine Ohren waren glühend rot.  
„Doch, es ist genau so, wie es aussah“, erwiderte er ruhig und fügte wenig später süffisant an:  
„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hätten Cam und Mitchell ihre Freude daran …“ Hux erwiderte weder seinen Blick, noch sein Lächeln. Übertrieben intensiv kümmerte er sich darum diese glänzende Scheibe in das vorgesehen Fach am Laptop zu legen.  
„Meine Güte, jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Hux. Das Drama ist ein anderes!“, knurrte er ihn an.  
„Ach ja? Welches? Dass wir hier festsitzen und wie ein beschissenes Paar zusammen hausen?“  
„Nein, ich dachte eher daran, dass wir Anakin nicht finden und eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass du dich mehr anstellst, als es notwendig wäre. Mich interessiert nicht, welche perversen Fantasien du hast, klar?!“  
„Du bist der, der die Mütze trägt, Ren!“ Irritiert blinzelte Kylo, weil es eine Weile dauerte, bis er den Zusammenhang herstellen konnte. Als er es begriffen hatte, brummte er nur:  
„Starte den Film endlich!“  
Wieder war er frustriert. Diesmal nicht aus persönlichen Gründen, sondern weil dieser Wichser Hux immer noch abstritt, dass er sich von ihm angezogen fühlte. Wenn er das nämlich eindeutig zugeben würde, könnte vielleicht etwas passieren, was ihnen beiden gefallen würde. Aber, weil Kylo gesehen hatte, und vor allem gefühlt hatte, was Hux von seinem Vater angetan wurde, nahm er davon Abstand den Rothaarigen zu irgendwas in dieser Richtung zu nötigen. So viel Anstand und Mitgefühl konnte er erübrigen. Ausnahmsweise, denn die Situation war so schon schwierig genug.

Endlich startete der richtige Film, auf den Luke die 1 geklebt hatte.  
Fassungslos und kopfschüttelnd verfolgten sie die Handlung. Armitage war sprachlos und Kylo schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Irgendwann drückte er auf Pause und sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an.  
„Wie … kann das sein? Das ist eindeutig … Anakin Skywalker und …“  
„Ja. Nicht nur das. Das ist auch … seine Geschichte, soweit sie mir bekannt ist. Das ist ... absurd …“ Kylos Stimme war ganz rau und ungläubig.  
„Da tendiere ich doch wieder dazu, dass Snoke uns das hier nur vorgaukelt.“  
„Mit welchem Zweck? Damit ich endlich einsehe, dass ich niemals so gut sein kann wie Anakin Skywalker? Der große Jedi, mit der außergewöhnlichen hohen Zahl an Midi-Chlorianern! Der beschissene Auserwählte?!“  
„Vielleicht will er, dass du genau diese Zweifel überwindest?“  
„Wie? Wenn sie mir an jeder Ecke in dieser lauten, bunten Welt unter die Nase gerieben werden? Schon allein, dass es Filme über ihn gibt, ist eine pure Provokation!“  
„Und auch Filme über dich!“ Hux hielt eine Hülle hoch, auf dem Cover war er mit seinem Helm zu sehen, neben einem Mädchen.  
„Leg ihn ein!“

„Nein, wir schauen uns das chronologisch an.“ Kylo versuchte ihm die Hülle aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch er versteckte sie schnell hinter seinem Rücken. Er hatte die Befürchtung Ren würde ausrasten, wenn er sich selbst versagen sah. Diese Vermutung lag bei all den Aussagen sehr nah.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich kann mir die Hülle nicht holen, wenn ich will“, fragte Kylo mit einem gemeinen Lächeln.  
„Doch … kannst du. Wirst du aber nicht, weil du einsiehst, dass wir die komplette Geschichte von vorn sehen müssen. Ich finde diesen Jedi-Mist übrigens spannend, wenn auch ziemlich albern.“ Der andere Mann knurrte.  
„Du hoffst doch nur darauf, dass ich dich anfasse, wenn ich mir die Hülle hole, Hux. Verkauf mich nicht für blöd.“ Empört riss er den Mund auf und kam sich ein paar Sekunden wie Mitchell vor, der von Cam liebevoll gefoppt wurde.  
„Haha, guter Versuch. Schauen wir uns den Film weiter an.“  
Ehe Ren etwas sagen konnte, ließ er den Film weiterlaufen. Die Schlacht von Naboo fesselte zum Glück Rens Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Seine eigene wäre definitiv auch gefesselt, wenn er nicht ständig zu Ren sehen müsste, der gebannt wie ein kleines Kind auf den Monitor starrte. Obwohl die Geschichte allgemein bekannt war, war es nochmal etwas Anderes, sie zu sehen. Wenn Snoke hierfür nicht verantwortlich war, war die große Frage, wie dieser Planet an ihre Geschichte und die Geschichte der Sternenkriege kam. In seinem Hirn bildetet sich ein fester Knoten, umso mehr er über dieses Paradox nachdachte.  
„So ein Schleimer …“, kommentierte Kylo das Ende und die Ernennung Skywalkers zu Obi-Wan Kenobis Padawan. Armitage war sich nicht sicher, ob Ren Anakin oder Obi-Wan meinte und schwieg so besser.  
Der Film war zu Ende. Bevor er den nächsten einlegte, stand er auf und holte eine halbvolle Flasche aus dem Schrank. Vorhin, beim Einräumen der Lebensmittel, hatte er sie entdeckt. Sie roch ebenso würzig wie dieser „Jack Daniels“. Er holte zwei Gläser und brachte sie mit zum Tisch.  
Kylo schnupperte dran, kostete einen Schluck und befand es für genießbar.

Der zweite Film war noch verstörender als der erste. Kylo sagte gar nichts mehr, trank das Zeug inzwischen gleich aus der Falsche und klappte den Laptop einfach zu, nach dem Massaker Anakins an den Sandmenschen, die seine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hatten.  
„Das ist unrealistisch und … Schwachsinn!“, rief Kylo und warf die fast leere Flasche an die Wand. Sie zerbarst und hinterließ einen feuchten Fleck. Armitage hatte inzwischen Kopfschmerzen, weil er einfach nicht aufhören konnte darüber nachzudenken, wie das möglich war, dass man hier Darth Vaders Geschichte nicht nur kannte, sondern sie auch recht wahrheitsnah verfilmt hatte. Oder war das eine Art Dokumentation? Wenn ja, woher hatte man die? Rens Wut besorgte ihn zusätzlich. Als er ihn beobachtete, wie er begann sich durch die Schränke zu wühlen, frage er sich, ob Ben seinen Großvater wirklich jahrelang naiv auf einen glänzenden Sockel gestellt und eifrig poliert hatte, und dabei übersehen hatte, dass Anakin ein jähzorniges Monster gewesen war. Oder hatte er ihn genau deshalb vergöttert?  
„Kylo?“, sprach er ihn an, als begann irgendwelches Geschirr aus einem der Schränke zu reißen. Es fiel scheppernd zu Boden und zerbrach.  
„Was?“  
„Was suchst du?“  
„Nichts Bestimmtes … sieh dir das an!“ Er hob ein weiteres fettes Bündel Credits, oder wie man hier sagte: Geld, hoch.  
„Fein!“, sagte er matt. Die berauschende Wirkung trübte seine Gedanken und machte ihn müde. Die Filme waren deprimierend und Rens eindeutig aggressive Reaktion besorgte ihn noch mehr.  
„Lass uns den Rest der Filme morgen ansehen. Vielleicht müssen wir das auch gar nicht mehr, wenn wir deinen Großvater finden, ihn zurückbringen und selbst von Snoke erlöst werden“, bot er an. Irgendwie befürchtete er, die Situation würde eskalieren, wenn Kylo sich selbst sehen musste. Und er selbst fürchtete sich vor dem Mädchen auf dem Titelbild.  
Scheinbar fand Ren auch nichts mehr zu trinken und kam mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm zurück.  
„Gut, dann schauen wir noch ein wenig von diesen …. Sexfilmchen. Los, mach sie an!“  
„Das ist doch … nicht dein …“  
„… Ernst? Doch. Mach schon!“ Mit nervösen Fingern suchte er diese Seite und öffnete das entsprechende Fenster.

Schweigend sah Kylo zu, wie sich die Männer laut stöhnend miteinander vergnügten. Es war heiß, glitschig und erregend. Vor allem lenkte es ihn von seinem immensen Frust ab. Am liebsten hätte er sein Schwert genommen und angefangen das Haus und die Einrichtung in Einzelstücke zu zerlegen. Wenn Hux ihm dabei in die Quere gekommen wäre, hätte er Pech gehabt. Niemand hatte ihm je so ausführlich und offen über Vaders Leben erzählt. Man gab ihm immer nur das Minimum an Informationen und erst später hat er sich alles selbst zusammengesetzt. Den leibhaftigen Anakin Skywalker dabei zuzusehen, wie er ein Jedi wurde und schon sehr bald zur dunklen Seite wechselte, war merkwürdig und furchterregend. Es wirkte surreal und traf ihn doch irgendwie mitten ins Herz, weil er Anakin zum ersten Mal nicht als unerreichbares, vages Idol sah, was er nie kennengelernt hatte, sah, sondern als einen Mann. Einen Menschen, der nicht mit dem Verlust seiner Mutter umgehen konnte. In Anakin wohnte also wirklich auch dieser brennende, schnell auflodernder Zorn, wie in ihm. Ein wütendes Feuer, in dem er haltlos verbrannte, wenn ihn niemand aufhielt.  
Heute und hier, hielt ihn Hux davon ab zu brennen. Er und die Männer, die Sex hatten. Der Clip war viel zu schnell zu Ende und er suchte selbst einen neuen.  
„Ich gehe schlafen!“, sagte Hux plötzlich. Der Rothaarige stand auf und ging einfach nach oben, ohne, dass sie abgesprochen hätten, wer im Bett schlafen dürfte. Kylo sah ihm ein wenig verwundert nach, zuckte dann die Schultern und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Noch lange sah er sich diverse Sex-Videos an, bis sich das Gerät aus unbekannten Gründen selbst abschaltete. Es fühlte sich ebenso heiß an wie sein Körper und sein Gemüt. Anschließend starrte er noch lange in die Dunkelheit und versuchte eine Lösung für sein Dilemma zu finden. Kam sie hier wieder weg? Fanden sie Anakin? Wenn ja, konnte er ihn noch so sehen, wie er ihn vorher betrachtet hatte oder hatte ihnen der Film nur Lügen gezeigt?  
Und vor allem, wie stand er zu Armitage Hux?  
Ihm nahe zu sein und ihn zu spüren, hatte ihm gefallen und jetzt, in der dunkelsten Stunde spendete es ihm sogar überraschend Trost und gab ihm eine vage Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht auch um andere Dinge gehen konnte. Dinge, wie Zuneigung, Zärtlichkeit, Harmonie und ein friedliches Zusammenleben. Immer dachte er, dass der Kampf, Krieg und Auseinandersetzung seine Bestimmung wären. Heute zweifelte er zum ersten Mal ernsthaft daran. Ohne es zu merken, schlief er ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Besonders viel sprachen sie am nächsten Morgen nicht. Je länger sie an diesem Ort waren, desto aufdringlicher wurde der Verdacht nie wieder hier wegzukommen. Sie beschlossen die Adressen der Anakins abzuarbeiten, ehe sie sich die restlichen Filme ansahen. Beide hatten unabhängig voneinander die Befürchtung, dass die Filme noch deprimierender wurden.

„Wir bräuchten auch so einen Speeder“, befand Kylo, als sie die Straße entlang liefen.  
„Und dann? Findest du so die Adressen? Der Plan dieser Metro gibt wenigstens ein wenig Aufschluss und da können wir notfalls nachfragen.“  
„Du willst doch nur, dass ich dich wieder festhalte, Hux. Mach dir nichts vor!“   
Armitage verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. Dabei hatte Ren zum Teil recht. Diese Sexfilmchen zu schauen, war keine besonders gute Idee gewesen. Selten hatte er so schlecht geschlafen. Ständig war er aufgewacht, weil er komisches Zeug geträumt hatte. Mehr als einmal war er desorientiert hochgeschreckt und wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. Einmal war er sogar schon ein Stück die Treppe nach unten gelaufen. Dann hatte er Kylo auf dem Sofa liegen sehen. Er hatte geschnarcht und das hatte ihn beruhigt. Fall es nur ein Traum wäre, würde Ren wohl bestimmt nicht derart laut schnarchen. Trotzdem war er an diesem Morgen nicht gerade besonders wach und still hoffte er, dass sie heute nicht wieder ständig auf Ärger trafen oder Ren dafür sorgte.  
Mühsam stückelten sie sich mit dem Metro-Linien-Plan und mithilfe zweier Passanten ihre Route zusammen. Wieder war der Zug sehr voll. Diesmal packte ihn Ren einfach, zog ihn dicht an seinen Körper und flüsterte ihm drohend ins Ohr:  
„Mach keine Zicken, Hux, oder du wirst mein Lichtschwert zu spüren bekommen, klar!?“   
Halb erfreut über seine Nähe, halb in Panik gleich wieder einen hysterischen Anfall zu bekommen, nickte er gehorsam. Ein wenig hatte er das Gefühl, dass Ren ihn ausnutzte und mit dieser eigentlich netten Geste demütigen wollte. Dummerweise entspannte er sich sehr schnell in seinen Armen. Rens Gesicht war nahe an seinem Hals, so dass er seinen warmen Atem fühlte.  
„Du bekommst doch jetzt keinen Steifen, hm?“, flüsterte ihm Kylo neckend ins Ohr. Antworten konnte er nicht, weil er angestrengt versuchte genau das zu verhindern. Außerdem verstand er nicht recht, warum ihn der Schwarzhaarige immer damit aufzog. Vermutlich allein zu dem Zweck ihn zu erniedrigen und zu zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte.  
„Falls doch … könnte ich dir gerade nicht weiterhelfen“, sprach Kylo einfach weiter, unbeeindruckt von seinem kategorischen Schweigen.  
„Falls wir woanders wären, würde ich vielleicht sogar das tun, was dieser eine Mann gestern gemacht hat. Du weißt schon, diese Szene am Schreibtisch.“  
„Was? Du würdest knien?“, entwischte ihm die erstaunte Frage. Kylo gab ein verächtliches Geräusch auf seine Nackenhaut, unter der er hitzig erschauerte.  
„Das jetzt nicht gerade. Aber ich könnte dich dafür …“   
Ihre Haltestelle wurde durchgesagt und Ren beendete den Satz nicht mehr. Er ließ ihn los, stieg aus und sah nicht mehr so aus, als wenn er ihm gerade heiße und verführerische Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Armitage holte wieder hektisch Luft und folgte ihm dann nach oben. Langsam wurde es einfacher sich durch die Stadt zu finden. Ihr erstes Ziel war Anakin Gregory.

„Ich hatte keine Erektion, Ren, das war nur mein Blaster!“, sagte er nach einer Weile, in der sie durch die Straßen liefen. Der andere Mann würdigte ihn keines Blickes, was er übersetzte in: Ja, ja, solange du selbst daran glaubst, wird es schon stimmen. Anakins Adresse zu finden, war mühsam, denn die Gegend war rau und unfreundlich. Hier wurden sie schneller beschimpft, als ihnen geholfen wurden. Am Ende hatte Ren die Schnauze voll, zog sich einen mächtigen schwarzen Kerl, der mit Goldkettchen behangen war, heran und drang in seinen Verstand ein, während er aufpasste, dass sie unbemerkt blieben. Kylos Sondierung dauerte nicht sehr lange. Der Schwarze keuchte, jammerte schrill und Ren setzte ihn mit einem heftigen Hieb in den Magen außer Gefecht, als er sich zurückzog. Dabei war er bleich, ging ein paar Schritte weg und übergab sich dann.  
„Was ist los?“ fragte Armitage besorgt nach, aber Ren schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Er wusste nichts. Weiter“, befahl er nach einer Weile und übergab sich nochmal, bevor er mit großen Schritten weglief. Vielleicht war es besser nicht genauer zu erfahren, was er im Kopf des schwarzen Kerls gefunden hatte. Anakin Gregorys Adresse fanden sie eher durch Zufall, als sie vor einem heruntergekommenen Mietshaus stehen blieben. Sie sahen sich an und Hux ließ Kylo vorangehen. Es kratzte selbstverständlich an seiner Ehre als Anführer, doch so konnte er Kylo immerhin auf den Hintern sehen, als sie die Treppen nach oben stiegen. Nach Suchen fanden sie ein halb abgerissenes Schild neben einer Tür: A. Gregory. Ren hämmerte seine Faust dagegen.  
„Anakin!“  
„Wer ist da?“, hörten sie nach einem Moment eine Stimme mit schwerem Akzent. Es war definitiv nicht Anakin, der ihnen hier antwortete.  
„Ich bin es, Ben.“  
„Ist mir doch scheiß egal, Ben. Was willst du?“  
„Ich will zu Anakin. Mach auf, sofort!“   
Wieder hämmerte er gegen die Tür. Die fremde, männliche Stimme antwortete unbeeindruckt:  
„Anakin wer?“  
„Anakin Skywalker! Verdammt!“, brüllte Ren durchs ganze Haus. Die Tür ging auf.  
„Sag das doch gleich, Kumpel!“, sagte er ein kleiner Kerl mit struppigen schwarzen Bart und ungekämmten Haaren. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den hellblauen Augen, stank nach Schweiß, hatte undefinierbare Flecken auf dem Shirt und war eindeutig nicht Anakin Skywalker. Trotzdem ging sie nun in seine Wohnung, weil sie sicher sein mussten, dass Anakin nicht hier war. Der Kerl lief vorweg in ein Zimmer mit einem großen Tisch.  
„Also, was wollt ihr?“   
Er zeigte auf den Tisch, auf dem eine Menge Substanzen aufgebaut waren. Weißes Pulver, Pillen, getrocknete Blüten, kristallartige Stoffe, braune Bröckchen, Einwegspritzen und noch viele andere Dinge. Nichts davon konnte Armitage zuordnen, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass die Sachen hier illegal und vermutlich Drogen aller Art waren.  
„Wir wollten zu Anakin Skywalker.“  
„Tja, hier ist … Skywalker“, dabei zeigte der müffelnde Typ verärgert auf den Tisch.  
„Nein, ist er nicht!“, widersprach Ren böse.  
„Man, das ist nur ein Codename für mein Angebot, ihr Idioten. Wollt ihr jetzt was kaufen, oder mich mit euren dummen Gesichtern nerven? Oder denkt ihr Schwachköpfe, dass ich wirklich Anakin Skywalker heiße? Wie blöd seid ihr eigentlich?“  
„Überlege dir, was du sagst!“, zischte Armitage ihn an und schubste ihn an die Wand. So gammelig der Kerl aussah, er zog sofort eine Pistole und bedrohte sie damit.  
„Sieh dir das an, der Kleine will mit den Großen spielen“, sagte Ren amüsiert und holte langsam den Griff seines Schwerts aus dem Hosenbund.  
„Verpisst euch, ihr Kackköpfe, dann lasse ich euch am Leben.“   
Aus den Tiefen der Drecksbude kamen Geräusche. Türen gingen und zwei weitere Kerle mit vorgehaltenen Waffen kamen dazu.  
„Gibt’s Ärger, Greg?“, fragte ein großer, dürrer Kerl, der ebenso eine Flinte hatte, wie sie. Zu Hause. Auch der andere Kerl zielte mit einem kleineren Blaster-ähnlichen Ding auf sie.  
„Sie wollen nichts kaufen und nerven mich. Coleman hat sie bestimmt geschickt, um endlich mein Revier zu übernehmen. Schickt Coleman euch, ihr Wichser?“   
Greg entsicherte seine Waffe und zielte auf Armitage. Allerdings schwankte die Waffe in der Hand des Dealers arg hin und her. Vorsichtshalber sah er zu Kylo, der eindeutig die zwei Typen in seinem Rücken präferierte. Seine dunklen Augen streiften ihn lustvoll. Ein unpassender Moment, um daran zu denken, wie erregend es wäre diesen Körper auf sich zu fühlen. Unauffällig holte Armitage Luft, zog seinen Blaster und schoss sofort, während er sich selbst zur Seite warf. Er traf. Natürlich traf er. Im Schießen war er immer gut gewesen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er noch, wie Kylo dem zweiten Mann das Schwert von hinten durch die Brust stieß. Einer lag schon leblos zu seinen Füßen. Drei Tote, innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Gute Arbeit.  
„Das ging viel zu leicht“, maulte Kylo und begann das Zeug auf dem Tisch in die Sporttasche zu schieben, die er unter dem Tisch gefunden hatte.  
„Was willst du damit?“  
„Wir nehmen das für alle Fälle mit, Hux. Vielleicht können wir es verkaufen, wenn uns die Credits ausgehen.“  
„Für so geschäftstüchtig hätte ich dich gar nicht gehalten“, schmunzelte Armitage ganz angetan.  
„Habe ich dich etwa sonst auch enttäuscht?“, knurrte Ren und zog den Reißverschluss zu. Drohend kam er auf ihn zu, er ging rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Ren drückte sich gegen ihn. Das nahm ihm die Luft zum Atem.  
„N … nein, ganz … ganz im Gegenteil“, stammelte er verlegen, als die braunen Augen in seine eindrangen. Er sah zur Seite, aber Ren packte sein Kinn und zwang ihn wieder ihn anzusehen.  
„Wage es nicht, wegzusehen, Hux! Lügst du mich gerade an? Sei ehrlich! Für dich bin ich doch auch nur der Versager, wie ihn alle anderen in mir sehen. Vielleicht hat dich Snoke sogar mitgeschickt, um es mir deutlich zu machen, hm?“   
Rens Gesicht war sehr nah und ihm wurde heiß.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit, Ren. Ich … halte dich nicht für einen Versager. Sieh dich um: du hast die beiden innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags getötet.“  
„Das ist alles, was für dich zählt?“   
Armitage blinzelte verwundert. Kylos Stimme war dunkel, warm und irgendwie bedauernd.  
„N … nein, vielleicht, ich weiß nicht. Es sollte für dich wichtig sein und … wir sollten zur zweiten Adresse gehen … sofort!“   
Er sah, wie Kylo schluckte und widerwillig von ihm wegtrat.   
„Also bist du doch enttäuscht von mir“, sagte er nur leise, steckte seinen Schwertgriff in die Hose und schulterte die Tasche.  
„Das ist Unsinn. Denkst du das, weil ich dir jetzt nicht die Klamotten vom Leib reiße?“, fauchte er in seinen Rücken. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich nicht mehr um, sondern verließ die Wohnung. Verunsichert folgte er ihm in die Hitze des Tages.

Kylo war wieder deprimiert. Natürlich war es nicht Anakin Skywalker, den sie gefunden hatten. Die zweite und dritte Adresse würde auch nichts ergeben, da war er sich sicher.   
Enttäuscht war er, dass scheinbar auch Hux die höchsten Ansprüche an ihn hatte und nur das hochfunktionelle und gefährliche Werkzeug von Snoke und der Ersten Ordnung in ihm sah. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht, welche Antwort er gern von ihm gehört hätte. Das war wie ein vager aber schwerer Stein im Magen, der immer schmerzhafter wurde.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal, wir sollten uns … ein wenig koordinieren!“   
Hux lief ihm nach, packte ihn am Arm, damit er stehen blieb, aber er riss sich los. Er hatte gerade keine Lust auf Gespräche, welcher Art auch immer. Es war viel zu warm, Hux war paradoxerweise ein scheiß Eisberg, obwohl er glaubte dasselbe Interesse in seinen grünen Augen zu sehen. Aber vielleicht ersehnte er sich das auch nur, um sein eigenes Verlangen nach dem Rothaarigen zu rechtfertigen. Ein Verlangen, was ihn nervte und ihm am Ende auch noch den Rest geben würde, wenn seine Pechsträhne anhielt.  
„Ren, bleib stehen, damit wir reden …“ Er lief einfach weiter. Der General sprang vor ihn, legte beide Hände an seine Brust und sagte energisch:  
„Ben Solo, bleib stehen, sofort!“  
„Nenn mich nicht so!“  
„Das ist dein Name! Jetzt höre mir zu. Du läufst in die falsche Richtung …“  
„Ist doch egal. Auch dieser Anakin wird ein Reinfall, ebenso der Letzte. Da bin ich sicher. Ich habe keine Lust mehr!“  
„Du gibst auf? So schnell? Was wird Snoke dazu sagen?“  
„Snoke ist mir egal“, sagte er erst leise und dann schrie er es laut und sehr oft raus:  
„SNOKE IST MIR EGAL! SNOKE IST MIR SO WAS VON SCHEISSEGAL! SCHEISS AUF DEN VERDAMMTEN, HÄSSLICHEN SNOKE!“  
Anschließend war er atemlos und blickte in Armitages angstvoll geweitete Augen. Sekunden warteten sie furchtsam auf Snokes sofortige Rache, doch es geschah nichts.  
“Siehst du, nichts passiert. Lass uns was essen gehen …“   
Er lief wieder los und diesmal folgte Hux ihm schweigend.  
„Du hast den Verstand verloren, Ben“, murmelte er leise, als sie ein ähnliches Lokal wie gestern betraten. Ab diesem Moment nannte Hux ihn nur noch Ben. Es gefiel ihm und war am Ende nicht so bedeutungslos, wie es in diesem heiklen Moment den Anschein machte.

Ren beruhigte sich, war aber weiterhin wenig gesprächig. Anakin Lauder fanden sie um einiges leichter. Der Weg führte sie zurück in die bessere Gegend und hier waren die Menschen auf den Straßen hilfsbereiter. Armitage bekam beinah Lust die Drogen zu verkaufen, einfach um zu sehen, wie das laufen würde. Weil sie sich aber weiterhin bedeckt halten mussten, machte er diesen wahnsinnigen Vorschlag besser nicht. Es reichte, dass irgendwo drei Leichen herumlagen, die auf ihr Konto gingen. Vier, korrigierte er sich, als er an Martha McCoy dachte, die hoffentlich tief unter dem Haus verscharrt war.

Das Haus von Anakin Lauder befand sich inmitten anderen, netter Villen. Leider entdeckte Hux auf seinem weißem T-Shirt Blutspritzer und befand, dass sie so nicht in das Haus gehen konnte. Er zog sich das Shirt einfach links rum und ging stur auf das Tor zu. Lange und nachdrücklich legte er seinen Daumen auf einen Knopf, vermutlich eine Klingel, die weiter weg im Haus Alarm läutete. Hux sah ihn an, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte. Wie es aussah, ahnte auch er nichts Gutes.  
„Ja?“, hörten sie die Stimme einer Frau. Sie klang älter.  
„Ich möchte gern zu Anakin Lauder“, sagte Ben einigermaßen höflich.  
„Oh, das ist gerade ungünstig, es sei denn du bist der kleine Benjamin Brand, der Enkel von Anakin?“ Hux rotblonde Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt und er nickte ihm zu.  
„Ehm, ja, der bin ich wohl“, antwortete er artig und das Tor ging auf.   
„Spiele einfach den Benjamin!“, instruierte ihn Hux, als sie auf das Haus zuliefen. Eine Dienstmagd öffnete ihnen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und schwarz-weißer Uniform.   
„Scheiße, so was haben die hier auch?“, kam es reichlich schockiert aus Armitages Richtung. Er antwortete ihm nicht, denn hinter der Dienstmagd kam eine Frau um die achtzig Jahre, voller Falten, mit unnatürlich voluminösen, grellrotgeschminkten Lippen und einem fliederfarbenen Lidschatten. Sie stützte sich schwer auf einen Stock und sah sie über ihre Brille hinweg an.  
„Benjamin? Bist du es? Ich kenne dich nur von Fotos. Wer ist … er?“  
„Das ist … mein Mann, Hux“, sagte er laut und deutlich. Er tat es allein aus dem Grund, um Hux zu ärgern. Scheinbar war es hier nicht verpönt, wenn Mann und Mann ein Paar waren. Weil sich Hux immer so darüber echauffierte, goss er nun Öl ins Feuer. Vergnügt hörte er, wie Armitage scharf die Luft einsog und etwas sagen wollte. Allerdings kam er ihm zuvor.   
„Können wir Anakin sehen?“  
„Nun, kommt erst mal rein, Jungs. Ich lasse euch eine Erfrischung machen, setzt euch!“   
Die alte Dame dirigierte sie zu einer Sitzgruppe und das stille Dienstmädchen mit dem eingeschlafenen Gesicht brachte ihnen herrlich frische Limonade. Die alte Frau hatte sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen lassen.  
„Du bist hübscher geworden, als du auf den Fotos aussahst. Schade, dass wir uns heute zum ersten Mal begegnen und dann noch unter so ungünstigen Umstände. Ich …“   
Die alte Dame schien in einen Gesprächsrausch zu verfallen und Ben unterbrach sie schnell:  
„Kann ich jetzt meinen Großvater sehen?“  
„Natürlich kannst du deinen Großvater sehen, aber ich möchte dich warnen. Er hat zwar dauernd von dir gesprochen und wie sehr er es bedauert hat, dass er mit deiner Mutter gebrochen hat und dich so nie kennengelernt hat, doch inzwischen ist er …“   
Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten und Ben lauschte seinem schnellen Herzschlag. Hatten sie etwa Glück? Hatten sie seinen Großvater gefunden? Wenn ja, warum hörte es sich so tragisch an? Und warum verspürte er dieses seltsame Bedauern?  
„… hinüber. Ja, ich kann es leider nicht besser ausdrücken. Dein Großvater ist im Arsch!“, sagte die Alte in den vulgärsten Worten. Ben musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Wir würden ihn trotzdem gern sehen.“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Du erhoffst dir was vom Erbe. Aber ich befürchte, er hat dich in seinem Testament nicht bedacht, Kleiner.“  
„Macht nichts, wir verkaufen einfach weiter Drogen“, sagte Hux schnippisch. Die Alte begann zu gaggern.  
„Der war gut. Sophie bringt euch hin!“   
Das Dienstmädchen stand da, bis sie sich erhoben und dann folgten sie ihr über viele, düstere Gänge. Im Haus war es herrlich kühl. Und als sie an einem offenen Raum vorbeikamen, in dem ein weiß bezogenes Bett stand, hatte er das spontane Bedürfnis sich hineinzulegen und die Augen zu schließen. Wenn er wieder erwachte, war er wieder auf Monkis, metzelte Monster, um seine Schwertskills zu verbessern und würde darauf warten, was Snoke wieder an ihm auszusetzen hatte.   
Andererseits könnte man in dem Bett auch andere Dinge tun. Er sah zur Seite, bis Hux ihn fragend ansah und raunte ihm nicht sehr leise zu:  
„Ich würde dich gern jetzt in diesem Bett …“, er deutete mit dem Kopf zum Zimmer zurück, “… ficken!“  
Hux lief knallrot an, räusperte sich und sah stur geradeaus. Das Mädchen blieb stehen und öffnete eine Tür. Dann senkte sie den Blick und wartete, bis sie in den düsteren Raum eintraten, um die Tür leise wieder zu schließen.  
Im Raum stand ein Bett, an dem einige Geräte angeschlossen waren, die bunt leuchteten und piepten und rhythmische Geräusche von sich gaben. Langsam ging er näher und bekam vor lauter Aufregung kaum Luft. War es Anakin? Wenn ja, was war mit ihm passiert?

Es war nicht Anakin Skywalker. Das zumindest war Armitages erster Gedanke. Das Ding im Bett sah aus wie ein geschrumpelter Snoke. Ein Atemschlauch war in seinen offenen Mund montiert, die Augen waren zu und er sah uralt aus. Vorsichtig sah er zu Kylo. Ins Haus zu kommen, war unerwartet einfach. Sein anzüglicher Spruch von eben war nicht ernst zu nehmen, weil er ihn damit nur ärgern wollte. Trotzdem hatte es ihn kurz überwältigt, weil er sich beinah zwanghaft vorstellen musste, dass es Ben wirklich tat. Dass sie es taten, wie die Männer in den Sexfilmchen gestern Nacht. Er schluckte und wusste nicht, ob er hoffen sollte, dass es endlich Ankin Skywalker war oder ob er sich wünschen wollte, dass es nicht Skywalker war und sie hier noch mehr Zeit damit verbringen könnten, sich näher zu kommen.  
Ben sah recht ausdruckslos auf die vegetierende Gestalt im Bett. Vielleicht war mit Skywalker etwas geschehen? Unmöglich war das keineswegs. Ren hob schon die Hand und drang in den Kopf des Schrumpelgreises ein. Lange dauerte es nicht, dann wandte er sich ab.  
„Wir sind mal wieder falsch. Lass uns gehen …“  
„Aber …“  
„Nichts aber … willst du hier etwas erben?“  
„Nein, ich will zurück auf die Finalizer.“  
„Gut, dann sind wir hier fertig.“  
Sogar die alte Frau war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie so schnell gingen.  
„Wir hätten wenigstens ihr Angebot für das Essen annehmen können“, sagte Armitage brummig, als sie wieder auf der Straße standen.  
„Sei froh, dass ich sie nicht getötet habe, bei dem Misserfolg …“  
„Heißt das, wir lassen die dritte Adresse sein?“  
„Nein, aber das würde ich gern auf Morgen verschieben.“   
Er gab Ben recht. Auf dem Weg zur Metro, bog Hux kurz in einen der Supermärkte ab, um etwas zu kaufen, was er ganz dringend brauchte. Ren fiel nicht mal auf, dass er für volle fünf Minuten nicht neben ihm her lief. Dazu war er viel zu sehr in seinem persönlichen Drama versunken. Er tat ihm leid, aber daran ändern könnte er auch nichts. Im Zug fanden sie Sitzplätze und Ben versuchte nicht mal ihn anzusehen und machte auch keine anzüglichen Sprüche. Armitage drehte eine Flasche Wein in der Hand hin und her, weil er inzwischen fest vorhatte heute Abend zu den Dunphys zu gehen. Das kapierte Ben erst auf dem Weg zum Haus.  
„Warum?“, fragte er dumpf.  
„Weil es Abwechslung und Ablenkung verspricht und gutes Essen.“  
„Wir haben Essen, Hux!“  
„Ja, Schokoriegel in Massen und wabbliges Brot. Der Auflauf war gut und ich …“ Ren sah ihn aufgebracht an.  
„Das ist nicht der wahre Grund, General!“, fauchte er.  
„Nein, welchen habe ich denn deiner Meinung nach?“  
„Du hast zwei Gründe und beide sind erbärmlich. Der erste Grund ist, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehen willst. Der andere Grund ist, dass du neugierig bist und dir der Gedanke gefällt sich bei dieser eigenartigen Familie an den Tisch zu setzen und mit ihnen über Themen zu plaudern, zu denen du eigentlich nichts zu sagen hast. Du gehörst hier nämlich ebenso wenig her, wie ich. Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, du vergisst das langsam und passt dich an. Erbärmlich, Hux, wie ich schon sagte!“  
Ben hatte recht. So einfach war das. Das würde er ihm natürlich nie sagen. An der Tür klemmte in der Tat eine ganz offizielle Einladung von den Dunphys. Sie war auf 19 Uhr angesetzt. Ben riss sie ihm aus der Hand, zerknüllte sie und warf sie auf den Boden. Im Haus knallte Armitage verärgert über Rens Starrsinn die Flasche auf den Tisch.  
„Es riecht komisch. Bist du sicher, dass du die Alte tief genug verbuddelt hast?“ Ben struppelte sich durch die Haare, stöhnte genervt und sagte:  
„Ich kümmere mich drum.“  
„Fein, ich gehe duschen und ich werde auch allein zu den Dunphys gehen, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Falls du mitgehen willst, wirst du duschen und dir dieses weiße Hemd anziehen, was wir gekauft haben. Und kämm gefälligst deine Haare!“, zischte er ihn böse an. Oben nahm er die Tube Gleitgel, die er außer dem Alibi-Wein gekauft hatte, aus dem Bund seiner Hose und legte sie unter das Kopfkissen, damit Ren es nicht entdeckte.  
Er war ja so ein Idiot. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, sie kamen sich näher? Absurd.   
Wieder war der Tag sehr frustrierend. Nicht nur für Kylo Ren, auch für ihn, weil er unwillkürlich mit ihm fühlte. Und weil er natürlich auch hier weg wollte, zurück, in seine kalte, erbarmungslose Welt, in der alles viel einfacher war. Tod, Leben. Liebe, Hass. Kein nerviges Dazwischen, wo er nie sicher war, ob Ben ihn ernst nahm und dasselbe empfand wie er, oder ob er ihn nur mit seinen Anspielungen demütigen wollte.  
Wenn die letzte Adresse auch nichts hergab, müssten sie alles ganz neu überdenken. Ihn graute vor dem Moment, weil er befürchtete, dass Rens Frust überhand nahm und er ihn im schlimmsten Fall einfach mit seinem Schwert köpfte, weil er das falsche Wort im falschen Moment äußerte.


	12. Chapter 12

Armitage duschte lang und zog sich anschließend das schwarze Hemd mit den langen Ärmeln über. Er kämmte sich akkurat seine Haare, betrachtete sich im Spiegel und war ganz zufrieden. Die Uniformhose, die er noch immer trug, passte zwar nicht so gut zum Hemd, aber es müsste eben gehen. Schlimmer war Rens Krayt-Lederhose zum weißen Hemd. Falls er überhaupt mitgehen würde.  
Als er nach unten kam, lagen eine Menge leere Verpackungen der Schokoriegel auf dem Boden. Ben sah dreckig aus, saß auf dem Sofa und schaute sich gut hörbar schon wieder Sexfilmchen an.   
„Das heißt also, du gehst nicht mit?“, fragte er enttäuscht und auch irgendwie von Bens kindischer Rebellion genervt.  
„Offensichtlich.“  
„Und … wenn ich dich darum bitten würde?“  
„Was brauchst du? Mein Schwert? Ich bin nicht unterhaltsam, schon vergessen, Hux?“  
„Aber du mochtest den Jungen Luke.“  
„Das stimmt nicht“, giftete Ben zurück. Es stimmte, das allein zeigte seine unmittelbar schroffe Reaktion. Er klappte den Deckel des Laptops nach unten, sprang auf und ging an ihm vorbei.  
„Was jetzt?“, rief er ihm nach. Noch hatte er nicht aufgegeben, dass er ihn überreden könnte. Sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Kurz darauf hörte er die Dusche und grinste zufrieden. Na bitte, Ben hatte Hunger, ganz klar. Wahrscheinlich ging es Ren wie ihm. Die Eier und das wabblige Brot, was nach nichts schmeckte, hingen ihm zum Hals raus. Er setzte sich, klappte den Laptop wieder auf und sah sich die Pornos an, die Ben sich eben angesehen hatte. Hatte der Schwarzhaarige Spaß daran gefunden, oder tat er es nur, um es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben? Allerdings entdeckte er auf der Verlaufsliste durchaus auch Filme, in denen es Männer mit Frauen taten. Irgendwie deprimierte ihn das, sagte ihm aber auch, dass es Ben nicht nur tat, um ihn damit zu konfrontieren.  
Schließlich kam Ben nach unten. Er hatte in der Tat das weiße Hemd an, was ein wenig zu eng um die Brust herum war. Seine Haare sahen aber schlimm aus.  
„Du hast dir nicht die Haare gekämmt!“  
„Ich ramme dir gleich mein Lichtschwert in die Brust, Hux!“, fauchte er. Armitage ging unbeeindruckt nach oben, holte den Kamm und nötigte Ben schließlich sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.  
„Das Lichtschwert bleibt besser hier und …“  
„Nein.“  
„Es wäre besser, ehe wieder Unfälle passieren.“   
Vorsichtig begann er ihm die feuchten Haare zu kämmen.  
„Geht mein Schwert nicht, gehe ich nicht!“  
„Es ist … eine Waffe, Ben und kein Haustier, was nicht allein zu Hause bleiben kann …“  
„Das Schwert und ich oder keiner von uns Beiden!“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. Armitage stand hinter ihm und kämmte die dicken, schwarzen Locken behutsam, als wäre Ben ein kleines Kind. Ein dunkles Knurren kam aus Bens Brust und ein paar Augenblicke dachte er wirklich, dass es gleich zu einem Angriff kommen würde. Bis er merkte, dass es ein Geräusch von Wohlgefallen war.   
„Aber lass es in der Hose, ich flehe dich an!“  
„Um was sorgst du dich? Um diese Humanoiden, die wir gar nicht kennen? Ich komme nur mit, weil ich Hunger habe, das ist dir doch klar, oder?“  
„Ja, ist es … natürlich!“   
Er konnte nicht aufhören Bens Haare zu kämmen, obwohl sie schon perfekt waren. Seine linke Hand lag auf Bens Stirn und er strich ihm nun zärtlich über sein Gesicht bis zu seinem Hals. Wieder schnurrte Ben und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zurück, gegen seinen Körper.  
„Es ist nur … wir sollten uns weiterhin bedeckt halten, denn wenn wir doch hier bleiben müssen …“ Armitage bekam kaum noch Luft, so spontan und unerträglich erregt war er von diesem komischen Moment voller Nähe.   
„Oder wir bringen sie alle um und suchen uns ein neues Haus.“  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst …“, flüsterte er. Ben hatte die Augen geschlossen und er ließ seinen Finger über seinen Hals gleiten, hinunter zu seinen kräftigen Schlüsselbeinknochen.  
„Doch. Weil wir nicht hierher gehören. Aber ich verspreche dir … dass ich mich benehmen kann. Zumindest, bis mich jemand provoziert.“   
Bei diesen Worten griff Ben nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sich gegen seine Lippen. Armitage hyperventilierte fast, weil ihm die Kontrolle über sich selbst und die Situation entglitten war. Er riss seine Hand weg, trat von Ben weg und griff hastig nach der Flasche Wein.  
„Wir sind spät dran“, flüsterte er tonlos und ging zur Tür.

Bedauernd sah Ben ihm nach. Er verstand Hux nur bedingt. Zwar wusste er, dass es ungute Erlebnisse in seiner Vergangenheit gab, doch die Signale, die er aussandte, verwirrten ihn sehr. Eben noch schien es dem Rothaarigen zu gefallen Zärtlichkeit zu tauschen, im nächsten Moment floh er aus der Situation. Er seufzte, stand auf, steckte sich sein Lichtschwert in den hinteren Hosenbund, verdeckt durch sein Hemd. Dann folgte er Armitage Hux, aus nur einem Grund: er hatte Hunger.

Haley öffnete ihnen die Tür. Sie sah toll aus, roch gut und Armitage gestattete sich ein Lächeln, weil er dieses junge Mädchen insgeheim toll fand. Nicht auf dieselbe Art wie er Ben mochte. Er bewunderte sie unwillkürlich für ihre naive Schönheit und ihre unschuldige Freundlichkeit.  
„Unsere Gäste sind da!“, rief sie gutgelaunt ins Haus und ließ sie ein. Alex kam die Treppe nach unten, entdeckte Ben, der nach ihm ins Haus kam und erstarrte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern weiteten sich und sie wurde sehr rot und sehr verlegen. Luke kam auf sie zu und versuchte mit ihnen abzuklatschen, was nicht ganz klappte, weil weder er noch Ben genau verstanden, was er wollte.  
„Hey, habt ihr die Filme schon alle gesehen?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Bisher nur die ersten beiden Filme!“, sagte Ben und grinste Luke an.  
„Oh Cool. Aber das Beste kommt noch. Anakin war ziemlich langweilig. Mein Vater mag ja lieber die Filme mit Han Solo aber ich finde die Filme mit Kylo Ren am besten!“   
Da kamen auch schon Phil und Claire und lotsten sie ins Esszimmer. Sie redeten auf sie ein, sagten lauter höfliche und unnötige Dinge, die er mit knappen Jas und Neins kommentierte. Luke hatte sich Ben gekrallt und redete mit ihm über Anakin. Armitage war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es Ben gefiel. Zumindest hatte er sein Schwert noch nicht gezückt und das bedeutete wohl, dass er die Situation noch ertragen könnte. Im Esszimmer waren dann auch Mitchell, Cameron und ein kleines, etwa sechsjähriges Mädchen, namens Lily. Cameron tätschelte seine Hand und flötete, ob sie sich sein Angebot über die Renovierung überlegt hatten und Mitchell äugte durchaus angetan und peinlich verlegen zu Ben, der das gar nicht merkte. Sie wurden an den Tisch gesetzt. Wobei Phil neben Ben saß und Luke ihm gegenüber. Am Kopfende des Tisches saß Claire. Inzwischen redeten beide männlichen Dunphys auf Ben ein, während Claire und Mitchell versuchten das Essen zu verteilen. Haley stritt über irgendwas mit ihrer Schwester Alex. Soweit Armitage es hörte, ging es darum, wer näher an Ben sitzen durfte. Mitchell verteilte das Essen am anderen Ende des Tisches, war dabei aber so unaufmerksam, dass Lily, die als ihre adoptierte Tochter aus Vietnam vorgestellt wurde, zu ihm sagte:   
„Daddy, hör auf den Mann anzustarren. Das tut man nicht!“   
Armitage mochte das Kind sofort und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Cameron saß neben ihm und begann wieder von der Umgestaltung des Hauses zu schwafeln. Er hörte zu, gab hin und wieder einsilbige Kommentare und fand seine Ideen insgeheim gar nicht so übel. Allerdings wusste Cam auch nichts von der Leiche im Keller und auch nicht, dass ihnen das Haus gar nicht gehörte. Geschweige denn, dass sie ahnten, dass sie weder einen Pool im Garten, noch ein weitere Wand im Obergeschoss wollten.  
Claire versuchte ihn immer anzusprechen, saß aber so weit weg, dass sie nicht durch Camerons laute, besitzergreifende Worte drang. Lily grinste ihn an und rollte mit den Augen, wie um ihm zu sagen, dass sie sehr gut wusste, wie nervig ihre beiden Dads waren. Mitchell wurde von Cam immer mit ins Gespräch einbezogen, war aber mit halbem Ohr bei Bens Gespräch. Dabei sagte Ben eigentlich wenig, denn Phil und Luke unterhielten sich quasi autark über Star Wars.   
„Eigentlich ist unsere Familie noch größer, doch wir wollten euch meinen Dad und seine Frau das erste Mal nicht gleich antun!“, rief Claire ihm laut über den Tisch zu. Mitchell stimmte seufzend zu.  
„Eigentlich sind sie nett, doch manche sind anfangs ein wenig … irritiert. Was macht ihr denn so beruflich? Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht auch im Schrankgeschäft?“, fragte Mitchell und ignorierte das empörte Schnaufen seiner Schwester.  
„Ehm, nein. Ich bin … beim Militär und …“  
„Welcher Rang?“, fragte Phil höflich nach. Alle sahen ihn nun an und er schluckte.  
„General.“  
„Oh mein Gott …“, hauchte Cam an seiner Seite fasziniert und rückte ein wenig näher.  
„Deshalb die Waffe. Verstehe …“, fügte er mit Bewunderung in der Stimme an. Mitch machte nun ebenso ein verächtliches Geräusch, wie zuvor seine Schwester am anderen Ende des Tisches.  
„General, also. Bei der Ersten Ordnung, oder wie war das?“, fragte nun Alex vorwitzig von der anderen Seite des Tischs.  
„Was? Erste Ordnung?“, fragte Phil amüsiert nach.   
„Er ist General einer Geheimen Organisation, die er hier nicht nennen darf“, hörte er Bens dunkle und deutlich amüsierte Stimme neben sich. Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn. Alle redeten durcheinander. Er hörte nur Alex‘ Stimme raus.  
„So ein Schwachsinn! Irgendwas ist das faul.“   
Armitage erinnerte sich an Lukes Worte: Nehmt euch vor Alex in acht! Oh ja, sie taten gut daran, dieses besserwisserische, skeptische Kind im Auge zu behalten.  
„Und was machst du so, Ben?“, hörten sie Haleys süße Stimme. Sie hatte den Platz näher an Ben dran ergattert (im Kampf mit Alex gewonnen), drehte nun wieder eine Locke in ihren Fingern und himmelte ihn an. Wieder wurde es still.  
„Im Moment suche ich … ich suche … einen …“  
„Oh, verstehe! Du suchst einen Job. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst? In unserer Schrankfirma findet sich bestimmt etwas für dich, hm?“, sagte Claire hilfsbereit.  
Ben stimmte vorsichtshalber zu, ohne zu wissen, was es bedeuten würde, und auch darüber war Armitage mehr als erleichtert. Das Essen war köstlich, auch wenn Cam seine Spitzen gegenüber Claires Kochkunst nicht lassen konnte. Aber Claire konterte entsprechend und sehr lässig. Die Wahrheit war, es schmeckte ausgezeichnet, er konnte die amüsanten Wortgefechte genießen und merkte, wie der Wein (ein säuerliches Gesöff, ohne wirklichen Alkoholgehalt) ihn entspannte. Hin und wieder hatte er Zwinkerkontakt mit Lily, die ihn zu mögen schien. Cameron war quasi Alleinunterhalter auf seiner Seite des Tisches, der Vorlagen von Mitchell erhielt und so offensichtlich ununterbrochen sprechen konnte. Mitch, der immer versuchte an ihm vorbei zu Ben zu sehen, bis Cam ihm zu zischte:  
„Hör auf Ben die ganze Zeit anzustarren!“  
„Das tue ich doch gar nicht!“, empörte sich Mitchell.  
„Das tut er!“, sagte Lily und grinste ihn an. Er wurde rot und wagte nicht mal zu seiner linken Seite nach Ben zu sehen. Ben, der von Phil, Luke und manchmal auch Claire unterhalten wurde. Sie hatten ihn gefragt, was er sonst so tun würde, weil er so kräftig aussah. Bens heikle Antwort war:  
„Schwerttraining.“   
Luke war so begeistert, dass er nicht aufhörte ihn auszufragen. Am Ende stand die Frage:  
„Kannst du mir ein paar Moves zeigen?“  
„Klar“, sagte Ben so dahin. Ihm allerdings, bereitete seine unbedachte Antwort einen Schweißausbruch.  
„Boah, wie cool.“  
„Aber du solltest zwei Übungsschwerter besorgen. Am besten aus Holz“, fügte Ben dunkel an.  
„O …okay. Hast du keins? Du hast doch ein Schwert“, fragte Luke irritiert nach. Haley und Alex hatten begonnen das Geschirr vom Tisch zu räumen.  
„Kein Übungsschwert, nur ein echtes …“  
„Ben!“, knurrte er ihm warnend zu, doch Ben hatte schon den Griff seines Lichtschwertes aus dem Hosenbund genommen. So im Nachhinein erklärte sich Armitage diese Dummheit damit, dass Ben ebenso von der familiären Herzlichkeit und Wärme eingelullt wurde, wie er auch. Er hatte sich gut, sicher und angenommen gefühlt. Niemand hatte etwas von Ben gefordert, niemand hatte ihn nach gut und böse beurteilt, niemand hatte Erwartungen an ihn. Ben war nur Ben und hatte sich wohl gefühlt und wollte etwas zurückgeben. Er aktivierte das Schwert und es wurde still.  
„Da siehst du es, Dad, ich habe dir gesagt, er hat ein echtes Lichtschwert!“, flüsterte Luke schwer begeistert zu seinem Vater. Phil sah mit aufgerissenen Augen in die rote Energie der Klinge. Dabei wirkte er ebenso entzückt wie sein Sohn.  
„Wow!“, hauchte er.  
„Das sieht gefährlich aus …“, sagte Claire mahnend.  
„Es sprüht Funken! Das kann nicht gut sein! Da ist bestimmt etwas kaputt“, merkte die überkluge Alex kritisch an.  
„Das ist mal eine Waffe!“, kommentierte Cameron, auch deutlich beeindruckt. Haley sah weniger auf das Schwert, eher auf Ben und murmelte verträumt:  
„Ja, ein tolles Schwert …“   
Mitchell schwieg unsicher, was er von einem Lichtschwert halten sollte und Lily wollte nach dem Schwert greifen. Armitage konnte das kleine Mädchen im letzten Moment packen und wegziehen.  
„Besser nicht berühren!“, sagte er zu ihr. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte gehorsam.  
„Deswegen die Übungsschwerter“, sagte Ben, deaktivierte das Schwert und steckte es wieder weg, ohne es jemand in die Hand zu geben. Armitage entließ seine angehaltene Atemluft.  
Wieder sprachen alle durcheinander. Die neuste Theorie der Dunphys war ab sofort, dass die beiden eine Art Superspione waren und dieses Schwert eine neue Waffe, inspiriert durch die Star Wars Filme, war, welche sie testen sollten. Darüber wurde heiß diskutiert, wobei Alex ein paar echten Fakten schon sehr nahe kam. Einmal sagte sie doch sogar:  
„Vielleicht sind die Beiden aber auch nur schnöde Auftragskiller und die arme McCoy liegt nun im eigenen Garten vergraben.“  
„Die Beiden sitzen hier und hören dich!“, erinnerte Claire sie mit einem verlegenen Grinsen in Richtung Ben. Alex erwiderte daraufhin stoisch:  
„War doch nur eine Theorie. Die auch nicht schräger war, als die von Luke, der sagt, dass das hier der echte Kylo Ren und dieser alberne General Hux aus Star Wars wären. Also wirklich!“  
Ben widersprach keiner Theorie, er auch nicht. Tatsache war, ein Teil der Familie (eigentlich alle, bis auf Lily und Cam) himmelten Ben gnadenlos an. Cameron hatte ihn nach wie vor in Beschlag genommen und goss ihm ständig Wein nach. Die Art dieser Familie alles zuerst mal positiv zu sehen, war ungewohnt und verunsicherte ihn. Bis auf Alex, die jeden Faktor in Betracht zog, schien jedes Mitglied der Dunphys, jeder auf seine Weise ein wenig naiv und gutgläubig zu sein. Trotzdem gefiel es ihm zunehmend, obwohl es so gar nicht in seine/ihre Welt passte. Ein schneller Blick zu Ben zeigte ihm, dass auch er Gefallen an diesem Moment hatte. Seine Augen glänzten, seine Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet und er lächelt ihm zu. Unwillkürlich lächelte er zurück und hätte am liebsten angefügt: Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es dir gefallen wird. Leider blieb sein aufrichtiges Lächeln nicht unbemerkt.  
Claire hatte es entdeckt und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ein Thema anzusprechen, was sie brennend zu interessieren schien.  
„Seid ihr verheiratet?“, fragte sie ganz direkt.  
„Claire …“, sagte Phil peinlich berührt. Mitchell schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Alex und Haley und sogar Luke sagten beinah gleichzeitig (es hörte sich so an, als käme das öfter vor): „MUM!“ und nur Cameron fügte an: „Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren.“   
Alle sahen sie an. Bevor Ben wieder Schwachsinn von sich geben würde, riss er das Wort an sich.  
„Nein, sind wir nicht“, sagte er fest, auch wenn er die Definition von „verheiratet“ auf dieser Welt nicht überblicken konnte.  
„Aber … ihr wohnt doch zusammen“, fragte Haley neugierig nach. Sie schien keine Berührungsängste zu haben, während Alex seinem Blick eher mied.  
„Ja, das tun wir. Aber wir … sind … nicht das, was die beiden sind …“, deutete er mit heißen Wangen zur Seite auf Cam und Mitch.  
„Also nicht schwul?“, fragte Cameron irritiert und hörbar enttäuscht.  
„Ben war … eine Art Arbeitskollege und …“  
„Ich war ihm nicht unterstellt, falls sich das so anhört. Wir hatten nur denselben Boss“, warf Ben kratzig ein.  
„Also war Ben auch beim Militär?“, fragte Alex schlau nach.  
„So einfach ist die Frage nicht zu beantworten“, seufzte Armitage.  
„Doch, eigentlich schon. Liegt ihr in einem Bett?“, hörte er Cam fragen.   
„Nein“, sagte er und Ben sagte: „Ja!“ Sie wechselten sich in dem einen Bett ab, was ihnen zur Verfügung stand, aber dass zu sagen, war zu absurd und würde mehr Fragen aufwerfen als beantworten.  
Irritiert sahen sich die Dunphys an und Mitchell löste das Ganze ziemlich pragmatisch auf.  
„Verstehe. Ihr seid aneinander interessiert, habt es nur noch nicht hinbekommen, euch das einzugestehen. Ja, das geht vielen so.“   
Auch der Rest der Dunphys war mit der Erklärung einverstanden. Armitage war heiß und auch Ben wirkte reichlich verlegen. 

Unauffällig holte Armitage Luft und nahm nach dem Essen die erste Gelegenheit wahr, um sich zu verabschieden. Nicht, weil er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Es war, weil er Ben ständig beobachtet hatte und gesehen hatte, wie viel er von dem Wein und anderen alkoholhaltigen Getränken zu sich genommen hatte und befürchtete, dass er weitere Dummheiten beging. Das Lichtschwert zu präsentieren, war schon ziemlich unklug gewesen.   
Die Dunphys verabschiedeten sie alle so freundlich, dass er einigermaßen sicher sein konnte, ihnen keinen Anlass für Misstrauen gegeben zu haben. Denn darum ging es ihm. Falls diese Familie sie verdächtig fand, müssten sie umziehen, hatten kein Laptop mehr und müssten wieder von vorn beginnen. So konnten sie einigermaßen beruhigt sein und weiterhin unauffällig nach Anakin Skywalker suchen, den sie hoffentlich morgen fanden.   
Zur Verabschiedung sagte Alex leise zu ihm:  
„Ich hoffe, ihr seid wirklich nur solche Nerds, die Spaß an diesem Star Wars Kram haben. Falls ihr aber wirklich gefährlich seid, lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ich ein paar Jahre Kampfsport gemacht habe.“  
„Keine Sorge. Wir lieben nur … Star Wars …“, erwiderte er süffisant, wobei er mit einem Schaudern an die Filme dachte, die noch auf sie warteten.

Ihr ihrem eigenen Haus angekommen, blieb Ben gleich mit dem Rücken an der geschlossenen Haustür stehen. Durchatmen. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich ein wenig. Er war satt und träge und doch prickelte es in seinem Blut, als hätte er eine Machterschütterung gefühlt. Da er aber nichts dergleichen fühlte, seit sie hier angekommen waren, schob er es auf den Abend, der unerwartet nett gewesen war. Er fühlte sich ein wenig wie der kleine Junge auf Chandrila, wenn seine Eltern Freunde eingeladen hatten und sein Vater Han seine Abenteuer zum Besten gab. Hux hatte recht gehabt. Es war gut gewesen zu den Dunphys zu gehen, auch wenn er das Lichtschwert vielleicht nicht hätte zeigen sollen und er jetzt ein Schwertkampftraining mit Luke an der Backe hatte. Am interessantesten fand er Armitage Hux, der sich vorbildlich unterhalten konnte und dabei eine Rolle spielte, die er ihm abnahm und die ihm wirklich gut stand. Ständig hatte er dessen Hitze neben sich gespürt, hatte geradezu wahrgenommen, wie gut sich Hux gefühlt hatte. Das war es, was ihm gefallen und entspannt hatte. Eigentlich war er nur mitgegangen, um zu essen und ihn zu blamieren. Es war anderes gekommen als geplant. Jetzt fiel die Anspannung ab und zurück blieb das Verlangen nach dem Rothaarigen. Deswegen blieb er gleich an der Tür stehen.  
Armitage war weitergegangen und sah sich verwundert nach ihm um:  
„Was ist …?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Und … warum stehst du dann dort? Ich dachte, wir sehen uns einen dieser absurden Filme an oder bist du zu betrunken dazu?“  
„Du hast gelächelt“, erwiderte er rau und sah, dass Hux nicht begriff, was er damit sagen wollte.  
„Ja, vielleicht. Du auch. Und?“   
Armitage kam wieder näher, sah ihn nachdenklich an und lehnte sich in seiner Nähe an die Wand. Bewegen konnte er sich nicht. Wenn er das tat, würde er sich den Rothaarigen packen, nach oben treiben, sich auf ihn werfen und ihn küssen. Weil er aber ein paar furchtbare Dinge über Hux wusste, wusste er auch, dass er das nicht tun dürfte.  
„Dein Lächeln … macht dich sehr hübsch“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Armitage sah ihn immer noch auf diese abwartende, gedankenvolle Art an, die er nur schlecht deuten konnte.  
„Nur mein Lächeln?“  
„Nein, mehr. Alles. Das solltest du wissen …“  
„Hm, wenn das mal nicht das schönste Kompliment war, was ich bekommen kann …“, erwiderte der andere Mann reserviert.  
„Ich würde noch andere Sachen sagen oder tun … aber …“   
Ben war atemlos. Das war ihm noch nie außerhalb eines Kampfes passiert. Atemlos und schockiert über sein Begehren und dass er es wirklich auf die Spitze treiben wollte. Mit dem verdammten Arschloch Hux, über den er sich in jeder Sekunde ihres unfreiwilligen Zusammenseins aufregen könnte, über Hux‘ Pedanterie, seinen Perfektionismus und sein nerviges Grübeln, über seinen Sauberkeitswahn, seine ständige Wachsamkeit und seine klugen Ideen, die ihn immer dumm dastehen ließen. Als gäbe es in dieser Welt nicht noch Anderes, was ihn demütigte. Namentlich Darth Vader.  
„ … aber?“, fragte Armitage leise nach. Er kam nicht näher, taxierte ihn nur interessiert und wirkte selbst verlegen.  
„… aber, weil ich über dich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, kann ich das nicht tun, Hux.“   
Dessen Gesicht was dezent erwartungsvoll gewesen war, verdüsterte sich ziemlich.  
„Hmmm“, machte er nur vage.  
„Verstehe …“, damit wandte er Rothaarige sich von ihm ab, bevor er sagen konnte, dass es Hux sein müsste, der ihn küsste, weil er nur dann sicher wissen würde, dass der Andere es auch wirklich wollte und er ihn nicht zu etwas drängte, was er nicht ertragen konnte. Frustriert und von sich selbst enttäuscht, sah er Armitage nach. Der war zum Sofa gegangen und hatte den Laptop aufgeklappt.

„Oder willst du lieber ins Bett?“  
„Nein!“, sagte er finster und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. Der Film mit dem Titel „Die Rache der Sith“, war auch alles andere als aufbauend. Der Kampf auf Mustafar war kaum zu ertragen. Anakin am Rand des Lavastroms, war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Hatte er vorher noch die vage Hoffnung Armitage im Laufe des Films zu überreden ihn zu küssen, gab er es auf. Als der Film zu Ende war, sagte lange niemand was.  
„War es so gewesen, Ben?“  
„Wenn ja, hat man mir das nie erzählt. Warum, weiß ich jetzt auch. Aber wer weiß das schon genau …“ Ihm war nicht nach reden, eher nach weinen zumute. Armitage beobachtete ihn besorgt. Jäh umarmte er ihn, zog ihn in seine Arme und strich ihm über die Haare. Eigentlich war es Ben peinlich, dass Hux glaubte ihn trösten zu müssen. Weil er sich aber wirklich gerade wie in Kind vorkam, wehrte er sich nicht. Es lag am Wein, ganz sicher! Nur daran. In Hux‘ Armen war es warm und seine Zuneigung linderte den Schmerz über das, was er zu sehen bekommen hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht sicher sein, ob all das nur eine Fiktion war. Falls nicht, dann empfand er nicht nur Mitleid mit Skywalker, sondern verstand auch ein paar Dinge besser und sah Darth Vader und dessen Entstehung aus einem neuen, weniger idealisierten Blickwinkel.  
„Es tut mir leid, Ben. Wenn du willst, nimmt das Bett, ich schlafe hier.“  
„Oder wir schlafen einfach beide im Bett?“, murmelte er an seinen Hals.  
„Von mir aus …“, erwiderte der Rothaarige zaghaft nach langen Minuten.   
Er machte den Anfang, ging nach oben und zog sich bis auf die Shorts aus. Hux hatte das Bett frisch überzogen und ihm fielen fast schon die Augen zu, als er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legte. Trotzdem beobachtete er aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, wie sich Hux im Dunkeln auszog. Selbstverständlich ließ er seine Shorts und auch das Shirt an, was er unter dem Hemd anhatte. Dann kam er zum Bett. Ohne, dass er sich Hux erklärte, rutschte er näher, legte seinen Arm um ihn und schlief sehr schnell mit dem Gedanken ein, dass es gut war in diesen schwarzen Minuten nicht allein zu sein.

Armitage war noch eine Weile wach, lauschte Bens schnell tiefer gehendem Atem, spürte die Tube mit dem Gleitgel unter dem Kopf, seinen schweren Arm auf dem Bauch und war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Moment amüsant finden sollte, oder ob er einen Grund hatte betrübt zu sein. Ben hatte schreckliche Dinge über Vader erfahren, die ihm unbekannt gewesen waren. Das war sehr deutlich. Es hatte ihn verstört, unsicher und resigniert gemacht, dabei schien Ben das Wichtigste zu übersehen. Vielleicht war Anakin Skywalker von Geburt an mit einer großen Machtfähigkeit ausgestattet, doch ihm fehlte etwas, was Ben hatte. Ben war selbstkritisch, war in der Lage sich von außen zu sehen. Skywalker war ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Narzisst, so wie er selbst. War das nicht ironisch? War Ben einer dieser Menschen, die immer Gefallen an Typen fand, die schlecht für ihn waren? War er deshalb zu einem Kylo Ren mutiert? Nach dem Motto: Bin ich selbst so ein Arsch, orientiere ich mich nicht an anderen Arschlöchern?!


	13. Chapter 13

Armitage schlief viel besser als die Nacht davor, erwachte allerdings mit einem Bild vor Augen, was ihn schlagartig wach machte. Vor seinem Gesicht schwebt die Tube mit dem Gleitgel.  
„Sagtest du nicht, du hättest kein Interesse an so was, Hux?“ Ben lag neben ihm, hielt die Tube mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeit direkt vor sein Gesicht und sah ihn vergnügt und doch spürbar aufmerksam an.  
„Das sagt ich nicht.“  
„Aber du behandelst mich so.“  
„Das ist … Unsinn. Wir sind einfach nicht aus dem Grund hier, um … um … uns …“  
„Näher zu kommen?“, half Ben ihm süßlich aus.  
„Ach, vergiss es einfach!“, raunzte er und schlug nach der Tube, damit sie vor seinem Gesicht verschwand. Er traf nicht und als er aufstehen wollte, ging es nicht. Ben hielt ihn mit Macht fest, ohne ihn dabei zu berühren.  
„Hör auf damit und lass uns die letzte Adresse aufsuchen. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, Ben.“  
„Gleich. Entspann dich und sieh mich an!“   
Äußerst widerwillig tat er, was Ben forderte. Sein Gesicht sah noch zerknittert vom Schlaf aus. Mit wild pochendem Herz hielt er den dunklen Augen stand, die ihn intensiv musterten.  
„Du hast die Nacht überlebt, Hux. Nimm das zur Kenntnis. Um es deutlich zu sagen: ich würde mit dir tun, was sie in den Sex-Filmen miteinander tun. Aber …“   
Bens Stimme wurde leiser und rauer. Verwundert sah er die Unsicherheit in Bens Gesicht. Die dunklen Augenbrauen schoben sich zweifelnd zusammen.  
„Was?“  
„Du musst den Anfang machen, damit … ich weiß, dass du es auch wirklich willst. Verstehst du?“ Armitage wurde rot, weil er jäh verstand, warum es so kompliziert zwischen ihnen war. Ben war rücksichtsvoll. War das zu glauben? Der große Kylo Ren hatte nicht nur Mitgefühl und Anstand, er war auch ausgesprochen empathisch.  
„Das weiß ich zu schätzen …“, flüsterte er gerührt.  
„Es interessiert mich einen Dreck, ob du das zu schätzen weißt, Hux. Ich will nur, dass du verstehst, dass nur DU sagen kannst, was geschieht. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es schwer ist Abstand zu halten. Ich meine … du liegst direkt neben mir und ich hätte dich schneller ausgezogen, als du Martha McCoy aussprechen kannst …“   
Er musste bei diesem skurrilen Vergleich schmunzeln und fühlte gleichzeitig eine hitzige Aufregung durch sein Blut kribbeln. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn ruhig aber sehnsüchtig an. Ben hatte die Tube auf das Bett fallen lassen, hatten nur den Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht und wartete.  
„Tu’s! Zieh mich aus!“, flüsterte er und war regelrecht über sich selbst erschrocken. Bens Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Nein, küss mich erst, sonst passiert gar nichts!“, forderte er trotz Schmunzeln unnachgiebig.  
Würde er … sollte er …. Könnte er …? Schwerfällig drehte er sich vom Rücken zur Seite, stützte sich auf und betrachtete Bens Gesicht. Sanft strich er ihm eine der Locken aus der Stirn. In ihm war Furcht, aber auch eine drängende Neugier und das Verlangen Bens Lippen zu kosten. Kylo Ren war ein Grobian, ein jähzorniger und gewaltbereiter Mann, der schneller tötete, als er aß (und das sollte etwas heißen!). Rens echter Name war allerdings Ben Solo und dessen Wesen sah er nun von Minute zu Minuten deutlicher. Ben war ein feinfühliger Junge, vielleicht zu empfindsam, um ein wahrer Jedi-Ritter zu sein. Ben war anständig und ebenso zögerlich, wie er zuweilen. Ben war ein Kind, was erst handelte und dann dachte, impulsiv und liebenswert. Nicht bösartig. Ben war jemand, dem man vertrauen konnte. Indem er ihn ständig mit seinem wahren Namen ansprach, lockte er ihn Stück für Stück hinter Kylo Rens Maske hervor. Das begriff Armitage Hux in jenen Augenblicken allerdings nicht.  
Sanft berührte er Bens Lippen mit seinen, während er noch über den menschlichen Kern von Kylo Ren nachdachte. Ben lag erst ganz still, ließ sich küssen und wartete, ob er es sich anders überlegen würde. Nachdem er sich sicher war, legte er ihm seine Hände in den Nacken und küsste ihn zurück.

Alles war viel intensiver, als Armitage erwartet hatte. Mit viel Abstand, hatte er versucht sich so eine Situation zwischen Ben und ihm vorzustellen, um auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet zu sein. Fakt war, in ihm ergoss sich ein heißer Lavastrom aus dem Nichts, direkt in seinen Unterleib und auch in seinen Kopf. Zu denken, zu analysieren und zu beurteilen, war unmöglich geworden. Ben richtete sich auf, drängte ihn damit auf den Rücken und schob sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf ihn. Dabei ließ er ihn kurz los und sah ihn gleich darauf eindringlich an. Wieder küsste er ihn und zog ihn näher, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er es wollte.

Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es Hux auch wollte. Sich jetzt auf ihn und seinen Körper einzulassen, war zu einfach. Es ging zu schnell. Kaum waren sie nackt, konnte er sich nur noch an Hux‘ köstlichen Körper drücken und ihn umklammern, weil er Angst hatte, er würde ihm wieder weggenommen. Seine Männlichkeit war unerträglich hart. Unwillkürlich drückte er seinen Unterleib immer wieder begehrlich gegen den anderen Mann und drang mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund vor. Armitage stöhnte unterdrückt auf, aber er konnte nicht mehr aufhören. In ihm war ein unstillbarer und unbekannter Hunger aufgelodert, der ihm Angst machen würde, würde er darüber nachdenken. Was er nicht tat. Er fühlte nur den anderen Mann, seinen warmen, bleichen Körper, schmeckte nur das Salz auf seiner Haut und seinen Speichel, roch ihn nur und hörte nur diese dunklen Geräusche aus seiner Kehle. Aber Hux hatte seine Hände auf seinem Körper, drückte seine Finger in seine Lenden und hatte ihn zwischen seine Beine rutschen lassen. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Es musste ein gutes Zeichen sein. Ben hätte nie vermutet, wie ihn so eine Situation überwältigen würde. In den Sexfilmchen sah es so einfach, leicht und so kontrollierbar aus. Hier war er kopflos und schämte sich nicht mal, als Hux‘ Finger die Furche zwischen seinen Pobacken entdeckten und darüber strichen.

Armitage fühlte sich gefangen. Auf eine gute Art. Ben war außer Kontrolle, das war ihm klar. So sensibel er vorher war, jetzt war er nur noch geil. Und er verstand das gut. Es machte ihm Angst, gefiel ihm aber auch auf perverse Weise. Allein, dass Ben mit seinem schweren, kräftigen Körper auf ihm lag, besänftigte sein Gemüt, was zur Hysterie neigte. Bens Küsse waren gierig und so hungrig, wie er das Essen aß. Geduld war weder eine Eigenschaft von Kylo Ren, noch von Ben. Nein, es war eher Leidenschaft, dachte er, als er die Augen schloss und sich ihm überließ. Was bedeutete, dass sich Ben auf lustvolle Weise an ihm rieb, seine Hände in seine Haare geschoben hatte und gerade an seinem Hals saugte und dabei dunkel stöhnte. Das müssen wir noch üben, dachte er noch ungewohnt nachsichtig und dann wurde es auch schon heiß und nass zwischen ihnen. Ben stöhnte so lustvoll und haltlos tief, dass er erschauerte und nach Luft schnappte.   
„Entschuldige …“, flüsterte Ben Sekunden später atemlos und hörbar verlegen an seinen Hals.   
„Schon gut …“   
Darauf ließ es der Schwarzhaarige nicht beruhen. Er richtete sich auf, rutschte runter, bis er zwischen seinen Schenkeln kniete und nahm ohne zu Zögern seinen pulsierenden Penis in den Mund. Überrascht stöhnte er auf. Ben hatte es ja kürzlich angekündigt. Das war dann wohl doch kein Scherz gewesen. Was er tat, war absolut berauschend. So erregend und nass. So warm und glitschig. Seine Hand umfasste dabei kein bisschen zögerlich den Schaft und rieb darüber. Armitage hatte erst schockiert die Augen aufgerissen und ihn angesehen. Jetzt sank er zurück, schloss die Augen und begann vor Überreizung zu zittern. Höchsten eine oder zwei Minuten lang. Dann krallte er seine Hände in das Bettlaken, versuchte Bens Mund zu entkommen (was der natürlich nicht erlaubte) und ejakulierte doch mit einem recht verzweifelten Keuchen. Sein Unterleib zog sich auf süße Weise rhythmisch zusammen. Ben nahm seinen Mund weg und sein warmer Samen verteilt sich auf seinem Bauch, wo er sich mit dem anderen Samen vermischte.   
Armitage hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen, weil er nicht wagte einen Blick auf Ben zu werfen. Er merkte nur, wie er sich bewegte und neben ihn legte.

„Machst du Frühstück?“, fragte Ben ihn wenig später unverschämt. Er hörte sein Lächeln und sah ihn jetzt doch neugierig an. Ben lächelte tatsächlich spitzbübisch und wunderschön.  
„Nach dem Duschen“, antwortete er rau. Noch wusste er nicht genau, was er von dem Augenblick halten sollte. Ben schien es gefallen zu haben, zumindest machte er keine dummen Sprüche. Sie waren viel zu schnell übereinander hergefallen und er war wohl an dieser explosiven Situation nicht ganz unschuldig, weil er Ben zwar unbewusst animiert ihn aber trotzdem auf Abstand gehalten hatte.  
„Das nächste Mal benutzen wir das Gleitgel, einverstanden?“, fragte Ben, breit grinsend und mit funkelnden Augen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass er schon wieder errötete. Verdammt, das wurde ja langsam zur Gewohnheit.  
„In den Filmen sah es einfacher aus, was?“  
„Ja, aber wir sind ja lernfähig. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich Hunger habe?“  
„Hatte ich erwähnt, dass jeder den Herd benutzen kann, Ben?!“, erwiderte er schnippisch, schickte aber ein Lächeln hinterher, was der Andere erwiderte. Besser er ging duschen, ehe sie wieder begannen sich zu küssen. Der Schwarzhaarige lag immer noch im Bett, als er aus der Dusche kam. Er schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Einen Moment sah Armitage auf den nackten, wundervollen Körper, unterdrückte ein begehrliches Seufzen und ging nach unten, um Frühstück zu machen. 

In einem der Schränke hatte er Dosen entdeckt und davon öffnete er zwei. In einer Dose waren kleine, dickliche Früchte, die bissfest waren und Sättigung versprachen. Dicke Bohnen, las er auf dem Schild. In der anderen waren Würstchen. Er bereitet alles zu, machte die üblichen Eier und ging nach oben, um Ben zu wecken. Wieder kam er sich seltsam gewöhnlich vor, wie ein Mensch dieser Welt. Machtlos, ziellos und mit Freude am Augenblick. Sein Verstand wehrte sich, schrie nach Macht und Kontrolle über die Galaxien, aber seine Herz pochte absurd friedlich und ungewohnt glücklich.  
Ben war schwer wach zu bekommen und schlug erst die Augen auf, als er seinen Nacken küsste und zärtlich hineinbiss. Grummelnd drehte sich Ben weg.  
„Ich steh nicht auf, verschwinde.“  
„Das Frühstück ist fertig …“  
„Fein, wo ist es?“  
„Unten.“  
„Nein, ich steh nicht auf, bring es mir!“   
Armitage musste entrüstet schnauben. Hatte er Ben erlaubt ihm nahe zu kommen, nahm dieser unverschämte Mistkerl einfach mal die ganze Hand.  
„Vergiss es. Steh auf und komm nach unten, wir haben heute noch etwas vor.“  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich lasse es sein.“  
„Wie bitte? Es ist nur noch … eine Adresse und …“  
„Und dann? Es wird wieder sinnlos sein, Hux. Wir finden Anakin nicht, weil er hier gar nicht existiert!“  
Armitage betrachtete Ben und verstand, dass er wohl so langsam den Sinn dieser Suche verlor und die Hoffnung aufgab.  
„Und dann? Ich verstehe nicht. Was willst du mir sagen, Ben?!“  
„Hast du dich nie gefragt, in welchem Zustand sich Anakin Skywalker befinden könnte? Ich kann seine Macht nicht spüren! Das sagt alles. Es ist zwecklos. Es gäbe nur einen einzigen Grund und der hieße Snoke. Wenn Snoke will, dass wir diese schwachsinnige Suche fortsetzen, dann SOLL ER ES MIR SELBST SAGEN!“, schrie er wieder. Erfolglos. Snoke sagte nichts, meldete sich nicht und blieb abwesend, wie ein eingebildeter Gott.  
„Was willst du stattdessen machen? Die Drogen verkaufen? Denn falls wir Skywalker nicht finden und wir nie wieder hier wegkommen, werden wir wirklich Credits brauchen.“   
Er meinte seinen Vorschlag keineswegs ernst. Ben sollte nur einsehen, dass er aufstehen musste und dass sie weiterhin nach Anakin suchen müssten.  
„Geld. Das heißt hier Geld, Hux. Und nein, lieber würde ich mit Luke und dem Schwert trainieren.“ Fassungslos sah er den Mann an. Ben Solo meinte das ernst.  
„Wir machen einen letzten Versuch. Nur noch diese eine Adresse, Ben. Wenn es ein Reinfall wird, überdenken wir alles neu, ja?“, versuchte er es nachgiebig und strich die dunklen Locken aus Bens Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, drückte sein Gesicht widerspenstig ins Kopfkissen und brüllte es an.  
„Ich würde auch viel lieber hier mit dir …“   
Ben hob sofort den Kopf und sah ihn interessiert an. Armitage stand schnell auf und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.  
„Das Essen! Beeilung!“, rief er schon von der Treppe. Keineswegs hätte er etwas gegen mehr und frische Küsse gehabt, doch er ahnt, dass es Ben nur als Vorwand nehmen würde, um nichts zu tun.   
Wenig später erschien Ben ziemlich missmutig am Tisch, aß dann aber mit gesundem Appetit und ohne zu nörgeln alles auf. Auch Armitage musste zugeben, dass ihm die neue Frühstückskombination besser geschmeckt hatte, als labbriger Toast und nur Ei. 

Ben steckte sich sein Lichtschwert ein und auch Hux wollte heute besser nicht auf seine Blasterwaffe verzichten.  
„So viel also zu deinem guten Gefühl, hm?“, sagte er lustlos, als er sah, wie der General die Waffe nahm.  
„Genau deshalb!“, grinste ihn der Rothaarige an und warf sich die Jacke über. Draußen regnete es. Es war ein warmer aber stetiger Regen, der schon heute Morgen einen wunderbar erdigen Geruch durchs Fenster geschickt hatte. Leider waren Bens Sinne so gut ausgeprägt, dass er Martha McCoy immer noch/wieder roch. Sie müssten die Leiche woanders hinbringen, wenn sie auf Dauer hier wohnen wollten. Dieser Gedanke war seltsam, albern und doch keineswegs von der Hand zu weisen. Seinen Meister Snoke kannte er so gut, um zu wissen, dass er ihn schon längst sein Versagen vor Augen geführt, wenn ihn nicht sogar bestraft hätte. Dass Snoke weg blieb, war kein gutes Zeichen. Oder vielleicht doch. Niemals war er sich über eine Situation unsicherer gewesen. Tatsächlich wäre er viel lieber im Bett geblieben. Sie hätten sich die restlichen Filme ansehen und sich küssen können. Stattdessen liefen sie erneut durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach einem Phantom. Was auch immer mit seinem Großvater geschehen war, vielleicht sollte es ihm egal sein. Schließlich lebte er und etwas Wichtigeres gab es ja wohl nicht. Sollte Darth Vader doch verrotten. Er war sauer auf ihn. Erst lockte Anakin ihn in dieses seltsame Welt, dann verschwand er einfach. Eine absolute Frechheit!  
Im Zug zögerte er keine Sekunde. Er riss Armitage an sich, küsste dabei seinen Nacken und flüsterte ihm heiser ins Ohr:  
„Wenn wir zurück sind, werde ich dich … überall küssen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Ich werde dich zum Winseln bringen und du wirst mich anflehen endlich in dich einzudringen. Und das werde ich … oh ja, ich werde tief in dir sein, bis du schreist und weinst und flehst und lachst, alles zur selben Zeit. Und dann werde ich es wieder und wieder tun, bis wir beide uns nicht mehr bewegen können. Anschließend können wir diese Star Wars Filme weiterschauen und bevor du fragst, was du an deinem Hintern spürst, ist nicht nur der Griff meines Schwerts!“  
Seine eigenen Worte hatten ihn ganz atemlos gemacht. Hux sagte auch gar nichts. Der Rothaarige hatte nur glühende Ohren, einen glasigen Blick und hatte sich die Unterlippe fest zwischen die Zähne gezogen.  
„Das war … bestimmt nicht so vorgesehen“, flüsterte Hux nach einer langen Zeit belegt.  
„Das ist mir scheißegal, ehrlich. Snoke scheint auch einen Dreck auf mich zu geben, dann können wir auch tun, was wir wollen. Vielleicht sehen wir ihn nie wieder.“  
„Du hörst dich an, als … gefällt es dir hier“, hörte er Hux sagen. Es war kein Vorwurf, eher eine lauernde Frage nach Bestätigung.  
„Könnte schon sein. Ich weiß, dass du dein altes Leben vermisst, deine lächerliche Stellung als General und …“  
„…lächerlich?“, fragte der Rothaarige empört und er lachte leise.  
„Lass es mich anders sagen. Vielleicht hätten wir Erfolg gehabt. Du als Flotten-General, Snoke und ich und die Macht. Keine Ahnung, wie die Chancen standen, doch am Ende kommt es doch immer anders, als man sich das wünscht. Hast du Anakin in den Filmen nicht gesehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass er das wollte. Er ist da hinein gerutscht, wurde manipuliert und missbraucht und zu dem gemacht, was er geworden ist. So wie wir beide auch. Auch jetzt sind wir unfreiwillig in dieser Lage, doch es gibt auch die Chance es anders zu machen. Besser vielleicht …hm?“  
Sehr erstaunt sahen ihn die grünen Augen an.  
„Was? Waren das zu tiefgründige Gedanken für dich, Hux? Denkst du, ich bin ein hirnloser Idiot?“  
„N … nein, Ben. Du hast … verdammt recht.“  
„Schon allein, dass wir gerade ein und derselben Meinung sind, ist doch ein gutes Zeichen.“  
„Zeichen, wofür?“  
„Hier zu bleiben …“   
Ihre Haltestelle wurde angesagt und sie stiegen aus. Hux sah ihn immer wieder perplex und erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts mehr zu seinem indirekten Vorschlag einfach hier in dieser Welt zu bleiben. Es war sehr gewagt, keine Frage. Aber nicht nur Kylo Ren war ein Mann, der keine Risiken scheute, Ben war ebenso abenteuerlustig. Hux war eher derjenige, der abwägte, nachdachte, gegenüberstellte und bewertete oder in Kylo Rens Worten: zögerte. Das könnte er jetzt gern tun, dachte Ben grinsend. Seine Laune hatte sich nach diesem Entschluss gebessert. Es war leider nur ein kurzer Zustand.

Die letzte Adresse fanden sie, nachdem sie eine Gruppe Mädchen in Schuluniform befragt hatten, die auf dem Weg zur Schule waren. Sie waren sehr hilfsbereit, zumindest nachdem Ben einer „Fotosession“ zugestimmt hatte. Mit ungefähr einem halben Dutzend Mädchen, die mehr oder weniger aufdringlich waren, musste er sich fotografieren lassen. Er begriff nicht ganz wieso. Es musste an den Star Wars Filmen liegen. Weil es im Grunde unwichtig war, fragte er nicht weiter nach und ließ es über sich ergehen. Hux grinste anfangs noch spöttisch, fuhr aber schließlich eines der Mädchen harsch an:  
„So, das reicht! Sagt uns jetzt, wie wir zu dieser Adresse kommen!“   
Dabei hielt er den Mädchen den Ausdruck unter die Augen. Sie kicherten, zeigten hinter sich und eine sagte herablassend:  
„Ihr steht schon längst davor.“   
Hux grummelte und die Mädchen rannten kichernd los.  
„Sind wir gerade von einer Gruppe Teenager-Mädchen verarscht worden, Hux?“, fragte Ben. Seine Miene schwankte zwischen Ärger und Erheiterung.  
„Egal. Das scheint das Haus zu sein …“  
Das Haus war nicht so übel. Ein war ein Mietshaus, aber nicht so ein Drecksschuppen, wie beim ersten Anakin. Hier gab es pro Etage nur wenige Wohnungen und es war eher ein Häuserkomplex mit nettem, gepflegtem Innenhof, vollgestellt mit Pflanzentöpfen. Die Häuser hatten auch nur zwei Etagen und man betrat die Wohnungen über einen durchgehenden Außenbalkon. Sie fanden die Tür mit der Nummer 17 und sie sahen sich an.  
„Bereit?“, fragte Kylo Ren General Hux und zog den Griff des Lichtschwerts aus der Hose.  
Hux nickte und war es selbst, der seine Faust ein paarmal hart gegen die Tür schlug.  
Die Tür öffnete sich nach einem Moment und beide hoben überrascht ihre Augenbrauen.


	14. Chapter 14

Auf ihr aggressives Klopfen hin, öffnete eine Frau. Sie war honigblond, etwa Mitte bis Ende Zwanzig, hatte tiefe Grübchen in beiden Wangen, hellblaue, leuchtende Augen, eine leicht gebräunte Haut und ein zartes Gesicht mit Stupsnase. Sie war nicht sehr groß, aber schlank.   
„Ehm … wir, ich … suche … Anakin Skywalker“, sagte Ben nach einem Moment irgendwie durcheinander. Die Frau sah nicht verängstigt oder gar verärgert aus. Gelassen sah sie ihn an, dann zu Hux.  
„Darf ich nach euren Namen fragen?“  
„Ich bin Ben und das ist Hux.“  
Die attraktive Frau legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und drehte sich dann herum. Ihr langes Haar, welches bis zur Hüfte ging, umwehte sie dabei wie ein Umhang. Eine natürliche Schönheit, begriff Ben intuitiv.  
„Kommt rein. Sky sagte, dass ihr vielleicht irgendwann mal vor der Tür stehen würdet. So ganz habe ich ihm das nicht abgenommen, aber hier seid ihr ….“ Hux warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, als sie eintraten.  
„Sky?“  
„Anakin. Er nennt sich hier nicht so, weil es sonst zu großen Verwirrungen führt. Kommt rein, setzt euch bitte. Wollte ihr etwas zu Trinken? Nehmt euch bitte aus der Küche was ihr möchtet. Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, weil die Schule gleich beginnt.“  
„Die Schule?“, echote Ben irritiert.  
„Ja, ich bin Lehrerin. Mein Name ist übrigens Sarah“, stellte sie sich ihnen mit einem Lächeln vor, ohne einem die Hand zu reichen.  
„Und … Anakin?“  
„Der kommt gleich von seiner Schicht. Er wird müde und vermutlich schlecht gelaunt sein, schließlich wartet er schon seit drei Jahren auf dich. Du bist doch sein Enkel Ben Solo, oder?“ Verstört über diese reichlich groteske Information, nickte er nur vage. Sarah lächelte bezaubernd und sah noch hundertmal hübscher aus, was beinah unmöglich war.  
„Fein. Bis später. Sagt Sky, das Essen ist im Kühlschrank, in der blauen Tupperdose, nicht in der roten! Da ist das frisch gekochte Futter für die Katze drin. Leider verwechselt er das hin und wieder …“ Sie lachte perlend.  
„Gut.“ Mehr brachte Ben nicht raus.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist später noch da, wenn ich zurückkommen? Ich würde dich nämlich gern kennenlernen, Ben Solo.“  
„Ja“, sagte er wieder nur einsilbig. Sarah schien es nicht zu stören. Vielleicht weil sie mit dem größten Massenmörder der Galaxien zusammen war? Ben war bis tief in jede Zelle verwirrte. Sarah verabschiedete sich und sie sahen ihr lange wortlos nach.

„Hat sie gerade drei Jahre gesagt?“, fragte Hux nach einer Weile fassungslos.  
„Habe ich auch gehört. Aber das muss ein Fehler sein. Er ist doch direkt vor mir durch dieses Portal gegangen und du warst ja auch nicht schon drei Jahre hier. Das ist bestimmt ein … Irrtum, Hux. Es muss einfach eine Fehlinformation sein.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“ Darauf gab es keine Antwort.  
„Ist diese Frau Anakins Freundin oder wohnen sie nur zusammen? Und wenn sie seine Freundin ist, was ist mit Padmé? Werde ich nie geboren, weil er sich in einer anderen Welt verliebt hat? Aber ich bin hier, das bedeutet doch, dass er meine Großmutter am Ende doch geschwängert hat, oder?“ Ein besorgter Blick von Armitage streifte ihn.  
„Hör auf zu grübeln. Wir werden bestimmt bald alle Informationen bekommen, Ben.“  
„Du hast leicht Reden. Es ist ja nicht deine Existenz, die auf dem Spiel steht.“ Hux schwieg. Nach einer Weile sagte er leise:  
„Wenn sich Anakin umbenannt hat, dann muss er die Filme kennen. Ich könnte wetten, dass es ihn deprimiert hat, was aus ihm wird. Und vielleicht solltest du die Teile nicht ansehen, in denen du eine Rolle spielst.“

Ben und dieses Mädchen, fügte Armitage still und verärgert an. Diese Rey, wie hinten auf der Hülle stand, war hübsch und mächtig. Eine echte Konkurrenz um Bens Herz. Er sah sich um, um sich von seiner Eifersucht abzulenken. Es war eine hübsche Wohnung. Aufgeräumt, gemütlich und sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Wie es aussah, gehörte die Wohnung Sarah und sie hatte Anakin aka Sky bei sich aufgenommen. Doch weshalb? Liebe? Manipulierte Skywalker sie mit seiner Macht? Nicht ausgeschlossen.  
Ben war aufgestanden und begann die Schubladen zu durchsuchen.  
„Tu … das nicht. Ben, hör bitte auf damit …“, sagte er ihm, als Ben schon mit einem erschrockenen und sehr unmännlichen Quietschen einen Schritt zur Seite sprang. Er ging näher und entdeckte, was Ben so erschreckt hatte. Aus einer angelehnten Tür schob sich ein Tier. Es hatte zwei kleine Ohren, einen Schwanz, was es in die Luft hielt, vier Beine, eine rosa Nase, grüne Augen und ein schwarz-weißes Fell. Es miaute empört.  
„Ich nehme an, das ist das Ding, die Katze, für die das Futter im Kühlschrank ist …“, sagte er rau und zog seinen Blaster vorsichtshalber mal heraus.  
„Messerscharfe Logik, Hux … steck deine Waffe weg, das Tier tut dir nichts. Guck dir diese winzigen Pfoten an!“ Ben machte einen großen Schritt über die Katze und betrat das Zimmer, aus dem sie kam. Es war das Schlafzimmer, was wesentlich netter aussah, als das der Greisin, in dem sie hausten.  
„Ich glaube das … einfach nicht“, knurrte Ben kopfschüttelnd.  
„Was genau davon?“ Die Katze kam auf ihn zu und er wich zum Sofa zurück und setzte sich gezwungenermaßen hin. Das schien die Absicht des Tiers zu sein, denn sie sprang nun direkt auf seinen Schoss, legte ihre kleinen Pfoten an seine Brust und hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen, um zu schnuppern. Das Vieh war todesmutig, er dagegen gelähmt vor Entsetzen.  
„Ben …“, flüsterte er hilfesuchend und viel zu leise, denn Ben hörte ihn nicht. Er hörte ihn im Schlafzimmer die Schränke öffnen und rufen:  
„Ich habe ein richtig dummes Gefühl, Hux!“  
„Weshalb?“, hauchte er das Tier an, was daraufhin miaute. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus und er konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen, weil die Augen des Tiers ihn zu hypnotisieren schienen.  
„Es könnte schwer werden Anakin zu überreden nach Hause zu gehen, weil ich sehe, dass er hier regelrecht eingezogen ist, mit eigenen Klamotten und so. Das ist kaum zu glauben, auch wenn es angeblich drei Jahre her ist und ich …“ Ben kam aus dem Zimmer, sah ihn erstarrt sitzen und lachte.  
„Ich sehe, du hast mit dem Tierchen Freundschaft geschlossen.“  
„Keineswegs. Nimm es weg! Bitte!“, flüsterte er flehend.  
„Oh … sag das nochmal, in genau dem Tonfall. Das erregt mich ziemlich. Und weißt du was? Wir haben ein Bett und Zeit.“  
„Bitte …“, hauchte er verzweifelt und wagte es nicht mal zu blinzeln.  
Mit ein paar großen Schritten, sprang Ben auf ihn zu, machte „Schhhhh“ und das Tier sprang tatsächlich von ihm runter, um im Flur zu verschwinden. Zittrig holte er Luft und rieb sich dann beschämt über das Gesicht. Grinsend betrachtete ihn Ben.  
„Was ist jetzt mit meinem Vorschlag?“  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?! Wir sind in einer fremden Wohnung, warten auf einen absolut unzurechnungsfähigen Irren, nichts für ungut, Ben, ich weiß, er ist dein Großvater – und du willst hier bedenkliche Dinge tun?“ Auf Bens Gesicht war eine besorgniserregende Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit, Provokation und wenig subtilem Begehren.  
„Es reicht, wenn du das tust, was ich bei dir getan habe. Nimm meinen Schwanz in den Mund, los. Ich will wissen, wie das ist. Alles andere tun wir … später, ausführlich. Ich habe es dir versprochen.“ Seine Stimme war so dunkel und fordernd, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte und aufstand. Bereitwillig folgte er ihm ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich von ihm aufs Bett ziehen. Bens Lippen waren weich und zärtlich, als er ihn küsste. Heute Morgen war das alles sehr überraschend über ihn hereingebrochen. Inzwischen hatte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen können und deshalb konnte er nun auch genießen, welche Sanftheit Ben an den Tag legte. So schroff und kühl seine Worte oft waren, so direkt sich seine Urteile anhörten und so unverschämt seine Forderungen zuweilen waren, seine Handlungen waren einfühlsam und sehr gefühlsbetont.  
Bens Hand schob sich auf seine nackte Rückenhaut und damit drückte er ihn an sich, während seine Zunge tiefer in seinen Mund vordrang. Seine Erregung ließ sich nicht unterdrücken, erst recht nicht, als Ben mit seiner flachen Hand über seine Mitte fuhr. Aber auch der Schwarzhaarige war verlangend und drückte sich an ihn. Mit unkoordinierten Fingern machte er ihm die Knöpfe seiner Hose auf, was nicht so einfach war, weil es ein spezieller Verschluss war. Ben half ihm, zog seine Hose runter und sah ihn auffordernd an. Kurz schloss er die Augen, fragte sich, ob er gerade den Verstand verlor und wenn nicht, ob dieser verrückte Traum wohl jemals Sinn ergeben würde und rutschte dann runter.   
Er nahm den wundervollen, kräftigen Penis zwischen seine Lippen und später tiefer in den Mund. Ben brummte begeistert und begann nach einer Weile tiefer und schneller zu atmen. Es schien ihm zu gefallen und ihm gefiel es auch sehr. War das nicht seltsam? Jäh legte Ben seine Hand auf seinen Kopf, drückte ihn tiefer auf seine Erektion und ejakulierte unter einem bedrohlichen Knurren. Heißer, salziger Samen rann seinen Rachen hinab und es machte ihn eigenartig stolz und glücklich, den mächtigen Kylo Ren erfreut zu haben. Diese unterwürfige Freude ärgerte ihn allerdings nur wenig später. Der Ärger verflog rasch, als sich Ben aufrichtete, ihn liebevoll anlächelte und flüsterte:  
„Ich werde mich revanchieren, Armitage.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. Lange konnte er sich daran leider nicht erfreuen, denn sie hörten die Tür und gleich darauf Anakin Skywalkers Stimme:  
„Sarah? Bist du noch da?! Ich habe mich beeilt, aber die Bahn war total überfüllt, so dass ich die nächste nehmen musste.“ 

Hektisch zog sich Ben seine Hose hoch, er wischte sich den Mund ab, ordnete sich die Haare und sie schafften es gerade noch vom Bett hochzukommen, als der leibhaftige Anakin Skywalker die Tür öffnete.

Er war es. Eindeutig. Seine Haare waren länger geworden, unter seinen hübschen Augen waren dunkel Schatten, er war gut und typisch für diese Welt angezogen (blaue Jeans, graues Hemd mit modischen Mustern).  
Armitage bekam einen trockenen Mund. Furcht schwappte unwillkürlich in ihm hoch, als er sich an Darth Vaders Lebensweg (wenn das denn die Wahrheit war, was sie in den Filmen gesehen hatten) erinnerte. Wenn er gedacht hatte, sein Vater, oder Snoke, oder er oder gar Kylo Ren waren Finsterlinge, dann toppte Darth Vader alle. Ausnahmslos. Darth Vader war der König der Bosheit und das war paradox, denn er war ebenso unbefleckt von Gut und Böse geboren wie er und Ben. Und der Film über seine Kindheit hatte ihn als netten, hilfsbereiten und aufgeweckten Jungen gezeigt, der keine Angst vor nichts hatte. Armitage schwirrten all diese furchterregende Gedanken im Kopf herum, weil Anakin sie nicht gerade freundlich ansah. Ihm gönnte er nur einen abfälligen Blick, doch Ben sah er ziemlich ungehalten an. Seine Worte waren auch dementsprechend:  
„Du bist ganze drei Jahre zu spät, Kylo Ren. Und jetzt raus aus meinem Schlafzimmer, ihr Schweine!“

Wie gescholtene Jungs liefen sie an Anakin vorbei. Dass Skywalker jünger war, tat ihrer Beschämung keinen Abbruch. Schließlich wussten sie wer er später sein würde. Bens Gesicht war hochrot und er sah betreten zu Boden.  
„Wo zum Teufel warst du, Ben?“, zischte Anakin seinen Enkel an und holte Milch aus dem kühlen Schrank, die er manierlich in ein Glas goss und ihnen nichts anbot.  
„Ich bin dir sofort durch das Portal gefolgt und Hux war sogar vor dir da und trotzdem haben wir uns zeitnah am selben Ort gefunden, während du weg warst.“ Anakin runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das ist seltsam und kann nur an einer Sache liegen …“  
„Welcher Sache?“  
„Später. Wie lang seid ihr schon hier?“  
„Ein paar Tage erst, die wir mit der Suche nach dir verbracht haben.“  
„Und?“  
„Und … was?“  
„Und … kam euch nichts komisch vor?“  
„Doch, eine ganze Menge. Es gibt hier Filme über uns. Wir haben bisher nur die drei Teile mit deiner Person gesehen, aber die waren … verstörend. Aber ich sehe, dass du kennst die Filme auch.“ Anakin seufzte, öffnete wieder den Kühlschrank, holte die rote Tupperdose heraus und eine Gabel aus der Schublade, dann begann er zu essen. Ben fühlte Hux‘ alarmierten Blick auf sich, doch er schwieg und verkniff sich mühsam ein boshaftes Grinsen. Darth Vader hin oder her, Anakin hatte keinen Grund ihn runterzumachen. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass er schon seit drei Jahren hier ist. Scheinbar schmeckte das Katzenfutter ziemlich gut, denn er aß Gabel um Gabel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen recht bleichen Armitage die Augen mit der Hand bedecken.  
„Hmmm“, machte Anakin dumpf und aß weiter. Offensichtlich hatte er großen Hunger.  
„Und welcher Arbeit gehst du nach und wer ist Sarah? Heißt das jetzt, du gehst nicht mehr zurück und es wird mich nie geben und …“  
„Kannst du aufhören mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren? Hat dir niemand Anstand beigebracht?!“  
„Vielleicht würde es meine Mutter getan haben, doch die wird es nicht geben, wenn du lieber diese Sarah …“ Anakin hob die Hand und Ben flog quer durch den Raum bis zur Wand. Hart knallte er dagegen und rappelte sich ächzend wieder auf.  
„Pass auf, was du über Sarah sagst. Sie ist … wundervoll, eine Göttin sozusagen.“ Zornig sah er zu Hux, der nur warnend den Kopf schüttelte. Anakin hatte das Futter der Katze gegessen, trank ein weiteres Glas Milch und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Dann deutete er auf das Sofa und sie setzten sich wie gehorsame Jungs. Hux war still und blass und Ben versuchte seinen Zorn zu regulieren.

„Gut, hört zu. Ich erzähle euch alles von Anfang an. Unterbrecht mich nicht, das nervt mich nur. Wie ich Ben schon sagte, hat dieser einfältige Snoke irgendwas im Gefüge der Welten mit seinem Machtmissbrauch kaputtgemacht. Er hat Portale geöffnet, von denen er vermutlich selbst nicht mal was weiß. Weil ich große Macht habe, hat es mich scheinbar da durchgezogen. Eine andere Erklärung habe ich immer noch nicht. Ich kam also in dieser Welt an und war vermutlich ebenso fassungslos wie ihr. Aber ich habe schnell herausgefunden, dass ich mit meinen Fähigkeiten ein geistiges Portal öffnen kann. Natürlich hatte ich gehofft meinen Meister Obi-Wan zu erreichen. Das hat aus unbekannten Gründen nicht funktioniert. Stattdessen hatte ich Kontakt mit meinem Enkel Ben, in der Zukunft. Ben, ein Machtnutzer und kein übler, soweit ich das gespürt habe. Ich brauche also deine Hilfe, Ben, weil ich meinen Körper nicht hier wegbringen kann. Wenn wir zusammen ein Macht-Portal erschaffen, würde es eventuell gehen. Das war zuerst mein Plan. Dass du probehalber diesen rothaarigen Clown durchs Portal schubst, konnte ich nachvollziehen. Ob es Segen oder Fluch ist, werden wir noch sehen. Das Problem ist ein anderes. Nicht nur ich bin hier gelandet. Es kommen auch immer wieder Snokes Monster hier an. Vielleicht sind sie fehlgeleitet, vielleicht ist es seine Absicht. Ich fühle es im Machtgefüge, wenn sich die dunklen Portale, wie ich sie nenne, öffnen. Was auch immer diese große Zeitdifferenz zwischen unserer Ankunft in dieser Welt ausgelöst hat, weiß ich nicht genau. Vermutlich liegt es an unserer unterschiedlichen Midi-Chlorianer-Anzahl in unseren Zellen oder an der Planeten-Konstellation. Tatsache ist, du bist nicht zusammen mit mir hier angekommen. Ich glaubte dich verloren zu haben, Ben. Erst habe ich dich gesucht, dann betrauert, weil du scheinbar durch meine Schuld ums Leben gekommen bist. Aber hier bist du nun, drei Jahre später. Ich will nicht meckern. Du lebst und bist da, um mir zu helfen.  
Allerdings lebe ich jetzt seit drei Jahren hier und weiß inzwischen mehr.  
Hin und wieder fallen also Snokes Kreatur in diese Stadt ein und ich bekämpfe sie, weil ich es kann und weil ich mich irgendwie sogar dafür verantwortlich fühle, was eigentlich Unsinn ist.“   
Er hob plötzlich die Hand und der Griff seines Lichtschwertes flog in seine Hand von irgendwo her. Irgendwo im Flur schrie die Katze protestierend auf. Vielleicht hatte sie es in ihrem Katzenkorb gebunkert.  
„Ich bin bei meinem Kampf nicht immer allein. Es gibt die Avengers, doch denen gehe ich besser aus dem Weg. Alle nur kommerzielle Bastarde. Ich meine, wer nennt sich denn bitte Ironman? Plakativer geht es ja kaum noch. Zum Glück sind sie auf der anderen Seite des Landes stationiert, wie sie mir gesagt haben. Das hier, ist sozusagen mein Revier.  
Wie auch immer, um leben zu können, braucht man hier Geld, Credits, habt ihr sicher auch schon gemerkt. Also habe ich mir einen Job gesucht. Ich arbeite nachts oder in der Frühschicht in einem Schlachthof. Es gibt gutes Geld und niemand nervt mich mit dummen Fragen. Das alles hört sich auch noch nicht so übel an, wie ich euren Gesichtern entnehme. Ich stimme zu, man kann hier ziemlich gut leben. Das Wetter ist angenehm, diese Humanoiden sind schwächlich und leicht beeinflussbar und das Essen schmeckt ausgezeichnet …“ Ben machte ein komisches Geräusch, es klang wie ein runtergeschlucktes Lachen.  
„ … ABER … je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr schwindet meine Fähigkeit auf die Macht zuzugreifen. Ich kann keine geistigen Portale, geschweige denn eins für meinen Körper öffnen. Meine Macht reicht nur noch für banale Dinge und ich spare sie mir für die Kämpfe mit Snokes Kreaturen auf. Als ich merkte, dass meine Macht schwindet, hatte ich einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch und fand mich am Ende in einer Art Klinik wieder. Daraus wurde ich nur entlassen mit der Auflage mich einer der professionell geleiteten Selbsthilfegruppe für Gewalttäter anzuschließen. Ja, ich gestehe, ich habe ein paar Erdbewohner bei einem kleinen Ausbruch getötet, aus Versehen, sie standen zufällig im Weg …“ Besonders reumütig klang Anakin nicht.

Armitage lauschte ihm entgeistert und versuchte sich einen Reim auf alles zu machen. Was er von Bens brodelndem Zorn, der gut zu fühlen war, halten sollte, wusste er nicht genau.  
„In dieser Gruppe lernte ich Sarah kennen. Sarah leitete die Gruppe und wir verliebten uns. Ich zog bei ihr ein und wisst ihr was …? Es gefällt mir inzwischen ganz gut hier.“  
„Und deine Macht?“, fragte Ben rau.  
„Sie schwindet. Tag für Tag, wie ich schon sagte. Dir wird es nicht anders gehen. Es beginnt schleichend und am Ende ist sie aufgebraucht, wie es scheint. Vielleicht liegt es an der Atmosphäre? Ich weiß es nicht und habe bis heute keine Erklärung dafür gefunden.“  
„Und stört dich das nicht?“  
„Anfangs tat es das sehr, doch inzwischen komme ich ohne aus. Mein Lichtschwert funktioniert nach wie vor und wirkt hier hundertmal besser als die herkömmlichen Waffen der Erde, im Nahkampf zumindest.“  
„Das heißt also, du brauchst unsere Hilfe gar nicht mehr?“, fragte Armitage vorsichtig.  
„Ah, der Clown kann sogar sprechen und ist gar nicht so blöd. Er hat recht Ben, du bist umsonst hier. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir, wie man das Portal öffnet und dann kannst du vielleicht sogar zurück. Ich helfe dir, aber ich kann nicht zuverlässig sagen, ob es funktioniert. Andererseits, wird dich Snoke schon retten, wenn sein Interesse an dir so groß ist. Zumindest ist er an deinen Fähigkeiten interessiert, wenn auch nicht an dir als Person!“  
„Ich soll ohne dich gehen?“  
„Ja, ich bleibe bei Sarah. Sie ist … unglaublich großartig. Ich wäre ein Idiot sie zu verlassen, für eine schreckliche Zukunft.“  
„Die verfluchten Filme …“, murmelte Ben dunkel.  
„Ja. Deprimierend. Falls du vorhast die Teile mit dir anzusehen, überlege es dir sehr gut.“  
„Wieso? Will ich dann auch hier bleiben?“  
„Wer weiß …“, wich Anakin aus.  
„Ich kann dich nicht hier lassen, Anakin!“, sagte Ben plötzlich harsch und stand auf.

Anakins Augen blitzten und Armitage gestand sich für ein paar beschämende Sekunden ein, dass er Kerl verdammt gutaussehend war. Anders als Ben, einnehmender, blendender. Anakin Skywalker wäre das goldene Aushängeschild der Jedis für alle Ewigkeit gewesen, wenn er sich nicht für die Dunkle Seite entschieden hätte. Anakin glich einem strahlenden Stern in der Dunkelheit, er war ein Gott – anbetungswürdig und würde sich doch mit so einem banalen Leben zufrieden geben. Für die Liebe? Für irgendeine Sarah?  
„Vielleicht wird es mich nie geben, wenn du nicht zurückgehst und …“  
„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung, Ben, so leid es mir tut!“ Armitage spürte es überdeutlich. Ben war kurz vor Explodieren. Sie rannten seit Tagen durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach Anakin Skywalker und dann stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Mistkerl einfach hier bleiben wollte und sie sich ganz umsonst bemüht hatten.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“, keuchte Ben und riss den Griff seines Schwerts aus dem Gürtel.  
„Ben!“, sagte er warnend und stand auch auf. Anakins blaue Augen blitzten amüsiert und seine Mundwinkel waren zu einem herablassenden Grinsen verzogen.  
„Ich würde jetzt doch sagen, schau dir erst mal die Filme bis zum Ende an, bevor du dich mit mir anlegen willst. Du wirst verlieren, obwohl meine Macht schwindet!“  
„Du … wirst in deine Welt zurückgehen, meine Großmutter schwängern und dann darfst du gern zurückkehren.“  
„So läuft das nicht, Ben. Das hier … ist eine Einbahnstraße. Man kann nicht nach Belieben die Welten wechseln. Dass es mir zweimal auf geistigem Wege gelungen ist, liegt an meiner großen Macht. Jetzt ist sie fast weg. Also nein, ich bleibe hier!“  
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“ Armitage war ganz schlecht vor Sorge, weil sich hier ein böser Konflikt anbahnte.   
„Du wirst nicht hier bleiben!“, knurrte Ben und aktivierte sein Schwert, was Funken versprühte. Anakin saß noch, hob die Augenbrauen und meinte ziemlich verächtlich:  
„Na, hast du beim Schmieden den Kristall zu sehr beschädigt?“ Ben schwang das Schwert und klebte im nächsten Moment an der Decke, wo ihn Skywalker mit Macht festhielt.  
„Es ist schade, dass du störrisch bist und mich meiner Reserven beraubst. Aber ich habe Sarah, die übrigens alles von mir weiß, nichts davon glaubt und mich trotzdem liebt, versprochen hier kein Blutbad anzurichten. Deshalb bitte ich dich, Ben, verschieben wir diesen Kampf an einen anderen Ort.“  
„Welchen Ort!“ Bens Halsschlagadern waren geschwollen, so wütend war er. Armitage hatte große Angst um ihn. Und irgendwie auch vor ihm. Vor Anakin sowieso.  
„Nicht hier, nicht jetzt und …“ Plötzlich fiel Ben einfach auf den Boden. Anakin hatte die Augen geschlossen, hob die Hand und hielt Ben am Boden fest.  
„Nein, nicht jetzt … wie unpassend. Falls mir dieser Hurensohn Snoke jemals über den Weg läuft, reiß ich ihm den Arsch auf!“, zischte er verärgert einen typischen Spruch dieser Welt und ließ Ben los.  
„Was? Was ist?“  
„Die Monster … sie kommen. Willst du mir zeigen, was du kannst oder willst du weinen gehen, weil ich dich mit nur einer Hand und ohne Schwert besiege?“ Armitage stockte der Atem. Niemand durfte so mit Kylo Ren sprechen. Aber einer durfte mit Ben so sprechen. Sein großes Idol, Darth Vader.   
„Ich helfe dir, aber der Kampf zwischen uns…“  
„Ist nur aufgeschoben“, vollendete Anakin den Satz und stand auf. Er ging vorweg in den Flur, beugte sich dort über die Katze und tätschelte ihr den Kopf.  
„Ihr Name ist Yoda – ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie bewacht mein Schwert, während ich arbeite“, grinste Anakin. Sein Lächeln war atemberaubend und erinnerte Armitage derart an einen gut gelaunten, verspielten Ben, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Das hier, war kaum zu glauben, gruslig und lustig zur selben Zeit. In anderen Zeiten würde er Anakin mögen und er war sich sicher, dass auch Ben diesen jungen, hübschen Mann mochte, der noch nicht zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewechselt hatte, aber schon Anzeichen zeigte. Es lag ihm im Blut, wie auch Ben. Dagegen konnte man gar nichts tun. Es sei denn, man traf eine Göttin wie Sarah. War das so?


	15. Chapter 15

Sie verließen die nette Wohngegend und folgten Anakin, der einem unsichtbaren Machtradar folgte. Auch Ben hatte die Erschütterung gemerkt, war sich aber erst jetzt sicher, als Anakin es so deutlich formuliert hatte.  
„Starrst du ihm etwa auf den Arsch?“, hörte er Ben in sein Ohr flüstern, als sie Skywalker folgten. Er führte sie durch immer trostloser werdende Straßen, an deren Rand riesige, verlassene Hallen und aufgegebene Fabriken standen.  
„Spinnst du?!“, hauchte er furchtsam zurück. Hoffentlich hatte Anakin das nicht gehört.  
„Merkst du es?“, wandte sich Anakin über seine Schulter an Ben. Der nickte und zog sein Schwert.  
„Noch nicht! Warte damit, bis ich es dir sage. Sonst fallen wir zu sehr auf.“ Anakin hatte recht. So übel die Gegend schien, auch hier fuhren Autos (wie Skywalker sie nannte) und andere Speeder entlang. Fußgänger waren jedoch kaum noch unterwegs. Die wenigen, die man traf, waren abgerissene Gestalten, wie sie in Massen auf jeder Kolonie zu finden waren. Armitage hatte die Hand am Blaster, ließ ihn jedoch noch stecken. So fühlte er sich sicherer, auch wenn noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die neue Lage bewerten sollte. Seine Ahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Sie hatten Anakin gefunden. Dass er lieber hierbleiben wollte, war durchaus verständlich. Bens Beschwerde aber auch. In seinen Augen war das ein schier unlösbarer Konflikt und beide Männer schienen einen ausgeprägten Dickschädel zu haben. Nur ein Zweikampf könnte hier eine Entscheidung bringen. Aber er hatte große Angst um Ben, denn in seinen Augen war er Anakin trotz dessen Machtverlusts immer noch unterlegen. Warum Ben diese Kamikaze-Aktion herausgefordert hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar. War Bens eigene Einschätzung seiner Kräfte wirklich so mies oder beabsichtigte er damit etwas? Armitage hatte nur eine schnelle Lösung: Er müsste dafür sorgen, dass sie Zeit schinden könnten. Um die Filme bis zum Ende anzusehen, um Ben von diesem selbstmörderischen Plan abzubringen und um eine besser Lösung zu finden.   
Vielleicht sollte er bei dem folgenden Kampf einfach mal auf Skywalker schießen? Er begriff mit voller Wucht, dass er für Ben sein Leben riskieren würde. War er jetzt ein Narr? War es Anakin, der für eine schöne Frau lieber hier bleiben wollte?  
Wer könnte ihm Antwort geben? Gab es eine Antwort?

Anakin stoppte jäh.  
„Jetzt, Ben!“, sagte er und aktivierte selbst sein Schwert. Sie liefen gerade über das Gelände einer verlassenen Fabrik. Überall standen verrostete Produktionsgeräte herum, die Fenster der Hallen waren eingeworfen und in eine dieser Hallen drang Skywalker nun ein. Ben sah, dass auch Hux den Blaster gezogen hatte. Hoffentlich hielt er sich im Hintergrund, dass er nicht noch auf ihn achten musste. Im Inneren des Gebäudes war es staubig, aber auch herrlich kühl. Und es war ruhig. Anakin lief bis zur Mitte des Raums und blieb stehen. Er schloss die Augen, wandte sich leicht nach Süden und hob das Lichtschwert an. Schon öffnete sich ein etwa fünf Meter hohes Portal. Es war nicht so milchig weiß, wie das von Monkis. Es war schwarz-violett und pulsierte bedrohlich. Gleich sprang etwas heraus. Etwas, was Ben noch nie gesehen hatte. Snoke hatte ihm schon die seltsamsten Kreaturen nach Monkis geschickt, so dass er nun nicht sehr überrascht war. Das Ding war eine Mischung aus Riesenspinne und Krabbe. Es griff sie sofort an. Während sie es bekämpften, kamen schon mehr dieser Wesen durch das Portal. Sie teilten sich auf. Er hörte Hux schießen, metzelte die Monster mit seinem Schwert und versuchte aus dem Augenwinkel Skywalker zu beobachten. Anakins Schwertkünste waren keineswegs besser als seine, stellte er mit großer Genugtuung fest. Es gab allerdings Unterschiede. Einmal war Anakin wendiger und schneller und zum Anderen benutzte er die Macht auf eine andere, viel absolutere und nachdrücklichere Weise. Natürlich hatte ihm nie jemand gesagt, wie gute Anakin wirklich gewesen war, weil niemand eine Kategorie dafür hatte. Was er sah, passte auch in keine Rubrik. Dafür, dass Skywalker angeblich schon so viel seiner Machtfähigkeit verloren hatte, war er grandios. Ben fühlte Neid und hackte wütend und nicht mehr besonders stilvoll auf die Kreaturen ein. Als ihm Anakin dann auch noch das Leben rettete, in dem er einem der Dinger den Stachel abtrennte, mit dem er gerade nach Ben, der auf dem Boden lag, stechen wollte, fühlte er sich nur noch gekränkt. Unzureichend, richtig schlecht und deplatziert. Es war eine Schande. Noch immer war das Portal offen, doch der Strom der Kreaturen versiegte langsam, so dass er Zeit hatte nach Hux zu schauen.   
Was er entdeckte, schockierte ihn. Armitage Hux zielte gerade auf Anakin. Mit einem schnellen Machtgriff riss er ihm den Blaster aus der Hand. Hux sah ihn erschrocken und vorwurfsvoll an. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und stürzte sich auf das hoffentlich letzte Monster. Zusammen mit Anakin besiegten sie auch das. Skywalker zerriss die Kreatur mit Macht, dass die Gedärme und das Blut nur so durch die Gegend spritzten. Der Boden war jetzt voller abartiger Kreaturen, Gliedmaßen und Blut.  
„Sieh hin!“, keuchte Anakin und deutete auf das Portal. Es wurde immer kleiner und dann löste es sich ganz auf. Ebenso wie die Wesen. Nur ihr Blut blieb als Andenken an den Kampf zurück.  
„Ich habe … tatsächlich … anfangs überlegt, durch eines der Portale zu gehen, um vielleicht in unserer Galaxis, irgendwo zu landen, doch es … ist zu unsicher.“ Anakin kam schon wieder zu Atem.  
„Und dann traf ich Sarah.“  
Ja, das erklärt natürlich alles, dachte Ben deprimiert. Noch immer waberte der Hauch Neid und das Gefühl von Versagen und Unzulänglichkeit durch sein Blut. Hux kam zu ihnen. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen glänzten. Im Gegensatz zu ihm und Anakin, hatte er kein Blut auf der Kleidung. Als Ben ihn ansah, verspürte er wieder dieses warme, gute Gefühl, was seinen Frust besänftigen konnte.   
„Und jetzt?“, fragte er dunkel.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns morgen wieder.“  
„Dann kämpfen wir, ich gewinne und du gehst zurück!“ Anakin grinste er, dann begann er zu lachen.  
„Ich mag dich Ben. Geradeheraus, so wie ich. Ich wette, deine Beziehung zu anderen Menschen ist ein wenig kompliziert.“ Ben verengte nur die Augen und schwieg.  
„Aber einer mag dich ja …“ Anakin zwinkerte zu Hux, grinste anzüglich und lief dann los. 

Armitage traute sich nicht zu widersprechen oder zuzustimmen. Auch er hatte Anakin kämpfen sehen und ärgerte sich noch immer, dass Ben verhindert hatte, dass er ihn verletzte. Er wollte ihn ja nicht töten, nur schwächen, damit sie ihm beikamen, um ihn zwingen zu können mit Ben das Portal nach Hause in Anakins Welt zu öffnen. Wie es aber aussah, wollte Ben einen selbstmörderischen Kampf und er würde verlieren. Da war sich Armitage leider sehr sicher, bei allem, was er gerade gesehen hatte.  
„Wo und wann treffen wir uns morgen?“, wollte Ben dumpf wissen.  
„Ich habe morgen sowieso meinen freien Tag und Sarah kommt schon am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr zum Abendessen gegen 18 Uhr kommt. Natürlich ohne Blut auf der Kleidung. Das möchte ich Sarah ungern zumuten.“ Ungläubig sahen sie ihn an. Anakin meinte das mit der Einladung zum Essen todernst, wie es schien.  
„Und der Kampf?“, beharrte Ben wie ein störrischer kleiner Junge auf seinen persönlichen Untergang.  
„Du nervst ganz schön, Ben!“, sagte auch Anakin.  
„Ich will gewinnen.“  
„Schon klar. Das besprechen wir beim Essen. Die Zeit läuft uns zwar weg, doch auf einen Tag kommt es nicht an. Erholen wir uns erst mal von diesem Kampf.“  
„Ich brauche keine Erholung“, widersprach Ben.  
Armitage reichte es nun und er griff Bens Hand. Zu Anakin sagte er, als sie vor der Fabrik standen.  
„Wir kommen gern zum Essen.“  
„Na wenigstens hat hier einer Verstand. Sarah mag übrigens gern diese Rosendinger …“, sagte Skywalker und ging die Straße zurück, die sie gekommen waren. Nach ein paar Metern blieb er stehen, sah zurück und rief ihnen zu:  
„Ihr müsst nach Norden, da ist eine Metro-Station!“

Als sie ihn nicht mehr sahen, weil er in eine Seitenstraßen abbog, sagte Ben ziemlich wütend:  
„Ich hasse ihn! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dieses Arschloch mal bewundert habe, auch wenn er unglaublich gut im Kampf war.“ Armitage hätte sagen können, dass sich Anakin und Ben sehr ähnelten, doch er schwieg weise.  
„Übrigens hätte ich ihn nur verletzt und wir hätten ihn zwingen können mit dir zusammen dieses Portal zu öffnen.“  
„Dumme Idee, Hux. Er ist unberechenbar. Sprich solche obskure Pläne gefälligst das nächste Mal mit mir ab, klar?!“  
„Ich unterstehe dir nicht!“, fauchte er zurück. Für ein paar heikle Momente funkelten sie sich verärgert an. Wundersamerweise war es Ben, der seufzte und versöhnlicher sagte:  
„Ich werde den Kampf gegen Anakin verlieren und er wird nicht zurückgehen und ich werde nie geboren …“  
„Das wissen wir nicht. Und du kannst gewinnen, Ben!“  
„Wie?! Hast du ihn nicht gesehen? Selbst mit seiner verlorenen Macht ist er zigmal besser als ich es je sein kann! Ich kann ihn nur an Bösartigkeit, Skrupellosigkeit und Hass übertreffen. Nicht in seinem Können, Hux.“ Sie liefen die Straße nach Norden und Ben schien nicht zu merken, dass er immer noch seine Hand hielt. Ihm gefiel es so zu laufen und er musste an diese beiden Männer mit dem kleinen weißen Tier denken, was sie gleich am Anfang nach Informationen befragt hatten.  
„Du kannst ihn besiegen, wenn du nicht tust, was er von dir erwartet“, sagte er leise.  
„Erkläre mir das genauer.“  
„Nicht hier. Zu Hause. Wir brauchen jetzt dringend eine Dusche, Essen, Trinken und ein paar Minuten Ausruhen, ja?“ Unwillkürlich lächelte Ben. Armitage erleichterte das, denn es hieß, dass Ben dabei war sein Tief zu überwinden. Spontan zog er ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn auf offener Straße.   
„Das vorhin im Bett meines Großvaters – ich liebe es, das zu sagen und werde es ihm sicher noch unter die Nase reiben – war sehr heiß gewesen. Wie wird es erst sein, in dir zu sein?“, raunte Ben ihm ins Ohr. Er erschauerte lustvoll und drückte Ben sanft von sich weg, ehe seine Worte noch für Peinlichkeit sorgten.  
„Wenn wir im Haus sind…ja?“, hauchte er nur.

Wenig später waren sie im Zug. Ben nutzt diese Gelegenheit und hielt ihn wieder sehr fest in seinen Armen.  
„Ich verstehe Anakin sogar. Aber er muss doch auch einsehen, dass es nicht nur um ihn geht, sondern um den Fortbestand seines Namens.“  
„Er hat die Filme gesehen. Man kann ihm seine Weigerung nicht verdenken, Ben. Und ich will am besten nicht wissen, um was es in deinen Filmen geht.“  
„Wir schauen sie, wenn wir die gesehen habe, wo es um meinen verachtenswerten Onkel und meinen Vater geht.“  
„Und deine Mutter …“  
„Genau. Wir haben heute noch viel vor …“ Dabei schob Ben ihm im vollgestopften Zug die Hand unter sein Hemd.   
„Lass das besser“, forderte er mit belegter Stimme.  
„Warum?“  
„Weil … es mich erregt, deshalb. Ben, bitte …“ Widerwillig nahm er seine Hand wieder weg.  
„Sieh mich an, Armitage!“, forderte er und er tat es. Wie könnte er widerstehen, wenn Ben auf diese verführerische Art seinen Namen aussprach. Er drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm und sah ihm ins Gesicht. An Bens Wange war noch Blut einer dieser Kreaturen, doch er lächelte. Die braunen Augen waren warm und seine Lippen ganz liebevoll, als er ihn küsste. Es war wundervoll und irgendwie feierlich. Weshalb das so war, begriff Armitage erst nicht. Erst später, als sie ausstiegen, verstand er, dass er so ergriffen gewesen war, weil Ben ihn nicht aus einer sexuellen Intension heraus küsste, sondern, weil er ihn mochte und ihm das vermitteln wollte.  
„Hey, ihr Schwuchteln, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, pöbelte sie ein Typ an, der sich an ihnen vorbei drängte. Armitage sah nur, wie Ben eine vage Handbewegung machte und der Typ flog durch das ganze Abteil. Dabei riss er eine Menge Leute mit sich. Tumult entstand, Schreie ertönten, aber Ben lächelte. Unbeeindruckt von dem Chaos, was er mit seiner Machtanwendung angerichtet hatte, stand er wie ein Fels in der Brandung da und hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt.  
In diesem kuriosen Moment begriff es Armitage mit voller Wucht. Er hatte sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in einen gestörten Jungen im Körper eines Mannes verliebt. Es war wundervoll. Ben war wundervoll. Sie zusammen waren wundervoll. Und wenn sie auch hier blieben? Ginge das?   
Wenn er es doch nur wüsste!  
„Du bist verrückt, Ben Solo“, flüsterte er liebevoll und legte seinen Kopf an Bens Schulter.  
„Ein bisschen vielleicht“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und intensivierte seine Umarmung.

Zurück im Haus stellte sich Ben unter die Dusche. Er bereitete in dieser Zeit ein Essen zu, wobei er recht mutig diverse Lebensmittel aus dem Schrank nahm und sie nach Packungsanleitung zubereitete. So gab es Nudel mit Reis, einer Tomatensauce aus dem Glas, Pilzen aus der Dose und einer Käsecreme aus der Tube. Es machte satt und Ben aß ohne zu meckern. Anschließend klappten sie Lukes Gerät auf und legte den Film mit dem Titel „Eine neue Hoffnung“ ein. Der Film war erstaunlich amüsant. Ben gab dauernd abfällige Kommentare über Luke und seinen Vater ab, was Armitage zum Schmunzeln brachte. Sie waren in etwa in der Mitte des Films, als er klopfte.  
„Ben? Bist du da?“ Es war Luke.  
Aber nicht allein. Neben ihm stand Alex. In Lukes Hand waren zwei Holzschwerter, die er nun stolz präsentierte.   
„Hast du gerade Zeit?“, fragte Luke ihn. Am liebsten würde er Nein sagen, weil er eigentlich vorhatte Hux in den nächsten zehn Minuten nach oben zu scheuchen, damit er ihn endlich an jeder Stelle seines Körpers berühren und küssen durfte. Der Film hatte ihn besänftigt und ruhiger gemacht. Vielleicht lag es auch am Essen, was ihn ermüdet hatte. Nein, am anstrengenden Kampf gegen die Kreaturen lag es sicher nicht. Auf dem Heimweg hatten sie darüber gesprochen, dass das Portal und die Kreaturen wirklich stark gegen die Theorie sprachen, dass das alles hier nur eine Holoprojektion wäre. Es schien echt zu sein und Anakins Annahme schien zu stimmen, auch wenn Ben noch nicht merkte, dass seine eigene Macht schwand.

Ben und Luke gingen hinter das Haus in den Garten, um mit den Schwertern zu kämpfen. Luke war extrem aufgeregt und als Armitage den beiden nachsah, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er den Jungen Luke und die verrückte und sehr aufgeschlossene Familie von gegenüber irgendwie mochte. Allerdings korrigierte er dieses Eingeständnis gleich, denn Alex setzte sich aufs Sofa und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Ich sehe, ihr seid schon mit den Filmen weitergekommen. Wie sind sie?“ Alex hatte kein Interesse an einer Antwort, das war sehr deutlich. Deshalb verzog er auch nur den Mund zu einem vagen Lächeln.  
„Unglaubwürdig.“  
„Na ja, das ist … Weltraum-Fantasy, was erwartet man da? Mir ist es zu viel Geballer, alberne Schwertkämpfe und schwachsinnige Charaktere. Also mal ehrlich, dieser Luke ist doch ein ziemlicher Schwachkopf … hm …“ Sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken.  
„Ob Mum und Dad meinen Bruder deswegen so genannt haben?“  
„Wen magst du denn in den Filmen?“  
„Oh, ich habe die neuen Filme, die mit Kylo Ren, nicht mehr gesehen. Luke ist ja der unumstößlichen Meinung, dass dein Partner genau dieser Kylo Ren ist, auch oder gerade, weil er zufällig Ben heißt. Aber weißt du was, Ben ist kein ungewöhnlicher Name. Der Hund meiner Lehrerin heißt Ben. So viel dazu.“ Alex redete schnell und viel, aber wenn er gedacht hatte, sie hatte seine Frage vergessen, irrte er sich.  
„Ich mag Leia und Prinzessin Amidala. Sie sind starke, selbstbewusste Frauen und wissen sich durchzusetzen. Ich bewundere sie. Die Männer sind alle … na ja, man kann jeden einzelnen vernachlässigen. Außer vielleicht Han Solo, der hatte Charme und war witzig. Und er sah gut aus.“  
„Und ich dachte, du magst die Bösewichte …“, erwiderte er provokant. Die selbstbewusste Art des Mädchens reizte ihn, beeindruckte ihn aber auch irgendwie.  
„Haha. Apropos Bösewichte. Die supergeheimen Superspione seid ihr wohl nicht, hm?“ Alarmiert sah er sie an. Alex hatte ihr Handy (von der Mädchengruppe heute hatten sie erfahren, dass es wohl so genannt wurde) herausgeholt und deutete ihm an, zu ihr zu kommen. Er setzte sich neben sie und sie zeigte ihm auf dem Handy einen kleinen Film.  
„Habe ich heute zugeschickt bekommen …“, erläuterte sie. Auf dem Film war zu sehen, wie Ben diesen einen Typ im Würgegriff hatte, um ihn nach Informationen „zu fragen“, als dieses Polizeiteam kam. Man sah den Mann auf die beiden Uniformierten zu fliegen und sah, wie einer der Polizisten vor Schreck, im Fallen in die Luft schoss. Sie beide waren auf dem Film gut zu erkennen.  
„Wo … hast du das her?“  
„Es hat mir jemand geschickt, der es zufällig gefilmt hatte. Mache dir keine Hoffnung, es kursiert schon im Internet.“  
„Kann man da … etwas dagegen machen?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund nach. Es war fatal, wenn sie hier bald bekannt waren wie bunte Hunde.  
„Nicht, wenn du nicht gerade zufällig einen genialen Hacker an der Hand hast.“ Hatte er sogar. Leo Goldsteen. Gut, dass sie ihn am Leben gelassen hatten.  
„Ich … werde mich drum kümmern.“  
„Viel Glück dabei. Also, was genau tut ihr beiden wirklich?“, fragte Alex angstfrei nach. Mühsam holte er Luft, fühlte sich in der starken Versuchung sie zu töten und ließ es bleiben, als er Luke und auch Ben im Garten lachen hörte. Wie es aussah, hatten die beiden Jungs Spaß, was eigenartig in Anbetracht aller Umstände war. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, beschloss er dem viel zu cleveren Mädchen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Töten könnte er sie immer noch.  
„Du musst mir aber versprechen, es für dich zu behalten.“ Sie nickte, nicht allzu glaubwürdig.  
„Und du musst mir glauben, was ich dir berichte!“ Wieder ein Nicken, noch falscher.  
„Also … der Kerl im Garten, der mit deinem Bruder spielt, ist Kylo Ren und ich bin Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung.“  
„Du … verarschst mich doch! Pfff …“  
„Und wenn du mir mal eine Sekunde lang glauben würdest, Alex?“, bat er freundlich.  
„Dann würde ich mich fragen, wer von uns den Verstand verloren hat. Ich will statistisch betrachtet nicht ausschließen, dass ich in meinem Alter gewisse Dispositionen habe und …“  
„Es ist die verdammte Wahrheit“, knurrte er dunkel und Alex schwieg. Sie musterte ihn ernst.  
„Gut, sprich weiter. Erzähle mir, wie ihr herkommt und was ihr hier wollt.“ Armitage erzählte ihr alles. Er ließ nur die tote Martha McCoy aus und behauptete, das Haus wäre leer gewesen. Auch beschönigte er ihre Morde an den drei Drogendealern und wandelte es in eine harmlose Schlägerei um, zeigte aber auf die Tasche in der Ecke. Alex stand auf und warf einen Blick in die Tasche.  
„Ach du heilige Scheiße!“  
„Du darfst mir glauben, dass der Rest leider auch stimmt. Wir sollten nicht hier sein, können aber erst zurück, wenn wir Anakin entweder dazu zwingen oder ihn überreden.“  
Alex ließ sich wieder neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen.  
„Das ist … verrückt.“  
„Kann man wohl sagen.“  
„Soweit ich Ahnung von den Filmen habe … seid ihr doch aber die Bösen.“  
„Mag sein. Alles ist Ansichtsache und eine Frage des Standpunktes. Wir haben nicht die Absicht uns die Erde zu unterwerfen, Alex.“ Noch nicht, dachte er mit einem milden Lächeln.  
„Ihr wollt nur wieder nach Hause?“  
„Genau so ist es. Aber zuvor müssen wir Anakin in seine Zeit und seine Welt zurückbringen, sonst wird es Ben nie geben.“ Dabei dachte er wieder, wie wenig gern er hier weg wollte.  
„Verstehe. Verflixtes Paradoxon.“  
„Hast du Ideen?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Alex war zwar nur ein Teenagermädchen, schien aber mehr Verstand als der Rest der Dunphys zusammen zu haben.  
„Ich denke drüber nach. Bereinigt aber erst mal die Sache mit dem Video im Internet und seht euch alle Filme an!“  
„Möchtest du die beiden mit Kylo Ren mit uns ansehen, wenn du sie auch nicht kennst?“ Alex grinste.  
„Nee, lieber nicht. Ich sehe sie mir lieber allein an, der Information wegen natürlich nur!“  
Armitage nickte verstehend. Alex sprühte geradezu vor unerträglicher Neugier und das würde sie zu einer wertvollen Helferin machen. Luke war auch nett, doch er war nur ein Junge. Und Haley … war Haley. Hübsch anzusehen und gut duftend.  
„Ist Luke bei ihm sicher?“ Sie deutete auf den Garten und er nickte gleich. Beide hörten die Holzschwerter aneinander klacken.  
„Ja, ist er. Ben ist … ein …“ Er wusste nicht, wie er ihn für Alex so harmlos wie möglich spezifizieren soll. Sie nahm es ihm ab.  
„Er ist ein großes Kind und du bist in ihn verknallt. Keine Sorge, wir Dunphys können damit umgehen. Du kennst meinen Opa und seine halb so alte kolumbianische Frau Gloria noch nicht. Da fällt mir ein, meine beiden schwulen Onkel arbeiten schon im Geiste an der Renovierung des Hauses. Sie kommen sicher bald auf euch zu, präsentieren Farben, Stoffe und weiß der Geier was. Ich will euch nur schon mal vorwarnen.“  
„Was?“, fragte er erschrocken.  
„Na ja, ihr habt nicht deutlich abgelehnt. Das haben sie als Zusage genommen. Sie wissen ja nicht, dass ihr nur auf der Durchreise seid. Irgendwie haben sie euch ins Herz geschlossen.“ Alex zwinkerte und ihm war echt unwohl.  
„Ich sollte dir doch noch etwas sagen …“, flüsterte er rau. Interessiert sah Alex ihn hat. Ihre nüchterne Art machte es ihm sehr leicht mit ihr zu sprechen, was überaus gefährlich war, weil er so gerade ein Geheimnis offenbarte.  
„Als … wir hier ins Haus kamen, fanden wir die Leiche einer alten Frau. Es sah aus, als wäre sie die Treppen nach unten gefallen. Das war vermutlich Martha McCoy. Wir haben … Ben hat sie im Keller verscharrt.“ Lange und aus großen Augen sah Alex ihn an. Es war kaum zu glauben, doch er fürchtete sich vor dem Urteil eines Mädchens und das, obwohl er seiner Intuition und seiner Menschenkenntnis grundsätzlich traute. Alex war klug, aber auch genau an dieser Stelle zu packen. Sie ähnelte ihm selbst und so wusste er recht sicher, wie er mit ihr verfahren musste, um sie zu manipulieren. Indem er ihr die schonungslose Wahrheit gesagt hatte, hatte er sie einigermaßen von seiner Gutartigkeit überzeugt. Ob sie den Rest seiner Geschichte wirklich geglaubt hatte, war fraglich. Alex überraschte ihn.  
„Sie war eine garstige alte Frau, die sogar einmal auf Luke mit der Schrotflinte geschossen hat. Niemand mochte sie. Aber sie kann nicht da unten liegen bleiben. Ihr müsst sie wegschaffen oder den Boden im Keller neu betonieren. Oder … ich lass mir was einfallen. Ich muss jetzt gehen. In zwei Wochen schreibe ich eine Geschichtsarbeit. Ich habe noch viel zu lernen.“   
Sie stand auf und Armitage brachte sie zur Tür. Dort fragte er das Mädchen:  
„Du glaubst mir wirklich?“ Alex grinste.  
„Nein, dir kann man nicht glauben. Aber ich glaube Ben. Er ist ein … offenes Buch und einfach zu lesen.“  
„Was liest du?“  
„Och, so einiges. Er steht auf dich, findet es hier klasse und fühlte sich im Zwiespalt, weil er wieder gehen muss, aber bleiben will. Es ist kompliziert, denn er weiß nicht, ob sein Leben abrupt endet, wenn ihr Skywalker nicht zurück bringt. Ben hat einfach diese Ausstrahlung, wie sie nur Filmhelden haben und wie sie nie in der Realität vorkommen würde.“  
„Und das besorgt dich nicht?“  
„Nein, ich wache bestimmt irgendwann auf und wundere mich über diesen Traum. Bis dahin spiele ich einfach mal mit … ich habe ja keine Wahl.“   
„Danke für deine Hilfe, Alex“, sagte er artig.  
„Ich habe noch gar nicht geholfen …“ Sie winkte und lief über die Straße. Dort parkte Phil Dunphy gerade sein Auto und stieg aus. Er winkte zu ihm rüber und rief:  
„Hallo Nachbar! Wie geht es?“  
Armitage winkte nur kurz zurück, für ein paar Sekunden total überfordert mit allem. Glaubte ihm Alex nun oder nicht? Wie es aussah, müssten sie morgen wieder zu Leo Goldsteen fahren und später waren sie bei Anakin zum Essen eingeladen. Vielleicht schafften sie bis dahin den Rest der Filme.   
Luke verabschiedete sich später mit erhitztem Gesicht und strahlenden Augen. An seinem Unterarm war ein fetter Bluterguss, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
„Bis bald, Ben.“ Auch Luke verschwand.  
„Du musst vorsichtiger mit dem Jungen umgehen, Ben.“  
„Ach was, er ist hart im Nehmen und viel besser als sein Namensvetter, mein unsäglicher Onkel.“  
„Blödsinn. Er ist nur ein Junge, ohne jegliche Begabung. Wie sollte er die auch haben?“  
„Er hat eine große Begabung. Er kann mich zum Lachen bringen und vor allem kann er mich ablenken. Los, sehen wir die Filme weiter an.“ Das taten sie.   
Als Ben irgendwann dabei einschlief und begann zu schnarchen, schlich sich Armitage leise nach oben und duschte lang und ausgiebig. Überraschenderweise fühlte er sich gut. Zuversichtlich und motiviert. Von dem Gespräch mit Alex, hatte er Ben noch nicht erzählt. Ben war guter Dinge und das wollte er ausnutzen. Als er aus der Dusche kam, lag Ben überraschenderweise auf dem Bett. Seine Hände waren hinter dem Nacken verschränkt, er war nackt und grinste provokant.  
„Denkst du, ich habe mein Versprechen vergessen?“


	16. Chapter 16

Ben betrachtete Hux, wie er rot wurde und verlegen zur Seite sah.   
„Es sei denn, du hast es dir anders überlegt. Es wäre zwar reichlich deprimierend, aber ich … würde dich nicht zwingen“, sagte er die letzten Worte leiser und ernster. Der andere Mann wirkte unsicher, lächelte dann aber und sagte:  
„Nein, ich habe es mir nicht anders überlegt.“ Darauf hatte er nur gewartet. Er setzte sich auf zog Armitage das Handtuch weg, was er um die Hüften gehabt hatte und holte ihn ins Bett.   
„Ich habe vorhin ein interessantes Gespräch mit Alex gehabt“, begann er. Ben deutete es intuitiv als Aufregung und küsste ihn.  
„Nicht jetzt … später …“ Der andere Mann seufzte leise in seinen Kuss und begann sich langsam unter seinen Berührungen zu entspannen. Weil er ungewollt gesehen hatte, was mit dem sehr jungen Armitage Hux passiert war, war Ben besonders sanft und aufmerksam.   
„Gefällt es dir?“, flüsterte er, als er seine Brust küsste.  
„Ja.“ Die grünen Augen waren halb geschlossen und beobachteten ihn aufmerksam. Mit großer Willenskraft bezähmte Ben seine Ungeduld und seinen Hunger in ihn einzudringen. Wie er es ihm versprochen hatte, küsste er ihn überall. Hinter dem Ohr, als er ihn nach einer ausgiebigen Würdigung seiner Frontseite umdrehte. Er küsste ihn zwischen den Schultern, packte dabei seine Handgelenke und zwang seine Arme nach oben, um sich für ein paar köstliche Augenblicke mit seinem harten Schwanz an Hux‘ Rücken zu reiben. Armitage seufzte leise und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Taktik funktionierte, der Andere begann sich zu entspannen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Seine helle Haut abzulecken, zu berühren, zu riechen und zu küssen, war wundervoll. Unter seinen Lippen fühlte er nicht nur das Pulsieren seiner Halsschlagader (welches Kylo Rens erster Gedanke zu Hux war, der irgendwo immer noch in seinem Hinterkopf war), sondern auch das sanfte Zittern seiner Muskeln. Eigentlich war er selbst erstaunt, wie geduldig er sein konnte und wie sehr ihn das Wohlergehen eines anderen Menschen interessierte. Nur langsam rutschte er tiefer, ließ seine Zunge über Hux‘ Wirbelsäule gleiten und umfasste sein Hinterteil mit beiden Händen.  
Sie sprachen nicht mehr. Mit einem schnellen Griff, hatte er sich nebenher das Gleitgel geholt, was nun wartend neben ihm lag. Aber noch nicht. Fast schon war es berauschend, sich so der Selbstbeherrschung hinzugeben. Solange, bis Armitage leidend flüsterte:  
„Wie lange willst du das noch durchziehen?“  
„Sag bitte!“  
„Bitte!“  
„Bitte, Ben!“, forderte Ben.  
„Bitte Ben. Bitte, bitte, bitte!“   
„Knie dich!“, forderte er dunkel. Hux gehorchte sofort. Er drückte sich eine Ladung Gleitmittel in die Hand und verrieb es in seinen Händen und wenig später Hux zwischen den Lenden. Immer wieder drangen seine Finger in ihn ein, erst einer, dann zwei. Nur dabei zuzusehen, wie seine Finger nass in ihn glitten, brachte Ben schon zum Keuchen.   
„Bereit?“, wollte er irgendwann heiser wissen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, wenn Hux jetzt nein sagen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Er wollte es und sagte es. Behutsam drang er in ihn ein, nachdem er nochmal eine große Portion Gleitgel benutzt hatte. Überwältigt musst er kurz die Augen schließen und die Luft anhalten. Es war nicht, weil er zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann schlief, nicht, weil er überhaupt zum ersten Mal Sex hatte; es war, weil er Armitage Hux so nah war, wie nie einem anderen Mensch, und zwar absichtlich. Es ging leicht und fühlte sich unglaublich lustvoll an. Vorsichtig bewegte Ben sich. Armitage begann zu stöhnen, erregt, das war deutlich. Seine Lenden öffneten sich weiter und manchmal drückte er sich ihm verlangend entgegen. Hin und wieder berührte er sich selbst. Ben nahm das alles nur wie durch einen heißen, roten Schleier war. Alles was er tun konnte, war seine Finger in Hux‘ Hüften drücken und versuchen nicht zu grob zu sein. Es war wie in einem Kampfrausch, in den er manchmal glitt, wenn viel Blut floss, wenn seine Muskeln begannen überreizt zu zittern. Sein Stöhnen hörte sich schrecklich rau und furchteinflößend an. Als sich der Rothaarige wieder selbst berührte, sich ihm dabei verlangend entgegen drückte, konnte sich Ben nicht mehr beherrschen. Die Erlösung ließ ihn zitternd zurück. Er hörte kaum Hux‘ leise Stimme.  
„Mach weiter … hör nicht auf … Ben …“, keuchte Armitage und glitt kurz darauf in ein haltloses Stöhnen ab, was vollkommen losgelöst und völlig unkontrolliert klang. Ben fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit rhythmisch massiert wurde und dann ließ sich Hux einfach nach vorn fallen. Weil er nicht anders konnte, legte er sich auf ihn. Ben hatte schon viele Augenblicke der Erschöpfung erlebt, mental, körperlich und machtzentriert. Aber niemals waren sie so süß und warm. Er schob seine Hand in Armitages Haare, küsste seinen Nacken und schwieg. Eine Weile dösten sie so vor sich hin. Es war Hux, der aufstand und ins Bad ging. Als er zurückkam, betrachtete Ben ihn sehr genau. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Es hatte ihnen beiden gefallen und gut getan, das war überdeutlich.

„Das war …“, begann er, doch der Rothaarige legte ihm die Finger auf die Lippen und kuschelte sich wieder neben ihn.  
„Nein, sag nichts dazu. Die Gefahr, dass du das kaputt redest, ist zu hoch …“  
„Hey … ich darf doch wirklich sehr bitten!“, sagte er gespielt empört und küsste ihn eben nur. Irgendwann erzählte ihm Hux von seinem Gespräch mit Alex und alles, was Ben dazu einfiel, war: „Scheiße!“  
„Wir bekommen das hin. Für die alte Frau hätte ich eine Idee. Ein paar Straßen weiter sind wir an einem Friedhof vorbei gekommen. Wir bringen sie heute Nacht da hin und begraben sie in einem der Gräber. Dann kann sie stinken wie sie will und niemand wird sie da finden.“  
„Alex weiß es, Hux. Hast du den Verstand verloren ihr das zu sagen!“  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du sie umgebracht hast! Sie wird schweigen. Wenn nicht, töten wir sie.“  
„Du. Du tötest das Mädchen. Ich bringe keine Kinder um.“  
„Seit wann das? Aber meinetwegen. Aber es wird auch so funktionieren. Sie ist clever und scheint uns … dich zu mögen.“  
„Und dann besuchen wir mal wieder die Qualle, die meinen Machtgriff beleidigt hat?“  
„Das tun wir, aber erst am Nachmittag, auf dem Weg zu Anakin. Er wohnt in der Nähe. Bis dahin, sollten wir uns die Filme alle angesehen haben. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen gleich an, bis es spät genug ist, um Mrs McCoy zu bestatten, oder?“  
„Von mir aus. Aber nur, wenn ich dich zwischendrin küssen darf, Armitage?“  
„Wenn dir dann noch danach ist …“  
„Gut, ich will aber noch eine Antwort von dir. Was schwebt dir vor, wie ich Skywalker im Kampf besiegen kann?“  
„Das sage ich dir, wenn es so weit ist. Wer holt das Gerät von Luke hoch?“ Es bedeutete, dass er noch keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte, wie er Ben zu einem Sieg verhelfen konnte. Sie beide hatten den angeblich fast machtlosen Anakin kämpfen sehen – er war immer noch um Längen besser als Kylo Ren.   
Aber vielleicht wäre Ben besser. Auf eine andere Art.  
„Du. Kannst auch gleich Essen und Trinken mitbringen“, forderte Ben mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Er ging, um nachzudenken und um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Es wurde ein wirklich netter Abend.  
Die Filme mit Han Solo gefielen ihnen beiden besser, als die mit Anakin und seiner tragischen Geschichte.  
Ben gefielen sie wohl, weil er seine eigenen Eltern in jungen Jahren erlebte, aber vielleicht auch, weil er ununterbrochen über Luke spotten konnte. An einer Stelle waren sie beide unwillkürlich berührt, als Anakin starb, um seinen Sohn Luke das Leben zu retten. Gleich darauf sagte Ben allerdings frostig:  
„Diese Schwäche kann man Anakin wirklich nicht verzeihen. Es ist, als wenn man erst auf dem Totenbett plötzlich an einen Gott glaubt, den man vorher vehement abgestritten hat.“  
„Er war ein gutes Kind gewesen, erinnerst du dich, Ben?“  
„Er war schwach gewesen, sein Leben lang. Was denkst du, warum er sich hat von den Dunklen Seite verführen lassen? Und jetzt von einer Frau namens Sarah? Ich hingegen, habe mich ihr freiwillig der Dunklen Seite der Macht angeschlossen, ohne dass man mich locken, manipulieren und überreden musste.“ So ganz stimmt das nicht, doch das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache.  
„Sag ihm das morgen nur nicht so“, merkte Hux besorgt an. Ben grunzte nur. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden, ahnte Armitage in jenem Moment sehr deutlich.

Inzwischen war es spät genug, um Mrs McCoy zu beerdigen. Ben wollte es mithilfe der Macht erledigten, doch Armitage befand, es wäre besser die Schubkarre im Garten dafür zu benutzen. Ben willigte ein, holte die alte Frau wieder aus ihrem Grab und brachte sie zur Hintertür raus. Sie wickelten sie sorgsam in einige der Bettbezüge ein und drapierten sie auf die Schubkarre. Obenauf füllten sie noch Erde aus dem Garten, damit es eine Tarnung gab. Armitage musste die Schubkarre leider schieben, da Ben nicht nur das Schwert im Anschlag hatte (Baby steckte zusätzlich im Hosenbund), sondern auch mithilfe der Macht etwaige Störungen beseitigen wollte.   
„Das ist doch nur deine … Ausrede, nicht die erstaunlich schwere Alte schieben zu müssen!“, motzte Hux ihn leise an, als über die inzwischen ausgestorbene Straße in Richtung Friedhof liefen.   
„Nein, sieh …“ Ben machte eine vage Handbewegung, wie im Zug, und die Straßenlaternen gingen an der Stelle aus, an der sie laufen. Hatten sie die Stelle passiert, ging das Licht wieder an.   
„Clever, Ben …“ Er hörte Hux erheitert schnauben.

„Wenn wir zurück sind, muss ich dich nochmal haben. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mit mir anstellst. Wusstest du das etwa?“ Bens Worte verwirrten ihn ein wenig. Einmal war er natürlich geschmeichelt, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht genug von ihm bekommen konnte. Es kam nur seinen eigenen Wünschen entgegen, denn Ben war in jenen Momenten so zärtlich wie man es nie von ihm erwarten würde.   
„Wusste ich was?“  
„Dass du … mich so heiß machen kannst? Ich meine, damals auf Monkis …“ Armitage ächzte und seufzte schwer. Das kam ihm vor, als wäre es hundert Jahre her, dabei waren es erst ein paar Tage. Aber irgendwie schien hier die Zeit anders zu funktionieren. Sie schien schneller zu vergehen, was nicht möglich war und nur eine relative Ansicht war.  
„Wir haben uns gehasst, vergessen, Ben?“  
„Nein, keineswegs. Ich fand dich mit deiner wichtigtuerischen Art ziemlich ätzend. Aber trotzdem war da was, was mich daran gehindert hat dir mein Schwert durch die Brust zu treiben.“  
„Kann ich ja froh sein. Ich fand dich und deine aggressiven Protest auch nicht gerade passend. Du hast mir trotzdem gefallen und um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich das gleich. Ich habe es nur falsch interpretiert. Aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du mich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit meuchelst. Keine Sorge, diesen Drang haben viele. Ich habe mich dran gewöhnt.“  
„Hast du deshalb Phasma als deinen Bodyguard mitgebracht?“, neckte ihn Ben.  
„Was? Nein! Was denkst du von mir. Sie war neugierig und ich wollte ihr einen Gefallen tun, weil ich ihr ungefähr eine Millionen Gefallen schulde.“  
„Wegen deines Vaters?“, fragte Ben leise nach. Armitage verstand, Ben hätte gern die ganze Geschichte gehört, doch dazu fühlte er sich noch nicht bereit.  
„Ja. Irgendwann erzähle ich dir vielleicht alles … da, der Friedhof.“

Beinah war es erstaunlich, dass sie niemanden getroffen hatten. Nur ein paar wenige Autos waren an ihnen vorbei gefahren. Als sie den Friedhof betreten hatten, machte Ben mit seinem Lichtschwert Licht. Hohe Mauern umgaben den Friedhof und so würde sie niemand sehen. Sie liefen weit aufs Gelände und suchten sich ein passendes Grab, wo es nicht zu sehr auffallen würde, wenn es frisch aussah. Mit Macht und einer Schaufel hoben sie das Grab aus, bis sie auf einen Holzsarg stießen, der schon am verfaulen war. Ben wollte die alte Frau einfach oben auf legen, doch er bestand darauf, dass sie den Sarg öffneten und Mrs McCoy mit hinein legten. Ben tat es, mit Abscheu und grimmigen Gesicht. Armitage wurde so schlecht, als der Sarg geöffnet wurde, dass er sich direkt auf die halbverweste Leiche von „Lydia Elizabeth Clarkson“ übergab. Ben schrie erschrocken auf und zischte ihn böse an.  
„Das war total unnötig, Hux!“  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte er und robbte weg. Ben machte den Rest allein. Er drückte Martha McCoy auf die arme Lydia, bis sie da lagen wie ein sich küssendes Liebespaar, und presste den morschen Sargdeckel wieder zu. Anschließend schaufelte er die Erde wieder drauf und sie richteten das Grab wieder so her, wie es vorher aussah. So richtig gut klappte das nicht. Ben klaute daraufhin von den Nachbargräbern Plastikblumen und stellte sie dazu. Sah schon besser aus. Als sie ein Räuspern und Hüsteln hörten, erstarrten sie. Ben deaktivierte das Schwert sofort und raunte:  
„Nicht bewegen!“ Starr standen sie da und horchten auf die näherkommenden Geräusche. Wieder hustete es und dann brummelte jemand:  
„Dreckssäcke, alle zusammen. Alles Dreckssäcke. Solche …Wichser.“ Ein gebeugter Schatten schlurfte vorbei. Sie hörten Gluckergeräusche, jemand spuckte aus, rotzte hinterher und murmelte wieder heftige Beschimpfungen. Wie es aussah, gab es auch in dieser doch so bunten und heil erscheinenden Welt arme Kreaturen, deren Leben sich nur um den Rausch drehte.

Diese vulgäre Kreatur schlurfte weiter. Als Ben sanft seine Hand ergriff, hätte er beinah aufgeschrien.   
„Los, zurück!“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, nahm die Schubkarre und lief los.  
„Hey, wer isn da?“, krakeelte der Pennertyp leider doch. Ehe er es verhindern konnte, ließ ihn Ben mit der Macht einige Meter durch die Luft fliegen. Dabei knallte der Penner gegen einen Grabstein. Es knackte verdächtig und war still.  
„War das nötig?“  
„Was ist, Hux? Sind wir jetzt etwa auf der Hellen Seite? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe! Er hätte uns wiedererkennen können!“  
„Ich meinte eher, dass du deine Macht so verschwendest. Hast du Anakin nicht richtig zugehört?“  
„Ach, der hat dummes Zeug geredet. Hast du ihn kämpfen sehen? Verdammte Scheiße! Wie soll ich ihn jemals besiegen?“ Armitage hatte jäh einen Geistesblitz.  
„Ich weiß wie, Ben. Erinnere dich an die letzte Szene mit Luke und Vader. Du wirst an sein Mitgefühl appellieren, dass er ganz sicher hat, erst recht noch in jungen Jahren. Wenn er dich fast besiegt hat, und das könne durchaus möglich sein …“  
Ben grollte drohend, schwieg aber.  
„… dann sag ihm, dass er dich doch nicht töten würde, weil du doch von seinem Fleisch und Blut bist. Familienbande sind stärker, als man meinen möchte. Man bringt niemand aus der eigenen Familie, schon gar nicht einen Nachfahre, einfach so um. Das sollte ihn genug ablenken, damit du den finalen Schlag gegen ihn setzen kannst. Hilft das nichts, schlag ihm vor, dass er dieses Weib eben mitnehmen soll.“

Ben schwieg, weil er darüber nachdachte, wie sehr Armitage seinen Vater gehasst haben mochte, dass er ihn getötet hat. Die Frage war, was hat dieser Mann Armitage alles noch angetan, dass er keinen anderen Weg sah?  
„Hörst du mir zu?“ Die Schubkarre rumpelte leise über den Weg. Bis auf den Penner gab es keine unangenehmen Überraschungen mehr. Hoffentlich unbemerkt, kam sie wieder hinter dem Haus der alten Frau an. Sie waren dreckig und verschwitzt.  
„Ja, klingt gut. Vielleicht funktioniert es. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch so besser als dieser Mistkerl Skywalker.“  
„Ich nehme an, deine Glorifizierung von Darth Vader ist Geschichte?“  
„Nein, aber ich sehe Anakin Skywalker jetzt aus einer anderen Perspektive. Er war nur ein idiotischer Kerl, der sich auch im unpassenden Moment verliebt hat.“  
„Auch …?“, fragte Hux leise nach, als sie ins Haus gingen. Ben steuerte den kühlen Schrank an, in den sie inzwischen alles stopften, was nach Essen aussah. Er nahm das Wasser raus, trank einen langen Schluck und begriff endlich, dass der Rothaarige eine Antwort wollte. Armitage stand schräg hinter ihm und sah ihn lauernd an. Er reichte ihm das Wasser, sah zu, wie er trank und fühlte sich spontan erregt. Unwirsch riss er ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn.  
„Ben …“, keuchte der Andere zwischen seinen Küssen.  
„Was? Willst du hören, dass ich verliebt in dich bin? Ja, fühlte sich so an …“  
Armitage seufzte zufrieden, drückte ihn dann aber wieder sanft von sich weg.   
„Können wir das oben unter der Dusche fortsetzen?“ Er nickte nur und trieb ihn mit Küssen die Treppe nach oben. Ben hatte absolut keine Ahnung, woher diese immense Lust auf Hux kam. Diese Gier, ihn haben zu müssen, war übermächtig, wie der verdammte Anakin. Nackt und nass pressten sie sich wenig später unter dem warmen Wasser aneinander. Für Worte reichte seine Luft nicht mehr. Und das, wo ihm selten mal der Atem ausging. Der Mann in seinen Armen, war das Schönste, dem er je begegnet war. Seine helle Haut, die grünen Augen, die roten Haare und seine zuweilen boshafte, krankhaft ehrgeizige und paranoide Art, waren anbetungswürdig.   
Sie waren wie in einem Rausch. Ihre Körper hatten ein eigenes Leben entwickelt. Sie rieben sich lustvoll aneinander. Bens Finger drangen immer wieder in ihn ein und als ihm Armitage einmal so rau ins Ohr stöhnte und sich an ihm festhielt, wäre er beinah einfach so gekommen. Wenn Snoke wüsste wie furchtbar mies seine Disziplin und seine körperliche Selbstbeherrschung waren, würde er einen Zusammenbruch bekommen. Der Anblick würde sich fast lohnen. Armitage drehte sich in seinen Armen um und drückte ihm auffordernd sein Hinterteil entgegen. Oh Gott, sie müssten damit aufhören. Sie schliefen zu wenig, sahen zu viel schlechte Filme und hatten ständig Sex. Es war herrlich. So anders, als auf Monkis. So anders, als sein Leben bisher war. Ben würde sich sogar weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und behaupten, dass auch Hux Leben bisher kein Zuckerschlecken war und er das hier bestimmt ebenso genießen konnte. Zumindest hörte sich sein dunkles Stöhnen danach an. Ben versuchte vorsichtig zu sein und eigentlich war es eher der Andere, der sich immer weiter auf seinen harten Schwanz schob.   
Dabei konnte er nur zusehen, sich fragen, wer er eigentlich war, dass er das hier so geil fand. Dann dachte er nicht mehr, bewegte sich nur behutsam, bis er es schneller tun musste. Sein Höhepunkt war nicht aufzuhalten und er hörte sich dabei an wie ein verletztes Tier. Als er sich Hux entzog, bebte er noch im Nachklang seiner Lust. Aber es war nicht nur eine animalische Leidenschaft, die ihn trieb. Das wusste er, als er in die grünen Augen sah. Er hatte Hux umgedreht, ging vor ihm auf die Knie und befriedigte ihn mit seinem Mund. Bis er kam, bis er sein heißes Sperma in seinen Mund entließ und dabei so erlöst und seltsam leidend zur selben Zeit stöhnte, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Zum Glück lief die Dusche noch und Hux würde seine Schwäche nicht sehen.  
Noch eine Weile standen sie schweigend unter dem Wasser, um sich zu sammeln.  
Kaum lagen sie im Bett und er hatte seinen Arm um den anderen Mann gelegt, schlief Armitage sofort ein. Er wartete noch eine Weile, ob alles ruhig blieb und erlaubte sich dann auch zu schlafen.   
Mit einem unbekannten Gefühl von Glück.


	17. Chapter 17

Armitage erwachte von einem Stöhnen. Sein Herz raste und er setzte sich so hastig auf, dass Ben fast der Laptop von den Beinen flog.  
„Hey, langsam, Hux!“, schnauzte er ihn an.  
„Du guckst … Pornos? Direkt nach dem Aufwachen? Neben mir?“, fragte er fassungslos. Ben grinste breit.  
„Ich wollte nett sein und dich noch schlafen lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich versucht den Film mit der Nummer 4 einzulegen, habe es aber nicht hinbekommen.“  
„Und da guckst du eben Sexfilmchen, weil sie von selbst starten?“  
„Ja, du hast recht …“ Er klappte das Gerät zu, stellte es auf den Boden und legte sich auf ihn.  
„Es wäre blöd fremden Männern dabei zuzusehen, wo du direkt neben mir liegst und so reizend aussiehst.“ Sanft berührten Bens Lippen seine und er war immer noch ganz sprachlos über seine netten Worte.  
„Ben, lass uns f…“  
„…ficken? Ja, sehr gern.“  
„Fr …frühstücken. Wir haben viel vor heute und vielleicht sind wir heute Nacht schon wieder … zurück in unserer Welt.“ Bens Miene verdüsterte sich rapide und er ließ ihn los.  
„Das heißt, du willst ganz unbedingt zurück, Hux, oder? Dir ist schon klar, dass zwischen uns dann nichts mehr läuft?! Überhaupt nichts mehr. Niemals!“ Die dunklen Augen hatten einen ziemlich vernichtenden Eindruck. Selten in den letzten Tagen hatte er Ben so destruktiv gesehen.  
„Wir gehören doch aber nicht hier her. Wir können von Glück reden, dass sie uns noch nicht getötet, eingesperrt oder keine Ahnung was sie hier mit uns machen, getan haben. Immerhin haben wir schon geklaut, bedroht, erpresst und ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, getötet!“  
„Die Dunphys gegenüber mögen uns!“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige stur.  
„Die sind auch einfältig.“  
„Alex ist es nicht und sogar die will uns helfen.“  
„Warten wir es ab.“  
„Und sogar Anakin will hier bleiben. Das hat eine Bedeutung, Hux. Wir sollten hier bleiben.“ Armitage stand seufzend auf, warf sich eine Hose über und sagte resigniert:  
„Ich mache jetzt Frühstück, komm dafür nach unten, ja?“  
„Wir könnten im Bett …“  
„Ich weiß, was du im Bett machen willst und ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, doch zuvor sollten wir die beiden letzten Filme hinter uns bringen.“ Er ging, ohne, dass er Bens gemurrte Antwort ernst nahm. Sie lautete ziemlich unhöflich: „Ach, fick dich doch selbst, Hux!“

Anakin wollte aus gutem Grund nicht mehr zurück und Ben wollte auch nicht mehr weg. Er hatte es geahnt und hatte es kommen sehen. Auch er fand Gefallen an dieser Welt, mit all ihren Annehmlichkeiten, ihren meist netten Bewohnern, die wie Schafe waren, mit ihrer sauberer Luft und dem guten Essen. Wie gern würde er mit Ben hier bleiben und doch wusste er, dass ihm hier eine Aufgabe fehlen würde. Etwas, was seiner Natur entgegen kam, was ihn zu Disziplin nötigte und ihn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit abverlangen würde. Und er würde Phasma vermissen. Ein kleines Bisschen zumindest. Er fühlte sich zerrissen und ratlos. Ein paar Sekunden lang hatte er doch tatsächlich das Verlangen mit Miss Superklug von gegenüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht hätte Alex einen Rat?! Als er das Frühstück fertig hatte, rief er Ben. Hochgehen wollte er nicht, weil er wusste, wie es unter Umständen enden würde. Allein die Vorstellung ihn in sich zu haben, raubte ihm schon wieder den Atem. Es lag an dieser freundlich Welt, die so ohne Schatten schien, dass er sich derart hemmungslos auf sein eigenes Verlangen und Ben einließ. Als hätten sie keine anderen Probleme. In ihrer Welt würde so etwas vermutlich niemals geschehen, selbst, wenn sie irgendwie herausgefunden hätten, dass sie sich nicht nur abstoßend fanden. Da hatte Ben absolut recht. Hier war es so einfach, so unkompliziert und so wundervoll, dass die Verlockung hier zu bleiben wirklich sehr groß war.  
Ben kam nach unten, brachte den Laptop mit und setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch. Sein Gesicht war noch immer finster und er sprach kaum mit ihm. Als Armitage nach dem Frühstück den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, wollte Ben aufstehen, um zum Sofa umzuziehen. Sie kamen um die beiden letzten Filme nicht mehr herum.  
“Warte!“ Sanft drückte er ihn wieder nach unten und setzte sich auf seine Beine. Ben legte zwar einen Arm um ihn, sah ihn aber nicht an. Solange, bis er seine Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn behutsam zwang. Erst in diesem Augenblick verstand er, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht wütend oder hilflos-zornig, sondern einfach nur traurig war.   
„Wenn es so weit ist … wenn wir vor einer echten Entscheidung stehen, reden wir nochmal darüber, ob wir hier bleiben, ja?“, bot er versöhnlich an.  
„Wir versuchen Anakin in seine Zeit zurückzubringen. Wenn es so läuft, wie wir es uns vorstellen, zeigt er dir vorher, wie er das Portal geöffnet hat. Vielleicht reicht es für uns beide. Wenn nicht, gibt es immer noch Snoke. Er wird dich irgendwann vermissen und dich suchen. Du bist sein Joker und er wird dich zurück wollen. Geh also davon aus, dass er dich irgendwann findet.“  
„Und bis dahin könnten wir doch hier bleiben und hier vielleicht sogar ein paar Jahre leben, so wie Anakin, oder?“  
„Genau das wollte ich damit sagen, Ben.“ Ben lächelte endlich wieder.  
„Du schlauer … Fuchs …“ Er küsste ihn, fest und seltsam dankbar.  
„Außerdem muss ja auch jemand die Kreaturen bekämpfen, wenn Anakin zurückkehrt.“  
„Du hast völlig recht, Ben.“ Die Kreaturen waren Armitage völlig egal. Bens Glück war ihm allerdings nicht egal. Er fühlte regelrecht, wie sich dessen Körper wieder erhitzte. Seine Emotionen schienen ein Feuer zu sein, was ihm Energie gab. Im Guten, wie im Schlechten. Ein anbetungswürdiges Phänomen.  
Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver, nasser und sehr viel hitziger, so dass sie das Klopfen an der Tür erst beim zweiten Mal hörten.   
„Ich kann nicht zur Tür gehen …“, flüsterte Ben atemlos und deutete auf die Beule in seiner Hose.  
„Hallo, ich bin es, Phil!“  
„Darf ich ihn erschießen? Dann machen wir gleich weiter, hm?“  
„Nein, Hux, frag ihn was er will.“ Unwillig ging er zur Tür. Phil lächelte wieder auf diese sonderbare Weise, die er spiegeln musste, auch wenn er es nicht wollte.  
„Ich …ähm, soll euch fragen, ob er ihr vielleicht am Wochenende Lust habt, mit zum Footballspiel zu kommen? Cam fragt ...“ Phil kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und lächelte weiter. Armitage hatte keine Ahnung was ein Footballspiel war und legte nur fragend den Kopf schief.  
„Also Cam ist Trainer der Schulmannschaft und Luke und Manni spielen mit, obwohl Manni vielleicht eher auf der Bank sitzen wird. … ich denke, Cam will euch mit einbeziehen und sich selbst … präsentieren.“ Phil wurde rot, sein Grinsen war starr und er fügte an:  
„Er hätte euch bestimmt selbst angerufen, doch ihr habt ja keinen Festnetzanschluss. Dagegen hat sich Martha McCoy immer gewehrt. Sie hatte nicht mal einen Fernseher! Stellt euch das vor!“ Armitage nickt, auch wenn er es sich nicht vorstellte. Zwei dumme Dinge passierten.  
Phil nahm sein Nicken als Zusagen und sein starres Zähneblecken verwandelte sich in ein echtes Grinsen. Hinter seinem Rücken holte er ein ovales Ei hervor und wedelte damit herum. Schließlich warf er es ihm zu. Armitage verstand das als Angriff. Er fing das Ding auf und warf es gleich mit voller Kraft zurück. Er traf Phils Magen, der keuchend in die Knie ging.  
„Huh … gu …guter Wurf!“, keuchte Phil rotgesichtig. Ben kam an die Tür, sah mit großen Augen auf Phil am Boden und half ihm hoch. In dem Moment ertönte aus dem Inneren des Hauses wieder das Stöhnen der Männer. Phil sah perplex zu Ben. Ben wurde knallrot, Phil wurde noch mehr rot und er rannte nach drinnen, um die Internetseite zu schließen.

„Guckt … ihr Pornos? Auf Lukes Laptop? Oder habt ihr Besuch?“, keuchte Phil und stand langsam und wacklig auf. Ben hielt ihn noch vorsichtshalber fest.  
„Hux hat das nicht so gemeint. Seine Reflexe sind nur … ziemlich gut. Ich habe es auch schon zu spüren bekommen. Er zögert nicht …“, erklärte Ben mit verlegenem Tonfall.  
„Schon gut. Aber … ihr seid beim Militär, da muss man … so was können.“  
„Genau, Sondereinheit.“  
„Also kommt ihr zum Spiel am Wochenende? Danach gibt es Barbecue bei uns.“ Fragend sah er Phil an. Phil war ein seltsamer, sehr netter aber doch sonderbarer Mann.   
„Na, du weißt schon gegrillte Fleischsachen, Salate, Kuchen und all das.“  
„Essen?“  
„So ist es.“  
„Wir kommen sehr gern. Geht es wieder?“ Phil nickte, verabschiedete sich, lief aber sehr vorsichtig über die Straße zu seinem Haus.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren da zuzusagen?“  
„Es gibt Essen. Können wir uns jetzt diese Drecksfilme ansehen?“  
Sie setzten sich mit griesgrämigen Gesichtern und starteten den ersten Film.  
Es war ein Drama, was seinesgleichen sucht.

Ben atmete kaum, dachte nur die ganze Zeit, wie das sein konnte und ob er wirklich so ein Schwachkopf war. Rey. Das Mädchen. Hübsch, stark, schlau und einfach nervig. Er mochte sie nicht, von Anfang an, begriff aber erst später, dass er sie als Konkurrenz sah.  
„Und?“, fragte Hux nach einer Ewigkeit leise. Bei den letzten Filmen hatten sie immer miteinander gesprochen und alles kommentiert. Heute nicht. Heute hatte Ben noch kein Wort geäußert.  
„Und was?“ Der erste Film war zu Ende.  
„Hast du … keine Meinung dazu?“  
„Sie zeigen dich als das Arschloch, was ich genau so kennengelernt habe. Deine Schleimspur reicht von Snoke bis an den Arsch der Galaxien!“ Wieder öffnete Hux empört den Mund, bis er merkte, dass er nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte.  
„Verstehe. Haha. Sag mir was zu Snoke und zu Rey.“  
„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Snoke ist Snoke und dieses Weib … kenne ich ja noch nicht mal.“  
„Aber du wirst sie kennenlernen und …“  
„Du willst wissen, ob sie mir gefallen wird. Dann frag das gefälligst auch so, Hux!“, fuhr er ihn ungeduldig an.   
„Gefällt sie dir?!“, knurrte Hux nun mit funkelnden Augen.  
„Sie ist stark und mächtig.“  
„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Ben.“  
„Vielleicht … beneide ich sie. Aber das ist eine vielleicht-Zukunft. Wir können uns doch nicht wirklich sicher sein, ob das hier wirklich passiert, oder?“  
„Eigentlich schon, denn die Sache, die wir in den ersten sechs Teilen gesehen haben, haben ja genau so stattgefunden. Du wirst Rey also treffen, wenn wir zurück sind.“ Ben schwieg, weil er Armitage nicht verletzen wollte, indem er ihm sagte, dass sie ihm durchaus gefallen würde. Anders als Hux, ganz anders. Hux legte den zweiten Film ein und wieder fiel kein Wort, bis zur Szenen, in der Ben Snoke tötete.  
„Oha! Hast du das für sie getan?“, fragte Hux und drückte die Pausetaste.  
„Was weiß ich denn, was ich in der Zukunft aus welchen Gründen tue?“ Argwöhnisch sahen ihn die grünen Augen an und Hux‘ Stimme war auch recht kühl, als er sagte:  
„Na ja, wir beiden scheinen ja nicht besonders gut miteinander auszukommen.“  
„Wundert mich nicht. So wäre es gelaufen, wenn wir nicht hier gelandet wären. Das ist doch jetzt keine Überraschung, oder?“  
„Nein. Aber schade …“  
„Immerhin habe ich dich noch nicht umgebracht …“ Sie schauten weiter und irgendwann sagte Ben dunkel:  
„… aber du hättest mich durchaus getötet. Hast dich am Ende wohl doch nicht getraut, hm.“ Antwort wollte er keine.  
„Du hast deinen Vater getötet, Ben“, sagte Hux.  
„Sah so aus. Kommt dir bestimmt bekannt vor. Die Filme sind Schwachsinn. Ehrlich. Sind wir das?!“

Nicht mehr, würde Armitage nach heutigem Stand der Dinge sagen. Aber sie wären so geworden, definitiv. Sie hätten sich gehasst, sie wären Rivalen um Snokes Gunst und erbitterte Gegner um die Macht und Kontrolle gewesen. Ben hätte sich in Rey verliebt und alles hätte ebenso geschehen können. Er wusste das und sah auch Ben an, dass er das nicht ausschloss.   
Als der Film zu Ende war, seufzte Ben tief und strubbelte sich lange durch die Haare. Irgendwie fehlten ihnen beide die Worte, um alles zusammenzufassen und abzuschließen.  
„Es sind nur Filme, Ben …“, versuchte es Hux und Ben begann beinah gleichzeitig zu sprechen:  
„… ich hasse dich nicht, Hux. Nicht mehr. Und wenn es nach mir geht, wird es nicht dazu kommen. Ich werde mich nicht in Rey verlieben, weißt du warum?“  
Er selbst kapierte es erst in diesem Moment, als er es aussprach. Armitage sah ihn mit merkwürdigem Ausdruck an. Der Rothaarige wirkte aufgebracht, verärgert, ängstlich und bekümmert in einem.  
„Weil ich schon gefunden habe, was ich gesucht habe. In dir. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund sie zu wollen. Außer natürlich als Waffe und auf unserer Seite. Laut Luke soll es noch einen letzten Film dazu geben. Irgendwann demnächst. Ich wäre interessiert wie es ausgeht. Das wäre doch ein guter Grund hierzubleiben, oder?“ In Hux‘ Augen standen Tränen. Schockiert sah Ben, wie sie über seine Wange liefen.  
„Ha ... habe ich etwas Schlimmes gesagt? Wir müssen uns den letzten Film auch nicht ansehen, wenn es das ist?“, fragte er erschrocken. Hux schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Ben tat das, was der andere Mann kürzlich bei ihm getan hatte. Er zog ihn einfach nur in seine Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest. Dabei dachte er darüber nach, dass er unbedingt hier bleiben wollte. Dieser Kylo Ren der Zukunft war ein Idiot, der sich wie ein dummes Kind verhielt. Niemand hielt ihn auf, niemand wies ihn auf Fehler hin, niemand hielt ihm einen Spiegel vor. Bis Rey kam. Aber das hatte er schon. Hux erfüllte all das, was Rey ihm in den Filmen gab. Er würde sie nicht brauchen und war auch nicht mehr der verblendete Narr, der im Namen seines Großvaters nach Macht und finsterem Ruhm strebte. Nichts davon war mehr erstrebenswert. Das Barbecue bei den Dunphys nebenan, war durchaus erstrebenswert, dachte er amüsiert. Nein, er verstand Anakin sehr gut. An der Stelle von Skywalker würde er auch nicht gehen wollen. Aber er müsste gehen, damit es ihn gab, verdammt. Ob er hingegen zurückkehrte, würde niemanden jucken. Vermutlich starb er sowieso im letzten Teil. Hux bestimmt auch. Und er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Sanft küsste er seine roten Haare.

„Was du … eben gesagt hast, hat … mich sehr berührt …“, flüsterte Armitage plötzlich. Er hatte sich beruhigt, sah ihn ernst an und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Weißt du, was ich jetzt mit dir machen werde …“  
„Das muss leider warten. Es ist schon zu spät. Wir müssen zu Goldsteen und dann zu Anakin.“  
„Hux, komm schon!“, murrte er und schob seine Zunge in seinen Mund und seine Hand unter sein Hemd. Einen Moment erwiderte der andere Mann seinen Kuss, stand dann auf und floh.  
„Später … wirklich. Bringen wir die Sache mit Skywalker hinter uns, ja?“  
„In Ordnung, du hast recht. Ich kann den Spinner nicht mehr sehen …“ Sie grinsten sich schäbig an, Ben hielt ihm die Hand hin, wie er es von Luke gelernt hatte und Hux klatschte nach ein paar Verwirrungen ab. Sie hatten die Filme ohne nervlichen Zusammenbruch seinerseits, ohne Wutausbruch von Ben überlebt. Es konnte nur besser werden. Ihm gelang es besser als Ben die Sache als surreal abzulegen und so zu tun, als hätte das nicht mit ihnen zu tun. Hatte es ja auch nicht. Es war ja nur eine vielleicht-Zukunft. Ben hatte sich erstaunlich gut gehalten. Sein Streben nach Macht und sein Ehrgeiz besser als Darth Vader zu sein, war schrecklich mit anzusehen Noch schlimmer waren seine Selbstzweifel und seine fragile Unbeständigkeit, die man kaum ertragen konnte. Genauso würde Kylo Ren sein, wenn er nicht Anakin leibhaftig getroffen hätte. Aber das hatte Ben und das hatte ihn verändert. Es hatte ihn ruhiger gemacht, ein paar Perspektiven gerade gerückt und es hatte ihn von einem Selbstdruck befreit, der in einer Art Wahn geendet hätte. Es war gut, dass sie hier waren. Das hatte sie geheilt. Sie beide.  
Als Armitage über all das auf dem Weg zur Metro nachdachte, stellte er sich auch die Frage, ob das nicht doch Snokes Absicht gewesen war, Ben einen gesunden Blick auf das Können zu geben. Aber wenn ja, dann wäre Ben kein kontrollierbares Instrument mehr, welches sich mit dem Auslösen von blindem Hass dirigieren ließe. Wenn ja, dann würde Ben vielleicht gar keine Lust mehr haben sich für Snokes Zwecke knechten und missbrauchen zu lassen.  
Nein, dieser Mist war eindeutig nicht auf Snokes Thron gewachsen. Das hier, war keine Absicht, kein Test und Snoke würde sie im besten Fall eine sehr lange Zeit nicht finden können. Sie könnten hier bleiben, zusammen, wie ein beschissenes schwules Paar, wie Cam und Mitch. Sie könnten sich lieben, könnten das Haus renovieren und nette Nachbarn haben. Sie könnten …  
„Träumst du, Süßer …“ Diese Anrede hatte Ben wohl irgendwo aufgeschnappt. Hoffentlich war das keine Pornobezeichnung für werweißwas.  
„Wir müssen aussteigen.“ Ben nahm selbstverständlich seine Hand, zog ihn vom Sitz hoch und hielt ihn fest, als sie sich durch die Menschenmengen bis nach oben auf die Straße kämpfen mussten.  
„Ich liebe dich, Ben …“, musste er es einfach aussprechen. Erst sah es aus, als wenn es der Andere nicht gehört hatte, doch dann blieb er stehen. Ben zog ihn eng an sich heran.  
„Sag es nochmal.“  
„Ich liebe dich, Ben.“ Ben küsste seinen Hals.  
„Los, nochmal.“  
„Ich liebe dich …“ nach etwa zehn Mal, vielen Küssen und einigen seltsamen Reaktionen der Vorbeilaufenden, die von Klatschen, über Johlen und Pfiffen, bis zu Beschimpfungen reichten, lösten sie sich voneinander. Leo Goldsteen wartete auf sie. Der dicke Hacker wusste es nur noch nicht.

Leo Goldsteen hatte seine Tür repariert, die Ben kürzlich brutal mit Macht geöffnet hatte. Das tat er gleich nochmal. Dieses Mal saß Leo nicht quallenmäßig auf seinem Thron, aber das Spiel lief. Ben hechtete geradezu auf den Stuhl und begann gleich wieder auf die Monster zu ballern. Leo kam gerade aus dem Bad, riss erst die Augen auf und stöhnte schließlich erschüttert, als er sie erkannte.  
„Ey man, nee, warum ihr schon wieder? Könnt ihr nicht einfach mal klopfen?“  
„Nein. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!“ Armitage sah, dass Ben ihm „das Geschäft“ überließ und lieber Monster abballerte. Leo sah missbilligend zu Ben und maulte:  
„Du musst nach rechts, in die Deckung, rechts verflucht!“  
„Was willst du heute, General Hux?“, fragte Leo ihn dann unverschämt. Scheinbar hatte der Hacker ihr letztes Zusammentreffen ziemlich nachhaltig verdrängt und beschlossen, sie mit ihren „Fantasy-Namen“ anzusprechen, ohne zu wissen, dass es ihr echten Namen waren.  
„Neue Namen und Adressen?“  
„Nein, wir haben ein kleines Problem mit einem Video, was in diesem Internet über uns kursiert. Ein Mädchen von gegenüber hat es uns auf dem … Handy gezeigt.“ Leo grinste amüsiert und zeigte dabei gelbe Zähne. Angst schien er keine zu haben. Noch nicht oder nicht mehr, war nicht recht zu erkennen.  
„Rechts, du Idiot! Weiß er nicht, was links und rechts ist? Du läufst der Horde doch direkt in die Arme!“, herrschte er Ben von hinten an, ohne auf ihn zu achten.  
Ben machte nur eine kleine Handbewegung über seine Schulter und Leo flog gegen die Wand. Ächzend rutschte er daran nach unten und wimmerte.  
„Man, du spielst auf meinem Account und versaust mir meinen verdammten Score!“ Langsam kam er wieder hoch, während Ben unbeeindruckt weiterspielte.   
„Können wir jetzt über das Video …“ Der dicke Mann ignorierte ihn einfach, ging zu Ben und sah ihm über die Schulter. Dabei murmelte er fassungslos:  
„Was zum Teufel tut … er da?“ Ben überquerte den Hügel, umrundete die Horde und ballerte sie von hinten ab, wobei er immer wieder in Deckung ging und auf einer anderen Seite des Kessels wieder hervor kam. Leos Augen wurden groß, als eine Abschussrate von 100% angezeigt wurde.  
„Wow, er ist … ein verdammtes Naturtalent!“, flüsterte er fasziniert vor sich hin. Armitage hatte genug von der Missachtung seiner Person. Er packte Leo brutal und warf ihn nun seinerseits gegen die Wand.   
„Du hörst mir jetzt zu, Fettsack. Du suchst die Quellen des Videos im Internet, löschst sie alle und auch alle Replikate, verstanden?!“  
„Schon, ja. Aber gratis gibt’s das nicht. Das kostet mich ein paar Stunden. Stunden, die ich nicht … zocken kann.“ Immer wieder sah er über seine Schulter zu Ben, der einfach weiterspielte, wie ein ungehorsames Kind.   
„Fuck, woher kann er so was so scheiße gut …?“  
„Er tut das in der Realität. Vielleicht ist das der Grund. Kannst du …“  
„Ja, man. Bezahl mich und ich tu es!“ Armitage holte aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines Päckchen und drückte es Leo an die Brust.  
„Was … ist das?“ Er sah es sich an. Wurde erst sehr blass im Gesicht, dann rot und dann rief er so laut aus, dass sich sogar Ben umdrehte:  
„Heilige Scheiße, Koks?! Du bezahlst mich mit … was, 2 kg Koks?! Bist du noch ganz dicht?“  
„Du verkaufst das Zeug, kannst ein Drittel des Erlöses als Bezahlung für deine Hilfe behalten und gibst uns den Rest. Es eilt nicht.“  
„Hei … heißt das … ihr habt noch mehr davon? Und … ich soll das verkaufen?“ Goldsteens Stimme war rau, doch Armitage sah eindeutig die Gier in seinen Augen. Das beruhigte ihn, weil sein erster Eindruck von Leo richtig gewesen war. Auf diesem Eindruck basierte seine komplette Strategie.  
„Ja, viel mehr. Ein Drittel von allem, wenn du es für uns zu Geld machst.“ Der Fette schluckte nervös. Mit dem Päckchen ging er zu einem Tisch, piekte mit einem Dartpfeil hinein und kostete das austretende Pulver vorsichtig.  
„Wahnsinn!“  
„Macht er es?“, rief Ben über seine Schulter, ohne den Blick vom Monitor zu nehmen. Auch Leo sah wieder zu Ben und offenbarte in seiner Miene Neid und pure Faszination.  
„Denke schon. Machst du es, Leo?“  
„Ich weiß nicht recht. Ich würde gern …“  
„Erschieß ihn, Hux!“, rief Ben trocken. Leo schrie auf, dabei war das nur eine abgesprochene Strategie zwischen ihnen, falls der Hacker unkooperativen wäre.  
„Hey, jetzt wartet doch mal. Also gut … ich mache es. Unter einer Bedingung!“  
„Erschieß ihn endlich, Hux. Er hat den Verstand verloren. Wir sind hier die Bösen und arbeiten bestimmt nicht unter seiner Bedingung.“ Ben sprach, ohne das Spiel zu vernachlässigen.  
„Aber sie wird dir gefallen … Kylo Ren.“ Endlich ließ Ben die Maus los, schwang mit dem Thron herum und sah Goldsteen aufmerksam an. Leo strahlte, versprühte aber auch ängstliche Nervosität, die nach saurem Schweiß stank.  
„Sprich, Qualle!“  
„Du wirst mein neuer Wingman. Wie sieht es aus, hm? Wir könnten Turniere gewinnen. Die Preisgelder sind nicht so ohne und wir würden in der E-Sport-Welt echt berühmt werden.“  
„Willst du sagen, im digitalen Monstermetzeln gibt es … Turniere?“, fragte Armitage fassungslos nach. Leo nickte mit feistem Grinsen und nahm seine erwartungsvollen Augen nicht von Ben.  
„Verrückte Welt, oder Hux?“, kommentierte Ben mit einem süffisanten Unterton.  
„Und was ist mit dem Kerl aus dem Sumpf … Iowa?“ Ben spielte mit Leo ein Katz und Maus Spiel, das sah Armitage sehr deutlich. Er wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Den schieß ich ab. Bratt war sowieso voll mies. Also, was ist? Ich verticke euren Stoff, lösche euer Video und helfe euch bei so’nem Scheiß und wir beiden werden ein Team. Das beste Team ever. Los, sag zu!“ 

Ben sah fragend zu Armitage. So sollte dieses Gespräch nicht verlaufen. Hux hatte die Idee, dass Goldsteen diese Drogen für sie verkaufen könnte, weil sie selbst zu wenig Ahnung von dieser Welt hatte. Leo sollte überredet und notfalls mit Gewalt gezwungen werden. Dass Leo mit etwas ganz Anderem zu ködern war, war ihnen beiden nicht klar gewesen. Ben sah das schwache Nicken des Rothaarigen und grinste. Da er Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, auf diese pixelblutige und wenig anstrengende Art Monster zu metzeln und seinen Frust loszuwerden, kam ihm das nur entgegen.  
„Abgemacht“, sagte er und Leo gab einen schrillen, mädchenhaften Begeisterungsschrei von sich. Er nahm kurz beide Fäuste zwischen seine gelben Zähne und sah aus wie ein Fünfjähriger, der zu Weihnachten gerade ein Lichtschwert bekommen hatte, ein echtes!  
„Super, Meister. Dann lass mich mal an die Geräte, damit wir euer Video finden.“ Ben stand widerwillig auf und Hux kam näher. Er beschrieb ihn den Ort, Zeitpunkt und das geschehen und es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, dann hatten sie auf einer lokalen Plattform das Quell-Video gefunden. Mit feistem Grinsen sah sich Leo die kurze Sequenz an, in der Ben den armen Kerl auf die beiden Polizisten warf.  
„Kommt mir bekannt vor …“, murmelte er dabei leise zu sich selbst. Ben schlug ihm von hinten die flache Hand an den Kopf und zischte:  
„Lösch es, los!“  
„Gleich. So einfach ist das nicht. Jetzt weiß ich, um was es geht. Wenn ihr morgen wiederkommt, habe ich das Video-Problem für euch gelöst. Die Kokssache dauert allerdings noch ein Weilchen.“  
„Kein Problem. Das überlassen wir dir“, sagte Hux großzügig. Sie wussten beide, dass sie die Cedits nicht so dringend brauchten. Immer wieder fanden sie versteckte Geldbündel im Haus der alten Frau.  
„Und …“ Leo wirkte niedlich verlegen und hielt sie auf, als sie schon auf dem Weg zur Tür waren.  
„… kann ich dir einen Account nach meinem Geschmack anlegen?“ Ben hatte keinen Plan was ein Account war, deshalb nickte er gönnerhaft. Später würde sich rausstellen, dass Leo ihn als Kylo-fucking-Ren angemeldet hatte.  
„Ging doch besser als erwartet.“ Hux klang erleichtert und er musste darüber schmunzeln. Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätten sie beide nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, wenn es darum ging eine Kreatur (welche auch gerade immer) skrupellos zu ermorden. Inzwischen achteten sie auf einen „guten Umgangston“, wie es Armitage heute Morgen extra nochmal betont hatte. Die Überwachung in dieser Welt war scheinbar gut ausgeprägt, was bedeutete, dass sie schnell ins Visier kamen. Weil sie aber unauffällig bleiben sollten, wäre es besser nicht gleich alle zu töten, wie Hux sagte. Hux hatte auch den weitaus besseren Plan der Stadt im Kopf und lief nun zielsicher vorweg, in Richtung Anakin Skywalkers Haus. Sie hatten noch Zeit, der Abend war warm und angenehm, so dass sie schlenderten.  
Ben griff wieder nach Armitages Hand, der sie ihm im ersten Reflex wieder entziehen wollte, aber nicht konnte, weil er sie schnell fester hielt.  
„Es stört hier kaum jemanden, Süßer und wenn doch …“ Ben hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen.  
„Bringst du ihn um … schon klar …“, vollendete Hux seinen Satz, den er nicht so ganz ernst meinte. Es war eher eine Parodie auf ihr sonstiges Verhalten. Die Wahrheit war, es störte wirklich niemanden und es war einfach nur schön seine Hand zu halten. Sie war warm, entspannte sich langsam und schließlich verschränkten sich seine Finger sogar in seine.

Die Gegend wurde nach und nach netter. Die Häuser hatten wieder öfter Zäune und es gab in den Vorgärten Blumen, die hübsch aussahen und duftend blühten. Armitage sah immer wieder hin, weil es ihm gefiel. Marthas Vorgarten enthielt nur Unkraut. Darum hatte sich offensichtlich seit Jahren niemand gekümmert. Es war eine Schande. Als sie wie ein verliebtes Paar durch die Straßen liefen, fiel es ihm ein.  
„Rosen … Anakin sagt, dass Sarah Rosendinger mag. Denkst du, er wollte uns sagen, dass wir etwas mitbringen sollen?!“ Ben zuckte desinteressiert die Schultern, aber er musste dauernd drüber nachdenken. Als sie an einem weiteren, hübschen Vorgarten vorbei kamen, in dem gerade eine weibliche Person auf den Knien herumrobbte, um das Unkraut zu entfernen, sprach er sie an.  
„Gibt es hier Rosendinger?“ Die Frau um die Sechzig sah ächzend hoch, schob ihren Sonnenhut in den Nacken und musterte sie. Nicht unfreundlich, jedoch reserviert. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die immer noch ineinander verschränkt waren. Ihr Lächeln wurde freundlicher.  
„Aber ja. Ich bin stolz auf meine Rosenbüsche. Wollt ihr sie sehen?“ Er nickte, während Ben leise grummelte. Vermutlich war Ben angespannt, was das Zusammentreffen mit Skywalker anging oder hatte schon wieder Hunger. Die Frau bat sie herein und führte sie um das Haus herum. Die komplette Rückwand des Hauses bestand aus den unterschiedlichsten Rosenbüschen. Die Blüten hatten unterschiedliche Farben, Größen und Gerüche. Geduldig und mit eindeutiger Leidenschaft erklärte die Dame ihnen die verschiedenen Sorten. Armitage schaltete nach ein paar Namensnennungen ab, während Ben einfach nur gleichgültig in den Garten sah. Als die Dame eine kleine Pause machte, um Luft zu holen, fragte er sie:  
„Könnten wir ein paar davon mitnehmen? Wir sind zum Essen eingeladen und …“  
„Aber sehr gern. Sie zog sich ihre Handschuhe wieder an und schnitt mit einer rustikal aussehenden Schere einige der längeren Stiele ab. Es waren insgesamt sieben verschiedene Rosen. Armitage, der noch nie über etwas anderes als Macht, Krieg und militärische Dinge nachgedacht hatte, war unwillkürlich fasziniert. Diese hübschen und duftenden Blumen zogen seinen Blick magisch an. Sie waren nicht nur schön, sondern perfekt in ihrem Aufbau. Wie ein Sternzerstörer schienen die Rosen unterschiedliche Ebenen zu haben, die alle ineinander griffen und so ein komplettes Bild ergaben.  
Die Dame drückte ihm den Strauß, den sie mit einem Gummiband aus ihrer Schürzentasche zusammenband in die Hand und sagte noch:  
„Vorsicht, sie …“, da zog er schon scharf die Luft ein. Diese verdammten hübschen Blumen hatten fiese Stacheln an den Stengeln.  
„Ja, vorsichtig. Die Dornen macht die Rose aus. Rosen sind nicht umsonst die Königin unter den Blumen. Schön aber arrogant. Jeder sollte sich gut überlegen, ob er sie berühren will und wenn ja, wie. Sanft und behutsam, wie es einer Königin gebührt, natürlich.“ Armitage sah auf seine Hand. An mehreren Stellen hatte er direkt in die Dornen gepackt. Eine Stelle am Finger blutete besonders fies.  
„Danke“, sagte er abwesend, während er Ben leise schnauben hörte. Es war auch Ben, der ihn schnell weiterzerrte, während ihnen die Frau noch hinter winkte.

Ein paar Straßen weiter blieb er stehen. Die Stelle am Finger blutete noch immer leicht.   
„Du heulst doch jetzt deswegen nicht, oder?“, neckte ihn Ben. Dann nahm er ihm die Rosen ab, legte sie auf den Rand der Mauer, an der sie gerade standen und nahm seine Hand.   
„Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur ein Kratzer. Ich habe nur Angst mein Hemd mit dem Blut zu …“ Ganz unerwartet hob der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand an seine Lippen und nahm seinen blutenden Finger in den Mund. Kaum war sein Finger in Bens warmer, nasser Mundhöhle, bekam er eine Erektion. Jäh schnappte er nach Luft.  
„Lass das … lieber“, keuchte er atemlos, als Ben begann an seinem Finger zu saugen, wie er es auch schon mit seiner Männlichkeit gemacht hatte. Es war betörend, verführerisch und sehr erregend.  
„Hmmm“, machte Ben nur und deutete ein schnelles Grinsen an.  
„Willst du … dass ich auch noch … meine Hose beschmutze?“, flüsterte er belegt. Er wollte seine Hand wegziehen, aber Ben ließ das nicht zu.  
„Ben … bitte!“, jammerte er, als er das Gefühl hatte von seiner Gier nach dem anderen Mann gleich überwältigt zu werden. Endlich entließ Ben seine Hand und grinste breit. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, gab ihm die Rosen zurück (die er diesmal ausgesprochen vorsichtig anfasste) und meinte nur lässig:  
„Ich wette, das Bluten hat aufgehört …“ Hatte es. Sein Herz schlug allerdings immer noch sehr schnell, seine Erektion weigerte sich noch eine ganze Weile wieder zu verschwinden und sein Gesicht glühte verräterisch. Dieser Irre brachte ihn noch um den Verstand und genauso grinste Ben immer noch. Als wüsste er genau, was er anrichtet.

Ben wusste es und er konnte es inzwischen genießen. Hux war ein Perfektionist, einer, der seine Ordnung liebte und am liebsten alles voraus berechnen würde, um gegen etwaiges Unheil gerüstet zu sein. Geschah aber etwas, was außerhalb seines Kalküls lag, war Hux hilflos und wurde von seinen Emotionen überrascht und auch in gewisser Weise überwältigt. Ihm bei diesem Kontrollverlust zuzusehen, ihn dabei zu erleben, war grandios. Es gefiel ihm, machte ihn geil und gleichzeitig fühlte er seine Macht über Hux, die so ganz anders war, als wie es sich damals auf Monkis angedeutet hatte. Damals dachte er noch, dass er dem General haushoch in vielen Dingen überlegen war. Dass er ihn aber allein mit spontanen Liebkosungen in die Knie zwingen würde, war nicht vorhersehbar. Ganz und gar nicht. Ebenso wenig, dass ihn Hux mit seiner fürsorglichen Aufmerksamkeit und seine besonnene Art Probleme zu lösen, in der Hand hatte.   
Er war ganz eindeutig verliebt in ihn und wollte nicht mehr, dass das hier jemals endete. Umso schwerer würde es gleich werden, Anakin zu überzeugen.

Als sie schon vor Anakins Haus standen und gerade die Treppe hochgehen wollten, hielt Hux ihn fest.  
„Warte kurz, Ben. Ich will noch etwas sagen.“  
„Anakin spürt, dass ich hier bin!“, knurrte er ungeduldig.  
„Mag sein. Aber er hört nicht, was wir sprechen. Also hör zu: Versuche nicht mit ihm zu sprechen, als wäre er Darth Vader. Er ist dieses Monster noch nicht, auch wenn er vielleicht schon unaufhaltbar auf dem besten Weg dorthin ist. Erinnere dich an den kleinen Jungen Ani in den Filmen. Es war ein mitfühlender, offener, hilfsbereiter und selbstloser Junge. Und irgendwo in Vader ist dieses Kind noch immer. Wie auch in dir immer der kleine Ben sein wird …“ Armitages Worte berührten ihn ganz unerwartet tief, sodass er nur verstehend nickte, weil seine Stimme seine Ergriffenheit verraten würde.  
„Diese Sarah schien vernünftig und freundlich zu sein. Sie wäre nicht mit ihm zusammen, wenn er sich ständig wie ein Ungeheuer benimmt.“  
„Nein, denn da hätte er sie schon getötet.“  
„Kann sein. Ich möchte nur, dass du ihn nicht unnötig provozierst, denn vielleicht versucht Skywalker einfach nur Anakin zu sein und erklärt sich einverstanden zurückzukehren, wenn du richtig mit ihm umgehst.“  
„Willst du nicht besser mit ihm reden?“  
„Das geht nicht. Du bist sein … Enkel. Nur du kannst ihn überzeugen, Ben.“  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, schließlich geht es um mein Leben.“ Er packte mit beiden Händen in Armitages Nacken, zog ihn heran und küsste ihn heftig auf den Mund.  
„Und heute Nacht, werde ich dich …“ Hux küsste ihn, um seine Worte zu ersticken.  
„Hör auf ständig davon zu sprechen. Das macht … alles viel schlimmer“, forderte Hux atemlos mit roten Ohren und lief zu den Stufen, ehe er ihn wieder packen konnte.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah öffnete ihnen die Tür und sah noch wundervoller aus als das erste Mal. Sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid in einem sanften Hellblau, was die Farbe ihrer Augen zum Leuchten brachte, lächelte reizend und nahm die Rosen, die Hux ihr reichte, behutsam entgegen. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sagte:  
„Die sind wirklich wunderschön und so anders, als die, die man kaufen kann. Woher …“  
„Sie haben sie bestimmt gestohlen“, sagte Anakin grinsend, als er dazu kam.  
„Du wirst dich ärgern, Großvater, aber das haben wir nicht. Hux hat freundlich eine Frau gefragt und …“  
„Mit seinem Blaster?“ Armitage verdrehte die Augen, weil dieses ständige Gekappel zwischen den Beiden schon wieder losging. Auch Sarah rollte mit den Augen.  
„Kommt rein, setzte euch und hört auf euch zu streiten. Die Blumen sind wundervoll, vielen Dank. Mir egal, woher sie sind. Aber … es ist doch niemand dafür gestorben, oder?“, fiel ihr scheinbar endlich die wichtige Tatsache ein, dass sie es hier mit Superbösewichtern zu tun hatte. Sie sah zu Ben und der schüttelte einigermaßen ernst den Kopf. Das schien sie zu beruhigen.   
Alle setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Es duftete schon köstlich nach Essen und Armitage fühlte spontan ein tiefes Wohlgefühl, obwohl es diese ständige Spannung zwischen Anakin und Ben gab.  
„Ani, mach doch bitte schon mal den Wein auf. Nicht mit dem Lichtschwert, bitte!“  
„Ani, hm? Bist du ihr Haustier?“, fragte Ben stichelnd nach. Anakin sah ihn finster an, schwieg jedoch und entfernte den Flaschenkorken mithilfe der Macht. Es sah wie immer, supereinfach aus.  
„So, wo waren wir das letzte Mal stehengeblieben? Ihr wollt, dass ich diese komfortable Welt verlasse, um ein Monster zu werden? Habt ihr die Filme inzwischen bis zum Ende angesehen?“ Bens Gesichtsausdruck schien ihm als Antwort zu genügen, denn Anakins eigener hellte sich ziemlich auf.  
„Ah, sehr gut. Ihr beide seid kranke Fanatiker, die ebenso manipuliert werden, wie ich. Es wird nicht gut ausgehen. Auf dieser netten Welt gewinnt immer das Gute. Das heißt, ihr beide werdet im letzten Teil sterben, dieses Mädchen Rey wird gewinnen und die Guten natürlich auch. Der Lauf der Dinge.“  
„Das muss nicht zwangsläufig so sein. Wer sagt uns, ob die Zukunft stimmt?“, warf Armitage vorsichtig ein. Anakin sah ihn an, bekam einen missbilligenden Ausdruck in den hübschen Augen und verzog nachdenklich den Mund.  
„Aber alles andere hat doch auch gestimmt, zumindest das, was sie über meine Kindheit, meine Mutter und all das gezeigt haben. Und ihr habt bestätigt, dass meine Zukunft so sein wird, wie in den Filmen. Wenn ich aber hier bleiben, dann …“  
„Können wir erst mal essen, Ani?“, fragte Sarah, die mit einem riesigen Stück Braten zurück kam. Sie stellte es ab, ging zu Anakin, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihm in die Augen.   
„Du weißt, was wir besprochen habe, ja? Denk an die Regeln. Kein Streit vor und während dem Essen, kein Blut in der Wohnung und keine Aggression, sonst schläfst du auf dem Sofa.“ Armitage fing Bens Blick auf. Er war erheitert und auf eine komische Art verständnisvoll. Seit Sarah wieder im Zimmer war, wurde es friedlicher. Sie verteilte das Essen, erzählte dabei nochmal ganz ausführlich, wie sie Anakin aufgegabelt hatte und wie wenig sie ihm glaubte.

„Du hast dich also in einen Gewalttäter mit Wahnvorstellungen verliebt?“, fragte Ben mit vollem Mund nach, dabei ignorierte er hartnäckig seinen warnenden Blick. Anakin legte laut klirrend das Messer auf den Teller und starrte ihn unheilvoll an. Aber Sarah lächelte.   
„Darüber denkt man nicht nach, wenn man sich verliebt. Ich habe ihn gesehen, seine hübschen Augen, seine Verlorenheit und seine Verwirrung, die so tief ging, dass ich mir sie nicht erklären konnte. Ich wollte wissen, was ihm passiert war, wer er war und aus meiner Neugier heraus, kamen wir uns näher. Was er mir erzählt hat, hörte sich natürlich fantastisch an. Unglaubwürdig und wirklich so, als wäre er aus einer Anstalt ausgebrochen. Und er war sogar in einer Klinik gewesen, ich musste seine Papiere unterschreiben, damit er die Gruppe besuchen konnte. Aber all das war … unwichtig. Wichtig war der erste Abend, als er hier war …“  
Ben aß unglaubliche Mengen. Es schien ihm gut zu schmecken. Der Braten war wirklich zart und köstlich. So wie Sarahs Wohnung eingerichtet war, so war auch ihr Essen. Vortrefflich und geschmackvoll. Still bewunderte Armitage sie, ließ Ben aber nicht aus den Augen. Immer wieder warfen er und Anakin sich lauernde Blicke zu. Merkten die beiden eigentlich nicht, wie ähnlich sie sich waren?   
Anakin gab ein Geräusch von sich, was sich peinlich anhörte. Scheinbar war es ihm nicht so recht, dass Sarah diese zu persönliche Geschichte erzählte.  
„Anakin schlief zu dieser Zeit auf den Parkbänken. Als ich das mitbekam, lud ich ihn zu Abendessen ein, weil er mir leid tat und ich seine Geschichte erfahren wollte. Das bringt die Leitung so einer Gruppe mit sich. Anakin kam auch, sehr pünktlich. In seinen Armen war eine schwarz-weiße, ausgemergelte Katze. Ich dachte erst, es wäre seine Begleitung, aber er sagte nur: Wir haben uns letzte Nacht im Park angefreundet, vielleicht kann sie die Reste vom Essen bekommen. Damit war es um mich geschehen … ist das nicht lieb?“ Anakin sah verlegen auf seinen Teller, Sarah strahlte ihn an und Ben nahm sich mit verbissenem Grinsen den Rest vom Fleisch.   
„In der Tat“, sagte Armitage, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Sarah auf eine freundliche Bemerkung wartete.  
„Ani taufte die Katze Yoda und seither lebt sie hier. Jemand Nachtisch?“ Die wunderschöne Sarah, stand auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.   
„Tolle Geschichte. Aber jetzt solltest du zurück. Du hast noch viel vor. Vor allem meine Mutter zu zeugen. Auf Luke können wir übrigens alle verzichten. Also streng dich an!“ Ben konnte manchmal derart unsensibel sein und hatte verdient, dass Anakin ihn aus einem aufgebrachten Impuls heraus mit dem Stuhl gegen die Wand pfefferte. Der Stuhl zerbrach und Ben stand mit grimmigem Gesicht auf und wollte sein Lichtschwert zücken. Armitage sprang zu ihm und stellte sich vor ihn.   
„Nicht jetzt, Ben, ich fleh dich an!“, redete er auf ihn ein, während er in seinem Rücken Sarah hörte, die aus der Küche geeilt kam:  
„Ani, du hattest es mir versprochen! Letzte Verwarnung, hörst du?!“  
„Ja, Sarah. Es tut … mir sehr leid.“ Anakin holte einen anderen Stuhl und stellte ihn an Bens Platz:  
„Setz dich! Ich sage dir, was Yoda damals zu mir gesagt hat, als ich ein kleiner Junge war. Qui-Gonn Jinn hatte mich dem Rat der Jedi vorgestellt und wollte, dass ich ausgebildet werde. Aber sie haben mich abgelehnt. Sie spürten viel zu viel Furcht in mir, war ihre lächerliche Begründung. Yoda präzisierte sie: Furcht ist der Pfad zur dunklen Seite. Furcht führt zu Wut. Wut führt zu Hass. Hass führt zu unsäglichem Leid. Das sagte Meister Yoda. Aber mal ganz unter uns: Ich war ein verdammter kleiner Junge. Kinder fürchten sich doch dauernd. Ich war zum ersten Mal von meiner Mutter getrennt. Wollen die mir erzählen, dass die anderen Jedi-Padawane, die sogar noch jünger waren als ich, niemals Angst hatten? So ein Blödsinn! Kinder haben nun mal Angst, weil sie die riesige große Welt noch nicht kennen oder einschätzen können, sogar Sarah kann das bestätigen, weil sie kleine Kinder unterrichtet.“  
„Kann ich!“, rief sie aus der Küche.  
„Und du hast auch Angst, Ben. Angst zu versagen. Angst davor ungenügend zu sein, was deine eigenen Ansprüche angeht. Furcht ist nicht schlimm, wenn man lernt damit umzugehen. Dann führt sie auch nicht zur dunklen Seite, sondern rettet dir vielleicht sogar das Leben. Sarah hat mir den Sinn von Furcht genau erklärt und inzwischen weiß ich, dass die Jedis ein Haufen Idioten sind.“ Ben hatte sich wieder gesetzt und sah Anakin nun mit offenem Mund verwundert an. Für Armitage klangen Anakins Worte richtig und er konnte nur zustimmen. Auch Ben sah es wohl so, denn er schwieg noch immer, als Sarah mit einer großen Schüssel zurück kam. Darin war eine herrlich süß-fruchtige Creme, die leicht und frisch schmeckte.

Schließlich sagte Ben etwas, was typisch für ihn war. Für diese Direktheit mochte er ihn sehr.  
„Aber du musst zurück, weil ich sonst nie geboren werden, Anakin!“ Anakin sah seinen Enkel an, traurig und wissend. Er seufzte leise und holte tief Luft.  
„Und welches Opfer bringst du? Du willst ebenso hier bleiben, wie ich. Das kann ich dir ansehen, Ben.“  
„Ich opfere meine Macht, so wie du. Und ich werde die Kreaturen weiterhin bekämpfen, so wie du es tust.“  
„Und sonst? Lebst du mit deinem General schön gemütlich in einem hübschen Haus in der Vorstadt?“ Ben schluckte, weil er nicht wusste, worauf Anakin hinaus wollte.  
„Vielleicht muss man nichts opfern, um glücklich zu sein?“, erwiderte er trotzig. „Vielleicht würden Snoke und ich sogar am Ende … gewinnen.“ Anakin lachte los. Es war das schönste Lachen, was Armitage je bei einem Mann gehört hatte. Es ging ihm durch und durch, verstörte ihn, machte ihn glücklich und verursachte gleichzeitig eine massive Angst. Er konnte weder Skywalker, noch Sarah ansehen. Nur Ben. Ben, der ziemlich missmutig aussah und von Anis Lachen nicht beeindruckt war.  
Skywalker wurde wieder ernst (zum Glück – sein Lachen war nicht zu ertragen, dachte Armitage mit einer beginnenden Erektion).  
„Ich verstehe dich, Ben. Wirklich. Wenn ich mein direktes Ableben so nah vor Augen hätte, würde ich auch keinen Spaß verstehen. Und wenn ich noch wüsste, welche Person dafür verantwortlich sein würde, würde ich alles tun, um mein Leben zu retten. Das ist nur natürlich und weißt du, was dem zugrunde liegt? Furcht. Aber sei’s drum, ich werde wohl nie ein Yoda oder ein Obi-Wan. Ich weiß, dass wir eine ernsthafte Lösung für unser Problem finden müssen, bald. Wie es nämlich aussieht, ist es diesem Runzel-Snoke entweder egal, wo du abgeblieben bist, oder er kann dich nicht retten. Vielleicht dauert es noch Jahre, bis er dich findet. Ich biete dir einen fairen Kampf an. Mit Lichtschwertern, mit Macht. In der Halle, in der wie die Kreaturen bekämpft haben. Morgen. Kein Kampf um Leben und Tod, denn das wäre ja kontraproduktiv. Aber der Sieger muss klar sein. Siege ich, bleibe ich hier. Tut mir leid um dich Ben, aber vielleicht wird es dich weiterhin geben, weil es dich schon gibt und manche Ereignisse nicht rückgängig gemacht werden können.  
Gewinnst du, gehe ich zurück.“  
„Ich komm mit dir, Ani!“, sagte Sarah plötzlich. Niemand hatte das erwartet. Ani am allerwenigstens, denn er sah sie jetzt irritiert an. Seine Augen glänzten, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und er wirkte emotional sehr berührt.  
„Sarah, nein. Wir wissen nicht, ob das mit dem Portal funktioniert und ob wir lebend irgendwo ankommen, geschweige denn, wo das Irgendwo ist!“ Er hatte Angst um sie, das war deutlich. Armitage beobachtete Skywalker und Sarah und unterdrückte ein sentimentales Seufzen.  
„Ich werde mit dir gehen, Ani“, beharrte Sarah fest und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Können … wir das später besprechen?“, flüsterte Anakin ihr peinlich berührt zu. Sarah nickte ernst.   
„Einverstanden!“, sagte Ben plötzlich, als hätte er Angst Anakin würde sein Angebot zurückziehen. Skywalker grinste plötzlich verschlagen.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, wenn ich zurück bin, wird geschehen, was in den Filmen mit mir passiert, Ben? Denkst du, wenn ich meine Zukunft weiß, begehe ich all diese Fehler? Du bist ein Narr …“ Wieder lachte er.  
„Wir werden sehen!“, knurrte Ben und stand auf.  
„Los, Hux, wir gehen!“ Sarah sah enttäuscht aus und er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.   
„Morgen 19 Uhr in der Fabrikhalle. Kommst du zu spät oder nicht, werde ich hier bleiben und nichts und niemand kann meine Meinung ändern!“, legte Anakin hart fest und stand ebenso auf wie Ben. Ein paar brenzlige Augenblicke fixierten sie sich wieder auf diese ungute, kampfbereite Art, dann lächelte Anakin einnehmend.  
„Schade, dass ihr schon gehen wollt. War nett mit euch.“  
„Ja, entschuldigt bitte. Ich hatte Hux noch versprochen ihn zu ficken. Vielleicht sterbe ich ja morgen. Da sollten wir die Zeit nutzen, oder?“ Anakin lachte wieder, als Ben ihn recht grob am Arm nach oben zerrte und zur Tür schob. Er hörte noch, wie Anakin zu Sarah sagte:  
„Und? Beantwortete das deine Frage, Sarah?“ Die arme Sarah war sehr rot, lächelte verschämt und winkte ihnen nach.   
„Kommt jederzeit hier vorbei! Schön euch kennengelernt zu haben. Ben und … ?“  
„Armitage!“, rief er ihr zu.  
„Ben und Armitage!“ rief sie schon lauter.  
„Beeil dich, oder willst du hier einziehen, Hux!“, fauchte Ben ihm ungehalten in den Nacken, als er ihn vorwärts trieb. 

„Du musst wieder zu dir kommen, Ben“, flehte Armitage ihn an. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Hand ziemlich fest gepackt und zerrte ihn unaufhaltsam vorwärts. Es war inzwischen dunkel und einige Nachtschwärmer waren auf den Straßen unterwegs. Eine Gruppe junger Männer hatte sie angepöpelt, Bens Reaktion war ein heftiger Machtstoß, der die Gruppe sprengte. Die jungen Männer fielen wie Kegel auseinander. Soweit er es sah, war niemand tot. Verletzte gab es aber bestimmt.  
„Ben, bitte. Es lief doch ganz gut. Du bekommst deinen Kampf und …“  
„Ich werde ihn verlieren, Hux. Er gibt einen Scheiß auf mich und mein Leben. Hast du ihm nicht zugehört?!“, fauchte Ben ihn an und schubste ihn in eine dunkle Gasse.  
„Dann musst du ihn im Kampf besiegen!“  
„Wie? Wie verdammt?! Seine Jedi-Ideale hat er doch längst abgelegt. Als er auf Monkis erschienen ist, hätte ich ihn darüber vielleicht noch bekommen können, nun nicht mehr.“ Armitage bekam eine sehr verwegene Idee, die er aber noch nicht aussprach. Dafür war Ben gerade zu gereizt. Mit ihm könnte man nun nicht vernünftig sprechen. Ben wollte das auch gar nicht. Stattdessen drückte er ihn gegen die Mauer und begann ihn auf eine sehr hungrig, aggressive Art zu küssen. Es war heiß, feucht und sie keuchten sich sehr bald verlangend an. Ben drückte ihm eindeutig und verlangend seinen Unterleib entgegen. Seine Erektion war überdeutlich zu spüren. Bens Hände schoben sich unter sein Hemd und er flüsterte ihm verlangend ins Ohr:  
„Ich will dich, jetzt, hier … sofort!“ Schon begann er ihm die Hose aufzumachen. Im letzten Moment konnte er Ben aufhalten, indem er hat seine Hände packte.  
„Warte, Stopp! Nicht … nicht hier. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, Ben. Wir können uns wirklich nicht leisten, wieder auf einem dieser Filmchen zu landen, die sie hier im Internet und mit ihren Handys schauen und verschicken.“  
„Hux, spinnst du? Hier ist niemand!“  
„Aber es könnte jederzeit jemand kommen. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ja? Dann bin ich zu allem bereit. Ich weiß, du bist frustriert, aber wir finden eine Lösung. Ich verspreche es dir!“  
„Wie soll das gehen …“, murrte Ben, strich sich die Haare zurück und ging dann einfach vorweg. Sie verließen die Gasse steuerten die Metro-Station an.  
„Kämpfe so gut du kannst, trickse ihn aus, versuche es über die Mitleidsmasche, vielleicht funktioniert es. Falls nicht, hätte ich eine letzte Idee, aber lass mich darüber erst noch nachdenken.“  
Seltsam bekümmert sah Ben ihn an und dann schwieg er bis sie aussteigen musste.

Sie sprachen auch nicht, als sie nach oben gingen und sich auszogen. Ben fiel nackt und erregt auf ihn und für Sekunden hatte Armitage das wahnsinnige Gefühl, dass ein rachsüchtiger Gott ihn berührt und verflucht hatte. Es war atemberaubend, wundervoll, erregend, beängstigend und alles zusammen. Sie hatten das Licht ausgelassen. Die Dunkelheit war sehr passend für ihre Stimmung, obwohl er guter Dinge war, dass sein Plan ziemlich sicher funktionieren würde. Ben sollte einfach nur kämpfen. Er würde den Sieg für ihn auf seine Weise holen. Mit Gleitgel bereitete ihn Ben vor. Seine Finger in ihm, ließen ihn schon keuchen. Seine Männlichkeit weniger später, ließ in stöhnen. Heute verlor er vollkommen den Halt. Heute hatte es etwas Endgültiges. Bisher hatten sie neugierig gespielt, probiert, es mit Humor getan. Heute Nacht war es ernst geworden. Ihr Glück und Bens Leben stand auf dem Spiel.  
Tief in ihm, legte Ben ihm einen Arm um den Bauch und drückte ihn damit noch enger an sich. Sein heißes Gesicht war auf seinem Rücken und der Schwarzhaarige keuchte ebenso verloren, wie er sich fühlte. Ihm war nach Weinen, vor Glück aber auch vor Angst. Es war ein sehr zwiespältiges Gefühl und bei allem, was er inzwischen über Ben Solo wusste, ahnte er, dass sie dieses Gefühl der Zerrissenheit teilten. Bisher hatte er vermieden seine Männlichkeit zu berühren, weil es sonst zu schnell zu Ende gewesen wäre. Als Ben aber schneller und tiefer keuchte, als er begann auf seine erhitzte Haut die schönsten Worte zu flüstern, die er jemals gehört hatte:  
„Ich will das hier nicht … verlieren. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich … liebe dich doch …“, berührte er sich. Beinah gleichzeitig standen sie ganz oben und dann fielen sie zusammen. Es war wundervoll und absolut atemberaubend.   
Wenig später lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander. Ben küsste ihn noch eine Weile, dann schlief er ein. Als Armitage aus dem Bad kam, deckte er ihn zu, legte sich zu ihm und versuchte wach zu bleiben, um diesen so besonderen Moment für immer zu genießen. Natürlich schlief er ein.


	19. Chapter 19

Ohne es wirklich zu besprechen, verbrachten sie einen ungewöhnlichen Tag. Ben weckte ihn, indem er schon wieder Pornos neben ihm ansah.  
„Ernsthaft, Ben!“, stöhnte er entnervt.  
„Hux! Klappe, ich bilde mich weiter!“, war Bens Antwort, die er ihm mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen servierte. Die düstere, apokalyptische Stimmung von letzte Nacht war weg. Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster und er riss es weit auf.  
Sie frühstückten ausgiebig, wobei er ein paar neue Rezepte mit Eiern ausprobierte, die er in einem Buch auf der Ablage entdeckt hatte. Als Luke kam, begann Bens Gesicht zu strahlen. Die Jungs verschwanden im Garten. Armitage hatte gehofft, dass auch Alex oder wenigstens Haley vorbei kam, doch das taten sie nicht. Aber sie würden ja alle am Samstag zum Footballspiel und zum Barbecue wiedersehen. Er freute sich absurderweise darauf, obwohl es nicht sicher war, dass sie da noch lebten oder hier waren. Weil Ben beschäftigt war, begann er das Haus zu putzen und aufzuräumen. Immer wieder hörte er Ben und Luke im Garten lachen. Es machte ihn seltsam glücklich.

Als das Haus sauber war, begann er auf der Vorderseite des Hauses das Unkraut zu entfernen. Dabei unterbrach ihn Claire.  
„Hallo Nachbar, ist Luke bei euch?“  
„Ja, hinter dem Haus. Er übt mit Ben mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen.“ Claire lächelte nachsichtig und sagte:  
„Einen Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst, du sagst, dass Phil auch dabei ist. Übrigens, kann man das Unkraut besser mit entsprechenden Gartenwerkzeugen entfernen. Ich bringe sie euch später rüber. Wir haben immer alles doppelt, da Phil die Werkzeuge oft zweckentfremdet. Ihr kommt doch am Samstag zum Spiel?“  
„Eh, ja, ich denke schon.“  
„Ihr wisst nicht, was Football ist, oder?“  
„Nein, in unserer Galaxie spielt man so was nicht.“  
„Was spielt man da so?“ Das Gespräch war absurd. Claire tat so, als wenn es völlig normal wäre, dass sie aus einer anderen Welt kamen, in der sie Mörder waren und versuchten die Herrscher aller Welten zu werden und er spielte mit. Das machte es wiederrum völlig surreal.  
„Na ja, bei unseren Spielen geht es meist um Leben oder Tod.“  
„Ah, verstehe … ist hier aber ein bisschen entspannter, oder?“  
„Ja, man könnte sich dran gewöhnen.“ Claire lächelte aufrichtig und er auch, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob ihn Claire weiterhin für einen minderbemittelten Schwulen hielt, mit dem man nachsichtig wie mit einem Kind sein musste. Schließlich hatte diese Frau nicht drei sondern vier Kinder. Phil, ihr Mann, benahm sich oft schlimmer als ein Kind. Man dürfte ihr also diese Einstellung nicht verübeln.  
„In Ordnung. Schickt Luke gegen Mittag rüber. Wir sehen uns …“  
„Tun wir, Claire!“

Als er das Mittagessen kochte, kam Cameron, der ihm einen penibel ausgearbeiteten Katalog mit Renovierungsvorschlägen für das Haus brachte. Über einen neuen Stoffbezug für das Sofa, Gardinen, Teppiche und Wandfarben, war alles dabei. Cam half ihm ungefragt beim Kochen und redete quasi ununterbrochen. Am Ende hatte eigentlich Cam gekocht und er sah sich die Vorschläge an. Sie gefielen ihm wirklich gut. Man konnte Cam für eine Plappertasche halten, Geschmack hatte er. Bis auf eine Sache.  
„So ein Gemälde kommt mir nicht ins Schlafzimmer!“ sagte er und deutete auf die beigelegte Skizze. Sie zeigte Ben, als einen Ritter mit Schwert, einem Hem mit Visier, was hochgeklappt war und in schwarzer Rüstung. Er saß nackt neben ihm und himmelte Ben an. Cam tat auf beleidigt.  
„Ja, jeder wehrt sich am Anfang gegen das Bild. Am Ende hat es jeder. Kommt vorbei, seht euch unsers an und ihr wollte es auch haben. Nächste Woche, vielleicht?“ Wieder nickte er, mit dem Wissen, dass sie bis dahin entweder tot oder weg waren.  
„Fein. Wir freuen uns schon. Weißt du was Mitch sagt? Endlich haben wir mal normale schwule Freunde. Ben, der …“ Cam sah aus dem Fenster und grinste.  
„… mit Luke im Garten spielt wie ein Dreizehnjähriger. Und du, der so introvertiert ist, wie es kein Schwuler ist. Ihr beide seid echt etwas Besonderes und fast könnte man wirklich annehmen, dass ihr aus einer anderen Welt kommt.“ Armitage seufzte nur, weil es scheinbar sinnlos war, dieser Familie auf etwas zu beharren, was real war. Die Dunphys glaubten das, was sie wollten. Und dabei waren sie charmant, freundlich und sehr tolerant. Er würde sie vermissen.  
„Danke, Cameron“, sagte er leise. Cam winkte gutmütig ab.  
„Alles gut. Ich lasse dir die Unterlagen da, würze den Auflauf mal noch ein wenig nach …“ sagte er mit einem aufdringlichen Zwinkern und ging dann. Luke wurde von Ben nach Hause geschickt und sie aßen Mittag. Danach fielen sie ins Bett und schliefen zwei Stunden. Anschließend liebten sie sich ausgiebig.  
„Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen, Armitage. Aber ich sollte dir etwas sagen, was nicht so ganz … unerheblich ist. Ich möchte, dass du es weißt und in Anbetracht der heutigen Entscheidung über mein Leben, will ich, dass du alles über mich weißt.“ Ben war ernst geworden. Er hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt, betrachtete ihn und strich zärtlich über sein Gesicht, sein Hals und seine Brust.

Ben war unnormal glücklich. Es war bei weitem der schönste Tag, den er in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Die grünen Augen des Generals sahen ihn aufmerksam an und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Hux längst wusste. So schwieg er auch nur und wartete:  
„Ich … bin nicht wie du. Ich mag Frauen auch, irgendwie“, sagte er rau. Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer.  
„Weiß ich doch, Ben.“  
„Ändert es etwas?“  
„Nein, gar nicht. Solange ich hier liege und du mich so anschaust und mich willst.“ Erleichtert lächelte er ihn an und küsste ihn dann liebevoll. Etwas war an Hux, was ihn geradezu zwang ihn zu begehren. Und das tat er gern. Dieser Zustand könnte gern dauerhaft sein.  
„Und wie ich dich will. Ständig, immerzu …“, murmelte er auf seine Lippen. Sie liebten sich ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie sich fertig machten. Auf zur letzten Schlacht.

Auf dem Weg zur Fabrikhalle sprachen sie nur wenig. Hux wollte seinen Geheimplan nicht offenbaren, meinte nur, Ben sollte ihm vertrauen. Er hatte seinen Blaster dabei und seine Uniformjacke an.

Anakin und Sarah waren schon in der Halle. Als sie dazu kamen, küssten sie sich gerade. Sarah sah ängstlich und ziemlich unglücklich aus.  
„Können wir das Problem nicht irgendwie anders lösen?“, fragte sie Armitage leise, während sich Anakin und Ben schon abschätzend ansahen.  
„Wie? Geht Skywalker nicht zurück, wird es Ben nie geben. Anakin stirbt ja nicht. Nicht sofort zumindest“  
„Aber sicher ist das nicht, oder?“  
„Nein. Aber sicher ist, dass Ben stirbt, bzw. nicht geboren wird, wenn Anakin hier bleibt.“ Sarahs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Und dieser … Snoke?“  
„Den kümmert es scheinbar nicht, was hier geschieht. Oder er merkt es nicht. Es gibt keine andere Lösung, Sarah. Anakin muss zurückgehen.“  
„Nur, wenn Ben gewinnt!“, rief Anakin guter Dinge. Er und Ben hatten begonnen sich zu umkreisen. Die Griffe ihrer Schwerter waren noch nicht aktiviert. In Armitage wäre eine innere Unruhe ausgebrochen, die ihm Übelkeit und flattrige Nervosität verursacht hätte, wenn Sarah nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre und wenn er nicht seine selbstgestellte Aufgabe hätte.  
Ben mit seiner Ungeduld, aktivierte sein Schwert zuerst. Armitage packte Sarahs Arm und zog sie sanft bis an die Wand der Halle zurück, damit sie nicht im Weg standen.  
„Sie töten sich nicht, oder?“, fragte sie ängstlich.  
„Nein. Garantiert nicht.“ Unauffällig nahm er den Blaster raus und entsicherte ihn, dann wartete er geduldig. Anakin hatte über Bens Anfang gegrinst und sein Schwert ebenfalls aktiviert.

Und dann begann der Kampf. Ben eröffnete ihn, in dem er mit einem gewaltigen Sprung auf Anakin losging und sofort mit dem Schwert auf ihn einschlug. Anakin parierte, duckte sich unter den Hieben weg und war gleich hinter Ben. Ben hatte das geahnt und duckte sich seinerseits unter seinen Schwerthieben weg. Mit einem weiteren Machtsprung, sprang er rückwärts, doch Anakin folgte ihm sofort und hieb nach seinen Beinen. Ben fiel ziemlich unglücklich zu Boden, rollte ab und kam rechtzeitig wieder auf die Beine, um Skywalkers Schwerthiebe parieren zu können. Dabei wirkte sein Gesicht verbissen und auch aus Anakins einnehmendem Strahlen war ein kämpferischer Ernst geworden.  
„Er wird ihn töten …“, murmelte Sarah neben ihm furchtsam. Er wusste nicht, wen sie meinte, beobachtete sie aber aus den Augenwinkeln aufmerksam. Sarah war sein Joker und er musste in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Mit sehr schnellen und weniger kraftvollen Hieben, trieb Anakin nun Ben zurück und zog ihn mit der freien Hand und mithilfe der Macht die Füße weg. Ben fiel, rollte aber zur Seite und brachte sich mit einem weiteren Machtsprung außer Gefahr. Sein Großvater ließ keine Sekunde verstreichen, sondern setzte ihm nach. Er packte ihn mit seiner Macht und schleuderte ihn derart hart gegen eine Wand, dass die Mauer bröckelte. Sarah schrie auf, presste sich die Hand vor den Mund und Ben rutschte an der Mauer nach unten. Triumphierend lief Anakin zu ihm, wurde jedoch von Ben nun ebenso mithilfe der Macht an die Wand geschleuderte. Augenblicklich hieb er mit seinem Schwert sehr zornig auf Anakin ein. Der parierte zwar, sah dabei doch aber auch überrascht und ja, sogar ein wenig beeindruckt aus.  
„Du bist besser als ich … dachte“, sagte er sogar zu Ben, der ihm keine Antwort gab. Er sah aus wie ein wütender Dämon, dachte Armitage voller Liebe und Bewunderung. Und weiter ging der Kampf. Die Beiden schenkten sich nichts. Bens Haare waren feucht, Anakins Gesicht gerötet. Sie waren wie verbissene Kampfmaschinen. Beide. Wenn Anakin glaubte, erhaben zu sein, dann irrte er sich.  
Bens Bein war verletzt. Da, wo Anakin ihn mit dem Schwert gestreift hatte. Im Gegenzug hatte Ben seinen Großvater so hart gegen die Decke geworfen, dass er irgendwo am Kopf blutete. Anakins Machtnutzung war um Längen eindrucksvoller, als Bens. Aber Ben hatte eine bessere Kondition, wenn er auch weniger wendig und schnell war. Bens Schwertkünste waren auch im Endeffekt ausgefeilter, stellte Armitage bald mit Genugtuung fest. Aber es kam, wie es kommen musste. Anakin hieb auf Ben ein, trieb ihn zurück, bis Ben sich unter ihm hindurch mogeln wollte. Anakin durchschaute es, brachte ihn zu Boden und hielt ihm das Schwert an den Hals. Beide Männer keuchten schwer. Sie kämpften seit etwa drei Stunden.  
„Anakin, ich bin dein eigen Fleisch … und Blut. Du kannst … doch nicht wollen, dass … ich sterbe!“, versuchte es Ben atemlos.  
„Nein, das will ich … wirklich nicht, mein Junge. Aber hier geht es nicht … um dich, Ben. Kapitulierst du?“  
„Es geht nur um mich!“, fauchte Ben und versuchte ein letztes Mal Anakin auszutricksen. Erfolglos. Anakin hielt Ben mit Macht am Boden und Ben täuschte an zu erschöpft zu sein, um ihn mit seiner körperlichen Kraft zu überwältigen.  
„Gib auf, Ben!“, forderte Skywalker hart.

„Das wird er nicht. Ben wird niemals aufgeben!“, sagte Armitage und trieb Sarah vor sich her. Er hielt ihr den Blaster an den Kopf. Anakin sah ihn verwundert an. Dann wurde er wütend. Auf diesen Moment, in dem Skywalker unbesonnen handeln würde, hatte Armitage hingearbeitet und Ben erkannte ihn. Jetzt warf er sich auf Skywalker, während der aufstehen wollte. Anakins Lichtschwert schlug er ihm dabei brutal aus der Hand, kickte es anschließend weit weg und hielt ihm stattdessen sein Schwert an den Hals.

„Hab dich, Ani!“, sagte Ben gehässig. Anakin schäumte. Er sah zu Sarah, die still und fügsam bei ihm stand. Er sah zu Ben und knurrte:  
„Das war unfair, Ben!“  
„Mir egal. Es geht um mein Leben. Geh zurück, oder Hux bringt sie um!“ Armitage staunte mal wieder, wie perfekt sie zusammen funktionierten, ohne, dass sie sich absprechen mussten.  
„Lass mich … aufstehen!“, keuchte Skywalker dunkel.  
„Nein, zuerst deine Kapitulation!“ Ein letztes Mal versuchte Anakin gegen Ben anzukommen. Aber Bens körperliche Kraft war ihm überlegen. Bens Knie waren auf Skywalkers Armen und verhinderten so eine Machtanwendung. Armitage wusste nur zu gut, wie es war, wenn man in Bens „Griff“ war. Erregend und bezwingend. Skywalkers Machtzugriff hatte sich scheinbar sowieso erschöpft und sein Lichtschwert war außer Reichweite. Er hatte nochmal versucht es mit Macht zu sich heranzuholen, aber wie es aussah, hatte es sich zusätzlich unter dem Stahlgerüst des zusammengebrochenen Treppengeländers verklemmt.  
„Ich komme mit dir, Ani!“, sagte Sarah nun wieder mit Tränen in der Stimme.  
„Nein!“, knurrte er.  
„Also willst du, dass sie stirbt?“, fragte Armitage kaltblütig.  
„Nein, tu ihr nichts. In Ordnung, ich gehe zurück!“, gab Anakin auf. Er behielt Sarahs Kopf weiterhin im Visier des Blasters, als Anakin aufstand. Ben war hinter Skywalker, hatte sein Schwert deaktiviert und drückte es ihm in die Lenden.  
„Eine Dummheit, Opa und Hux erledigt sie?!“ Anakin nickte unglücklich. Er sah keineswegs so aus, als hätte er aufgegeben, sagte aber:  
„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt öffnest du das Portal und ich helfe dir dabei. Meine Macht ist noch lange nicht erschöpft.“ Ben hörte selbst, wie euphorisch seine Stimme klang. Er hatte gesiegt, wenn auch mit Hilfe von Hux und dessen Trick. Am Ende war es egal, denn er bekam, was er wollte. Sein Leben, zumindest die Chance darauf.

„Ani …“, rief Sarah verzweifelt.  
„Vergiss mich!“, befahl er ihr hart und sie weinte los. Ben sah an Anakin vorbei zu ihm und strahlte triumphierend. Noch war es nicht geschafft. Sein Lächeln war eher sparsam und er achtete lieber auf Anakin. Sein einer Arm lag um Sarahs Hals, damit Skywalker sie ihm nicht mit Macht entreißen konnte.  
„Nein, lass mich mitgehen, ich flehe dich an, Ani!“  
„Das geht nicht. Du stirbst vielleicht und … wenn nicht, gehörst du nicht in diese grausame Welt.“  
„Aber Ani …“  
„Wer soll sich um Yoda kümmern, Sarah?“ Sarah schluchzte lauter. Armitage tat sie ganz unerwartet leid. Auch Ben sah aus, als wäre ihm nicht ganz wohl diesem Drama beizuwohnen, was sie selbst inszeniert hatten.  
„Das übernehmen wir“, hörten sie Ben sagen.  
„Wir nehmen sie mit zu uns und kümmern uns um sie.“ Ben ignorierte seinen vernichtenden Blick eiskalt.  
„Wirklich? Dann nimm mich mit, bitte Ani.“  
„Ben, hast du den Verstand verloren? Wenn du sie mitgehen lässt, wird er deine Großmutter nie …“, warf Armitage ein. Anakin unterbrach ihn scharf.  
„Sprich es nicht aus, Clown! Wer weiß schon, was geschieht!? Sarah bleibt hier, weil sie hier sicher ist. Ende der Diskussion. Los, das Portal!“, forderte er unwirsch. Seine Augenbrauen waren stark zusammengezogen. Ben seufzte. Da war es wieder gewesen, sein Mitgefühl. Ben konnte mit Ani und Sarah mitfühlen und sie verstehen. Sarah weinte nun wieder lauter.  
Langsam hob Anakin seine Hände und schloss die Augen. Ben sah ihn erst an, ließ das Schwert als Drohung in seinem Rücken und schloss dann auch zögernd die Augen. Seine Hand war nur minimal angehoben, doch er unterstützte Anakin, wie man sah. War das Portal vorher milchig-weiß, war es nun klar. Man konnte hindurchsehen und sehen, welche Art Welt dahinter liegt. Man sah Felsen, von einer Sonne beschienen, Sand und ein karges Tal.  
„Tatooin“, murmelte Anakin leise. Ben trieb ihn jetzt unnachgiebig vorwärts, in Richtung des Portals.  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben, Anakin“, sagte er so leise zu Skywalker, dass es weder Hux, noch Sarah hörte.  
„Wir werden sehen, Ben“, erwiderte Anakin düster. Er trat mit einem Fuß schon durch das Portal. Im selben Moment zerrte Ben mit seiner Macht Sarah aus Hux‘ Armen. Seine Machtanwendung war so gewaltig, gezielt und rasant, dass Armitage nicht reagieren konnte. Er ließ die Frau unfreiwillig los, sie flog auf Ben zu und der stieß sie gegen Anakin. Beide fielen durch das Portal und es verschwand sogleich.

Ein tiefes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Unbewusst warteten sie darauf, dass ihre Existenz nun ausgelöscht wurde. Ben, der sich nicht sicher war, das Richtige getan zu haben und Hux, der zu Tode erschrocken war, dass Ben so einen fatalen Fehler beging.  
„Ben …“, hauchte er fassungslos, als er wieder sprechen konnte.  
„Ich konnte nicht anders …“, murmelte Ben. Uneinsichtig. Sie warteten wieder, starrten auf die Stelle, an der das Portal war, aber nichts geschah.  
„Snoke scheint nichts zu merken, oder?“  
„Sieht so aus. Ist ein gutes Zeichen, finde ich. Los, holen wir Yoda und gehen nach Hause. Ich habe Hunger. Wie wäre es, wenn wir irgendwo was zu essen besorgen und mit nach Hause nehmen?“  
Völlig perplex blinzelte Hux ihn an.  
„Du … hast gerade Anakin Skywalker besiegt, Ben!“  
„Ich weiß. Mit deiner Hilfe. Danke dafür. Jetzt los, gehen wir. Ich spüre nichts mehr. Keine Machterschütterung, kein Anakin. Also sind wir ihn los. Wenn es so sein soll, wird er meine Großmutter schwängern und alles ist gut.“  
„Und Sarah? Sie war … nett.“  
„Das war sie. Aber sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm gehen. Liebe, Hux. Liebe. Nicht zu verstehen. Was die Beiden daraus machen, ist mir herzlich egal, solange Anakin tut, was er tun muss.“  
Hux seufzte leidend, rieb sich über das Gesicht und steckte den Blaster wieder weg.  
„Du hast recht. Wir haben getan, was wir tun konnten. Alles andere liegt wohl nicht in unserer Macht.“  
Sie holten Yoda, die sie unter Gekratze und Gefauche in einen kleinen Transportkäfig packten. Dabei warteten sie immer wieder, dass Sarah und oder Anakin einfach wieder durch die Tür kamen. Aber das geschah nicht und jeder für sich bedauerte es. Hux sprach es aus, als sie die Wohnung verließen.

„Ich mochte Anakin und wenn es nicht diesen Konflikt gegeben hätte, wären wir beide gut mit ihm ausgekommen, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Ja, ich stimme dir zu. Ich mochte den jungen Darth Vader auch sehr gern und bedauere, was aus ihm wird. Aber man kann das nicht ändern, weil es schon geschehen ist. Im Gegensatz zu meiner Zukunft.“  
Ben hatte sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke seines Großvaters eingepackt und Armitage ein paar andere nützliche Sachen. So vollbeladen kamen sie in ihrem Haus an.  
Yoda verzog sich nach ihrer Freilassung unter das Sofa. Ben ging duschen und Armitage versorgte danach seine Wunde am Oberschenkel. Dabei kamen sie sich wieder so nahe, dass Ben seine Erektion in Armitages Mund verschwinden sah. So oft sie es auch taten, es verlor nie seinen Reiz.

Nach dem Essen lagen sie nichtstuend und erschöpft auf dem Sofa herum.  
„Und jetzt, Ben?“  
„Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass sich Snoke zeigt oder ich einfach verschwinde …“  
„Und in der Zwischenzeit?  
„Liebe ich dich!“  
„Nein, im Ernst, Ben? Was machen wir jetzt? Vielleicht kommt Snoke eines Tages und holt uns, vielleicht nur dich. Vielleicht verschwindest du wirklich eines Tages, weil du deinem Mitgefühl nachgeben hast und Anakin seine Geliebte mitgegeben hast. Aber bis es soweit ist …?“  
„Leben wir. Wir leben so, wie wir es die letzten Tage getan haben. Ich frage Claire nach dem Job ihrer Schrankfabrik, was auch immer das sein soll.“ Armitage lachte leise.  
„Nein, ich meine das todernst, Hux. Wir bleiben hier und leben. Ganz einfach. Notfalls mit Hilfe der Dunphys, die dumm genug sind uns zu mögen, hm?“  
„Reizvolle Vorstellung …“ Ben sah ihn intensiv an und lächelte dann.  
„Ich weiß. In einem anderen Universum wäre das sehr beschämend für uns, General Hux. Aber ich will dir etwas sagen …“  
„Du magst auch Frauen, Ben … ich habe es verstanden …“, murrte Armitage empört.

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich wollte dir sagen, was meine echte Angst ist … ich habe es nämlich erst hier verstanden. Meine schlimmste Vorstellung war immer gewöhnlich zu sein. Nichts Besonderes, nicht bewundert, nicht beneidet. Einfach langweilig und normal, wie unzählige andere Geschöpfe. Anakin war nie gewöhnlich. Er galt als der Auserwählte und deshalb war er mein Vorbild. Nicht aufgrund seines Könnens. Anakin war etwas sehr Besonderes, ein strahlender Stern inmitten anderer belangloser Sterne. So wollte ich sein. Ich wollte, dass mich alle sehen. Ich wollte im Mittelpunkt sein und bewundert werden. Aber …  
Jetzt und hier, mit dir zusammen, finde ich nichts erstrebenswerter, als gewöhnlich zu sein und auch so zu leben. Warum heulst du jetzt, verdammt?“ Ben zog ihn in seine Arme und er konnte nicht anders als die Rührung über das, was Ben sagte und vor allem, was es bedeutete an seine Brust zu schluchzen.  
Ben streichelte über Hux‘ rote Haare und schmunzelte. Er wusste, warum der andere Mann weinte. Aus demselben Grund, warum er ihm diese Worte gesagt hatte. Aus Rührung und weil er ihm mitteilen wollte, wie schön das mit ihnen beiden war.  
„Ich liebe dich, General Hux!“, flüsterte er leise in seine Haare.  
Unter dem Bett maunzte es irgendwie empört und beide mussten lachen. Das Leben in dieser seltsam bunten Welt war wundervoll. Schräg und lebenswert.  
„Klappe, Yoda! Jedis sind alles Idioten!“, witzelte Ben liebevoll.

Epilog:

General Hux und Ben Solo blieben also gezwungenermaßen (und durchaus glücklich darüber) in dieser Welt. Sie renovierten das Haus mit Hilfe von Cameron, Mitch und ein paar ihrer schwulen Freunde. Es wurde großartig. Nur bei dem Wandgemälde hörte für Armitage der Spaß auf. Er musste Cam erst mit Baby bedrohen, um ihn davon abzuhalten dieses lächerliche Bild an die Wand im Schlafzimmer malen zu lassen.  
„Pöh, ihr werdet es bereuen!“, sagte Cam gekränkt und wandte sich anderen Dingen zu.  
„Nein, werdet ihr nicht …“, flüsterte Lily Armitage zu. Sie grinsten sich an.  
„Darf ich die Flinte mal halten?“, fragte sie neugierig. Armitage legte sie weit oben auf den Kleiderschrank.  
„Nein, besser nicht. Waffen sind nichts für Kinder.“  
„Aber Luke darf mit Bens Lichtschwert kämpfen, das finde ich unfair.“  
„Darfst du bestimmt auch, wenn du älter bist.“  
„Oder du zeigst mir, wie man mit dem Blaster schießt, ja Ari?“ Lilly nannte ihn so, weil sie seinen Vornamen einfach nie richtig aussprechen konnte (oder wollte). Es klang nett und dafür mochte er sie nur noch mehr.  
„Mal sehen …“ Sie grinsten sich wieder verschwörerisch an.

Im Vorgarten, direkt an der Hauswand, die er mit Claires Hilfe und Phils Geräten vom Unkraut befreit hatte, pflanzten sie Unmengen von Rosenbüschen. Die Rosen wurden Armitage Hux‘ neue Leidenschaft.  
Ben hingegen, hatte viele Leidenschaft. Eine war es, echte Monster zu metzeln, die weiterhin in unregelmäßigen Abständen durch die Portale kamen. Er spürte es immer, weil es eine Erschütterung im Machtgefüge gab. Niemand wusste, wie lange es ihm möglich war, die Ankunft der Kreaturen zu fühlen und dementsprechend zu reagieren, wie er es Anakin Skywalker versprochen hatte. Und Hux‘ kluge Anmerkung, die sich darauf bezog, dass nicht nur Ben auf dieser Seite die Machterschütterung spürte, sondern vielleicht auch Snoke irgendwo anders, beruhigte ihn nicht gerade. Beruhigend war, dass die Zeit hier scheinbar anders verging, als auf ihrer Welt, nämlich viel schneller.

Ben gab Luke widerwillig seinen Laptop zurück, ließ sich später von Leo aber einen eigenen beschaffen. Darauf schaute er weiterhin seine Pornos (auch mit Frauen, was Armitage nicht weiter störte), sah sich aber noch öfter die Star Wars Filme an. Beinah jedes Mal sagte er anschließend wie froh er war, dass sie in dieser Welt waren.  
Luke und Ben trainierten weiterhin zusammen den Schwertkampf und machten allerlei sportliche Dinge zusammen, woran das Footballspiel, welches sie zusammen mit den Dunphys besuchten, nicht ganz unschuldig war. Ben war begeistert, Cam war von Bens Begeisterung begeistert und so kam eins zum anderen. Der Sport in dieser Welt gefiel Ben sehr. Es kam seiner kämpferischen, aggressiven Natur entgegen, powerte ihn aus und machte ihn ruhiger.  
Phil, Luke und Ben besuchten viele echte Footballspiele und spielten sie im Garten nach. Ben schien dabei eine sorglose Kindheit nachzuholen, die er wohl so nie hatte. Es tat ihm gut unter Gleichaltrigen zu spielen – das waren zumindest Claires Worte, wenn Armitage mit ihr fassungslos im Garten stand und dabei zusahen, wie sich die beiden Männer und Luke mit den Wasserpistolen „erschossen“.  
Alex half ihnen bei vielen behördlichen Dingen, glaubte ihnen aber immer noch kein Wort. Ben sorgte mit Machtanwendung dafür, dass die alte McCoy als offiziell beerdigt galt (in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion änderten sie sogar den Namen auf dem Grabstein, unter dem sie die alte Dame verscharrt hatten, damit es auch ordentlich und offiziell war). Obwohl Alex immer skeptisch war und immer ihren Spruch aufsagte: Ich behalte euch im Auge, klar?! hatten sie ein gutes Verhältnis. Haleys Interesse an Ben ließ bald nach, weil es einen anderen Jungen gab. In Haleys Leben gab es sehr viele Jungs, wie Ben eines Tages lachend feststellte.   
Armitage und Ben lernten auch noch Jay Pritchett, seine halb so alte (und sehr laute) Frau Gloria aus Kolumbien, deren Sohn Manni und den kleinen Joey kennen. Jay und Armitage wurden nicht die besten Freunde, weil Jay immer wieder von seinem Kriegseinsatz anfing und sich indirekt mit Armitages militärischer Laufbahn messen wollte. Trotzdem verschaffte er Hux am Ende einen ziemlich guten Job, als Leiter einer privaten Sicherheitsfirma.  
Gut, dass die Firma eigentlich schon beinah pleite war, hatte er vergessen zu erwähnen. Aber Hux renovierte sie mit knallharter Hand. Er strukturierte um, stellte neue Leute ein, die er penibel selbst aussuchte, veränderte das Konzept und berechnete die Ausgaben neu. Alles in allem, dauerte es kein Jahr und die Firma lief super (sehr zu Jays heimlichen Ärger). Armitage Hux war zwar nicht mehr General Hux, aber Boss. Boss zu sein liebte er, es stand ihm gut und es tat ihm gut. Seine Firma führte er konsequent und ehrgeizig zum Erfolg. Am Ende buchten sogar Prominente, die es in dieser Stadt reichlich gab, seine Mitarbeiter. So bekam er die Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung, nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte. Ganz unabhängig von Bens hitziger Liebe, die nie abzukühlen schien.

Ben bekam von Claire den Job in der Schrankfabrik, für den er hauptsächlich körperliche Skills benötigte. Das störte Ben auch gar nicht, weil er oft nach seiner Arbeit zu Leo ging, wenn Hux noch beschäftigt war. Er und Leo Goldsteen wurden die besten Freunde. Leo verkaufte all ihre gestohlenen Drogen und machte sie reich. Nebenher spielten Ben und Leo als Team im E-Sport und gewannen so einige Turniere (was sie noch reicher machte). Ben hatte großen Spaß an dieser Art Kampf und Leo betete ihn an. Schon längst störte es Leo nicht mehr, dass er inzwischen selbst nur noch der Wingman von Kylo-fucking-Ren war.  
Ben nannte seinen Teampartner liebevoll „Qualle“, während Leo hartnäckig dabei blieb ihn mit Kylo Ren anzusprechen, obwohl Ben diese Identität längst abgelegt hatte.

Eines Abends kam Ben von Leo. Sie hatten wieder ewig gezockt und die Zeit vergessen. Ben hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen Hux gegenüber und lief extra langsam, um sich noch eine gutes Angebot als Wiedergutmachung einfallen zu lassen. Gerade lief er durch eine dunkle Gasse, da hört er ein klägliches Miauen. Anakins Katze Yoda hatte sich inzwischen eingelebt. Sie liebte Armitage und kam immer wieder zu ihm, leider mochte Hux sie immer noch nicht und floh immer vor ihr. Für Ben war es amüsant mit anzusehen. Wenn Yoda nicht hinter Hux her war, saß sie gern auf dem Geländer der Veranda und sah auf die Straße.  
„Sie bewacht uns, oder?“, fragte ihn Hux eines Tages. Es war nicht ernst gemeint, das war Ben klar und doch war es nicht ganz auszuschließen.  
„Hmmm, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht …Ist schließlich ein scheiß Jedi“, sagte er und lächelte vielsagend.

Jetzt miaute es wieder kläglich. Das erinnerte ihn an Anakin und seine Geschichte mit Yoda. Ben blieb stehen und sah sich um. Schließlich hockte er sich, um den Lebewesen zu seinen Füßen näher zu sein und rief leise:  
„Miez miez …“ Phil sagte das, wenn er in ihr Haus kam und Yoda begrüßte. Und tatsächlich. Nach einigem Zögern, ein paar peinlichen Rufen, kam eine struppige, verdreckte Katze auf ihn zu. Sie war rot-weiß, bzw. schmutzig grau und sehr dünn. Mit Abstand blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Halb wachsam, halb mutig. Ben sprach mit ihr, erzählte ihr von Anakin und Yoda. Seine Stimme schien die Katze zu beruhigen, denn sie setzte sich und lauschte ihm. Am Ende fragte er sie:  
„Soll ich dich mit zu uns nehmen? Yoda würde sich bestimmt über Gesellschaft freuen.“  
„Mau.“ (Ich weiß nicht recht)  
„Heißt das ja?“  
„Mau.“ (Vielleicht)  
„Oder denkst du, ich will dich entführen? Hm? Bei uns ist es viel schöner. Also, was ist? Willst du mitkommen?“  
„Mau Mau.“ (Ja, schon gut. Beeile dich, ich sterbe vor Hunger!)  
Ben nahm das als ein Ja und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Die Katze ließ es sich gefallen und so trug er sie nach Hause.  
Armitage sah ihn überrascht an, seufzte dann dramatisch und sagte:  
„Dir ist aber schon aufgefallen, dass ich mit diesen aufdringlichen Tierchen nicht so viel am Hut habe, oder?“  
„Yoda liebt dich.“  
„Nein, Yoda hasst mich und ärgert mich deswegen so gern. Also, wer ist das …?“  
Ben ließ die Katze im Haus zu Boden. Sie sah verängstigt aus und drückte sich an die Wand.  
„Sie erinnert mich an Anakin und Sarahs Beschreibung, wie er zu ihr kam. Ich nenne die Katze Sky. Was sagst du?“  
„Von mir aus … aber bitte, nicht noch mehr davon. Sie wollen nämlich gefüttert werden …“ Ben hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er hatte sich hingekniete und versuchte Yoda hervorzulocken. Irgendwann erschien hoheitsvoll der Jedi-Meister persönlich und gab eine Audienz. Die Katzen beschnupperten sich, Yoda wandte sich arrogant ab, der Schwanz war erhoben, die obere Spitze war nach links in Richtung Küche geknickt, was Sky offensichtlich verstand, denn sie folgte Yoda in die Küche. Yoda hatte Sky zu ihrem Napf geführt, in dem noch Reste vom Trockenfutter war. Sky begann vorsichtig zu fressen, während Yoda daneben saß und sie „bewachte“.  
Hux und Ben standen an der Tür, sahen zu und begriffen jeder auf seine Weise, dass sie waren wie diese beiden Katzen. Sie hatten sich instinktiv richtig verstanden und zusammengefunden, trotz aller Widerstände und Unmöglichkeiten.

Jetzt war nur noch zu hoffen, dass Snoke sie niemals finden würde.  
Dabei hoffte Ben still und heimlich, dass er noch das Erscheinen des letzten Teils der Skywalker-Saga erleben durfte und natürlich, dass das Unwahrscheinliche passierte und er in diesem Film überlebte.  
Hux hingegen hoffte, der Film würde nie erscheinen und sie dürften für ewig hier bleiben. Hier, in dieser bunten Welt, wo das Essen schmeckte, die Menschen freundlich und zahm wie Lämmer waren (und bis auf Ausnahmen ebenso dumm) und Ben und er eine Beziehung hatten, die sie zu anderen Zeiten, in anderen Welten hätten nie haben können.


	20. Anakin + Sarah

Anakin kam zu sich. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, weil die grelle Sonne ihn heftig blendete. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm. Unter seinen Fingern war heißer Sand, sein Hals fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet an und er versuchte zu rekonstruieren, wo er war.  
Wieder öffnete er die Augen und hielt sie diesmal offen. Heiß, hell und … bekannt. Es sah aus wie seine alte Heimat Tatooine. Aber wie war er hierhergekommen? Wo war er zuletzt? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Schwerfällig, weil sein Kopf immer noch sehr weh tat, kam er auf die Knie und dann entdeckte er sie.  
Schräg hinter ihm, lag eine junge Frau. Sie hatte blondes, sehr langes Haare, war hübsch und trug ein hellblaues Kleid, was irgendwie ausgefallen war. Er robbte näher und merkte mit seinen Macht-Fähigkeiten, dass sie am Leben war. Um sicher zu sein, fühlte er ihren Puls. Ja, die Frau lebte und er hatte keine Ahnung wer sie war. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?  
Die Frau kam zu sich und es ging ihr wie ihm kurz zuvor. Sie öffnete die Augen und schloss sich gleich wieder mit einem Stöhnen.  
„Hörst du mich?“, fragte er sie besorgt. Sie stöhnte nur und er setzte sich so vor sie, dass sie im Schatten seines Körpers ihre Augen erneut öffnen konnte. Das tat sie. Ihre Augen waren hellblau wie ihr Kleid. Sie war wunderschön und erinnerte ihn an einen Engel. Aber sie war nicht so hübsch wie Padmé. Keinesfalls. Keine Frau konnte schöner sein als Padmé!

„Hm, was … was ist passiert?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste. Wie ist dein Name?“ Mit seiner Hilfe setzte sie sich auf. Sie schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Kannten sie sich etwa? Wenn ja, warum erinnerte er sich nicht an sie und warum er mit einer wildfremden Schönheit mitten in der Wüste von Tatooine zu sich kam?  
„K … keine Ahnung.“ Sie wirkte verwirrt und nun doch verängstigt. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihn an. Anakin sah Panik in ihrem Gesicht und machte eine kleine Handbewegung, um sie mithilfe der Macht zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte. Antworten hatte er aber trotzdem noch nicht.  
„Ich bin Anakin Skywalker und soweit ich das sehe, sind wir auf Tatooine. Das war meine Heimat, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war. Du musst keine Angst haben, ich bringe uns in die nächste Siedlung. Aber …“  
Die Frau sah ihn ruhiger aber sehr verstört an. Sie tat ihm leid, gleichzeitig war in ihm ein brodelnder Ärger, den er nicht recht zuordnen konnte.  
„… ich weiß leider auch nicht, warum wir beide hier zusammen sind. Ich könnte einen Blick in deine Gedanken werfen, wenn du mich lässt. Darf ich?“ Sie nickte gleich und sah ihn weiterhin verwirrt an. Er sah sich ihre Gedanken an. Nie zuvor hatte er so eine Leere gesehen. Egal wie tief er ging, da war nichts. Nichts. Erschrocken zog er sich zurück.  
„Und? Hast du was gesehen?“  
„Nein. Gar nichts. Das ist sehr … merkwürdig.“ Unerwartet begann sie heftig zu weinen.  
„Was ist mit mir? Verliere ich den Verstand? Ich weiß nicht mal meinen Namen … ich werde verrückt…“ Die Frau schluchzte wirklich herzzerreißend und er nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie roch gut. So ganz anders, als die Frauen, die er kannte. Sie roch wie ein Wesen aus einer fremden Welt. Verlockend und friedlich. Sie roch wie Freiheit.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich passe auf dich auf und bringe dich in die nächste Siedlung. Vielleicht wissen wir dann schon mehr …“  
„W … wie war dein … Name?“, schluchzte sie?“  
„Anakin. Du kannst aber Ani zu mir sagen.“ Sie nickte und er strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare. Diese junge Frau hatte eine besänftigende Wirkung auf ihn, denn nach wie vor war in ihm diese Wut, die er nicht recht erklären konnte, aber sie drängte sich nicht nach draußen. Behutsam half er ihr hoch und schlug instinktiv den kürzesten Weg ein, der sie bis zur nächsten Siedlung bringen würde.  
„Hättest du einen Namen für mich, wie ich dich ansprechen könnte? Es würde vieles einfacher machen“, sprach er leise, während sie durch den Sand liefen. Er hatte vorsichtshalber ihre Hand genommen, denn die Sanddünen gingen teilweise viele Meter ins Tal hinab. Da wieder hochzukommen, würde überaus anstrengend zu sein. Sie schien ihm zu vertrauen und überließ ihm ihre Hand wie selbstverständlich. Aber irgendwas war daran seltsam. Die junge Frau schien wirklich vollkommen verstört zu sein und wirkte wie ein Droide, dessen Programmierung man gelöscht hatte.  
So hilflos sah sie ihn nun auch an.  
„Wie … wäre es mit … Angel?“, fragte er sie höflich. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Dabei bildeten sich tiefe Grübchen in ihren Wangen. Sie war sehr hübsch, aber nicht hübscher als Padmé, wiederholte er hartnäckig in Gedanken.  
„Angel? Klingt nett. Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Du erinnerst mich an einen Engel. Als kleiner Junge war ich immer der Meinung, es gäbe Engel. Mein Traum war immer, eines Tages einen zu treffen.“ Sie lächelte breiter.  
„Ich bin bestimmt kein Engel, Ani. Aber du bist sehr nett zu mir.“  
„Wir finden heraus, was und wer du bist. Verlass dich auf mich. Vielleicht kennen wir uns. Bis wir wissen, wer du bist, bringe ich dich zu Padmé Amidala. Sie wird sich um dich kümmern. Sie ist die freundlichste, großherzigste Person, die es gibt. Du wirst sie mögen.“  
Sarah sah ihn vertrauensvoll an und nickte. Er lächelte, weil es sich gut anfühlte ihr zu helfen und ihre Hand zu halten. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig, vielleicht stimmte etwas an dem Bild nicht, aber er hatte keine Wahl. In gewisser Weise hatte er sein Schicksal in/an der Hand. Jetzt lag es an ihm das Richtige damit zu tun.


End file.
